Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure
by Parisa01
Summary: Vanessa has woken up with Sora, Donald and Goofy, now she remembers everything. They embark on a new adventure, with Vanessa learning the truth about her. Will she find her love Riku? Will she save the worlds from darkness again? I suck at summaries! Just read the story I promise it'll be better than this summary! RikuXOC and another pairing (you'll soon find out...)
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

This is set in KH 2. I don't own any characters, only Vanessa, here's a bit of info about her. She's a bit Mary sue. Packed with adventure, romance, family and a bit of humour here and there.

* * *

Name: Vanessa

Nickname: 'Ness' by Riku

Age: 16

History: As a child, she ended up on destiny islands without any memories of her past.

Looks: Long golden curly blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. 5ft 12in

Personality: Sweet, kind, wise, doesn't like people who are mean, can be sarcastic, strong hearted and willed.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts: Vanessa's adventure**

**Chapter 1: Awakening **

Vanessa's POV:

I sighed. Now, I had remembered everything that happened in the past and everything that had happened 10 years ago. Strange enough, I even remembered Namine, who I was supposed to forget. But the main thing was that I remembered my brother, Ventus. But what made my blood boil was that I knew who was behind all this; Master Xehanort. He used my brother to create the x-blade.

Ever since I've 'went to sleep', all I was thinking about was one person and then I realised that I had fallen for him. We had been very close friends and he sympathised with my 'memory loss' should I call it, back on the islands. After everything he had done in the past, I've never lost hope or trust on him. I know deep inside that he's still the same boy I met more than a decade ago. Yes it was him, it was Riku.

* * *

The pod like machine opened like petals and I opened my sapphire blue eyes. At first my vision was blurry then it got clearer. I noticed my brown haired friend smiling at me with his cheerful smile. He looked much older and mature yet he didn't look any different.

"Vanessa! You're awake." Sora cheered and I smiled at this.

"Yes I am." I said with my new womanly silky voice as I rubbed my eyes, stretched a little from the long slumber and jumped out the pod. I landed graceful on my feet and before being crushed and pounced on by Sora. "We're finally awake Vanessa! I've missed you." I laughed at this and hugged him back.

"Yes I've missed you too Sora." We pulled away from each other and I heard a familiar voice.

"Vanessa!" Goofy and Donald shouted in unison.

"Donald, Goofy!" I called out with excitement and relief. It had been such a long time since I saw them and it felt so uplifting to see them once more. I opened my arms for them and they ran to me. Effortlessly I lifted Donald up and hugged him. Goofy hugged me as well and Sora joined in with the huge group hug. We were reunited again.

We all pulled away from each other and Jiminy appeared from Sora's shoulder. "That was some nap!" He yawned.

"You mean we were asleep?" Sora asked and I looked up at him. 'He doesn't remember anything.' I thought.

"I guess we must have been, or I don't think we'd be so drowsy…" Jiminy answered. 'Hm, even Jiminy doesn't remember as well.'

"When do ya think we went to sleep?" Goofy asked. 'Goofy doesn't either; I bet Donald doesn't remember too.'

"Let's see we defeated Ansem…" Sora crossed his arms and began.

"Yep." Goofy said.

"Restored peace to the world…found Kairi… Oh yeah and then we went to look for Riku. I think that's right so far?" With just the mention of him name, I blushed and gulped. Thankfully no one noticed me as I sighed with relief.

"Then what?" Donald asked. The group went quiet again until Sora looked at me.

"Do you remember Vanessa?" I turned my normal colour again and grinned.

"Yes I do, but I'm not telling you what happened, it's too complicated!" I said cheekily.

"That's not fair!" Donald whined and I shrugged whilst giggling.

"What does your journal say, Jiminy?" Goofy questioned and the cricket took out his journal. When he read it he exclaimed.

"Gee, there's only one sentence… 'Thank Namine'. Hmm… I wonder who that is?" Sora, Goofy and Donald exchanged confused looks until they looked at me. I smiled and a tear fell from my eye. I touched my cheek, and rubbed my eyes. "You okay?" Sora asked.

"Y-yeah, I don't really know where it came from." I lied and thought about Namine.

"Pull it together." Donald teased and I stuck my tongue at him. The others laughed at this.

"We should better get going." I suggested and we walked out of the spacious room.

* * *

Whilst walking out of the mansion and through the streets of a captivating and homely town, I noticed something. Why did Sora and Donald look shorter than I was?

"Hey is it just me or have you guys shrunk?" I asked and Sora looked at me.

"No, you just grown look at your hair, clothes and height!" I looked down; my navy 3 quarter length trousers looked a tad bit tighter and were up to my knees. The white top I wore was shorter (it used to be up to above my knee) and it was definitely tighter especially on my chest. Then I pulled my high ponytail to the side, instead of my hair up to my shoulder blades, the curls fell to my waist and looked a bit darker. We walked past a mirror in the market and I caught my reflection. I stopped walking and stared at my reflection. I had changed, I was much taller than before and instead of being plain and slim, I had a figure of an hourglass, which made me blush immensely. From the corner of his eye, Sora noticed me and walked up to me.

"You look very pretty Vanessa, don't worry." He mumbled quietly and I turned to him with wide eyes.

"I've changed haven't I? I look really different! What if no one recognises me? What if Riku doesn't recognise me?!" I began to freak out. Sora just started laughing at me and I crossed my arms. 'Some friend you are' I thought.

"Hey, hey, hey! Slow down and stop making silly assumptions. You still look the same, just a **tiny** bit different that's all." The brown haired boy empathise on the 'tiny'. "Besides, Riku will recognise you! I promise!" I gulped and blushed at this, when I thought of my crush. I wondered what he would look like. Long silver hair, strong muscular build, taller?

I saw Sora smirk cheekily and he teased. "Vanessa, you're blushing!" I looked up at him and countered back with a lie.

"It's just hot, that's all! Now let's go!" I pushed him forward and he shrugged and laughed.

"Alright, alright, whatever you say! But I'm not finished with this 'Ness'!" With the mention of the nickname Riku used to call me, my blue eyes widened and I gasped.

"Hey! Riku and let me repeat, only Riku can call me that." I called back, but Sora just smiled goofily at me. Before walking again, I glanced at the mirror again and the only person's face that was in my mind was my brother's. I looked exactly like Ventus, same facial features but obviously a girl version!

* * *

We continued exploring until we reached a secluded area, with three teenagers sitting around who looked bored. When we walked in their heads snapped up and they looked at us. "What do you want?" A blonde haired teen asked with annoyance. I gritted my teeth together and I was about to charge at him and scold him for being rude, until Sora held me back by holding onto my wrist. I sighed and let it go.

"Uh, nothing. Just wondering what was back here." Sora said.

"Now you know. This is our spot." He countered back.

"Well it doesn't hurt to look around does it?" I rolled my eyes and the brown eyed teen glared at me. I growled quietly and glared harder on him.

A black haired boy got up and walked to us and me and the blonde haired boy's glaring compition broke when I looked at the other boy. "Ummm…" He slurred and looked closely at me and Sora. "What?" We asked in unison.

"You're… new around here, right? I'm Pence." Pence said enthusiastically. A brown haired girl got up and walked to us.

"Hayner. Nice to meet you but we got stuff to do, so catch you later." The impolite boy walked away and I just mumbled something rude under my breath, which he didn't hear.

"My name's Olette." The girl with green eyes said. I smiled at her and Pence, they were nice unlike Hayner.

"Hey, did you finish up the summer homework yet? Independent studies are the worst, huh?" Olette asked.

"Homework?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Independent studies?" I asked and twitched completely confused as if she spoke in another language. We turned around to look at Donald and Goofy who shook their heads clueless.

"Hey, what are your names?" Pence questioned.

"Oh, sorry. We're Sora, Donald and Goofy. And that's Vanessa." Goofy introduced.

"Hey there." Sora said kindly.

"Hi!" I giggled and waved a bit. Olette and Pence looked at each other then looked at us.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, Vanessa, we just met someone who was looking for you."

"He sure seemed in a hurry." Pence commented. "He had a black coat on so I couldn't see his face, but he had these big round ears." The dark haired boy touched his own head.

"The King!" Donald exclaimed.

"Where did you see him?" I asked curiously.

"At the station." Pence answered.

"The station, thanks!" Sora thanked.

"Well we'd better get back to that assignment." Olette said as she began to walk away until she stopped and looked at me. She looked at me and then grinned. "You look very pretty Vanessa." I smiled at this with pink cheeks.

"Thanks, you look really pretty too." After that she left, with Pence running off. Then I looked at my friends.

"Oh boy! The King's trying to find us!" Donald shouted enthusiastically. I looked at the ground and smiled feeling so happy that he was nearby.

"Yeah, let's get to the station!" Sora cheered.

Riku's lovely face appeared in my mind again and I felt a tear fall down my face. 'If King Mickey's here, then surely Riku's nearby. I hope I see him. It's been so long…' I thought as we ran to the station.

I'm trying to follow the script! Please review!

~Parisa01


	2. Chapter 2: King Mickey and tears

**Kingdom Hearts: Vanessa's adventure**

**Chapter 2: King Mickey and tears **

Vanessa's POV:

We reached the station and stared up and down at it, until something popped up from the ground. They certainly weren't heartless. They had a thin and sinuous body shape with a large head and were light grey. In my opinion they looked a little freaky and scary. When they popped up, my heart stopped and I gasped. We were surrounded by them.

Sora swung his arm and the blue and yellow keyblade appeared in his hand. I looked at my hand and looked up at the enemy. Copying Sora, I swung my arm and my dark blue 'shooting star' keyblade appeared in my hand. The reason I called it shooting star was because at the end of the keyblade looked like a shooting star. Pretty simple really!

We all engaged in battle with these mysterious enemies. It had been a long time since I fought with my shooting star and I felt a bit stiff, but just after a few minutes I got the hang of my keyblade again, yet I felt a little stronger and skilful now. One by one, those strange creatures were disappearing until we defeated all of them.

Sora, Donald and Goofy fell onto the ground on their bottoms I glared at them. They looked completely exhausted and my glare softened. Then even more of those grey things popped out from the ground and there were about five of them. It wasn't like I couldn't be bothered, I love fighting but these creatures were so annoying. I got ready, keyblade in hand, to defeat them again with determination. I looked around and grinded my teeth together. 'Looks like I'm going to have to do this on my own and I'm not going to lose!' I thought.

The enemies got together in a line in front of me and was about to charge. I closed my blue eyes, held out my keyblade in a defensive manner expecting the worse. "Vanessa!" Sora, Donald and Goofy shouted.

Suddenly someone, short who was dressed in a black coat jumped from above, in front of me. He started swinging his keyblade as he defeated them effortlessly with only one swing at a time. I was amazed and stared at him shocked. When he finished, there were no enemies anymore. We got a close up and stared at our mysterious hero. Then we all realised his keyblade, which was golden and at the end was shaped like a crown. Sora got onto all fours and Goofy with Donald jumped on top of him. Sora fell flat to the ground. "Your majesty?" Donald and Goofy asked. I just stood there, shocked, gobsmacked and flabbergasted all at once.

"Shh!" The King hushed. "You gotta board the train and leave town! The train knows the way." King Mickey didn't face us, until he gave me a pouch. "Here." I looked down at it until Donald shouted out. "Your majesty…"

I looked up and he was running away. Then Riku's face appeared in my head again, when he was possessed by Ansem seeker of darkness. I gasped and took a step forward. "King Mickey, wait!" I yelled as if begging. He stopped which indicated for me to continue. "Is Riku okay?" I asked with concern and he shouted back. "He's fine! Don't worry." After that I felt relieved, completely relieved. 'Thank goodness and thank kingdom hearts he's okay.' I was going to ask where he was, but the King ran away.

"Was that really him?" Donald asked.

Sora crossed his arms over his chest. "The King was locked in the realm of darkness, right?" Goofy nodded. "Uh huh."

"But we just saw him… And if the king is here, that means Riku's here!" Sora exclaimed and I looked at him.

"You're right! Riku is here!" I hugged Sora and felt like crying but I didn't. I had to stay strong, for Sora, for Donald, for Goofy, for Riku and for Ven. I pulled away from him immediately.

"He's gotta be!" Donald exclaimed.

"Well, me and Sora are going to go look for Riku." I declared with might.

"Then the three of us can go back to the islands together. Kairi's there waiting for us." Sora said and I looked down. I felt as if, I couldn't go back home yet. I needed to find Ven, Terra and Aqua. I had to see my brother again.

"What are you two gonna do?" Sora asked.

"Uhhhh…." Donald and Goofy thought.

"Gawrsh Sora, do you have to ask?" Goofy questioned. Me and Sora started laughing at them and Donald quaked. "Hey what's so funny?!" He jumped up and down angrily.

"Your faces, they're just so priceless!" I pointed. They looked at each other and started laughing as well. We all starting laughing like the good old times and sighed in content.

"What do you say guys? Let's stick together for one more journey." Sora stated. Goofy and Donald nodded and they all looked at me. I crossed my arms over my chest, smirked and nodded.

"To where again?" My brown haired friend crossed his arms behind his head. I slapped him on the back of his head.

"We've got to board that train! God Sora, you've got a memory of a fish!" I giggled and we sighed with a sweat drop.

"Come on, let's go!" I led the way and we ran into the train station.

* * *

As we walked up to the ticket stand we heard a voice. "Hey wait up!" I rolled my eyes. 'Not that guy again!' We turned around. "Hey Sora," I glared at Hayner and he paused.

"We thought we could see you off." Pence continued.

"Oh thanks!" Sora cheered.

"Thanks!" Goofy and Donald said in unison.

They all looked at me and I crossed my arms. I looked at Olette. "Thank you Olette." Then I turned to Pence. "Thanks a lot Pence." When my eyes fell on Hayner I stared at him.

"Vanessa." Sora nudged me and I sighed.

"Thank you." I mumbled really quietly.

"I didn't hear you." Hayner smirked and I shouted.

"I said thank you! Do you want me to shout so that all the worlds can hear me?!" Olette, Pence, Donald and Goofy sniggered at this. But Sora grinned widely and covered my mouth. "Please excuse her; she's always grumpy!" If my mouth wouldn't have been covered, I would have sworn some colourful swear words and shown everyone my 'sophisticated vocabulary' as I called it. Alas, everything came out as muffled sounds.

I sent Sora a warning look and he let go of me. "Behave!" He pointed a finger at me. I looked away with my chin high.

"Hmph." In my language was 'Fine!' The whistle for the train blew and it was time for us to go get our tickets and that's what we did.

* * *

When we got our tickets, Sora looked up with a frown. "What's wrong?" I asked with concern.

"I can't help feeling like we won't see this town again…" My friend mumbled and my eyebrows furrowed together.

"Don't worry! You're just thinking too hard. I know there's a lot on your mind right now and you're pretty worried about the journey ahead. But we need to stay strong. We're in this together!" I raised my hand and he looked up at me.

"You're the best Vanessa." I grinned at him and we shook hands. After this, we walked up to the stairs and reached the platform. The train was purple and decorated with stars and the door was open.

"Alright everyone's let's go!" I cheered. Donald and Goofy waved at the others and boarded the train. Me and Sora turned to Hayner, Pence and Olette.

"Bye!" We said in unison.

"Good luck on your journey." Olette waved.

"Yeah, hope we see each other again." What Pence said, felt like a dagger had stabbed my heart. That was the exact same thing Riku said before he and the King closed the Door of light. I looked down and frowned. My bottom lip started to quiver and tears fell down my cheeks. The group noticed this and Olette asked. "Hey, are you alright?" Sora placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You're crying Vanessa." I looked up at him, sniffed and smiled.

"Don't worry about me! I'm completely fine, just thinking too much that's all!" I giggled and the blue eyed boy grinned at this.

"Don't worry Vanessa. We'll see each other again. Promise!" Now what Olette said, I felt my heart rip into two.

"_Don't worry Vanessa. We'll see each other again. Promise!" My brother said as he rustled my hair, kissed my forehead and left. I was crying, my cheeks red as I held Eraqus' hand. I cried out. "Don't break your promise!" I shouted._

'You broke your promise Ven' I thought. When I opened my eyes, I breathed in and out. Hayner gave me a tissue without looking at me in the eye. "Here, you need it." I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I whispered and he looked up at me. He smiled as well. I wiped my tears and he held out his hand. I shook his hand and we said in unison. "Friends."

"We better get going!" Sora stated and I looked at him.

"Hehe, yeah let's go." I let go of Hayner's hand.

"See ya!" Sora waved and ran into the train. I grinned at Pence, Olette and Hayner.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." I waved.

"Yeah, bye!" Olette smiled.

"See ya later!" Pence waved.

"Bye Vanessa." Hayner said, to my surprise a bit sadly. I nodded and boarded the train. I waved one last time before the door closed. The train started and we left to an unknown place as ordered by the King.

* * *

I follow the script a lot at the beginning, but made up the last bit at the end! Next chapter: Vanessa finds out the truth! Dun-dun-dun! What is it?

~Parisa01


	3. Chapter 3: Mysterious castle and truth

Vanessa is 6ft, instead of 5ft 12in!

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts: Vanessa's adventure**

**Chapter 3: Mysterious castle and truth**

Vanessa's POV:

We got off the train and as soon as the door shut the train disappeared into a portal. Me and Sora looked up at the tower and the King's words repeated in my mind. _"The train knows the way!" _ I gulped and Donald and Goofy grabbed my hand and we entered the castle. When I walked up the never ending stairs up the castle, I felt a feeling, a feeling as if Ventus had been here long ago. But I brushed it off when Donald knocked on the door.

* * *

Donald and Goofy stood in front of a desk and an old man dressed in a blue robe and hat, who was sitting down. My friends bowed down to him and Sora looked a bit confused. I was a bit afraid of this old man; he looked a little scary and serious as he stared at all of us. I stood behind Sora and didn't want to show myself.

"Master Yen Sid, it is an honour to be standing in front of you right now." Donald praised.

"Hey there!" What Sora said made me cover my mouth and stop myself from laughing.

"Show some respect Sora!" Goofy warned and Donald set him a warning look.

"So you are Sora." Master Yen Sid's voice was equally as frightening as his appearance and grim posture. Then the bearded man noticed me hiding behind Sora. "And you must be…" I sighed and stood next to Sora. "…Vanessa." When he ended his sentence, everyone gasped at this, but I was the most shocked of all. My sapphire blue eyes widened as I asked. "How did you know my name?"

"You are Ventus' younger sister. I have met him before." I was even more surprised and felt my eyes brimming with tears. 'I knew he was here before.' I thought. Goofy and Donald jumped.

"Wait, Venquist's, Ventilate's, Veggie's-" Goofy blabbered and Donald stomped.

"It's Ven!" He shouted and I laughed at this. Yen Sid looked at me and stroked his beard.

"You are very much like Ventus. The family resemblance is evident." I smiled sadly at this and took it as a compliment. "Now that the four of you are here, let me get straight to the point. You have a dangerous journey ahead of you now. You must be well prepared."

"Wait, you mean we have to go on another quest?" Sora asked and Master Yen Sid nodded. "But I was looking forward to finding Riku, so that me, Vanessa and him can go back home."

"I have additional plans as well as going back home again." I interrupted and Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I know. However, everything in your journey is connected Sora, and especially you Vanessa. Especially you…" When he looked at me I felt goose bumps and feared that I was in deep trouble. 'Ooh, what have I done now?' I asked myself.

He continued talking, gave us a book to read about some valuable knowledge we needed to know for the journey ahead. He explained how the heartless were still around and the enemies we would encounter on this quest. Looks like those grey freaky creatures were called 'Dusks' which was an empty shell of someone with a strong heart and will. Then the old man showed us these people in black coats, which made Sora, Donald and Goofy step back. I just stared at them and noted everything he said about the powerful Nobodies who belonged to a group called Organisation XIII. He said that the goal of the organisation was unknown and that the King was out there defeating heartless and going to find the riddle to the goal.

When I heard Riku's name from Sora's mouth, I gulped and looked at him. I couldn't stress enough, how worried I was about him. Was he safe? Was he alright? Had he defeated the darkness in his heart? I didn't know.

"Before you go, you will need suitable clothes for your journey. Those look a little bit small on you." Me and my brown haired friend looked down at our clothes. "Through there, you will find three good fairies. If you ask them, they will create new clothes for you to wear." Master Yen Sid explained.

"Sora, you are growing pretty fast." I complimented and the said boy scratched his head and laughed nervously. As we made our way to the door again, the bearded man spoke again. "Vanessa, there is something extremely important that I must discuss with you. You can join your friends soon." Shivers went down my spine and I gulped. Sora smiled at me and left.

* * *

The door shut and I turned around to the old man. "You do not need to fear me Vanessa. I am not a petrifying person. I believe your brother was not afraid of me when we both met." I felt a bit more comfortable now and walked closer to him. "So, you knew Ven." I mumbled under my breath but the elder man who was sitting in front of me corrected my statement. "I didn't knew Ventus, I know him. He is still out there, but I do not know where." I sighed at this, no one knew where he was, and I didn't know where to start looking for him.

"But there is something very important that you need to know and it is regarding you." I looked up at him for him to continue. "Do you know the reason as to why your brother was involved with Mater Xehanort?" I clenched my fists and controlled my anger. I may have been very young, but I understood why that evil person used my brother. "He wanted to create the x-blade. But what's the big deal about the x-blade? What is it and why does everyone want it?" I asked and Master Yen Sid stroked his beard.

"Very wise question Vanessa, the x-blade was the counterpart of Kingdom Hearts being it's protector. You are well aware of Kingdom Hearts, aren't you?" I nodded as I remembered all the stories about it, from Master Eraqus. Master Yen Sid continued. "A long time ago, many wanted to take the light of Kingdom Hearts for themselves. This resulted in a Keyblade war and the darkness overtook the world. Kingdom Hearts vanished."

"People assumed and believed that the x-blade was splintered into seven fragments of light and thirteen of darkness. But this was not true, one legend was. That legend predicted that the powerful x-blade can only be wielded by one person. That person will have a strong heart, mind and soul, as well as someone with a pure heart filled of light **AND**darkness. Master Xehanort made a grave mistake; he thought Ventus was the chosen one."

"And my mission is to look for the chosen one?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, but the old man who sat in front of me shook his head.

"You have already found the chosen one." My blue eyes widened at this and I stared at him completely confused. He raised his hand and pointed at me. His voice was extremely quiet now and I leaned forward to hear him clearly."You are the chosen one, Vanessa." I gasped at this. I touched the left side of my chest where my heart lied. "I'm the chosen one?" I asked myself and the man who sat in front of me nodded. "You are the only person in all of these worlds to have a pure heart filled with both light and darkness; therefore you are the only one who can create the x-blade and wield it."

* * *

At that very moment I felt that I really had a reason for existing and living. At that very moment, I felt I was special. Now I knew how I survived when the Land of Departure was shrouded with darkness. At that very moment, I knew that my life had changed, for better and for worst…

* * *

Cliff-hanger (kind of)! Vanessa is the x-blade's wielder, the chosen one! Please review! Thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


	4. Chapter 4: New awesome stuff!

Why I added the '2' in the title? You need to wait and watch!

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure**

**Chapter 4: New awesome stuff!**

Vanessa's POV:

"Am I allowed to tell my friends?" That was my next question. Master Yen Sid nodded but warned.

"You shouldn't let the enemy know, or else your life will be at risk." I gulped and felt afraid but kept my heart strong. The old man raised his hand and pointed at the door. "You may leave, and see the three good fairies." I nodded, bowed down respectfully and left.

* * *

I knocked on the door and opened it. I saw Sora and he had different clothes on. He wore a black and silver outfit with many zippers and it still looked baggy. I walked forward and stood next to him, crossed my arms and smirked. "I'm impressed." I mumbled and he blushed at this like a girl. I turned around and saw three fairies, wearing red, green and blue. They stared at me with amazement and astonishment and I was a bit confused.

"Hey, I'm Vanessa." I introduced myself and they kept on staring at me with large eyes. My smile dropped and the fairy in green smiled.

"Dear, you look extremely beautiful." I blushed at this and smiled, flattered.

"Thank you." The fairy in red stepped forward and examined me from top to bottom.

"You look very familiar…" But the fairy in blue interrupted.

"Why, you look like Ventus!" She shouted and I gasped at this. My eyes brimmed with tears and they fell down my cheeks like a waterfall. I smiled and giggled. "Ventus is my brother."

"Dear, you have a pure heart just like Ven." The fairy in green complimented and I thanked her. They introduced themselves, with the fairy in red was Flora, the fairy in green was Fauna and the fairy in blue was Merryweather.

"Please step forward dear." Fauna said and I walked up to them. The three fairies had wands in their hands and I gasped.

"Wait, you're going to use **MAGIC**?" I asked as I didn't like magic or trusted magic at all.

"Why yes dear." Flora answered and I gulped. I covered my eyes with my hands and couldn't bear to look. All I heard was this.

"Wow!" Sora, Donald and Goofy amazed.

"No, that colour won't do!" Merryweather shouted.

"That is not a nice colour!" Flora said and there was continuous argument. They kept on waving their wand as I peeped a bit and I sneezed.

"Bless you child!" The fairies said in unison.

"Just choose one colour already!" Sora whined and they all realised their mistake.

"Alright, all together now!" They said in unison and my eyes widen as I uncovered my eyes.

"Wait!" But before I could continue they all waved their wands in sync. I began to sparkle and shone immensely like the radiant sun.

"Gracious!" Flora said.

"So lovely!" Fauna giggled.

"Why, you look so gorgeous." All those comments made me fluster. I looked down at my clothes.

I was wearing a similar outfit to Sora's but mine was blue and black and I wore blue skorts with pockets and zips. Instead of the crown necklace, I had a heart which was shaped like Kingdom Hearts on my outfit. On my feet I had a pair of black shiny knee length combat boots with laces. I wore long black fingerless gloves with blue hearts on the knuckle part. My hair was in a side plait reaching my waist, with my layers framing my face.

When I looked down at my clothes, my cheek burned bright red. There was a mirror against the wall and I walked up to it, and blushed even more. 'I look beautiful…' I thought as I touched my reflection, then all of a sudden, I saw Riku in front of me. He smiled at me then disappeared and left my normal reflection. I touched the mirror and a tear fell down my eye. "I'll find you Riku…" I trailed off quietly. Then my reflection turned into Ventus who waved. "Ventus I'll save you. I promise." I vowed.

I felt someone touch my shoulder and turned to Sora. He grinned goofily at me and I felt a bit better. An orb floated near me and I stared at it with curiosity. "Take the orb dear it's magic and it will make you stronger." Flora said softly.

I cradled the orb in my hands and brought it near my chest where my heart was and it went into it. Again, I started to sparkle as I omitted a bright shine which seemed to make everyone cover their eyes. In a way I indeed felt stronger through mind, body and soul. I myself started to float into the air. "Wow! Vanessa you're flying!" Sora exclaimed and I looked around me; I was really flying.

I returned to the ground and raised my right hand forward. My shooting star formed in my hand. "Dear, raise your left hand forward." I did as I was told by Merryweather and raised my left hand. My hand started to sparkle and shine. Suddenly another keyblade appeared in my hand. This time it was plain silver as it was shaped like a crescent moon at the top with a heart key chain. "Woah! Two Keyblades!" Sora shouted and I stared at my new keyblade.

"I will call it, Mystical Moon." I declared with confidence and Flora added.

"Your garments also have other powers. But you will discover them as you continue on your journey. Especially you Vanessa, you are indeed special and you should expect another weapon in your adventure."

"Thank you for everything!" Sora cheered.

"I am forever grateful for everything." I bowed and the fairies smiled at this.

"Vanessa, Sora, Donald and Goofy, Master Yen Sid would like to see you." Fauna informed and we nodded as we left to go to see him outside.

* * *

We ran to him and noticed the Gummi Ship hovering. We stood in from of Master Yen Sid with straight postures. He explained to us how the worlds were now in their original states and that the pathways between each of the worlds have disappeared. But he added that there were new paths for us to travel through.

"How these gates are opened, I am not sure. But I have a feeling…" He looked at me with that look again which made me shiver like I have been incriminated of something I haven't done. Sora raised an eyebrow and asked. "Vanessa?" I looked at their confused looks.

"Sora, Vanessa is the chosen one." Master Yen Sid declared and Sora, Donald and Goofy gasped at this.

"Chosen one?" Sora asked.

"The chosen x-blade holder, kingdom heart's counterpart and protector. But we must not let the enemy know or else her life will be in grave danger." I gulped and gripped onto my sides. I now had a responsibility on my shoulders.

"Woah!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed. Sora's mouth formed an 'O'.

"Vanessa, you will not be travelling in the Gummi Ship." The old man stated and I looked up at him with large eyes.

"What?!" Sora, Donald and Goofy exclaimed with disbelief. Master Yen Sid raised his hand and instructed,

"Vanessa, throw your keyblade into the sky." I did as I was told and threw my shooting star into a sky. It came falling down again, but instead it appeared as a sort of glider, shaped as a shooting star and a crescent moon.

"Cool!" Sora fantasised.

"This is called a keyblade glider it is a gift. Your brother requested for you to have one." I looked up at Master Yen Sid with tears brimming in my sapphire blue eyes. I couldn't control my emotions and hugged the elder man in front of me really tight. He was taken aback at this but nonetheless patted my head. "Thank you so much!" I whispered.

"Go on and try it." I pulled away and walked up to it.

"My starry drift." I named it and stepped onto it. I was extremely confident when I boarded the starry drift unaware of the glider's actions.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as the glider started to fly up high. It even did loopy loops as I gripped onto it. Instead of helping me, my 'friends' should I call them started laughing their heads off and even Master Yen Sid smirked. "Guys! Instead of laughing, help me!" I yelled.

Finally the glider got to the ground and disappeared. I took one step and held my head. I felt so dizzy like a child who just went on a merry go round. I could even see the stars spinning around my head.

After a few minutes I was okay and I pouted. "And I call you lot friends!" I pointed at the three who covered their mouths from bursting out laughing.

"Go forth, Donald, Goofy, Sora and Vanessa. Everyone is waiting for you." Sora, Goofy and Donald stood up straight and saluted. "We extremely appreciate the help." Goody said.

"You can count on us boss!" I giggled and they looked at me with warning glares. I just shrugged innocently. "What?" I asked and they just sighed.

"Vanessa, when you will finish your journey, make sure you take rest and prepare yourself." Master Yen Sid added. I gave him the thumbs up.

"Okay! I will!" I promised.

Sora and the others turned to me.

"You'll be following?" Donald asked and I nodded. Sora smirked and crossed his arms.

"Are you sure? You usually get side tracked like always." Terrible flash backs of Wonderland and how I got lost played in my mind. I stuck my tongue at him and punched him on the arm lightly. "Ouch!" He whined and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh man up Sora! That wasn't even hard!" I mumbled. Donald and Goofy laughed at this whilst Sora turned red.

They got into the Gummi Ship and it rose of the ground getting ready to charge as they waited for me. I threw my shooting star once more and starry drift materialised. I got onto it and now it was perfect as I had the hang of it.

My keyblade glider rose from the ground and I turned to Master Yen Sid. I smiled the widest of grins and waved at him. Now I wasn't afraid of him, he wasn't half that bad y'know! I looked up at the Gummi Ship and gave them the thumbs up to go on. We had just started another adventure, off to save the worlds, **again**, to find Riku **again** and to go back home… **again**!

* * *

Please review! This took long to complete.

~Parisa01


	5. Chapter 5: Yuffie!

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure**

**Chapter 5: Yuffie!**

Vanessa POV: Hollow Bastion

So we reached Hollow Bastion and stared straight at a constructing castle.

"Hollow Bastion!" I stretched as if I was in my home world. Then I twitched as I looked around noticing something. "But it looks a bit different." I commented.

"I hope Leon and the others are alright." Sora said. It was such a long time since we've seen them that I started to miss them a lot. We suddenly heard the sound of scratching on top of the roof of the houses; heartless in armour.

My eyebrows furrowed together and I mumbled. "Looks like we got some company, let's go!" My shooting star appeared in my hand and so did Sora's keyblade. We got ready and started to fight off those creatures with no hearts like old times.

* * *

After a while of fighting heartless we were walking in the alleys of Hollow Bastion. We reached a secluded area then stopped when we saw a small portal on the ground like white things that I was completely confused about. One disappeared and then another appeared. As if it was extra -terrestrial, I asked "What are those?"

"They're the town's defence mechanism!" A cheery yet familiar voice called out. We turned around to see a girl with dark hair and dark eyes; Yuffie. My face and eyes lightened up as I saw my friend. "Yuffie!" Sora said enthusiastically.

We were all distracted, but then out of nowhere, I sensed something. It was something dangerous, something that would harm us, something to do with…dusks. My mystical moon appeared in my hand unknowingly, without even calling it and those dusks appeared again.

"Guys, we got company again and this time it's the dusks!" I yelled and they all turned around. We were surrounded by about five of them. With weapons in our hands, we engaged with battle. I really enjoyed fighting with mystical moon; it was so light and felt easy to fight with.

* * *

Five minutes later they all disappeared as we defeated them all. "You guys are still in tip top shape!" Yuffie giggled.

"Yup!" Sora said as he pointed at himself and I rolled my eyes at this. Yuffie walked up to me and she stared at me as if I was a totally different person. She looked at me up from top to bottom and I gulped whilst blushing. "W-what's wrong?" I stammered and she grinned at me.

"Look. At. You! Wow!" I averted my eyes to the ground and flustered.

"Do I look that bad?" I asked nervously.

"Are you kidding me?" She screamed and I felt like covering my ears. Yup, she was still as bubbly and loud as ever. "I bet all those guys would be crazy for you!" The only person I could think about at that moment was Riku. I longed to see him. I desired to hear his voice call out my name. I yearned for his embrace. Just the image of his handsome face made my heart skip a beat and made me blush immensely. "Oooooohhh, you're blushing!" Yuffie teased and I looked up at her with wide eyes.

"No, it's just that it's really, really hot!" I used the same lie like in Twilight Town with Sora as I grinned and my teeth sparkled. Sora however, smirked and crossed his arm in front of his chest.

"Oh really? I bet you're thinking about someone…." He trailed off and when he meant 'someone' he meant Riku. The brown haired boy wasn't as simple minded as he was before and this wasn't good. If he knew I loved Riku, then throughout this whole journey, however long it would take, Sora would definitely and most certainly tease me every single minute. He would make my life a living hell!

"Or are you thinking about Leon?" My eyebrow twitched with annoyance.

Alright, alright I confess! I had a really, really, REALLY, small fan girl crush on Leon. I know, I know, I was young what did I know? I was young, naïve, senseless and narrow minded. I know what you guys are thinking! How could I have had a crush on someone who was a decade older than me? Well, he was kinda handsome and that cool attitude could make any girl squeal. But no! He was not, and let me repeat **NOT** my first love! Riku was and always will be my first, only and true love. No one can ever replace him, not even Squall Leonhart for that matter!

"No way! I don't like him!" I shouted. "He's not my type!" I added and held my chin up high as I looked away. "How are the others anyways?" Sora asked.

"They're great." Yuffie answered enthusiastically.

"I knew that someday we would meet each other again." I mumbled softly.

Sora stood up straight and posed like someone who was very familiar. "We may never meet each other again, but we'll never forget each other." He recited with a deep voice impersonating Leon. I burst out laughing as I hugged my sides. Donald, Goofy and Yuffie started laughing too.

"Hey, everybody's working at Merlin's house. Let's go see them. C'mon!" Sora, Donald and Goofy started to walk in front of us and me and Yuffie walked behind them. Whilst walking Yuffie and I had a chat.

"So, I see adolescence has got the best of you eh?" My blue eyes widened at this comment as she elbowed me softly.

"What do you mean Yuffie?" I asked nervously.

"Well, I can see that your figure has…changed." I averted my eyes to the side away from my friend and rubbed my arm whilst blushing shyly. I was feeling really embarrassed about all these changes and my anxiety was off the roof.

Yuffie as if sensing my unease placed a hand on my shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry! It's going to be okay. You'll be completely fine, so you don't have to be so insecure." She whispered audible enough for me and only me to hear. I felt a sense of relief in my heart as I let out a breath that I had been keeping all this time. I smiled at Yuffie; yup she was such a great friend!

* * *

Please review! Next chapter Leon might be a bit OOC. I hoped you liked Vanessa funny side!

~Parisa01


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting old friends!

Warning: Leon is a bit OOC! And sorry to disappoint you, but there will be slight hints of LeonXOC in here.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure**

**Chapter 6: Meeting old friends **

So we finally reached Merlin's house. I asked Yuffie if I could just stay outside for a bit and she obviously said yes. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Yuffie walked straight in and left the door open. I stood leaning against the wall, next to the doorway so no one saw me.

For some odd reason, I felt extremely shy to go inside and show myself. I've been noticing that for every little thing I've been blushing. Even the mention of the name 'Riku' made me fluster. I wondered; _am I changing?_ That question seemed to haunt me and echo in my mind. _Am I changing? _If I was changing, I sure didn't like it at all! I didn't want to change at all. _Am I changing?_ I covered my face with my palms and felt like screaming. I hated it; I hated it, I HATED IT! But then, one specific memory calmed me down.

* * *

_It was a far off memory like a scattered dream. When I first met Riku, I was really shy, like how I was feeling now. I remembered how I blushed as I hid behind Kairi, peeping at the young silver haired boy. He was so cute! He just smiled brightly at me and I felt a bit more confident. From that day on I started acting confidently._

* * *

I opened my eyes and returned my hands to my sides again. I breathed in and out. My mind was completely clear, my skin colour returned to its normal colour; a medium tone.

I heard Aerith's beautiful and harmonious voice say, "This is great. Everyone's together again! But where's Vanessa…" I smiled, at least she remembered me. But what made my smile drop and my blood boil was that I heard someone groan and mumble, "Not her again." Who else would say that? Obviously Leon, he did know that I had a crush on him before.

I smirked at this and decided to enter Merlin's house. But just before Yuffie shouted,

"Vanessa! Come on in!" I giggled and walked into the house. As I walked up to them, I smiled. They were completely shocked as they saw the as I used to call it, 'new' me. Aerith covered her mouth and her eyes were like plates. Cid's toothpick fell out of his mouth. But what surprised me the most was Leon's expression. His blue eyes widened and looked like his eyes could bulge out of his eye sockets at any second.

"Hey guys." I said with my spunky tone, I was avoiding Leon's eyes as I looked at the others. Aerith hugged me and pulled away with her hands on my shoulders. She examined me. "You look…"

"…Cute!" Cid interrupted and I chuckled at this.

"…Hot!" Yuffie screamed and I gulped. I shot her a glare.

"Yuffie!" I whined like a child and the dark haired girl shrugged at this. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"…Gorgeous…" I heard Leon whisper. Smirking I walked up to him and asked, innocently.

"Did you say something?" He looked at me with pink cheeks and shook his head no. I looked at him in the eye, yes finally at the eye. I was so short before that I had to look up. I laughed quietly at his tranquil face which his emotions. Before turning around and returning to Sora's side, I winked at Leon playfully and whispered. "We'll talk, maybe later Leonhart." I whispered 'seductively' and he gulped whilst turning bright red. I loved teasing people, especially Leon.

The brown haired adult cleared his voice and announced. "Hollow Bastion's got a problem; a big problem." My eyebrows furrowed together.

"Wild guess; heartless and nobodies?" I asked with determination. Leon nodded at me.

"We were thinking since the three of you are here, you guys could give us a big hand." He mumbled.

"Like we're gonna say no?" Sora asked as he punched his own chest. I turned to him with a fake grin.

"Can we?" The brown haired boy gave me a look, that stupid warning look. I laughed dryly as I sweat dropped.

"Kidding, just kidding!" I rubbed the back of my head. I thought I heard Leon's laugh, and very much to my surprise he was smiling when I looked at him.

"He SMILES and LAUGHS?" I asked not believing what was happening.

Leon walked up to me and rustled my hair. My eyes widened as if I felt like I was in my past. Terra always did that to me. Everytime I did something good, or trained hard with him he would rustle my hair. "You're adorable Nessa."

I curled my hands into fists, and shut my eyes. If I didn't know Leon, let's just say his head would have been chopped off with my shooting star. I felt the tears fall down my cheeks as I remembered all my loved ones who called me that; Master Eraqus, Terra, Aqua and Ven. I lost them, and the only way I could see them was by my memories.

I raised my hand and placed it on top of Leon's hand softly, trying not to make him know that I was angry. I opened my eyes and took his hand off my head as it returned to his side. "Please, don't call me that name. They bring up blissful yet excruciating memories." I mumbled really gently and quietly for Leon and only Leon to hear. He understood as he nodded. I rubbed my tears with the back of my hand.

The brown haired man walked up to the door and opened it. "Follow me to the bailey. There's something you guys need to see." He said and left. I followed him and we started to walk to our destination. I knew that Sora and the others were still at Merlin's house but I didn't mind walking with Leon, it didn't even feel awkward at all.

* * *

I stared at the ground as I walked behind Leon in silence. I hugged my sides and sighed; I couldn't stress enough how worried I was for the boy I loved.

_Where was he?_ Terrible images of him being trapped in the darkness popped up in my mind.

_How was he? _I prayed that the darkness had disappeared from his heart and hoped that he wasn't possessed by Ansem like before.

_Does he still remember me? _A stupid thought, of course he does I'm his best friend.

_What if he sees me as just a friend now that I love him? _This worried me a lot. I really loved him, with my heart, body and soul. I've learnt the pain of losing someone special to the darkness. I yearned for him and only him whilst asleep. I only thought of him whilst my memories were put back together.

I didn't know why, but tears fell down my face **again**. It's just that, ever since I woke up I've seemed to be feeling more emotions; emotions of love, coyness, anxiety and sadness. I didn't really cry much back on the islands, but why now? Was this all part of my adolescence or am I changing as a person?

Without concentrating, I walked straight into Leon's back not knowing that he stopped walking. I stepped back and he turned around to look at me. His calm face turned from peaceful to concern as he saw my tears. "What's wrong Vanessa?" He asked and just as I was about to rub my tears away he grabbed my wrist. "I know you're going to lie to me. Come on let's go." He ordered as he pulled me into a secluded empty alley.

Leon still didn't let go of my hand as the grip tightened. "Now, tell me what's wrong!" He growled and I sniffed, looked at the ground and shook my head. "You're acting childish how you used to be." I looked at him with large eyes that looked like there were flames in them.

"I can't tell you what's wrong. You won't understand, and if I tell you, you won't even care Leon!" I cried and it seemed that I went over the limit.

The blue eyed twenty-six year old pushed me against the wall, with him grabbing my wrists and pinning me against the cold brick surface. I was always afraid of him and his cold attitude when I was young. But now I showed him that I wasn't scared anymore. I stared straight into his eye with an emotionless look that would fool anyone.

"You would never understand how it feels to lose someone you love to the darkness do you? You would never know what it feels like to be in love with someone who is so far away, would you? You would never feel the anxiety for that person, worrying where that person would and how they were, would you?" It seemed that every word I said was like a bullet. I have never spoken like this to anyone, but this was regarding him, the boy I loved; it was about Riku and Riku was a critical subject. If someone would talk rudely about him, then they would have to consider themself dead at that moment.

I didn't expect what was coming when I was pulled into a tight hug by Leon. My eyes were wider than plates at this contact especially with him. "Instead of keeping everything in, just let it all go."

"I can't, I don't want to be weak." I replied and he didn't even pull away from that stupid excuse. Leon leaned closer to my ear and I gulped. I felt his hot breathe on my skin as he whispered, "Just cry Ness." I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Please Leon, don't call me that." I cried with demand and he didn't stop. It was really weird what he was doing to me. Leon started to kiss my neck softly and I felt numb. "Ness…" He repeated my nickname against my skin and I clenched fistfuls of the back of his jacket.

"That's what **he** used to call me. Please stop." I demanded. I couldn't even say the name Riku, it would hurt me, and it would be like a dagger sinking into your heart. "Come on Ness, you can do it." This was getting worse for me deep inside.

Leon moved towards my face and planted kisses on my cheeks and the nearest he got, was up to the sides of my mouth. It was wrong for a twenty six year old man to be doing this to a girl who was ten years younger than him. But no, I wasn't thinking about all that. There was only one person on my mind and that was Riku. I missed him and loved him so much.

I pushed Leon away lightly and covered my face. I couldn't take it anymore, I just couldn't. I really needed to cry. I slid down whilst leaning against the wall and sat in a crouching position. Nothing and no one could stop me now that I started to cry. My cries seemed to echo throughout that alley, but I knew that only one person could hear my cries and that was Leon.

He crouched down in front of me and placed his hand on top of my head. I sniffed and looked up at him. For the first time I saw Leon's genuine smile and it was so comforting and warm. "I didn't mean to do all this, it was to make you cry and let it all out." I managed to smile at him as I whispered thanks.

My friend stood up and held his hand up for me. Gladly, I took his hand and he pulled me up. We continued walking to the bailey and now I felt a bit better all because of Leon. You know he wasn't that bad now that I see him as a friend!

* * *

I hoped you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review everyone!

~Parisa01


	7. Chapter 7: Organisation XIII

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure**

**Chapter 7: Organisation XIII**

We all met up at the bailey and looked at the castle. My eyebrows furrowed together as I listened to Leon talking about restoring Hollow Bastion but the problems that may came along with the idea. I noticed two dusks making their way towards the constructing castle and I pointed. "Hey look over there, dusks."

"We need to sort them out too." Leon mumbled.

"Don't worry we'll handle them." Sora said with determination. The brown haired man smiled at this and crossed his arm in front of his chest.

"Well that's good to hear. So Vanessa, Sora, do you know what's going on?"

"This guy Pete, he's been going around and plotting with the heartless." Sora began.

"But he's really stupid, even Sora's smarter than him." The said boy looked at me and I smirked. "Only joking." I looked at Leon and continued. "The ones we need to worry about the most are the nobodies. Even the Organisation XIII are in charge as well."

"You called?" A deep voice called out and this shook me. I gulped and looked at my surroundings trying to look for the source.

"Who's there?!" I shouted and my shout seemed to echo. I ran down the stairs and Sora followed me along with Donald, Goofy and Leon.

"I asked you a question and I expect an answer!" I growled annoyed and the voices started to laugh. There were definitely two people now which were freaky. "This calls for a celebration." The other voice said.

Two dusks appeared on one side and Donald and Goofy ran to them. When Sora was about to join them in battle three more dusks appeared and they were behind Leon. "Go to Donald and Goofy Sora, I'll be fine with Leon." Sora went to them. Me and Leon ran up the stairs again and then mysteriously the gate closed, trapping me and Leon.

Those annoying Dusks were a real pain in the neck, there were so many of them. I fought with my mystical moon again and Leon noticed the way I fought now.

The gates finally opened and I ran through them. "The keyblade is a truly wonderful weapon. If only it was in more capable hands." I snarled at this, idiots, if only they knew who I truly was. Now there were more than two voices as they laughed. I grinded my teeth together and I didn't even notice my friends who joined me.

"Show yourselves right now." I yelled and they did appear. There was only one as he raised his hands in the air as if summoning something. Then five more black hooded men appeared behind its leader. They all hid their faces and I knew who they were; Organisation XIII.

"Now we can settle this once and for all!" Sora shouted.

"What a shame. And I thought we could be good friends." The leader said. I smirked at this as I sensed his sarcasm which was not funny at all.

"Friends? In your dreams." I laughed dryly. They were about to disappear and my eyes widened.

"Oi, wait I'm not finished with you!" They started laughing then they disappeared. God damn these stupid people, if I ever see them again, I would kill them if I was fighting them one on one.

* * *

As fast as I could I ran downstairs and was stopped by a hooded man who was part of the Organisation XIII too. "What's going on?" Donald asked.

"Oopsy-daisy!" That gruff, old and sinister voice sounded familiar. I squinted my eyes trying to remember who it was, but at that moment in time I couldn't think straight.

"Move!" Sora barked.

"Now do you think that's polite?" He asked sarcastically. I smirked at him.

"Would you please…" I started with an angelic, innocent and well-mannered tone. "…GET OUT OF THE WAY OR I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" I roared with anger.

"Oh, you're a feisty little one aren't you?" That question made my eyebrow twitch with annoyance as I growled. "You can talk all you want but that won't change a thing."

"You better move yourself otherwise I'm gonna burn you alive and dance around the fire." I threatened.

"How nice." He continued that sarcasm.

"Quit the sarcasm, it isn't funny." Sora mumbled.

"I'm hurt." My brown haired friend glared at him and that hooded jerk started laughing.

"That's RIGHT. **He** used to give the same exact same look." The blue eyed boy raised his eyebrows and I furrowed mine. Before he could ask, I stole the words from his mouth and asked myself. "Who are you talking about?"

The hooded man stared at me closely and took a step nearer. "You look really familiar and you even look like **him**." I glared at him and grinded my teeth together.

"Just answer the damn question you jerk."

"I really don't know…" He raised his hands in the air and we waited in silence. With me being impatient I was going to snap at him until a cloud of purple and black surrounded him. "Now you both be good little kids; especially you little girl." Then he disappeared. My fist was trembling with fury. Donald shouted, "Wait," as he jumped on where that guy used to be and landed on the floor.

"Damn it, we lost him!" He muttered.

"I wonder who **he** was." Sora asked himself and Goofy placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"You know, I think he was just trying to confuse you Sora." Sora looked up at his friend and grinned.

"Yeah you're right."

I stared at the ground with a frown on my face. He said that I was familiar and I looked like **him**. Okay, the only person who was a boy who looked like me was…Ven! But how did that Organisation XIII member know me or Ven before and seen us?

I placed my hand on my forehead, this was a lot to bear. I felt a bit dizzy and closed my eyes. "Vanessa?" I heard Sora ask, but for a minute I heard Ventus' voice. Ven? I asked in my mind then opened my eyes.

"You okay?" I stared into Leon's eyes. I realised that I had fallen back and stood up straight.

"Yup, just a bit…confused, I think." I felt really clueless about things. But then it was as if something inside of me told me to let something go. I stepped back and my friends raised their eyebrows at me. I closed my sapphire blue eyes and touched my heart with both my hands. All I had to do was recite these mystical words, which just popped in my head on the spot.

"_All the worlds whether distant or near, all the people whether courageous or in fear, our destinies are connected like the day and night or like darkness and light…" _

My voice seemed to echo as I recited those words and I started to glow and sparkle when I opened my eyes. An orb flew up from my heart and I looked up at it. My mystical moon and shooting star appeared in my hands and started to glow.

I pointed my keyblades at the orb and it shot a thin ray of light. On the floor appeared the shape of kingdom hearts. They all looked at me flabbergasted and clueless. This was all new to me, but I felt like I was waiting for the day to come somehow.

The faint wind made my blond hair danced as closed my eyes and smiled. I didn't know what was going on with me, but at that moment it felt like I had been enlightened. The orb turned into a golden keyhole and I repeated once more.

"_All the worlds whether distant or near, all the people whether courageous or in fear, our destinies are connected like the day and night or like darkness and light…"_

The keyhole started to omit a bright and blinding light and I opened my eyes. Everything was back to normal now and my friends stared at me.

"Vanessa, you opened the gate Yen Sid was talking about." Sora cheered and I giggled at this.

"He was right, that was really amazing." Donald said and grinned at him.

"Why thank you." I thanked the duck.

"Sorry to run Leon, but people need our help." Sora apologised and Leon shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. The Organisation XIII look tough, so keep an eye on them and their actions and fight as hard as you can. Be careful out there." Leon mumbled.

"Like we won't !" I said and they laughed at this.

"Bye Leon." Sora said and they turned their backs. I however walked up to the man and kissed him on the cheek. I pulled away and a tear fell from my eye; a tear of happiness. "Thanks for everything Leon." He shook his head speechless about what I did and he had a red face. I giggled at him and ran to Sora and the others. Again, I turned to Leon, with a sweet smile and waved.

* * *

I hoped you liked it. Please review!

~Parisa01


	8. Chapter 8: Mulan and army?

My number one favourite Disney film; Mulan! And to **'Mysterygirl145' **very good question, she does, and you will see it at the end of the story in the epilogue…

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure**

**Chapter 8: Mulan and army?**

We arrived in a different world and walked around. The four of us walked past and saw a girl, who was dressed in male armour and had her dark hair tied up in a bun with a red ribbon. We also saw a dragon hidden behind a rock with its large shadow.

"Do you think it's a heartless or a nobody?" Donald asked quietly. Sora nodded and looked again.

"Let's jump on him." My eyes widened.

"Wait, Sora don't you think we should think before we act-" Before he could listen to the rest, Donald and Sora jumped into the place.

A red little lizard, jumped into the girls hands as she cradled him and they shrieked.

"Mushu?" Goofy asked as he joined the other two.

"Hey, how do you know my name? I don't know you." The red mini dragon looked up at Sora.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy." He exclaimed.

"Mushu we missed you!" Sora laughed.

"Hey, are you forgetting about little old me Mushu?" I asked innocently as I joined Sora, Donald and Goofy.

Mushu stared up at me. "Wow, is that you Vanessa? You've changed girl." I blushed (again) at this and fluttered my eyelashes.

"I'm flattered." I giggled. Sora and Donald's eyebrows furrowed together and they whispered something. I noticed this and glared at them, but they just fake grinned. I rolled my sapphire eyes at this.

"Do you know them?" The girl asked and Mushu jumped out of her hands.

"KNOW them? Why we always used to kick all kind of bad guy butt together. Yeah I helped these guys a lot. Cause I'm a mighty dragon right?" Mushu asked and I smirked.

"More like a feeble lizard." Sora, Donald and Goofy laughed at this and Mushu rolled his eyes.

"Yeah you keep on talking." He mumbled. I turned my attention to the girl who looked afraid. I walked up to her and held out my hand.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked really sweetly. She looked up at me and was really pretty.

"Oh, I'm Mulan." She took my hand and I pulled her up.

"What a lovely name. I'm Vanessa." I introduced myself.

"Thank you." I hesitated a bit and asked.

"Hey, I'm not being rude or anything but why are you dressed like that." Mulan looked at the ground sadly and Mushu answered.

"You see, Mulan here is trying to get into the army to replace her father's place. But they don't allow girls." I frowned at this. That wasn't fair, I mean I'm a keyblade wielder and not trying to show off but not just **any** keyblade wielder, the flipping **CHOSEN** x-blade wielder, and heck I'm a girl too.

"Hey Mulan if you want, we can help you." Sora suggested and Mulan looked up at him.

"I would like that." She mumbled.

"And so it's settled!" I stated. "We will help Mulan through all this!" Mushu however laughed dryly. I pouted at this and glared. "What's so damn funny?" I asked through my teeth. He pointed at me.

"Yeah, Mulan may look like a man, but you don't." I looked down and blushed. With these tight fitting clothes, these ahem, curve and womanly parts, I would be kicked out or even worse; dead. "He does have a point there Vanessa." Sora agreed.

"Well, all you need to do is change the clothes." Mulan recommended. Donald's Mage staff appeared in his hand and I gulped.

"Do we seriously have to use magic for this?" Donald rolled his eyes. The staff started to glow and I started to glow as well.

When I opened my sapphire blue eyes they all stared at me, in amazement and shock. When I looked down I wore similar armour to Mulan, but mine was a violet colour and looked more fitting. When I looked up at the others I asked, "Do I look that bad?" They shook their heads and I walked up to a nearby river.

I stared at my reflection. I didn't look much different just my hair was tied up in a very high bun with a purple ribbon. When I stood up and turned around Mulan was practising her 'man' voice. She nailed it and I walked up to her. "Alright, now what is your name?" Mushu asked and I grinned.

"I'm Vanessa silly!" I giggled with my sweet voice. Mushu, Sora, Donald and Goofy face palmed.

"You're not going to walk in there and say **that** are you?" Mushu asked and I sweat dropped.

"Hmmmm, what name should we give you?" Sora thought and I looked at the ground as I thought for a perfect name. After just a few seconds, my mind clicked and I looked up. "How 'bout Ventus?" I asked and they looked up at me. "That's a great name. So it's settled then Ventus!" Donald said.

"But what about your voice?" Sora asked.

I coughed a little as I tried to speak with a manly voice. "I can't do it." I said as I lost hope. Mulan placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.

"If I can do it, then you can!" She mumbled and I gleamed at her. I started to clear my voice. "Ahem!" Then I started to cough a little. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mushu started snickering and I glared at them.

"What are you guys laughing at?" I asked and then I realised what happened as I covered my mouth. Sora's jaw hit the ground and his eyes were larger than plates. We were all shocked, but I was shocked even more. My voice it sounded like…it sounded like… Riku's voice. I flushed red like a tomato. "You sound like Riku!" Sora pointed out the obvious.

"I do sound like Riku." I replied with Riku's voice. My eyes widened and I turned to Donald. "Why do I sound like Riku? Is this anything to do with that magic? This is so freaky!" I was over reacting now.

"Oh stop over exaggerating! Come on let's go!" Mushu said and led the way. Whilst walking to the camp, Mushu sat on Mulan's shoulder as she walked next to me.

"So, who's Riku?" Mulan asked from out of nowhere and I blushed at this. I averted my eyes to the ground shyly and mumbled.

"Oh, Riku…he's um…" I couldn't finish because of my shyness. Mushu noticed this and smirked deviously.

"Oooh, someone's in loooove…." I blushed again and my snapped up.

"Shut up Mushu!" Mulan covered the red dragon's mouth and winked at me. I sighed with relief; at least his big blabbering mouth was shut now!

Mulan, I mean Ping started to walk weirdly and I whispered, "Why are you walking like that?"

"Because I have to walk like a man!" I started to laugh at this quietly.

"Men don't walk like that, they walk normally." I said and Ping straightened his composure and walked normally.

* * *

Sora stood in the line with me behind him and Donald, then Mulan and Goofy. Some short and muscly guy pushed Sora behind and mumbled, "It's about time we got some grub!" Sora hissed at this and whined. "Hey no cutting in line!"

"Yeah get out!" Donald shouted. What that short guy did to Sora really put me on the edge. He punched my friend straight in the face and he fell back. I thought I was going to lose it. No one touches my friends like that; no one but me!

I stood in front of him with a glare that would kill anyone. "Hey, why don't pick on someone your own size!" I said with Riku's voice, which sounded like something he would really say. Some people snickered at this. "Oh what are you gonna do pretty boy?" My eyebrows furrowed together and I jumped onto him. I started to punch on the face and he started to block my punches.

Someone else pushed me off, and this time it was a tall lanky guy. I growled and jumped onto him as I strangled him. The other shorty jumped onto me from behind, attempting to gain revenge, but I used my 'girly' instincts. Yes, I donkey kicked him in the nuts! Bull's-eye! He groaned in pain and fell back. I got up and he did too. "Oh, if you're so hungry, here's a knuckle sandwich right at you."

"Oh bring it on shorty!" I pestered and he charged at me. He punched me on the stomach. It was really hard, especially being a girl and all. I stepped back and moaned in pain. Sora saw this and I could see the speck of fury in his blue eyes. He ran into the guy who punched me and jumped onto him attempting to beat the living crap out of him. Like a man, I spat a bit of blood onto the ground like a rebel.

I started to beat the skinny guy up, and deep, deep, deep inside, I actually enjoyed doing all this. Mulan couldn't take it anymore. "Please!" She said in her woman voice and we all stopped to look at her. "Please?" The skinny guy asked. Mulan cleared her voice and Ping begun.

"Just knock it off!" Ping said.

"Knock what off?" That short idiot asked.

"You punched me!" Sora replied.

"So?" He countered back. I walked up to him and growled.

"You punched Sora. You touch him again and I guarantee that you'll be tonight's dinner!"

"Why are you defending him so much?" He asked a really stupid question.

"Because that's what friends do..." I looked at the ground and thought of the silver haired boy who was always on my mind. "…they look out for each other." My eyes brimmed with tears and I thought that I was gonna have a mental breakdown like in Hollow Bastion. Sora placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What, are you gonna cry like a little girl?" Yep, that did it. That guy was gonna burn in hell when he's dead after this. I wanted to let it all out, this thing tempted me and I felt it tempting me for a long time now. I curled up my fist and punched the short guy so hard that it left a dent in the ground, literally.

I never knew I was that strong, maybe it wasn't my anger or rage, that thing; maybe it was the…darkness… Just the word 'darkness' made me shiver, but I stood strong and took it as if it wouldn't affect me or do anything to me. I was bought back to reality when I heard another guy speaking.

"Soldiers, get back in line." I heard someone else mumbled in fear 'Captain' and we all stood up in a single file.

When captain walked off, the heartless appeared again and now there were seven of them. "What are they?" Mulan asked in a quiet tone and growled with Riku's voice.

"Heartless. Get ready." Weapons in hand, we started to fight them off. Mulan was great at fighting and I respected her for what she did. Most of them were defeated and more appeared. I thought they were going to aim and attack at the other soldiers, but I was shocked. The heartless all charged at me and I screamed whilst swinging my keyblade. Their claws were just inches from my chest. I didn't know why they were doing this.

When I blinked, all the heartless were gone, finished and faded away. I saw Sora's keyblade in front of me and his hand. I took his hand and he pulled him up. Just as I was about to say thank you in my womanly voice, I thought twice. I punched his shoulder playfully and softly.

"Van- I mean Ventus! That hurt." I crossed my arms in front of my chest and smirked at him.

"Oh, you're just weak Sora!" I taunted and realised that I was acting like Riku. Sora pouted at this and mumbled.

"Now you're acting like Riku." I blushed unknowingly at this and the brown haired boy looked up at me. He placed a hand on his cheek indicating that I was blushing. I placed my hand on my cheek and it felt like a frying pan. I gulped at this and thought, 'Damn, this stupid coyness! I hate this!'

* * *

Please review!

~Parisa01


	9. Chapter 9: Assignments and avalanche!

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure**

**Chapter 9: Assignment and avalanche!**

The captain walked up to us and asked our names. Sora, Donald and Goofy answered confidently but I gulped. Captain looked down at me and I felt like I shrunk. "And you?" He asked. It was as if I was watching a ping pong match, my eyes kept on going everywhere. But then I worked up the courage to look him straight in the eye. "My name is Ventus." I answered.

"You are all welcome in my army." I elbowed Mulan lightly, encouraging here to speak.

"Um, I am the son of Fa-Zhou-" Before Ping could finish the captain interrupted.

"You should return home." I growled at this. What an idiot! Is he blind or something? Did he not see Mulan, I mean Ping fighting with us? I thought I was going to charge at him but thankfully, Sora grabbed my wrist firmly. "Hey, Ping fought as well. How can you tell him to go home like that?! We'll do anything, just you name it!" I countered back. The captain's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Alright, fine." He gave up and I felt like smirking in triumph, but that would be disrespectful. "But, you all will have to do an assignment. Our orders are to ambush Shan-Yu's army on their way here. They should be coming through the mountain pass. Scout out the mountains for my troops."

"Yes sir!" We said.

* * *

It took us long to complete a few assignments and we felt like all the energy was drained out of our bodies. "Well that was very smart for asking for assignments?" Donald asked sarcastically as we were walking near the mountains. I rolled my eyes at this.

"Hey, I did this for Ping!" I said and held my head up high.

There was a noise of an eagle that flew over us. I stopped walking and looked up. Something about that eagle wasn't right. It's as if, there was some type of darkness or something really bad was out there. I could sense it, like how I sensed the heartless and dusks. "What was that?" I asked.

"It was just an eagle! It's not gonna kill us!" Mushu said and my eyebrows furrowed together. I nodded and looked at the ground.

"It's something else…" I mumbled quietly.

After this we completed much more assignments. But the hardest of them all was when we were in a cave. The five of us were separated and then we managed to defeat the heartless in the end.

* * *

When we got out of the cave, we walked through the snowy area. It looked like…there was an ambush. Ping walked into the deserted camp and saw the captain on the ground, leaning against the wall with his arm covering his wound. "Captain!" Ping called out and we ran to him.

"Whatever you do, don't put pressure on it captain." I called out.

He shook his head. "It's just a scratch." But he groaned in agony and pain.

"Captain, where did the enemy go?" Sora asked.

"Towards the summit." He answered.

"We have to stop them!" Donald punched the air and I growled. Sora told the captain to track down the villagers and so on, but my attention was elsewhere. I looked around with a glare and felt the darkness within me. The person who was responsible for this was so going to pay!

"Ventus?" Sora asked and curled my fist. The wind blew and I closed my eyes.

"Let's go!" I ordered and they followed.

* * *

When we reached the summit, I saw that same eagle again and this time it flew into the distance towards its owner. I guessed that was Shan-Yu. He looked kinda scary and massive, like a real villain. The eagle landed on his shoulder. Behind him, were many heartless so many that we lost count. I growled at this and curled my fist again.

That thing, I mean the darkness, it was tempting me. I felt it burning within me and I wanted to take it all out, no scratch that; I needed to take it all out! At that moment I knew why Riku was tempted by the darkness. At that moment I knew why I was truly the x-blade's chosen one; one minute I'm pure and filled with light and the next I feel rage and full of darkness. I didn't know how I was going to release the darkness, but I knew that I wasn't ready…yet.

We got ready for battle; Ping glared at the enemy as he held his sword, Sora grinded his teeth together and I gripped onto my shooting sword. Shan-Yu indicated to the heartless to charge with the words, "Attack!" which seemed to echo.

Me, Sora and Ping fought the heartless. We fought them with all we had, courage, strength and will. There was so many of them, but we managed to destroy them all. I noticed again, most the heartless aimed at me, no not at my body, but my heart. I didn't know why, probably… No! They can't sense that I'm the x-blade wielder! Ah, then I realised that they weren't aware, they only wanted my heart, they knew it was pure of light, just like when they were attacking Kairi a year ago.

Now, there were much more. I groaned internally, when will this ever end? Shan-Yu shouted with irritation and ran towards us with the heartless following straight behind. I kept on staring straight, never breaking my glare. I had mixed emotions, fear, anxious, anger and darkness. I had no idea what was going on apart from Shan-Yu running towards us.

I snapped out of daze when I heard a missile shot and Mushu shouting, "You missed! How can you miss? He was straight in front of you!" I looked at Ping and knew what he did as I looked up at the mountain again. I smirked and turned my attention to Shan-Yu.

BOOM! The snow started flooding down. Sora shouted quite shocked and surprised, "Captain?!" My eyes widened at this and I looked at the others then back at the avalanche. "Everybody, run!" I screamed with Riku's voice. "Come on! Chop, chop, we don't have all day! We're about to die here!" Then they started running at the mention of death. Ping ran to the captain and took his hand as they started to run. Sora stared at the avalanche as if frozen. It was getting nearer and neared and he didn't budge.

"SORA RUN, RUN FOR KAIRI!" I knew that did the trick. His cheeks turned pink and realised the situation he was in. I knew he had a major crush on her and that his main weakness was Kairi. I stayed behind to check if there was anyone left and realised that there wasn't. The avalanche was literally just a few inches away from me and I gasped with large eyes.

"VENTUS!" I heard Sora shout then I turned around. I started to run; I ran as fast as I physically and possibly could. That was the fastest I have ever run and I ran like my life depended on it, which it actually did!

The others got out of harm's way but I kept on running as the avalanche chased behind my heels. The snow fell down the edge of the mountain. The force of the avalanche took me down too, as I skidded and fell. Thankfully I gripped onto the edge, but I knew that this was vital danger for me. I knew that I couldn't hold on much longer.

"VENTUS!" Sora cried and he was quite far away from me. "VENTUS HOLD ON!" My three friends shouted. I tried to pull myself up but it was no use. My arms were dead from all the fighting. I didn't know if I could hold on anymore longer. "VENTUS WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T LET GO!" From a distance I could see the glistening tears falling down from his eyes. I started to scream as I tried to pull myself up. "VENTUS!"

I closed my eyes and felt them water. I knew, at that moment I could do it, no matter what. At that moment, I knew that I couldn't change my destiny. At that moment, I knew that I had no other option but to let go. If it was written, then it should be done. Behind my closed eyes, I imagined all those good memories; about Ventus, Aqua and Terra, about Sora and Kairi, and about…Riku. I thought that I would be able to survive, meet him and confess my undying love for him.

I opened my eyes and through my blurry vision I saw Sora running towards me and falling on his knees in front of me. He was completely frozen, unable to do anything and I didn't blame him. I didn't urge him to take my hand and pull me up. If he couldn't then he didn't have to. I smiled at him with my tears flooding down my face like the avalanche.

"I'm sorry Sora." I mumbled and his eyes widened. My arms were killing me and my hands were slowly slipping towards the edge.

"Vanessa…" Sora whispered.

"Stay strong and never give up…" I whispered back and he got the strength to reach out for me. But it was too late. My hands slipped off the mountain's edge. It felt like slow motion as I saw Sora reaching his hand out towards me. I saw Donald and Goofy holding Sora back from jumping to catch me. I just smiled for maybe the last time as a final tear fell down my cheek.

I closed my sapphire blue eyes and felt as if I was being put back to sleep again by Namine. Memories of me and Aqua, Terra and Ventus appeared. "I'm sorry Aqua and Terra. I'm sorry Ventus. I couldn't save you all."

Then memories of Kairi appeared in my head. "I'm sorry I broke my promise Kairi, I can't come back home."

Finally I imagined my best friend and love. His silver hair, his cheeky smirk, those captivating cyan eyes were so vivid and clear to me. Riku smiled at me once more in my head. "I'm sorry Riku and I love you…

Will Vanessa die? Please review!

~Parisa01


	10. Chapter 10: Death

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure**

**Chapter 10: Death**

_It felt like slow motion as I saw Sora reaching his hand out towards me. I saw Donald and Goofy holding Sora back from jumping to catch me. I just smiled for maybe the last time as a final tear fell down my cheek…_

I knew everything was done and finished. I wasn't able to hold on much longer. I wasn't able to pull myself up. I wasn't able to survive. I wasn't able to find Riku and tell him I love him. I wasn't able to find and save my friends and brother.

I felt completely useless. I felt uncourageous. I felt weak. I felt like I committed suicide when I really didn't.

"_You are the only person in all of these worlds to have a pure heart filled with both light and darkness; therefore you are the only one who can create the x-blade and wield it."_

Master Yen Sid's words repeated in my mind. I felt like I betrayed everyone, I betrayed, Sora, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, Master Yen Sid, Aqua, Terra, Riku and Ven. But most importantly, I betrayed all the worlds. I felt like there was no hope of peace left. Now that the x-blade wielder has died darkness will strike and the chance of another keyblade war may be possible.

As I fell down, my shooting star appeared in my hands. When I looked at it, the memory of when I first got it appeared in my mind and I smiled at this. I looked back up and kissed my keyblade.

"Alas old friend, death will separate us both." It started to shine and a tear fell down my cheek. "Go and find another, another who cannot wield this beautiful weapon. Bring hope and peace oh mighty keyblade, like the shooting star that you are…" I let go of my shooting star and it flew out of my hand.

I closed my eyes again and waited for the pain to come; the pain of the rocks stabbing me and killing me. I was always afraid of death, but when I was on the verge of death I felt at peace and calm. I smiled whilst thinking about those good old memories.

* * *

I was still waiting for the pain to come. I was still waiting for death to strike my soul, body and heart. I waited for what everyone was afraid of; death.

The only thing I felt was the cold, refreshing and free breeze in my face and body. I opened my eyes and felt like they would bulge from my eye sockets. I wasn't flying but gliding. I had only thing to thank and that was my starry drift.

It had a mind of its own sometimes. I think, it must have thought that it couldn't live without its owner and wielder. Starry drift was carrying me and gliding through the air. It felt good again, it felt good knowing that I had survived death and it felt good to have another chance at life.

When I reached to the mountain again I saw everyone crying. Wow, did they miss me that much? I was only gone for a few minutes! I giggled quietly. I hopped off starry drift and cleared my voice.

"Missed me anyone?" I asked with Riku's voice. Sora turned around and was shocked.

"You're alive!" He yelled from the top of his lungs. The brown haired boy ran to me and hugged me. I laughed at this and hugged him back. He lifted me up and tears fell down his face. "You're alive!" He repeated and placed me down at the ground. Donald and Goofy ran up to me and pounced onto me.

I got up and straightened my composure as I walked to Ping. "I'm so sorry it was-" Before she could finish, I interrupted.

"You don't have to be." I smiled at her and she sighed. Mushu got out and scolded at me.

"What's wrong with you? Me and Mulan were worried about you!" He realised what he said and me and Mulan gasped at this. Mushu covered his big mouth and shook his head.

"Mulan. A woman? It can't be!" The captain said and looked sternly down at Mulan. She looked down ashamed of what she was.

"I can't believe you lied to me." He said and Mulan gulped. "The punishment for high treason and dishonouring the army… is death." My eyes widened. No, I couldn't let Mulan die! She did this for her family she can't die! "Get out of my sight! Now!" He ordered and I sighed with relief.

"Come on Sora, Donald, Goofy and Ventus." Sora and the others stood by his side and tried to attempt to persuade him. But I stood my ground, me and Mulan were in this together, I'm a girl too. The captain turned to me and repeated. "Let's go Ventus!"

I curled my balls into fists and glared at the ground. No, I couldn't let Mulan go alone. It wouldn't be right. I looked up at him and shouted with Riku's voice, "My name is not Ventus!" The captain stood there flabbergasted but Sora had a look which begged me to not do it.

But I followed my heart not anyone else. I raised my hands to my hairband and took it off. My long blonde hair fell to my waist. My curls danced in the faint wind and I had my serious face on. I glared at the captain and continued, "…my name is Vanessa."

"You are a woman too?" I growled at this question. How dare he? I thought that I might have lost control with the darkness but I kept it all in.

"So what if I'm a woman? Does it really matter?" I countered back and the captain roared.

"A woman should not fight in the Imperial Army." I smirked at this and motioned to Mulan.

"Oh yeah, Mulan did this for her family. You can't blame her if she wanted to fight for the safety of her loved ones and not for her honour." I argued back as I stood in front of Mulan and defended her.

"Vanessa don't." Mushu whispered but I didn't listen to him. The captain had enough when he grinded his teeth together. He took out his sword out of his sheath and they all gasped but I stood there without an emotion in my face. I wasn't afraid of death anymore all thanks to Mulan.

The captain marched up to me, grabbed me by my throat and gripped onto it. Slowly he lifted me up the ground with one hand around my neck. I wasn't gagging or anything I just growled quietly. Everyone was shocked as they watched this.

"I've had enough of all this." I just stared into his eyes with a glare, not afraid of anything he was doing or going to do. The grip around my throat tightened and I closed my eyes, everything was getting blurry again. Tears were falling from my friend's cheeks. Mulan, Goofy, Donald and Mushu were all covering their mouths with disbelief, but my brown haired friend shook his head at me not wanting to believe this.

"After everything…" I managed to say with a strained and coarse voice and continued, "…after all this. After the avalanche…this is how you repay me?" Tears fell down my face and you could only hear the sound of the wind howling.

"I risked my life at the avalanche to check if there were any more of your troops… I did something a soldier, no something a person would never had done... Instead of rewarding me for my courage, you're going to kill me…" I opened my eyes and glared daggers at him. "I was about to die when I risked my life for your army. And now you are going to kill me because what I am saying is right and that I am a woman…"

The captain indeed had enough now. I could see the rage and fury burning within his cold dark eyes of his. He growled and lifted his sword. The grip around my throat was tighter than ever and it couldn't go any tighter. My ears were turning blue and I closed my eyes.

At that moment, I knew that I could not escape the hands of death. He was getting ready to do something to me, most likely to slaughter me in front of my friends and deep inside I said farewell and goodbye to everyone who I loved, to everyone who was dear to me, knowing that I may never see them again…

* * *

Hey guys! That was intense wasn't it? Well I'm here to tell you that I may not be able to update in the next few days due to my exams next week. I really appreciate that you guys are reading my story and please, please, PLEASE review! I love you all! Thank you. xxxxxxxxxx :D

~Parisa01


	11. Chapter 11: Mother and third time lucky?

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure**

**Chapter 11: Mother and third time lucky?**

_**At that moment, I knew that you could not escape the hands of death. He was getting ready to do whatever to me, maybe slaughter me in front of my friends and deep inside I said farewell and goodbye to everyone who I loved, knowing that I may never see them again…**_

Shockingly, the grip loosened and he let go. I fell to the ground on my knees and breathed in and out, taking some valuable oxygen. As I panted with my hands on the cold snow I felt tears falling down my cheeks.

"I am giving you another chance in life. Consider yourself lucky." The captain talked to me like dirt and I couldn't look up.

I heard him turn around and take a few stops until he stopped. I looked up and saw Sora staring at me with tears brimming in his eyes frozen like a statue. The captain glared at him and asked, "Did you know that she was a woman?" He asked through his teeth. Sora was going to answer and I knew he was going to tell the truth.

I couldn't let this happen, Sora would possibly be kicked out of the army or even worse; dead if he tells the truth. "No! He didn't know I was a woman." I shouted. The captain was quiet as he walked off. Sora stared at me with a sympathetic look but I shook my head as if begging and mouthed the words 'Go.'

Sora, Donald and Goofy sighed sadly and turned around. They started to walk away and I just hugged myself, feeling so depressed, I nearly died twice that day.

Mulan kneeled down next to me and touched my shoulder. "I'm extremely sorry about all this. It's my fault." I shook my head and turned to her with a woeful smile as the tears fell down my cheeks.

"No, it's not your fault Mulan. It was my destiny so I should learn to accept it." I got up and so did Mulan.

"Thank you so much Vanessa." She thanked and I shook my head.

"No, you don't have to thank me. I followed my heart and so did you. I wanted to help you. So what are you gonna do now?" I asked and she took off her hairband whilst sighing.

"Go back home." Mushu jumped out onto the snow and shook his head.

"Your daddy's gonna be so angry he'll be steaming like a chicken dumpling." He said.

"Hey, I'll come along with you. I'll tell him that it was my entire fault, so don't worry." I giggled.

"Thank you Vanessa, you're such a good friend." I smiled at this as another tear fell down my tinted pink cheek. I remembered when Riku used to always say that to me.

"Are you okay Vanessa?" Mulan asked and I looked up at her with the widest of grins.

"Just thinking about someone who used to say that to me. I really miss that person a lot." Mushu jumped onto my shoulder and patted my face.

"Don't worry you'll meet him again." I sighed at this and beamed. I may have lost a bit of hope, but I was still positive about meeting him again.

"Hey Mulan can you do me a favour?" I asked.

"I am so indebted to you, I'll do anything." She said.

"Can you plait my hair?" Mulan smiled at this and nodded. She started to plait my hair and I remembered how Aqua used to do my hair when I was younger. Then a question popped up in my mind and made me think; who was my mother?

Mother, my mother, who was she? Did I even have one? Apparently according to Master Eraqus my father died before I was born and my mother died through childbirth with me. But why did I think that's not the truth? If they're alive, then where are they?

"Done." I was snapped out of daze and opened my eyes as I brushed the thought off.

"Thanks." We started to walk and something didn't feel right. I could feel something odd in the air, as if, as if Shan-Yu wasn't dead. I heard that eagle again and looked up with large eyes.

"Mulan, that's Shan-Yu's eagle." I pointed and she gasped. We ran to the edge of a slope. We saw a hand pop out of the snow and the hand was clenched into a fist. The eagle sat on top of the hand and our worst nightmare pulled himself out of the snow; Shan-Yu.

Me and Mulan's eyes widened as we gasped. "Shan-Yu." I whispered with fear evidently lurking in my voice. Shan-Yu stood up and was looking at the Imperial city with a small army of heartless behind him.

"He's alive. He is going to head for the Imperial city!" Mulan said quietly.

"We have to do something or else people's lives will be in danger." I mumbled and Mushu's jaw hit the ground.

"Did you see those Huns? They popped out the snow, LIKE DAISIES!" He panicked.

"Oh come on Mushu. Are you scared?" I taunted and he looked away with his arms crossed.

"What do you think?" He asked sarcastically and I smirked, a smirk like Riku's.

"But I thought you were such a brave, heroic and all mighty dragon. Looks like me and Mulan will go on without you." Me and Mulan stood up. Mulan got onto her horse and I threw my shooting star into the sky. I hopped onto starry drift and looked at Mushu. "So what's it going to be Mushu?" I asked.

"No, wait for me!" He exclaimed and jumped onto my shoulder. I laughed dryly at this and warned.

"Well you better hold on tight, it's going to be a really fast ride." I heard his mumble something along the lines of,

"Say what?" but ignored it as we all made our way to the Imperial city.

* * *

As we got to the gates of the Imperial City I decided to walk on foot with Mushu on my shoulder. The red dragon held his head and muttered, "That starry drift of yours is crazy!" I giggled at this and shook my head.

"No, without it I would have been dead."

"Don't say that, I get chills running down my tail when you talk about that!" Mushu said.

* * *

We reached the courtyard of the Emperor's palace and ran past the soldiers. "Shang!" Mulan called out. He stopped walking but didn't face her. I hissed under my breath at his ignorance, I swear if he wasn't captain, my fist would have broken his jaw!

"Shang, Shan-Yu is still alive! He's headed this way." She informed.

"Why should I believe you this time?" I growled at what he said and shouted.

"Oh so you believe Ping but not Mulan. She's telling the truth even I saw it with my eyes!"

Donald noticed something and pointed to the roof. We followed the fingers direction and gasped. It was Shan-Yu on the roof, looking as if he was ready to kill. I grinded my teeth together; this guy was gonna get his ass kicked by me!

"Guard the palace! Don't let the emperor get hurt by the enemy." Those three jerks and some others ran towards the palace. Out of nowhere some other soldiers turned into heartless and I gasped. Me, Mulan and Sora stood in front of the captain with weapons in our hands.

"Captain, we'll secure the courtyard from those enemies, go and save the emperor!" I barked and the captain stood there gaping like a fish. I turned my head to him and glared. "That's an order so GO!" Almost instantly he nodded and ran into the palace.

"Let's do this!" Sora said enthusiastically. He turned to me and smiled. "It's good to have you back Vanessa." I smiled at this.

"Missed me that much?" I asked and he snorted.

"You sound more like Riku every day!" I was caught off guard there and gasped as my cheeks turned red.

"Are we going to stand here and chat or are we gonna defeat some heartless?" Donald asked and we engaged in battle.

* * *

After defeating those heartless we ran into further into the courtyard where he entrance was. We saw Shan-Yu with a sword in his hand and the emperor. The sword was against the Emperor's neck as he hissed, "You will bow down before me."

"No matter how strong the wind blows, the mountain will never bow to it." The emperor spoke wisely.

Out of nowhere the captain jumped in and punched Shan-Yu straight in the face. The evil Hun skidded to the ground and the captain took the emperor into the palace. Two soldiers closed the towering gates and I thought I saw the captain look back at Mulan with a worried look. Internally I smirked, someone's in love!

Shan-Yu got up and ran towards the doors, but me, Mulan, Sora, Donald and Goofy acted fast. I stood in front of my friends with a look like Ven's; that serious look. "You're going to have to get through my friends if you want to kill the emperor, but you have to get through me first." I spoke murderously like poison dripping from each word that came out of my mouth.

He started to laugh evilly as the darkness surrounded him. I smirked at this, idiot; he doesn't even know what he's dealing with. It was five against one for crying out loud!

I screamed and charged at him, whilst the others took care of the heartless and the gates of the castle. We engaged in battle, and this darkness within him, it was extremely hard to deal with, like…when I fought with Riku a year ago. I wasn't concentrating and his sword gashed the left side of my chest; where my heart was. I rolled on the ground and groaned in agonising pain. Shan-Yu walked in front of me and smirked.

"Looks like your time is over little girl…" was all I heard.

My eyes were getting watery, this was so painful. It felt like there were salts which rubbed in my vital wound. My vision was becoming blurry and all funny. I kept on blinking my eyes as they closed. I sighed; this is getting worse for me.

I felt totally weak now like at the avalanche. Well actually it was a bit of both situations, I felt like dirt when I was falling to my doom and going to be slaughtered alive. I asked, why me? It's been the third time now and I'm now getting scared of that saying; third time lucky. Yeah third time dying is lucky right?

I closed my eyes; it was a dangerous journey, especially me. I was now awaiting death for the third time. I was awaiting Shan-Yu's sword to kill me as the tears fell endlessly down my face. There were only two people, people whom I loved and cherished the most; Ventus and Riku…

* * *

Phew! That took long! Vanessa…is she really going to die now?

~Parisa01


	12. Chapter 12: Saviour and gratitude

This is where some of the romance starts. ?XVanessa

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure**

**Chapter 12: Saviour and gratitude**

I closed my sapphire blue eyes and opened them again. My vision was really bad, like everything was smudged. But something made me froze. There was someone in front of me who I predicted blocked Shan-Yu's sword from killing me. Through my poor vision I could tell that this guy wasn't wearing normal clothes. I gasped at when I realised the clothes he was wearing; a black leather hooded coat. I couldn't see his face because of his hood and the position he was in. This person was from the Organisation XIII.

"Who are you?" Shan-Yu asked through his teeth. The mystery man gashed his weapon (which I couldn't see) at the enemy who skidded on the ground. My vision was getting better but the wound got worse. I saw Sora who turned around and glared at the hooded man. But the man pointed at the enemy, without even speaking Sora understood what to do.

My brown haired friend started to fight with Shan-Yu. I felt completely and utterly useless. Here I was, lying on the ground dying whilst my friends were fighting. I closed my eyes again and felt my heartbeat getting faster. Each time it beated the wound would hurt so much.

The person who saved me walked up to me and I looked at him through clouded eyes. He kneeled down and I growled. "Don't touch me." I croaked, but he didn't listen.

He took me in his arms and I felt sick. This guy was my enemy, why was he helping me? "What are you doing?" I asked but his finger touched my lips as he hushed me. My eyes widened and my cheeks were warmer than usual. Why were we acting this way?

"Shhhhh…." He hushed like I was a child and I grinded my teeth together.

"Don't shhhhh me I'm not a kid." I said and groaned in pain as I placed my hand at my wound. My 'saviour/enemy' placed his gloved hand on top of mine. This sent shivers up and down my spine and I gulped. His hand started to glow dark purple and I gasped. "What are you doing?" He didn't need to speak because this, magic I called it done all the talking.

My wound was healed and I didn't feel any pain. I looked up at his cloaked face and felt the need to take his hood off. I was about to but his hand grabbed my wrist firmly. I shrieked quietly at this, it felt really strong that it started to hurt. He sensed my discomfort and his grip loosened. The Organisation XIII member leaned closer to my ear and I felt my heartbeat escalate as his hot breath hit my ear.

"Stay strong, Vanessa…" My eyes widened at this. How the hell did he know my name? I was about to shout at him if it wasn't for his next move, which seemed to shock me so much that I would have had a heart attack. He kissed my forehead. His lips were like petals against my skin and it felt so wrong yet so…right.

He pulled away, stood up and turned around. I stared at his back, I could see and sense the darkness from him but there was something else about him, something different. His aura felt familiar yet I couldn't make out his true identity. He was about to leave, I sat upright and tugged on his coat. "Wait!" He turned to me and awaited my response. I averted my eyes away from him and couldn't bear to look at him when I said, "Thank you."

I heard him take a few steps and I looked up. There was a portal of darkness which I assumed he opened. He looked back at me and I stared at him. "What are you waiting for?" I regretted asking. He just started to laugh and disappeared into the portal. I looked at the ground. That was weird, who was that guy?

I looked up at Sora and he looked like he was struggling. I managed to get up and roared with all my anger. My mystical moon appeared in my hand and I ran to Shan-Yu. Not even second it took when I stabbed in the heart. With darkness obvious in my tone I muttered, "This is for everything you've done! Burn in hell Shan-Yu!" With that said, I took out my keyblade and he fell to the ground; dead.

"You did it!" Sora and Mulan cheered and I turned to them with a smile.

"No, we did it!" I said.

* * *

Donald, Mulan, Sora and Goofy (in that specific order) stood in front of the emperor. I on the other hand, being the fearing person I was, stood behind the group. I knew that me and Mulan were in big trouble.

"I have heard a great big deal about you Fa Mulan." The emperor begun and I gulped. I felt sorry for Mulan, she was gonna get it. She bowed down respectfully before him and I looked away whilst scratching my head nervously.

"And I am not going to forget you Vanessa." I thought my heart was hitched at my throat and I was chocking. I looked up and started to feel the head. "Please step forward." The emperor ordered and I commanded as I stood in between Sora and Mulan.

"Fa Mulan, you stole your father's armour and ran away from home to join the army. You impersonated an Imperial soldier, deceived your commanding officer, shamed the entire Chinese army, dishonoured you family's name…" Yup, she was gonna get it, but I was wrong. "…yet you saved us all." He bowed down and she looked up.

The crowd behind us started to cheer and the emperor smiled. I was grinning as I looked at Mulan and the crowd yet I felt someone staring at me. "Quiet!" The powerful emperor shouted and I nearly jumped. I looked at him then bowed so low that my back started aching.

"I am not going to let you get away with this so easily." I gulped fearing that I may die for the fourth time. "You also impersonated another person, a man in fact, behaved aggressively with other soldiers, cheated your captain, shamed the entire army," it was like every word that came out of his mouth was like a stab in the chest.

The emperor grabbed my wrist and pulled me in front of the crowd. My eyes were wider than plates and every part of my body felt numb with embarrassment.

"This young woman…" I was eagerly waiting what was going to happen next.

"…she nearly died three times and sacrificed her life twice for the whole Chinese army and everyone else; regardless that she even knows us. Without her, I would not be standing here, without her our lives would have been at stake!" He let go of my hand and the crowd went crazy, applauding and cheering for everything that I did.

My eyes started to water and tears fell down my eyes. I felt extremely happy that they have accepted my sacrifices and hard work. I smiled and we walked towards the group again. Sora, Mulan, Donald and Goofy were clapping for me and I blushed at this.

"You deserved it." Mulan said and I shook my head.

"No, it was my duty to follow my heart and I don't deserve anything." I mumbled. The emperor gave Mulan Shan-Yu's sword. "Take this, so that the world will know what you have done for China."

"Thank you." Mulan thanked and accepted the sword wholeheartedly.

"Mulan," I thought I saw the captain and Mulan blush which made me giggle, "Sora, Donald, and Goofy and…." I looked at him and he smiled. "…Vanessa, thank you."

"Thank you? Is that all there is to say captain?" The emperor asked teasing him. The captain averted his eyes very embarrassed about this. "If you wish to win the heart of Fa Mulan, bravest woman of China, you'll have to be a bit more eloquent than that!" The emperor laughed and so did I.

"Hey Mulan, I am officially now your biggest fan!" I said and she turned around.

"Thanks for everything Vanessa." I smiled at her.

"No, thank you, I'm not afraid of death anymore all thanks to you!"

The sword started to glow immensely and sparkle. It floated up and they all watched curiously. My mystical moon and shooting star appeared, they started to glow in my hands and I smiled as I knew what this meant. I pointed my keyblades at the orb and it shot a thin ray of light. On the floor appeared the shape of kingdom hearts. The sword turned into a keyhole and recited;

"_All the worlds whether distant or near, all the people whether courageous or in fear, our destinies are connected like the day and night or like darkness and light…"_

I pointed my keyblades at the orb and it shot a thin ray of light. On the floor appeared the shape of kingdom hearts. The keyhole started to omit a bright and blinding light and I opened my eyes. Everything was back to normal now and my friends stared at me.

"Looks like we need to get going." Goofy said.

"You all will be missed. Especially you Vanessa." I couldn't help but giggle and hug the emperor. I know I know this wasn't respectful but what could I do? I had to be a girl sometimes right? Sora and the others gasped at this and emperor patted my head. I pulled away and looked at Sora who wiped a tear.

I wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Don't get all emotional Sora, I'm the girl here not you." I joked and they all laughed at this whilst Sora pouted. "Is it okay if we can come back to visit?" He asked and Mulan nodded.

"Of course."

"We will look forward to your return." The captain said.

I smirked as I looked at the cute moment before me; Mulan and Shang standing next to each other. "Now you two play nice!" I ordered.

"Woah easy there soldier!" Shang said and Mulan blushed.

"You guys belong together." I sighed dreamily and they both looked at each other whilst holding hands. A tear fell from my eye and I giggled; "Now I'm getting emotional."

Mulan walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Someday you'll find your loved one." I smiled at this and nodded.

"Loved one?" Sora butted in and I turned to him and smirked. I looked at Mulan and we laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asked and we said in unison.

"Nothing!" Sora rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath.

"Girls, I seriously don't understand." I heard this.

"Hey, it's easy for a girl to impersonate a boy but not the other way round." Me and Mulan laughed at my joke.

"Goodbye Sora, Donald, Goofy and Vanessa." I looked back at Mulan and another tear fell down my cheek. "Goodbye Mulan."

Whilst on our way to the keyhole Sora asked, "Hey who was that guy who saved your life?"

I gulped as my eyes widened and I felt my cheeks getting warmer. "I have no idea." I answered with hate in my voice.

"He looked like he's from the Organisation." Goofy pointed out and I nodded.

"I think he is. But I really don't know why he saved me. I didn't need his help!" I said arrogantly and Sora huffed.

"If he didn't save you, you would have died for the third time Vanessa! You should at least be a bit thankful. Next time you see him, you make sure you say thank you!" My eyebrows rose.

"Hey I did say thank you!" I argued and rolled my eyes. As we walked through the portal I had mixed emotions of my 'saviour', emotions of hate confusion but most of all…gratitude.

* * *

Oooh, who is Vanessa's mystery saviour? Please review!

~Parisa01


	13. Chapter 13: The Beast's castle

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure**

**Chapter 13: The Beast's castle**

After a fun ride on my starry drift we reached another world. It didn't seem so familiar, like any other ones that we visited on our last journey. (My clothes have gone back to normal again!)

We entered this massive castle and it looked a tad bit dark yet kinda fancy. "Hey what is this place?" Sora asked.

"It's huge!" Donald fantasised.

"Damn whoever is living here is definitely royalty!" I commented.

Suddenly we heard an extremely loud roar which seemed to shake the whole castle. I jumped with fright onto Sora and shivered. He gulped but when he realised that I was on his back he chuckled. "Scared much?" I pouted at this.

"What do you think?" I asked rhetorically.

"You're such a girl Vanessa!" I huffed at this.

"I am a girl idiot!" I countered back.

"Hey does anybody else recognise that?" Goofy asked.

Another roar came and I shivered whilst gripping onto Sora. "Eeeep!" I squeaked.

"Hey, that's the Beast!" I let go at the mention of the Beast and fell on my bottom. I smiled, I'm not afraid of him like how I was when I first met him. I stood up straight and suggested, "We should check up on him." Just as I said that a heartless appeared. "But first we should take care of this." I lead the way as we followed it.

We ran into a room and I entered it with my friends behind me. There was a red, illuminating and sparkling rose. It looked so very beautiful. It was like I was attracted to it, as walked slowly towards the magical rose.

But just as I was a few steps away that heartless appeared in front of me. "There you are! Good now we can kill you!" I said and my friends sweat dropped at this. Me and my friends stepped back and we were surrounded by many heartless. With my mystical moon, we all fought the heartless.

There were even more now as they cornered us. There were too many of them and I didn't want to look weak and shout help, but at least Donald did this for me. Someone pushed the door open with all his force. It was the Beast and he started to push all the heartless away as they disappeared with smoke.

But something was different about him. I sensed that there was something wrong with him. "Just in time!" Sora exclaimed and shockingly the Beast pushed him away as my brown haired friend fell to the ground. I gasped at this and stood back whilst the Beast pushed the others. He took the rose and cradled it preciously as he started to leave the room. I was positive, there was something wrong with him as he left the room without even looking at us. We walked up to the door and Goofy rubbed his neck.

"Do you think he forgot about us?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No, there's something wrong with him I can sense it. I knew that something wasn't right when he came in but I wasn't so sure, but now I'm positive." I mumbled.

"With this many heartless around, there must be something wrong." Sora made a valid point.

We explored the castle fighting numerous heartless. We reached the stairs and I thought I saw a lady on top of the stairs. Then my mind clicked. "Belle's here." I said.

"Yeah! She might know what's going on with the Beast!" Sora exclaimed and we went to go and find her.

* * *

Sorry if it was a bit short! Please review! But the next will be longer than this of course!

~Parisa01


	14. Chapter 14: Belle and friends

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure**

**Chapter 14: Belle and friends**

Finally after going up the endless stairs we reached a hallway. "What are we going to do?" I heard Belle's voice behind a pair of large doors. Sora pointed at the doors and my eyes widened. Not this again! Donald was getting ready to charge in and me and Sora exclaimed, "Donald!" trying to stop him but it was too late. He jumped into the room and fell onto his stomach. I face palmed at this.

"Hey who opened the door?" Donald asked.

"Oh I'm so glad you're here. Donald!" Belle picked him up and cuddled Donald who was swarming around trying to get off. I smiled at this; Belle was still as beautiful as her name. "Sora, Goofy." She said and they waved.

"Hiya." Sora said. I walked into the picture and Belle's brown eyes widened.

"Vanessa! She exclaimed excitedly and I giggled with red cheeks. "You look so different, so beautiful!" I averted my eyes to the ground and smiled like Ven's smile. "Aw look at you, you're blushing!" I scratched the back of my neck nervously.

"I don't look that beautiful." I mumbled sheepishly.

"Of course you do Vanessa. You're just being modest. I bet you will meet your prince charming soon." Just of the mention of prince, I thought about the prince of my dreams; Riku. I felt like sighing dreamily, oh Riku! But if I did this, Sora, Donald and Goofy would have thought that I was crazy. I just grinned at this with my rosy cheeks.

My brown haired friend twitched at this, really confused about my behaviour. I just sighed, poor Sora he was so oblivious about my adolescence and love for Riku, but bless him, he's in love with Kairi and I know.

We started to talk about the Beast and apparently he was acting strangely Belle said. I furrowed my eyebrows together, I knew it. She also said that people who know the reason about the Beast's behaviour was locked in the dungeon and that those people was his servants.

* * *

We made our way to the west hall and on the way fighting more heartless again. I noticed that the heartless were aiming at my heart again. What the hell was wrong with them? Seriously it started to annoy me, so much I felt like releasing the darkness and killing them. But alas, I was not ready yet!

Me and my friends got to the west hall and we looked for a door. We saw a big closet blocking the way and Sora was about to push it until the closet spoke. "DO YOU MIND?" We jumped at this, a talking closet? She stood her ground and didn't budge as she fell asleep. I elbowed Sora and muttered, "Way to go Sherlock!"

I walked up to her and cleared my voice to change it into a sweet tone. "Um, excuse me." I said and the closet opened her eyes. "What do you want?" She asked and I sighed.

"If you don't mind, can you please move out of the way? We need to save some people in order to save the Beast." I said.

"And what makes you think I'm going to do that?" She asked and I frowned. I blinked my eyes a few times then shouted.

"Will you please do this? We need to save these innocent people and the beast. If you have the heart, will you please let us through?!" I was begging at this moment. His face appeared in my mind again, he was suffering, and the darkness was killing him inside his heart. My eyes started to brim with tears. "Please, I need to find my friend who is out there, and the only way I could find him is by saving the worlds."

I clasped my hands together and looked up at her. The tears fell down my eyes and my bottom lip quivered. "Have you ever been in love?" I asked very quietly so that no one but me and the closet could hear. The closet didn't answer but by her face I could tell that she wanted for me to continue.

"There's this boy, he used to be my best friend and now I'm in love with him. It's been a year since I've seen him and I need to save and find him." I whispered and fell to my knees. "Please, I need to save him; I need to find him again. I need to see him again. Please let us through." I cried and looked up at her with sparkling eyes.

I was begging, begging on my knees and everything I said, I said from the bottom of my heart. I meant everything, I really needed to see, find and save Riku. I would do anything, ANYTHING for him.

The closet sighed and moved out of the way. "What do you need to do?" She asked and I stood up.

"Belle needs us to go to the dungeon." Sora spoke.

"Are you going to help my friends?" The closet asked and I wiped my tears whilst nodding.

"I'm sorry I made you cry sweetie." I looked up and smiled woefully at her.

"Don't worry, you didn't make me cry. These were my true emotions."

The closet started to tell us about how the Beast used to be a prince, until an enchantress put a spell onto the castle, turning the prince into a beast and the servants into objects. The closet was also a human before the spell. She started to tell us about how it happened but she only said one sentence, on a cold winter night… The closet said that once we save the other objects they'll tell us more.

* * *

We entered the dungeon and walked up to a stone door. I sensed an immense amount of darkness again. "This must be it then." I said and Donald walked up the stone door.

He placed his ear against the door and it illuminated. The duck shrieked and stepped back. The pattern on the door turned real. A foot stretched out and was about to crush Donald. Immediately I clocked on and ran to Donald.

"Look out!" I took him in my arms and rolled out of the way just in time. I panted and the duck got up and thanked me. I stood up too, and there were two enormous heartless connected to the door next to each other. My eyes widened and both my shooting star and mystical moon appeared in my hands.

We started to fight the mega heartless and they were really difficult to get rid of. But after five minutes we defeated them. When we finished, there was smoke of darkness on the heartless. They turned into stone and a large cloud of purple and black floated out of them. Just after two seconds it disintegrated and the stone heartless disappeared leaving its original stone door.

Me, Sora, Donald and Goofy entered the dungeon. We saw a candle, a clock, a teapot and teacup on chairs. First they looked afraid of us saying that we were 'them' who I was confused about. Who did they think we were, the Organisation XIII? Then I thought about that guy, wait, why was I thinking about him? Aarrgh! Damn it.

"…And this is Vanessa." I was snapped out of daze and looked at the objects. The teapot hopped up to me and smiled. "Why dear, are you a princess?" My eyes widened at this and my cheeks turned red. "Vanessa, a princess?" Sora asked, and my friends laughed. I turned to them and glared at them murderously. I turned to look at the teapot and shook my head.

"But you look so very beautiful." I fluttered my eyelashes and giggled at this.

"Why thank you!" I said humbly and the candle jumped up to me.

"Ah, bonsoir belle fille." My eyebrow twitched as he spoke in another language. "Good evening beautiful girl." He took my hand and kissed it. My eyes widened and I gasped.

"Don't you think the poor girl is afraid you Lumiere?" The clock said and I nodded vigorously at this. The candle finally let go of my hand and I wiped it onto my skorts.

"Did somebody put a spell on all of you?" I asked and the clock answered.

"Yes, it was that enchantress."

"It seemed so long ago." Lumiere said.

"Yes, on that cold winter, a poor old beggar came to the door and asked for shelter." The teapot began.

"The prince turned her away because of her appearance." I furrowed my eyebrows together.

"That's not very nice." I mumbled as I placed my hand on my hip.

"He was a very spoilt prince, so cruel and selfish!" Lumiere said and the clock shouted at him.

"The old woman warned the prince not be deceived by appearances. But he still didn't listen or take her in." The teapot continued.

"Then her ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress." The clock said.

"Then she turned the prince into a beast, so that his appearance would fit his cold heart and to punish him even more, he turned everyone in the castle into objects."

I looked at the ground and shook my head with disappointment. Just because of beauty this all happened. "Is there anything we could do to help?" I asked.

"Yes, but with the beast acting so weirdly…" The clock trailed off. "It's almost like he's forgotten how to trust others."

"You don't suppose he's turned into a heartless do you?" The clock asked and we all exclaimed very shocked at this. "Heartless?!"

"If it's the heartless that's troubling you, we'll fight them. Let's find the beast!" I said and Lumiere hopped up to the dungeon door. "Follow me, I know a shortcut." We followed him and the others out of the dungeon.

* * *

The secret passage was a bit scary as I gulped and shivered from the cold. What freaked me out the most was that some armoured statues moved out of the way of a door when the clock commanded them to.

We searched for a secret door and after ten minutes we found it. The Beast's room was just at the end of the west wing. Lumiere and the teapot (with the chipped teacup) left and told us good luck. I thought I just saw Lumiere wink at me and I shivered at this. Gross!

* * *

We walked into the Beast's room and saw the Beast and a hooded nobody; he was part of the Organisation XIII. He swung his arm and a barrier formed near the magnificent rose. "See she's got accomplices." I knew who that jerk was talking about; Belle. I growled with my shooting star in my hand. "Shut up!" I growled and he disappeared. What a coward!

"Hey prince." Sora said nonchalantly and I couldn't believe he just said that. The Beast roared and nearly went crazy. The other's jumped and I rushed in front of the Beast. "Hey, it's us, Donald, Goofy, Sora and me Vanessa. Don't you remember us?" He roared again and I shouted.

"Beast, please remember us. Why are you acting weirdly?" He was about to gash my shoulder if I didn't step back, but I didn't stop. "I'm not going to fight you. I can't fight my friends. My friends are my power... and I'm theirs! And you are my friend Beast!" He was going to go crazy and I was left with no other option. Me and my friends had to fight him to get him back into his senses again.

We started to fight him and I didn't like this at all. It was as if I felt weaker, I just couldn't fight one of my friends. It felt like I was slower and weaker. What I said was true; my friends are my power, yet I couldn't fight them.

We finally made the Beast come back to his senses again. He held his head and asked, "Cogsworth, what happened?" At least he was normal again. Cogsworth started to stammer and Donald explained how he locked everyone in the dungeon. When the Beast finally understood what he did, he looked guilty. My heart poured out for him, he was just like Riku in a way.

"Beast!" I called out, ran to him and hugged him. I hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're all right." The Beast was a bit shocked but patted my head. I pulled away from him and rubbed my eyes.

"Who was that guy?" I asked with anger in my voice.

"Xaldin! He used me. He used my pain, my sorrow and turned it into rage. I lost trust in my friends and put them into the dungeon." The Beast said.

"You placed them in the dungeon because you wanted to protect them" I pointed out. He looked up at me as if not believing a word I said. "You may have been blinded by the darkness, but you're a very nice and kind person." I reminded him and felt like saying that to Riku once I saw him.

He started to talk about Belle and how he mistreated her, yes the Beast was in love. I smiled at this; how cute!

"She didn't say anything bad about you!" Sora pointed out.

"She'd never tell anyone about my cruelty. She's too good hearted." The Beast covered his face ashamed.

"You see, I'm afraid he judges himself too harshly." Cogsworth mumbled quietly to us.

"Why don't you go and talk to her?" I suggested and the Beast averted his eyes to the ground.

"But…" I lifted my index finger and shook my head.

"No excuses! We'll be there with you so don't worry." With that said, he finally agreed and we went to go and find Belle.

* * *

Please review!

~Parisa01


	15. Chapter 15: Strength and transformation

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure**

**Chapter 15: Strength and transformation**

We ran through the castle to the entrance hall of the castle.

"I'm warning you! You'll be sorry." We heard Belle's voice and the Beast looked around.

"Belle? Where are you?" He shouted.

"Beast, I'm in the ballroom. Help!" She screamed and we turned around. We sprinted all the way to the ballroom. When we entered the vast ballroom, she said she was okay as she ran outside. There was a large flying heartless with chains and I gasped. It rose then hit the ground and the floor turned black. I yelped as the floor turned black and everything else turned dark.

It was extremely hard, this heartless was really a headache. I kept on getting hurt every minute as we fought the chained heartless. He was strong; he kept on moving away as we harmed him. Donald and Goofy was on the ground and it was only me, Sora and the Beast. We fought and fought until with our last effort we finally defeated him.

But we were wrong, the heartless transformed and he was even bigger and looked even stronger. I sighed, this wasn't good at all. I felt like giving up but then I reminded myself that I was the x-blade wielder, I couldn't give up so easily.

For a moment, I closed my eyes and breathed in and out. Now, you could do it Vanessa. Do it for all the worlds in danger, do it for everyone in trouble, do it for your friend Kairi, do it for your other friends Aqua and Terra, do it for your brother Ventus and finally do it for the boy you love; Riku.

I opened my sapphire blue eyes and felt like fighting with everything I had. With shooting star and mystical moon in my hands I ran to the heartless. Me and Sora swung our keyblades effortlessly as we were starting to defeat the monster heartless and finally beat him.

"We did it!" Sora cheered and I smiled. But it soon dropped when I heard.

"Not quite." I turned around and me and Beast were going to charge at Xaldin. He disappeared again and I growled at this. Sora was explaining to Beast what a nobody was and the Organisation XIII.

I couldn't help but think about that guy who saved me when I was about to die for the third time. What if he was the same guy who nearly turned the Beast into a heartless? My eyes widened at this and I couldn't believe. No, it can't have been him, I mean…it's just….he's so… oh I don't know! Aarrgh! Damn it! I hate him, whoever he was.

When I heard Belle talking about trust I smiled and walked up to the Beast. "She's right, if there's no trust, there's no love!" I said and they blushed.

"Aw come on, you guys patch up." I whined and they looked at each other.

"Belle, you don't know how much the Beast felt guilty about everything he did to you." She looked up at the Beast and I continued, "And Belle didn't judge you at all. Shows how much she cares about you." The Beast's eyes met with Belle's and I could feel the love in the atmosphere. I took Belle's hand and the Beast's hand and joined them.

"You both care so much for each other; therefore you both are in love. Just let it all out." I mumbled and stepped back. After just a few minutes, of nail biting from the others, Belle and the Beast hugged each other. "I love you." They said in unison and the Beast started to sparkle and glow. We all covered our eyes and when we opened them, we all gasped.

A handsome man with ginger hair and blue eyes was standing in front of us. He looked at his hands then at Belle. They laughed together and I couldn't believe my eyes, it was the beast in his human form. The prince stole a kiss from Belle who kissed back of course and I couldn't help but giggle.

They pulled away and the prince turned to me. "The spell's broken." He said and I nodded.

"Love will always conquer all." I noticed that the others have transformed as well. What I assumed was Lumiere walked up to me and took my hand again.

"We all thank you for everything." My face said everything, I was smiling but I didn't feel so comfortable.

I laughed dryly and pulled my hand away. "Hehe, yeah no problem." I said.

"When you finish your journey, make sure you visit. I would love to spend time with you." Lumiere flirted and I shook my head. The others laughed at me and I apologised.

"I'm sorry, but I'm…uh….I really can't…because….I'm not ready!" That was good enough excuse at least.

My mystic moon and shooting star appeared in my hands. I pointed my keyblades up in the air and it shot a thin ray of light. On the floor appeared the shape of kingdom hearts. The sword turned into a keyhole and recited;

"_All the worlds whether distant or near, all the people whether courageous or in fear, our destinies are connected like the day and night or like darkness and light…"_

"What happened?" The prince asked.

"The gate has been opened!" Donald cheered and I giggled at this.

"Do you have to go?" Belle asked.

"Unfortunately yes." I said.

"You're welcome to visit anytime." Cogsworth said.

"Especially you, ma cherie." Lumiere flirted again.

"If you hear about Riku…" This made me blush and I couldn't help but frown. Where are you Riku? "…the king, the heartless, the organisation, anything at all just let us know!" They nodded at this. The prince walked up to me. "I am forever grateful for everything you have done for us Vanessa." I shook my head.

"You don't have to thank me. It's what I wanted and needed to do." I said with a smile.

"Alright, goodbye!" We all said. Belle hugged me and whispered.

"I hope you find your prince Riku!" I blushed at this and nodded. Now another person knew about my love for Riku. I couldn't help but giggle and sigh when we left the Prince's castle. Riku, I swear when I'm gonna meet you, I am so going to kiss you like no tomorrow, well that's if you love me back!

* * *

Aw, sweet! Please review!

~Parisa01


	16. Chapter 16: Pooh and Olympus Coliseum

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure**

**Chapter 16: Pooh and Olympus Coliseum**

So now, me and Sora were in 100 acre woods. Looked like we had to go to Hollow Bastion again and Merlin said we had to go in the book.

We saw our little friend Pooh, thinking like always sitting on a log. "Hey Pooh bear!" I said and he looked up and smiled.

"How you been, finding any honey lately?" Sora asked.

"Oh yes. In fact, I was just about to do my stoutness exercises. Would you two like to join me?" We nodded at this. He jumped off the log and oddly froze in mid-air.

"Huh?" Sora asked and touched Pooh. We were flown back into like a world wind out of the book.

We lied on the ground and sat up right. The book closed and locked by itself. "What's going on?" I asked and Sora shrugged.

"Sora and Vanessa, hurry up." Donald called out from outside Merlin's house.

"Donald?" We asked in unison and got up. Almost instantly, we ran outside and saw heartless. With Sora's keyblade in his hand and my mystical moon in mine we got ready for battle. "Sora did you get the book?" Goofy asked and our eyes widened. When we turned around, we saw two heartless running out of Merlin's house with the book in their hands. We ran after them whilst defeating some heartless.

I picked up the book and asked, "Do you think it's alright?"

"We have to put it back and check if Pooh okay." Sora said. So me and Sora jumped back into the book.

"We're so glad you're okay Pooh." I said to my little friend.

"And I'm so glad you came to visit. Now where was I? Ah yes, my stoutness exercises. Perhaps we could visit a bit later, somebody-I-don't-know." I raised my eyebrow at this as I looked at Sora. Even he shrugged. Pooh started doing his, 'stoutness exercises'.

"So…how's Piglet?" Sora asked.

"I don't think I know anyone called Piglet." I gasped at this, how could he forget his best friend?

"Pooh, are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Pooh?" Sora said as our little bear friend didn't answer us.

"Something really weird is going on Sora." I mumbled quietly.

"Yeah, you're right. We should get back to Merlin and ask what's going on." He made a valid suggestion and we did indeed go back to Merlin.

Me and Sora were explaining what was going on. Apparently, some of the pages were stolen from the heartless. That book was the most cherished thing in the world and that Leon would be upset if he found out. So we decided that this little incident was going to be between us.

* * *

_Olympus Coliseum:_

We got to another world and were walking through this dark place. It looked like an underworld in my opinion. "Are you sure this is the coliseum?" Donald asked and I pointed at a glowing staircase.

"Look there." We were about to go up the staircase until we heard a scream. We turned around and saw a woman being chased by heartless. Me, Donald, Goofy and Sora defeated those heartless.

I raised my hand to help pull her up but she shook her head. "No, I'm fine." I lowered my hand and she stood up. For a moment, she eyed us all top to bottom and I growled at this. "I'm Sora, that's Donald, this is Goofy." Sora said.

"I'm Vanessa. We wanted to know how Hercules was doing." She looked at me again and asked.

"You guys know Wonderboy?" We smiled at this.

"Of course we so." I giggled.

"Cuz we're heroes." Donald mumbled and I whispered.

"Only junior heroes, Donald." He huffed at this.

"My name's Megara. My friends call me Meg." Meg said.

We were talking about Hercules and this guy called Hades. It seems like he really wants get rid of 'Wonderboy'. I smirked at how Meg was talking about Hercules. "So you love him?" I asked.

"Uh, well, uh…" She stammered and I shook my head.

"Don't worry about Hades we'll take care of him." I said.

"Well, let's keep this whole thing a secret." Meg said quietly.

"Alright!" We all shouted.

* * *

After a while we walked to this place where all the dead souls were. Sora, Donald and Goofy shivered but I just laughed. "Why are you guys scared for?" I asked and they shook their heads. "Hey Hades, come out!" I yelled and my voice echoed. We ran all the way up.

We ran in at the right time. Some guy was blocking Hades attack with a large sword. "Hades!"

"You again?!" He asked and pushed the guy to the ground. Hades shot a ball of fire and I ran in front of that guy. My mystical moon blocked his attack and I growled. "You have to get through me!" I fought with Hades one to one whilst my friend was taking care of that guy on the ground. I had to say, Hades was better than before, stronger than before, but I didn't give up.

For a moment my vision was getting blurry and I closed my eyes and felt dizzy. "What's…going…on?" I asked and Hades laughed.

"See that's the thing, heroes are zeroes in the underworld, you ain't strong enough." I kept on hearing these voices, familiar voices. I covered my ears and shook my head. "No, what's going on with me? What the hell am I hearing?"

I groaned and fell to the ground. I closed my eyes and all I could see was these memories, memories of…Ventus in the Olympus Coliseum? He was talking to Phil and Hercules. I couldn't believe it. That means Ven was here. He knew Phil!

I opened my eyes and sat upright. I saw my friends looked a bit weak, they were just fighting with Hades. I stood up with keyblades in my hands and charged at Hades. "I don't understand! Why aren't you weak? Are you not a hero?" I smirked at that stupid question.

"I'm not just any hero Hades." He pushed me to the ground and I got up again. The guy who was lying on the ground grabbed my wrist. "We can't fight him here, let's go!" He said as we ran out of the room.

We ran out of the doors and me and Sora pushed it with all our force as it slammed.

"Is he gone?" Donald panted.

"Don't count on it." The other man said. I felt a touch on my shoulder and I knew my face turned pale when I heard a voice.

"Leaving so soon?" I turned around with my mystical moon. I stepped back and ordered.

"Donald, Goofy, Sora, mystery dude, go to the exit. I'll hold him off."

"I'm not 'mystery dude' I'm Auron." He said and I shouted.

"Just go!"

"But Vanessa…" Sora mumbled and I looked back and smiled.

"I'll be fine, I promise. Just go." He nodded and they all ran.

I got ready and me and Hades engaged in battle. "Why aren't you weak here?" He asked through his teeth and I laughed dryly.

"You really don't know what I really am do you?" I said as I swung my keyblade at him. "I can control darkness as well." This shocked him as he stepped back and I defeated all the heartless. I turned around and started to run really fast. His shots of fire were at my heels and I tried running faster. I was far away from the others and my light bulb lit up.

I threw my keyblade in the air and starry drift glided down. I jumped onto it and glided through the air with my hair dancing in the wind. I looked back at Hades face and stuck my tongue at him whilst laughing.

When I got to the exit I saw Sora, Donald and Goofy on the ground. My starry drift disappeared and I mumbled, "What's up?" They looked up. First of all Sora hugged me.

"You're all right!" He said and I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah….I think?" Then Donald jumped on and I hugged them both. But what made it worse was Goofy who practically pounced on me. "Ah, I'm dying for the fourth time!" I joked and they got off me.

I stood up and wiped some dust off my skorts. "And you are…" Auron said to me. I smiled at him and raised my hand for a hand shake. "The name is Vanessa!" His cold hand shook my hand.

"So is this your guardian?" He asked Sora and our expressions were of shock.

"WHAT?! NO!" Me and Sora said in unison. We then got through the underworld, it was like a maze. We got to this massive door and saw that it was closed. Sora, Donald and Goofy were pushing the door trying to open it. Donald turned to me; I was just standing there trying to think how it would open it. "Are you just gonna stand there? Not going to help us?"

I looked at him and shrugged. "Well I am a girl." I joked and they looked shocked. I just pointed at them and laughed. "I'm joking. You can't open that heavy door by pushing…it…." I looked up and saw a keyhole. Both my keyblades formed in my hands.

"Will that open it? Auron asked and I nodded.

"Yup, it should." Just as I was about to recite my lines, we heard a roar.

"Hurry!" Auron said and a massive dog with three heads jumped behind us. Auron had his long sword in his hand ready to fight.

"_All the worlds whether distant or near, all the people whether courageous or in fear, our destinies are connected like the day and night or like darkness and light…"_

I said quickly and the door opened. Donald and Goofy were on the other side. Sora was nearer to the other side than I was and we both turned around. But then I sensed Sora. He was about to run in until I pushed him to the other side. "Stay there, I'll be alright!" A barrier formed and I ran to Auron's side.

"Let's do this." I said and Auron nodded. We started to fight the monster and finally defeated him. Auron was hurt and I helped him walk with an arm wrapped his shoulder and another wrapped around his waist. We walked through the gate and the others closed them just in time.

Auron stood up and I asked. "You okay?" He nodded and I walked up to my friends. "How 'bout you lot?" I asked and they smiled at us. I turned around and my eyes widened. "Wait, where's Auron?" He wasn't there anymore.

"He can take care of himself." Sora said and I nodded, but couldn't help but worry. Let's just hope he could.

"Let's go find Meg." I suggested and then we were on our way.

* * *

Please review!

~Parisa01


	17. Chapter 17: Phil!

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure**

**Chapter 17: Phil!**

Finally we walked out of the underworld. I was so happy to be out of that hell hole (literally!). I stretched and felt the cool and refreshing breeze. It felt so good and right to be at the coliseum again. It's been so long since I've seen Phil and I kinda missed him.

We ran into Hercules and he looked so happy to see us. "Donald, Goofy, Sora, Vanessa! When did you guys get here?"

"Hey Herc." Sora said.

"Hello!" Donald and Goofy smiled.

"It's great to see you Hercules!" I grinned.

"On another adventure." We nodded at this.

"Finding some friends, tracking down some heartless, you know!" Sora said nonchalantly.

"Junior heroes always stay busy eh?" Hercules high fived me and Sora.

* * *

Sora, Donald and Goofy were talking about stuff to Hercules. I sat next to Meg, Again, for like the hundredth time I was thinking about him; Riku. He was always on my mind. I didn't know what was wrong with me.

Meg looked at me and asked, "What's with the long face Vanessa?" She asked and I looked up at her with a smile. "Just thinking about a dear friend." I answered. As if reading my mind, Meg knew instantly as she smirked.

"A boy right?" She asked and my eyes were wider than plates. I was about to say no but she raised a finger at me. "Don't even think about it honey. I know it's a boy." I sighed with defeat.

"Alright, you got me. He's in trouble, I need to find and save him. But I miss him so much." A warm tear fell down my cold cheek and I felt Meg put her hand on my shoulder.

"He's really lucky to have a friend like you; someone who loves him. I bet when you guys meet, he'll return those feelings." I smiled at this.

"Yeah, I hope." I said.

* * *

When they were done chatting, we headed outside. I walked behind Sora, Donald and Goofy. Thinking about him wherever I go. It was like he was my oxygen, my water, my night, my day and my everything.

We ran into Phil and he didn't see me of course. I smiled and stepped forward.

"Vanessa! Wow!" He looked at me up and down with large eyes.

"Damn, I didn't know Aphrodite had a twin sister." My cheeks turned red and I gulped. "Do you have a boyfriend by any chance?" I gasped at this question.

"Ummm, uhhhh…" I mumbled and rubbed the back of my head. Why did he have to ask that? Now all I could think about was Riku!

"Phil, it's been so long. You haven't changed." I changed the subject and he fell for it.

We started chatting and I looked into the distance. Ven, he's been here before. I had to talk to Phil about this. Sora, Donald and Goofy were going to train. "Hey Vanessa, are you coming?" I looked at my brown haired friend and shook my head.

"Go on without me!" I shouted and I looked down at Phil.

"Hey, Phil can we talk?" I asked and he looked up at me.

"Of course Vanessa."

"In private." I mumbled and he led the way.

* * *

We sat inside and Phil asked, "So you asking me out on a date?" I looked up at him.

"No, it's not that." I went quiet as I looked at the ground. I hugged my knees against my chest and felt my eyes burning. "Phil, did you know a boy called Ventus?" I asked and he crossed his arms.

"Ventus sounds familiar." He mumbled.

"Ven?" I asked and he jumped.

"Yeah, I knew him. He was such a great kid, so strong hearted and enthusiastic. He was like Sora." I looked up at Phil with tears falling down my cheeks.

"Ventus was my elder brother." Phil gasped at this and pointed out.

"Ah, I can see the family resemblance." Phil placed a hand on top of my head and I smiled.

"He always used to talk about his little sister, how much he loved her and wanted to see her again." I couldn't help it as I began to sob.

"Hey, heroes shouldn't cry." I covered my face and shook my head.

"I don't know how I'm gonna save him Phil. I really don't know. I feel so weak." I uncovered my face and looked at him.

"You're not weak. You are really strong girl, and you have a heart just like your brother's." I smiled and wiped my tears. "If you put all your effort, hard work, and heart in everything you'll always succeed."

He walked up to a crystal box and opened it. Phil took out a silver necklace with a ruby heart and a 'V' pendant on it. He gave it to me and I looked down at it confused. "Your brother wanted you to have this." He muttered and I looked up at him.

"He knew I was going to come here?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Ven wanted you to explore other worlds when you were going grow up. He had a feeling that you would meet me." I took the stunning necklace in my hands and looked at the pendant. A tear fell down my cheek and I smiled. "It's beautiful." I said.

I looked down at him and hugged him very tightly as I lifted him up. "Thank you so much Phil!" I cried and he laughed whilst hugging me back. I pulled him away and placed him on the floor. I clasped the necklace behind me neck and giggled.

"So, you didn't answer my question." Phil mumbled and I raised my eyebrow.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked, but I knew what question he meant.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I sighed with defeat.

"I don't but, remember that guy I was talking about a year ago. We were looking for him, my best friend…" He interrupted.

"It's Riku, right?" I nodded and blushed.

"Yeah, ever since I went to sleep so that my old memories were put back together, I realised that I'm in love with him." Another tear fell down my cheek. "I really want to find him and save him." I touched my heart and mumbled. "He's far away, but I'm sure I'll see him again." I grinned and Phil smiled at my positivity.

"You're just like Ven when he was looking for Terra." My smile dropped at this. Riku, he was in the same situation as Terra with the darkness and all. I looked down and promised as a whisper.

"Terra, Ven, Riku, I'll save you all."

* * *

Aw, will she do it? Please review!

~Parisa01


	18. Chapter 18: Demyx and Xara?

Say hello to another OC: Xara. Who is she? I won't tell you yet!

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure**

**Chapter 18: Demyx and Xara? **

I walked outside and spotted my friends and Hades. I growled as I marched up to him. That devil flicked Sora's head and my brown haired friend was on the floor. I grabbed Hades wrist and said through my teeth, "Don't you dare touch him like that!" Hades however smiled at me and looked into my eyes.

"I can see the darkness in your eyes, just like that boy. What was his name? Ah Terra." I let go of his wrist and glared at him "Don't you dare talk about him like that!" I shouted and he laughed dryly.

"Now you sound like that brat Ven, I heard about." That was it, my shooting star formed in my hand and I pointed it to his chest. "That's my brother you're talking about you jerk."

"You're just a little girl, a little lassie, a little bluebird." I grinded my teeth together.

"So what? I can kick your ass all the way to the underworld right now!" Hades laughed in my face and I thought I was going to lose it.

"Speaking of underworld," He turned to Hercules and continued. "Your little nutmeg got herself lost in the underworld." Herc growled and punched him, but Hades turned into smoke and appeared next to me.

"You kidnapped her!" I shouted and he shook his head.

"Well maybe…But why get caught up in the details?" I really wanted to release the darkness so that I could kick Hades sorry ass into the underworld. Hercules called for Pegasus and was about to get on but Hercules was stopped by Hades.

"You can't leave now okay? You've got a really important match today, against, um what was its name? Ah yes, the bloodthirsty Hydra. If you don't stick around, who knows what kind of accidents might happen." I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"Yeah accidents you cause!" Sora shouted.

"Like I said; details who need them." I smirked at his comment and yelled.

"You're just a coward Hades!" I taunted.

"Ah well, we can't all be heroes." Was the last word and he disappeared in a ball of smoke.

Hercules looked really worried and I walked up to him. "Hey, don't worry." I said as I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Can you take care of this?" He asked and I nodded vigorously.

"Of course, I'll go on my own. I really wanna get Hades." I said with hate in my voice.

"No, we're going with you. I don't want you to get hurt." Sora added and I turned to him.

"You know I should be saying that to you." I smirked and he rolled his eyes. "But what about Hydra?"

"I'll deal with it!" Hercules said heroically and I nodded. Me and my friends headed into the underworld.

* * *

As soon as we entered, my eyes widened as I saw Phil on the ground. "Phil!" I ran to him and asked concerned, "What happened?" He stood up and placed his hand on his forehead.

"I saw this strange guy all dressed in black," Damn it! Organisation XIII are here and what if that guy was here as well? If Xaldin was here, then I could so kill him! "I chased after him but he turned on me. Next thing I know, I'm seeing stars."

"He must be the one who stole the Olympus stone." Sora said and I grinded my teeth together.

"He's part of Organisation XIII." I pointed out the obvious.

"Where did he run off to?" Goofy asked and Phil pointed.

"To the underworld. He's a bad apple, all right. And all I wanted was to find a backup hero." I shook my head.

"Organisation XIII are not full of heroes. They can never be heroes." I spoke darkly and Sora looked up at me with a warning glare.

We were walking through the entrance of the underworld (without Phil) and I was walking next to Sora. "You know you didn't have to say that." I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"About what?" I asked rhetorically.

"Organisation XIII." He answered.

"But it's true; they aren't heroes, none of them." I held my chin up high.

"Oh come on Vanessa! Remember that guy who saved you? If he didn't you would have been dead." I looked at him unbelievably.

"That was a onetime thing and I thanked him, but he's still our enemy."

"Oooh, but what if he saves you again? Or what if you like him?" He mumbled and my sapphire blue eyes widened.

"Are you crazy?" My voice echoed and I gulped. This time my voice was quieter.

"I can never like that guy because I lo-" I realised what I was about to say and gasped.

"What were you about to say?" He asked curiously. I shut my mouth. I closed my eyes and felt them stinging with tears and shook my head. "It was nothing." I walked faster so that I walked alone; "because I love Riku." I whispered extremely silently to myself.

* * *

We fought a few heartless as we travelled through the underworld. My friends said that they didn't feel right, so I fought more in order to protect them. "Man, that underworld curse is really getting to me." Sora said and I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll be out soon so don't worry." I smiled at him.

"How come you aren't affected?" Donald asked and my eyebrows furrowed.

"Maybe it's because I'm…" I trailed off and they understood what I was talking about.

"Aw, you're lucky Vanessa." I sighed at Sora's comment and didn't want to explain.

Being the x-blade wielder wasn't lucky. I felt extremely guilty because of my existence. In the past my two friends and brother suffered just because of the x-blade. Master Eraqus…he died. Terra was…still missing and so was Aqua and Terra.

* * *

So we got into the deepest depth of the underworld and I spotted a guy with a leather black coat.

"Huh?" The guy said, his voice sounded young and happy.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and he took off his hood. He had cyan eyes and dirty blond hair which was styled in a mullet.

"Hey there Xara!" The guy said seductively. My face turned from serious to disgust. Then I was seriously confused, Xara; WHO THE HELL WAS XARA?!

"Excuse me?" I asked whilst twitching.

"Xara?" He asked again and now I was completely clueless about all this.

"Aw, it's no use!" He sighed and I thought I was going to go crazy.

"What are you talking about?! And who the hell is Xara?" The guy took out a card and started to read.

"Let's see… 'If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his or her true disposition.' Right, did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one…"

"You're bizarre." Sora commented and I looked at my brown haired friend.

"Cuckoo, more like it." I whispered. The weirdo took out the Olympus stone and we all gasped.

"He's gotta be the thief!" Goofy pointed.

"Now that's just plain rude!" He shouted back and held the Olympus stone in the air. It glowed then so did he. Then out of nowhere a Sitar like weapon appeared in his hands. My mystical moon appeared and we got ready for battle.

"Dance water dance!" He yelled and there were so many nobodies around us. God damn those creatures! So bloody annoying and irritating! It took us a minute or so to defeat all of them.

The blonde haired guy panted and then said something which made me get really confused. "Oh Xara, please come back to us, go back to him. He misses you so much." He disappeared into the darkness.

"That guy's a broken record." Sora commented. I frowned, who was that organisation member talking about, Xara and him? I closed my eyes and felt my head hurt. I stepped back and I felt light headed. My vision got blurry and I fell back. The last thing I heard was my friends calling my name and running towards me.

* * *

_Normal POV: (Not Vanessa's)_

_Flashback:_

_She was lying on her bed in a white room with an amazing view of Kingdom Hearts outside her window. But the purple haired girl didn't want to stare at Kingdom Hearts; all she wanted to do was lie there beside him. _

_She stared into those brilliant eyes and frowned. "What's wrong Xara?" He asked and her blue eyes closed as she sighed. _

"_I've been having these weird dreams and thoughts lately." Xara replied and she opened her eyes. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled her closer. _

_"Is it those nightmares again?" He asked and she nodded. _

"__I don't know if I'm gonna be here much longer…" She mumbled and he pulled away from her. Her love stared into her sapphire blue eyes shocked about what she was saying. _

_"Xara, don't say that!" He pulled her closer and she hugged him whilst her face was buried against his neck. "You'll always stay with me. Even if the others say that we don't hearts, but you'll always be inside my heart. _

_Xara looked up into those marvellous eyes again and she was just inches from his face. Tears fell down her cheek and he wiped her tears. "Please don't cry Xara." She smiled at him and stroked his face lovingly. _

"_I love you, _." She whispered. They leaned closer and kissed each other…_

* * *

_Vanessa's POV: _

I opened my eyes and saw Sora. "You're awake!" He cried. I sat upright and he asked. "What happened?" I looked up into his blue eyes and shook my head.

"I don't know, but let's just go." I said and got up. It seemed that Sora and the others were okay now, because they got the Olympus stone. It gave them their original strength back. "Let's go find Meg." Sora said and we started to walk. I walked behind on my own as I hugged my sided and looked at the ground. Who was that guy? His name was always missed out and I didn't see his face. Who was Xara?

* * *

Who do you think is Xara? And who do you think is that guy in the flashback? Please review!

~Parisa01


	19. Chapter 19: Pete and Hydra

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure**

**Chapter 19: Pete and Hydra **

We got to the Underdrome of the underworld. There was a large rock and I could see a form of Meg in the stone. There was a keyhole next to it and I took my mystical moon out and it shot a thin ray of light. The stone illuminated and glowed bright then turned into a long green portal. "Meg!" Donald shouted.

"Almost there Donald." Sora said and we went through the portal. We appeared in this place and saw Meg tied up with Hades standing next to her. My eyes widened and I growled.

"Now that's what I call a key." He laughed and I glared at him. "Gee, thanks for your help, Vanessa. I really appreciate it! Now have a nice day now!" He disappeared in a ball of smoke and yelled at the top of my lungs with anger.

"HADES!" Meg gasped and she warned us.

"Sora, Vanessa behind you." We turned around and who else would it have been? Pete that idiot! He started to laugh and said, "Aw can't fight in the underworld."

"Better think again!" Sora shouted and we fought the heartless.

"There's too many!" Sora said and I turned around. They were all about to attack my three friends and I rushed in just in time with my mystical moon and shooting star. They were all aiming at my heart again and I stepped back. Sora broke Meg's ropes.

Out of nowhere, Meg's 'Wonderboy' came and punches Pete and he fell to the ground. He ran to Meg, picked her up and placed her onto Pegasus. "Take care of Meg." He said to us. Sora nodded but I wasn't taking this as an order.

"I'm gonna stay." I declared and I turned to my friends. "Go, me and Herc will be okay!" They nodded at me and ran out.

* * *

After battling the heartless, more kept on coming. Herc wasn't doing too well and I stood in front of him. "Take a rest." I said and defended him. Those heartless were a nuisance and there were so many of them.

Pete smiled in triumph but it soon dropped. I turned around and saw my brown haired friend Sora. Me, Hercules and Sora smiled and nodded at each other as we began to fight the heartless again.

"Hmph, this place gives me the creeps. I'll deal with you brats later." Pete said and ran off. I stuck my tongue at him and shouted.

"COWARD!" We all laughed at this and the ground started to shake. In safety, we headed for the portal again.

We ran into Hades again and apparently, Hydra was causing a disaster up in the Coliseum. He disappeared again and I was getting really irritated. That idiot, he's some powerful god of the underworld, then why does he always disappear?

* * *

Hercules was on his knees. He was saying how much of a hero he was, that he left the place unprotected. There was Hydra; yup he was some awful, massive and scary beast. Herc was too weak to fight, so we fought for him. Meg, Pegasus and Phil joined along but I told them to go and stay with Hercules.

So we got ready and to beat the living underworld out of this beast. With keyblades and weapons in hand, we charged. Whilst fighting, we finally chopped one head off. But to our dismay, another grew again. It was getting more and more difficult. So, me, Donald, Goofy and Sora agreed that we would battle the heads and body. It took us while, but then we finally defeated Hydra.

Meg was comforting Hercules. He was feeling guilty over nothing but I knew how it felt. I mean, even I feel guilty sometimes and that's when I felt like rubbish. Meg got up and dusted her dress. "Don't worry about Wonderboy here. I'll take care of him." I smiled at this, how sweet she loves him.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy…" She looked up at me and smiled. "Vanessa, I owe you all big time."

"Hey don't worry. That's what we do at the end of the day; saving people." I said.

"Just let us know if Hades or the heartless start acting up again. We'll take care of it." Sora smiled.

"Yeah, that's what heroes are for!" Donald cheered.

"When did you guys make hero?" Meg asked. Sora rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Let's save that for another time. We need to hit the road."

"Don't be strangers." Meg said and I smiled at her.

"Herc, I hope you feel better." Goofy patted his shoulder and Hercules nodded.

"Phil?" Donald asked and he was snapped out of daze.

"Oh, yeah! Well, stay a little longer. We need some training to catch up on. And especially you, Vanessa, we should you know, spend time with each other." I shook my head and giggled.

"You know I can't, and you know the reason why." I said and he sighed. Sora twitched at this and I kneeled down. I kissed his cheek and he fell on the ground with hearts spinning around his head. I got up and placed my hand on my hip and winked. "What can I do? With these looks to die for, everyone would faint with my kiss!" Sora's face turned to disgust and I giggled at this.

I took out the Olympus stone and it started to glow. My mystic moon and shooting star appeared in my hands. I pointed my keyblades up in the air and it shot a thin ray of light. On the floor appeared the shape of kingdom hearts. The stone turned into a keyhole and recited;

"_All the worlds whether distant or near, all the people whether courageous or in fear, our destinies are connected like the day and night or like darkness and light…"_

"I hope you find him!" Meg shouted and smiled at her. I was going to find him, I was going to save him and I was going to meet him again!

* * *

Please review!

~Parisa01


	20. Chapter 20: Disney castle and Maleficent

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure**

**Chapter 20: Disney castle and Maleficent!**

So we reached a castle and apparently it was Donald and Goofy's home. But something didn't feel right, like there was something wrong and off. "Must be nice to be home, huh?" I frowned when Sora asked that question. I wanted to go home, but where was home for me. I don't even have one.

"Something doesn't feel right here." Goofy said and Donald agreed with him. Chip and Dale appeared in hurry and told us that we had to go to the Library immediately. They told us that Queen Minnie wants to see us and the castle was in danger. We ran as fast as we could to the Library, whilst battling heartless on the way.

We were in the Library and Donald saluted, "Your majesty! Queen Minnie. We're back." Queen Minnie stepped forward; she was so very beautiful and adorable. Her voice was so elegant as she replied. "You're here." Goofy also stepped forward and saluted as well.

"Your highness, did you happen to summon us?" He asked and she nodded.

I stepped forward in front of the Queen and bowed gracefully. "You're highness." I mumbled with a sweet tone. Sora stepped forward and I stood up. Queen Minnie looked up at me with sparkling eyes.

"So, where's the King?" He asked and I elbowed his stomach. "Ow, Vanessa!"

"Please forgive him, Queen Minnie. This is Sora." I said.

"Ah so you are Sora and Vanessa." She said and clasped her gloved hands together. "The King told me all about you two in his letters. Sora, he said that you are very brave young man. And Vanessa, the King said that you had a strong heart and that you were a beautiful young woman." I gulped with red cheeks and giggled.

"So, do you know where he is?" Sora asked. She shook her head and my friends sighed at this. I frowned, if King Mickey wasn't here, then Riku wasn't here either. "But Queen Minnie, what are the heartless doing here?" I asked.

"Oh…So those were the heartless." Queen Minnie sounded very worried and my eyebrows furrowed together. "Don't worry we'll take care of them." Sora smiled.

"Yeah, we'll take care of the heartless, your majesty." I giggled and wrapped my arm around Sora's shoulder.

"Oh, I know count on you both." She said. "Now, there's something I would like you to come and see. Would you please escort me to the audience chamber?" My friends saluted and I curtsied down respectfully. Whilst walking through the halls Sora whispered to me, "What was that all about?" I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "The curtsy." My mouth formed an 'O' in understanding.

"Well, it's a sign of respect." I mumbled.

"But you always used to salute like us." I smiled and shook my head.

"If you haven't noticed, I am becoming a young woman and I have to act like one." Sora's face turned into disgust as his tongue stuck out. I just shook my head. If he was acting this way because I'm acting like a lady, how would he react if I say that I'm in love with Riku?

* * *

Queen Minnie opened a sealed room which was sparkling brightly in front of us. We entered the extremely large hall and it was completely empty. Then out of nowhere, these floating heartless appeared and there were a lot of them. Sora fought the heartless as I protected Queen Minnie as we walked to the throne.

We got to the throne and there were so many heartless. "Oh give us a break!" I whined with my mystical moon in my hand. Then Queen Minnie pressed something under the throne and it started to move. "Woah, what's going on?" I asked. The throne moved and there was a blinding, immense, bright light under the throne. Me and Sora covered our eyes and after a few seconds, when we opened them the heartless were destroyed.

"Woah!" We slurred as we looked around. Everything was empty again.

"The room below is called the 'Hall of the Cornerstone.'" Queen Minnie was near the deep room and she pointed at it. "Our castle has always been safe from worlds that are evil, thanks to the Cornerstone of Light which we keep down there."

"The Cornerstone of Light?" Sora asked and we ran down the stairs behind Queen Minnie into the room. It was dark and there were so many thorny vines, I knew only one person was to be blamed; Maleficent! My blood would boil just by hearing her name, after everything she did to my Riku! I swore, if I ever had the chance I would just kill her!

* * *

There was a large sphere made of crystal that sat on top of an ornate pedestal and contained a swirling light. "This is the castle's cherished Cornerstone. But look, the thorns. This must have been the work of someone very evil." Queen Minnie sounded really worried about all this.

"I bet it was Maleficent!" I mumbled murderously and she appeared in front of us like a ghost. It was like my face turned pale and my heartbeat stopped.

"Oh my goodness!" Queen Minnie shouted.

With both keyblades in my hand, I screamed, ran to her and tried to fight her. Instead my keyblades kept on going through her and I growled at this. That old witch started to laugh evilly and she smirked. "You worthless, impertinent girl that won't affect me." I kept on fighting and looked up at her.

"If you're so powerful Maleficent, fight me, you old hag!" That did it, I knew she was angry as she placed her hand on my chest and I skidded to the ground. I hissed in pain and Sora shouted, "Vanessa!" I panted and ran again. But this time Maleficent froze me and encased me in ice.

"Quiet down you senseless girl. " She looked up and down and smirked again. "Well, well, well. What have we here?" She grabbed my chin and looked closer at me. I growled and shook my head.

"Don't touch me!" I muttered darkly and she laughed at this.

"You look very beautiful Vanessa." I spat in her face which didn't affect her as it fell to the ground.

"Hmph, a real lady shouldn't spit. Tut-tut!" I huffed at this and yelled.

"Shut up!" She laughed at this and I felt like burning her alive. Why does she think I'm so funny?

"You are just like that brat Riku!" Oh, she crossed all limits now. No one talks like that about Riku, no one! I was starting to breathe in and out angrily.

"Don't you dare talk about Riku like that!" I roared.

"Do you have feelings for him?" My eyes widened, no I couldn't let anyone know.

"Shut your filthy mouth Maleficent, or else I'll personally make your life a living hell." I hissed.

"All in good time. I promise you'll be able to partake of my vengeance. But you must be patient." She hushed and I glared at her.

"Just what are you doing here Maleficent?!" Queen Minnie asked.

"Ah, Queen Minnie. Radiant as always." Maleficent bowed. "I'm here on a property venture. I want this castle as my own. However it's a little bit too 'bright' for my liking." If I wasn't frozen and she was real, I would have cut her into pieces, burn them and dance around the fire! My temperature was rising, I was going to blow!

"I suppose, I'll just have to fill every room with my personal touch of darkness." However, when she touched the Cornerstone it was resistant to her apparent 'touch of darkness'. "You'd better stop right if you know what's good for you." Queen Minnie warned.

"Oh, how frightening. Very well, I'll stop… Just as this castle belongs to me!" She disappeared into green flames and laughed with her crazy laughs echoing in the room. I started to growl and my eyes watered out of anger.

Then I screamed loudly and the ice cracked and shattered. I fell to the ground and I stood up straight. Panting, I was controlling all the fury and darkness. Sora placed a hand on my shoulder and asked, "You okay?" I nodded and Queen Minnie shook her head.

"Nothing like this has ever happened before. I looked through all the records in the Library but I couldn't find a clue." She cried and my heart melted.

"Oh! We should go ask somebody who knows lots of stuff that ain't in any book!" Goofy said.

"Merlin the Wizard!" Donald cheered.

"Yes! That's perfect. Merlin just might know something about this mess. Let's ask his advice." It seemed that Queen Minnie got a bit of hope again judging by the tone in her voice.

"We saw him in Hollow Bastion, right?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Sora said.

"I'll stay with Queen Minnie, just for safety." I declared and they nodded. After just five to ten minutes Merlin, Sora, Donald and Goofy popped up. "Let me just see for myself." The wizard said and he walked up to the Cornerstone. "Mhhm…interesting." He stroked his beard.

"What's wrong Merlin?" Queen Minnie asked.

"This is not good. In fact, I'm afraid, it's quite serious." He turned around to us and shook his arms in the air and a big shiny silver door appeared next to the Cornerstone.

"What's that?" Sora asked curiously.

"My boy, that's a gate to a special world. Someone in that world is responsible for what's going on in this castle. Of that, I'm certain!" Merlin answered.

"We knew we could count on you Merlin." Goofy said.

I walked up to the door and mumbled, "Then we should go get him!"

"Wait a moment! The culprits must be stopped of course. But there is something else to do first. Somewhere in that world, there should be a door which is similar to this one. I believe our enemies are using that door, as long as it remains open the castle will be in grave danger."

Merlin turned to me, "Listen to me Vanessa, you and Sora must find that door and when you do, lock it with your keyblades." I nodded at this with my serious face on; just like Ven's.

"Now, one more thing, you are heading into a very special world. While you're there the nature of that world may tempt you to do something dark." I smirked at this.

"Merlin, you do not understand the amount of times I have been tempted to do something dark, trust me I know how it feels." I interrupted and my friends were shocked at this.

"Vanessa, you must resist that temptation at all costs!" I rolled my eyes at this and nodded.

"Okay." And so we entered the special world's door.

* * *

Please review! Do you think Vanessa will be able to resist the darkness? What does the bit when Vanessa is encased in ice remind you of? The past repeats itself right?

~Parisa01


	21. Chapter 21: Timeless River and memories

I'm gonna try and fit everything into one chapter! It's gonna be really long! I don't really like the Timeless River, sorry!

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure**

**Chapter 21: Timeless River and memories**

We tumbled out the door and into another world. We got up and saw the Cornerstone and then I realised something. I looked down at my clothes and saw that I was wearing a frilly white dress up to my knees, with white cotton tights and shiny black shoes. I also had this ridiculously big white bow on my head and my hair was out! My cheeks felt warmer then I looked around; everything was black and white. As if stealing the words from my mouth Sora asked.

"Why is everything black and white?"

"Hey, this is kinda like…um…what is it called?" Donald wondered.

"Déjà vu?" Goofy asked.

"Yep, that's the one." Donald said.

"You've been here before?" Sora questioned.

A guy that looked a bit like Pete ran in and asked, "Hey have you guys seen any bad guys lately?" We all pointed at him. "Why I oughta…" He was getting ready to fight and we stared at him. "Bah, I don't have time to waste on punks like you." He ran off and they began to laugh.

Then, Sora, Donald and Goofy turned to me. They stared at me gobsmacked for a moment and my eyes widened as I stared back. After a few seconds they pointed at me and started to laugh at me like hyenas. I glared at them and asked, "What's so damn funny?"

"You look funny!" Sora snorted and I growled at this.

"Remember what Merlin said; don't let Vanessa be tempted to the darkness." Goofy pointed out and I nodded at this. Sora raised his hand for me to pull me up, but I crossed my arms and looked away with my eyes shut. "Hmph!"

"Oh come on Vanessa!" I looked up at him and his goofy grin and sighed. I took his hand and he pulled me up. "Damn, Vanessa you're getting heavier by the day!" I slapped the back of his head. "Ouch, Vanessa I was joking!" I rolled my eyes.

"You're really tempting my darkness Sora!" I said and he apologised. We ran around the world and ran into Pete again.

"What's with you squirts? You got some kinda bone to pick with me?" I smirked at this.

"More than one!" I shouted. He looked down and laughed.

"What can a girl like you do to me?" Yup, this guy was definitely aggravating me to release the darkness. We heard a train's whistle and he started to walk off. With weapons in hand we stood in front of him and I taunted, "Hey coward, where do you think you're going?" We started to fight him, and bloody hell; it was easy.

"What's you punks' beef with me anyway?" Pete yelled and then he looked at all of us top to bottom.

"Who are ya? You new around here?" I smirked smugly at this as I crossed my arms.

"Cut the act, it ain't working!" We heard the train's whistle again and Pete jumped. We heard a crack and he groan.

"You know, something doesn't seem quite right around here. Are you sure you're Pete?" Goofy asked.

"Well of course I'm Pete; captain of the steamboat. So stop botherin' me, see?" He shook his fist at us. So hit the road, I gotta find that little runt what stole my boat!" We turned around and huddled up.

"Gawrsh, we might have made a mistake." Goofy said.

"I'm starting to think the same thing. He hasn't even called any heartless." Sora made a valid point, yet I couldn't help but doubt a little bit.

Goofy walked up to Pete and apologised, aw bless him. "Sorry we attacked you there, Captain Pete." Pete turned around to us.

"Oh yeah, if you're really sorry then go and get my steamboat back!" He was starting to irritate me. He got up and fell on his back and Sora along with the others helped him. I however stood there, Pete was still a jerk even now and how dare he call me a girl!

* * *

So we walked up to this curtain thing and opened it. It showed how the heartless got out and we came in. We wondered what it meant, tried opening the curtain again but it didn't. We ran after the heartless and got to a constructing building.

"Look, heartless!" I pointed and a hammer heartless was about to attack me. Then on a rope, the King who seemed to look different, flew in and kicked the heartless away. This was the second time he saved me and I owe him one. The King went on the roof and waved at us. My friends realised that there were a lot of heartless on the constructing building, with weapons in hand we fought and defeated the heartless.

The King ran up to me and shook my hand very vigorously and enthusiastically without saying a word. "Um, I think there's something wrong with the King!" I said. The King let go, waved at me then walked away. There was another one of those curtain things and it opened.

We watched and it seemed that it showed Maleficent scolding some guy about replacing her. Then at the end, we found out that person was Pete. We went through another door into a town. "Woah!" I shouted, either the town shrunk or we got bigger. We walked up to the castle and Sora exclaimed, "Look at the toy cannons!"

We saw the King jumping and pointing and I raised an eyebrow. "What do you think he's saying?" I asked and then I turned around to see three heartless' on three planes. "Look, they're heartless." I said and we got ready.

We finally defeated them and the King ran up to me. He shook my hand excitedly again and waved. "He's starting to freak me out." I mumbled.

* * *

"Look Vanessa!" Goofy pointed at another one of those curtain shows. This one shown, how Pete was wishing to go back to those 'good ol' days'. He opened a door, similar to the one Merlin summoned and walked through it. So we walked through another portal.

We ended up at a burning building. "Fire!" Sora pointed out the obvious and I saw the King waving at us for help. "Look there's the King, he needs our help." I said and the heartless appeared in front of us. I turned to Sora. "Hey, I'm going to help the King, you take care of the heartless." He nodded and I jumped over the heartless towards King Mickey.

Me and the King started to throw water onto the fire and saving some objects from burning. After doing this, I had a bit of time to fight the heartless as well. God damn this dress! It was so uncomfortable to fight in! When we were done, King Mickey shook my hand again, and waved at me again. "I am completely freaked out now!" I muttered quietly to myself.

Another curtain showed appeared and we watched it. Maleficent, that old hag, it was all her plan! She was adding fuel to the flames of my darkness and I tried to resist it. I gripped onto my dress in rage and Sora noticed this. "Hey, calm down, remember what Merlin said!" He whispered and I nodded like a child. After discussing, we realised that we were in the past. Damn, that's why everything was black and white!

"If we're in the past…then we can change the future." Sora said and I frowned at this. I looked at the ground and felt my eyes water.

No, that wasn't true; if it was then none of this (about the worlds in danger stuff) would have happened. Then I realised something, if my existence (being the x-blade wielder) was never true, then none of anything would have happened. I started to feel guilty about everything, and started feeling like crap!

"Aw, we were only joking, who would want to change the future anyway?" I looked up at Sora and deep, deep, deep in my heart, I wanted to. We walked into another door and into a building. There was a large portal of darkness which seemed to be sucking in stuff. The King came and started to wave for help again. "He needs help, again." I mumbled the last bit.

Now instead of defending the furniture, I told the others to do it. It was me, my mystical moon and shooting star against the heartless. I got ready and engaged in battle. I noticed another thing; I was progressing with my keyblades and getting stronger, faster and more skilful.

After doing this, the King did the same thing and I sighed. "This is obviously déjà vu of course!" We watched the curtain show.

"I knew it! It was Pete after all!" I shouted.

"He tricked us!" Donald jumped.

"Still something didn't feel right." Goofy scratched his head and I crossed my arms.

"The Pete we met in this world had kind of an attitude, but he didn't seem like a bad guy…" I started.

"Look!" Donald pointed and there was the normal Pete, as in bad guy Pete we saw at the coliseum. He looked at us and started laughing. I growled at this; that jerk!

"Now that castle's as good as ours!" He said.

"Over my dead body you jerk!" I screamed and he started to run off.

"The Cornerstone's gone!" Sora exclaimed and my eyes widened.

"They're going to fill the castle with darkness, we need to hurry!" I mumbled. We saw the other Pete running and we tried to stop him. He said that someone who looked like him stole his precious steamboat, and the old Pete ran off again.

"Which is it?!" Sora shook his head and gripped onto his hair with frustration and confusion. My eyes widened and I looked up.

"That's the old Pete; he's trying to say that the Pete we saw at the coliseum was the one who stole his steamboat!" Sora clicked his finger.

"Vanessa you're a genius!" I smirked at this and flicked my hair as I placed my hand on my hip.

"What can I say? I'm so clever!" I laughed dryly.

"You sound like Riku, stop acting like him." My cheeks turned red again and I gulped. Again, I curse this stupid blush thing!

We ran to the river and saw old Pete and present Pete fighting each other. I could help but giggle at how confused Sora was. Present Pete punched old Pete into the distance and jumped onto a cage with the Cornerstone in it. "Look, he's got the Cornerstone. Get him!" I pointed and Pete started to get away.

There were heartless and Pete was far away from us. Whilst the others were defeating the flying heartless, I threw my shooting star into the sky and jumped onto starry drift. I glided as fast as I could to the steamboat. I hit Pete and he fell into the water. My friends got up to us and I stuck a tongue at Pete. "You'll pay for this!" He warned and I laughed at him whilst he drowned into the river. Pete got out of the water and started to run off. Running as fast as we could, we ran after him.

* * *

He punched old Pete again and I growled at this. How could he be beating up himself? That idiot! "You're still wet behind the ears!" Present Pete taunted and we stood in front of old Pete.

"You have to try us then!" I shouted and we allied with Old Pete. It was five against one which made it really easy for us. But he kept on running off.

After a few minutes, present Pete summoned a door similar to the one Merlin summoned. That coward ran through the door and Donald nudged me. "Vanessa!"

"Oh right." I realised and with both my keyblades, I locked the door. It started to shine immensely and then disappeared. I sighed, one thing done, millions to go!

"Would someone tell me what's goin' on here? Who was that creep, anyways?" Old Pete asked.

"Hello, that was…." I covered Sora's massive mouth and laughed dryly.

"Oh, nothing. He was just a jerk anyways!" I smiled with the widest of grins.

"Oh, never mind." He seemed to let it go. "Sorry I put you guys through all that trouble." I smiled at this.

"You don't have to thank us; it's what we need to do!" Donald was shocked at what I said and I ignored this.

"Well, to show you my appreciation, I'll let you pilot my steamboat; best little craft on the river." Old Pete said.

* * *

"Hey, I'm the oldest, so I'll ride it!" I shouted to Sora on the steamboat.

"But you're a girl!" He whined and I gasped at this.

"So? I'm older, smarter and better than you!" I countered back and he rolled his eyes. Smirking, I piloted the steamboat with pride.

We placed the Cornerstone to its original position. "Great, I bet the castle's fine now! We should better head back." I wiped my forehead.

"But, while we're still here…" Donald begun and we shouted.

"DONALD!" I picked him up, hauled him over my shoulder and headed to the door.

"Hey, wait, I don't wanna go! What's the big idea? Let me down!" He swarmed but I didn't listen. I threw him in the door and we walked him after him. I was the last to leave and I looked into the distance of the past. I really wished to change the future, but alas this was destiny so I couldn't so anything. I turned and walked through the door.

* * *

Donald tumbled through the door and we returned in our normal states. "Welcome back!" Queen Minnie said and I looked down at my clothes.

"Aw, I missed you!" I cried melodramatically and hugged my sided. My friends snickered at this but I ignored them; I love my clothes! We walked up to the Queen and she smiled at us.

"Because of your bravery, the castle is safe and protected again. Thank you so much for all you've done!" They saluted and I curtsied.

"Daisy!" Donald shouted. A very pretty duck walked in gracefully. "Daisy, I'm back."

"Who's that?" I mumbled.

"Daisy is Donald's very special sweetheart." I smiled at this, how cute.

"Donald you forgot about our date again! You'd better have a good excuse this time!" She scolded.

"But Daisy…I…" Donald mumbled.

"I know it's an important mission, but you could at least check up every once in a while." I smiled sadly at this. I walked up to her.

"You must be Daisy right? You're a really cute and pretty duck, Donald must be very lucky." I mumbled sweetly and she nodded.

"I know you're already aware that this is a very important mission, but if we don't save the worlds, then everyone will be in danger. Donald really loves you Daisy, but he's doing this all for you so that you're safe."

She looked at Donald then hugged him. Donald turned beet red and hugged her back. They all laughed at this but my eyes brimmed with tears. It wasn't like I was emotional or anything, it was just that I thought about Riku, yet deep inside I was thinking about someone else and I knew it wasn't me who was thinking about the other person (if that made sense!)

Before I knew it, tears started to fall down my eyes and Sora asked, "Hey, Vanessa you okay?" I shook my head and rubbed my tears but they kept on falling down my cheeks. I really couldn't control my feelings. "Nah, don't worry about me!" I laughed and finally calmed down.

My shooting star and mystical moon appeared in my hand and it glowed along with the Cornerstone. I pointed my keyblades up in the air and it shot a thin ray of light. On the floor appeared the shape of kingdom hearts. There was a keyhole just on top of the Cornerstone and I recited;

"_All the worlds whether distant or near, all the people whether courageous or in fear, our destinies are connected like the day and night or like darkness and light…"_

"Sorry Daisy, but we need Donald for a bit longer. I hope you understand." I smiled at Daisy and she frowned.

"As long as he's safe, make sure he behaves." I giggled at this and nodded. Donald kissed Daisy's cheek and I smiled with another tear falling. I remembered when Riku hugged me before locking the door of light.

Then all of a sudden my head started hurting like back at the coliseum when we met Demyx. I didn't know why this was happening and I gripped onto my hair, closed my eyes and grinded my teeth.

* * *

_Normal POV: _

_Flashback:_

_She was by the entrance of Castle Oblivion, ready for another long mission from superior. "Xara!" When she heard her name, she knew who it was and frowned. Xara turned around and was pounced on by her love who hugged her tightly. "Where are you going?" He whispered and she sighed. _

"_Another mission." He pulled away and sighed at this. She stared up into his translucent eyes and melted in them. "Do you have to go?" He asked and she smiled at this. _

"_Yes, but I'll be back soon." I mumbled. _

"_Promise?" She smiled even more at this and she nodded. _

"_I promise. But you have to promise that you'll wait for me." Xara giggled and he smiled at this; that woeful smile. He pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear. "I promise. I love you." She blushed at this and looked up at his handsome face. _

"_I love you too _." They leaned closer with a passionate kiss._

* * *

_Vanessa's POV: _

I opened my eyes and everything was back to normal again. I curtsied to Queen Minnie. We made our way through the keyhole and into another world. I couldn't help but think again; who was Xara and who was that guy? I need answers!

* * *

That took me so long! Thanks for reading anyway! Who was that guy anyways? Anymore guesses? Please review.

~Parisa01


	22. Chapter 22: Perverts and seducing

Kind of a funny chapter!

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure **

**Chapter 22: Perverts and seducing**

So we were walking through this dark and damp dungeon and it started to give me the creeps. We ran out of the dungeon and I gasped. "Wow! This place looks kinda different, don't you think?" I said, as we looked out to the sea. Suddenly we heard the sound of loud yet distant screaming. "People need help!" I said and I ran to the other side to see a town. We headed to the source of the danger.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing here?" I shouted as we ran into Pete and a few pirates.

"See there? I knew it! Those were the punks I was telling you about; especially that little girl." Pete said and I growled at this.

"Shut up you coward." I roared and the pirates laughed at me.

"We got names Pete, its Donald, Goofy, Sora and Vanessa to you! You better not forget it if you know what's good for you!" I mumbled murderously.

"That we won't and we'll engrave it on you tombstone, to be sure." I smirked at the guy's comment, whilst my friends gulped at this.

"Ha! I laugh in the face of death!" I taunted and the guy grinded his yellow teeth together.

"Men, half of you stay here and indulge these cullies. The rest bring me that medallion!" I assumed that he was the leader and he ordered the rest of the pirates.

"Aye!" They replied, most of them went and the others ran in front of us.

"This is gonna be easy! Right guys?" I shouted and they replied.

"Yeah!" The leader laughed at this and my weapons appeared in our hands.

I was wrong actually; they were really tough at beating. "God damn it! Why can't you die already?" I asked.

"What do you expect?" One replied. The full moon appeared and they turned into these zombie-like skeleton monsters! I gasped at this. "What the flip?" I asked confused.

"You better be saying your prayers!" Another warned and I smirked at this.

"As I said before; I laugh in the face of death." With weapons in hand we engaged in battle again and defeated them. I took it all back; they were easy!

"Hey, this ain't over!" Pete shouted and he ran off; what a chicken!

"If Pete's here, then there must be work to do." Sora made a valid point.

"And that pirate captain looked pretty mean too." Goofy said.

"And damn ugly I say." I mumbled quietly.

"Man, I'd hate to see him turn into a heartless." Sora sighed.

"You, me both; he'd look even more ugly!" I laughed.

"Hey, we can take a pirate ship for a spin!" Sora suggested and I elbowed him with a glare.

"No! We're here to help, not have fun!" I warned him and he smiled.

"I was just joking Vanessa. Gosh, you sound more like Riku every day!" My sapphire blue eyes widened at this as I blushed. I gulped and turned away from him.

"Is everything okay, Vanessa?" He asked concerned and I nodded.

"Yeah, everything's dandy!" I said sarcastically with tears brimming in my eyes. Yup, Sora was still as simple minded as ever as he nodded at me. I huffed, god how am I going to tell him the truth? And so we headed for the town.

* * *

We ran into the town and a guy asked, "What are these creatures?"

"They're heartless!" All of us shouted and defended him.

"We'll take care of them go and take cover." I ordered and the guy didn't budge. I turned to him with a glare. "Stop staring at me and go." He was snapped out of daze and ran off. I bet he was staring 'cuz I was a girl ordering and all. God, what's wrong with men these days?!

There were a lot of them at one stage and they were going to attack me for my heart. I had to think fast or else I would be the heartless' dinner. "Use the light Vanessa, it's your strength!" Riku voice appeared in my head and I gasped at this.

With my mystical moon and shooting star I held them both in the air. The ends of my keyblades started to glow and emit a very powerful light. "LIGHT!" My voice echoed and I started to glow immensely. Sora and the others covered their eyes and the light seemed to kill off all of the heartless.

"Woah Vanessa, how did you do that?" Sora ran to me and I shrugged with pink cheeks.

"It just came to me I guess." I mumbled and secretly thanked Riku wherever he was.

"Well done, my own fencing skills are not to be ashamed of, but I've never faced foes such as that before." It seemed that he was talking to my friends instead of me and I rolled my eyes at this.

"Did you really think we were that good?" Sora asked modestly.

"Of course! Especially you for a girl!" Now he was talking to me and I growled at this. I was about to use my colourful and sophisticated vocabulary at him if it wasn't for Sora who covered my mouth. "Heh yeah thanks!" He laughed and I rolled my eyes at Sora, until he finally let go.

"What about your friend?" Goofy asked.

"I was too late, but I must rescue her! Would you help me?" He asked and I felt like saying no.

"Of course I'm Sora." Sora started to introduce us and I looked away into the distance. Riku, where are you? And how did you communicate to me?

"…And this is Vanessa." I looked at the guy and he raised his hand for me. I thought it was a handshake so I touched his hand. But instead he kissed it and I screamed. "PERVERT!" I slapped him and my face turned to disgust. "Yuck, yuck, YUCK!" I started wiping my hand on Sora. He just sighed and rolled his eyes at me.

"Stop being such a girl. He didn't do anything!" He said to me and I growled.

"But I am a girl, if you haven't noticed! He did do something; he kissed my hand which is gross. I don't want any stranger kissing me!" I cried and my brown haired friend smirked at me.

"Oh, but you didn't do anything when that guy kissed your forehead." He sang and I gasped at this. Did he see that?

"Well that was different; I was in a state of shock thank you very much!" I crossed my arms.

"What's your name then?" Sora turned to the pervert and I growled.

"I'm William Turner but call me Will."

"Okay Will, let's go!" Sora led the way to the docks.

* * *

We got to the docks and saw a ship sailing away. "Those pirates kidnapped Miss Swann and took her to their ship." Will said. "Now they've sailed, and I'll never be able to see her again." Aw, Mr William Turner AKA pervert was in love!

"Then she's long gone! The Black Pearl is nigh uncatchable." We turned around to see a pirate with a bandanna and dreadlocks sitting on top of a small boat with a bottle in his hand. "Best find yourself another girl mate. But that one is mine!"

He pointed at me and I felt shivers go up and down my spine. I was disgusted, yuck! Another perverted freak! God damn it! I hate this place.

"Yuck, another perverted; a perverted pirate!" I shouted and pointed at him.

"Hey there, take that as a compliment!" He said and I cried shaking my head.

"You're perverted freak! I'll get you, just wait and watch." I warned him and he smiled.

"Oh, I'll wait for you love!" I thought I was going to blow and unleash my darkness on him if Sora didn't hold me back.

"What are you doing on board the Interceptor?" Will asked. "She's off limits to civilians." We started to walk up to the boat with Sora still holding me back.

"Ah, fortunate that I'm going to commandeer her, then." I didn't understand this silly pirate language; it was like gibberish to me. "She'll make a fine pirate ship." Sora's blue eyes brightened at this.

"A pirate!" I punched his head and shook my head.

"That pirate is a pervert!" I mumbled. That pirate stood up straight.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please. But for you my love, Jack would be fine!" I shivered at this and felt like vomiting. My brown haired friend laughed at me and whispered, "Looks like you got loads of guys who have got an eye for you." I rolled my blue eyes at this stupid comment, yet I only wanted one to have an eye for me; Riku.

"Take me with you. Help me hunt down the Black Pearl and save Miss Swann. I got you out of the jail cell Sparrow, do this and your debt is repaid." Will explained.

"You have to win fair lady's heart alone mate. I see no profit in it for me." Jack Sparrow mumbled.

"Aw come on Captain!" Sora shouted out and this didn't seem to affect him. They looked helpless and Sora nudged me. "Vanessa, do something." I turned to him with a shocked face.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked through my teeth and I stared into those puppy dog eyes. God damn you Sora; why did you have to be born so damn cute?! I sighed and stepped forward whilst clearing my voice.

"Oh dear, who's going to save Miss Swann? Only a strong," I hopped onto the boat. "…courageous," My tone was now seducing as I walked up to Jack. "…handsome pirate can do this." He wrapped his arm around my waist and Will covered the eyes of Donald. I stared into Jack's eyes and smelt disgusting rum near him. I leaned closer and stroked his hair. "Please do this for me, Jack." I mumbled and he smiled. "Alright."

I smirked at this, yup it worked. The others boarded the ship and introduced themselves. But Jack's eyes were on mine. I felt really bad for doing this, what if Riku saw? "And what's your name?"

"Vanessa." I said and he smiled.

"Can I call you 'Ness'?" I gasped at this and felt a dagger pierced my heart.

"No, someone else calls me that, sorry." I whispered and he leaned closer.

"How 'bout a kiss?" I stepped onto his foot and walked away. Nu-uh, he was so not stealing my first kiss. Only one was allowed to do that; Riku! Oh, made me get goose bumps just by thinking about it, feeling his soft lips on mine. Aiiiiieeee!

"Oh, feisty just the way I like it." He said and I felt like punching that guy. Sora smiled at me brightly and I punched him in the stomach. He groaned in pain and I mumbled murderously "You owe me big time Sora!"

* * *

Please review!

~Parisa01


	23. Chapter 23: The attack!

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure **

**Chapter 23: The attack!**

Captain Jack Sparrow got off the boat and we followed. "Sora, do you really wanna be a pirate?" Donald asked and I glared at my friend.

"Of course not!" He said and I mumbled.

"Good." Me and Sora stood in front of Jack.

"What do you make of this Will?" He asked.

"We just met him." Sora said.

"He's a pervert; he kissed my hand which is disgusting." Sora rolled his eyes at my comment and Jack laughed at this.

"I think my luck's about to change." Jack had the last word. So we boarded the Interceptor. There was an ambush and we fought the heartless. I noticed something about Jack.

"Hey, why are you so obsessed with that compass?" I asked and he looked up at me.

"It'll be she that leads us to the Isla de Muerta, where Barbossa's headed. Savvy, my love?" I twitched and shivered at this.

"How do you know?" Sora questioned. Jack started telling us the tale about how he and Barbossa once had their eyes on a treasure called Aztec gold. How it was hidden on the Isla de Muerta. But then Barbossa turned into a traitor and stole Jack's ship.

"So, he's after that treasure then?" I asked.

"The treasure's already his and so's the curse upon it. I have no desire for such treacherous spoils. But I will have back what's mine; the Black Pearl." I smirked at this.

"We'll help you with that so don't worry." Jack smiled at me.

"Why thank you love." And so we reached an island.

"All of you wait here." Jack ordered. "We will rescue the lady."

"Hey, what about us?" I argued.

"You will guard the ship of course. It's a task given only to the bravest pirates." He said.

"All right!" I huffed at Sora's enthusiasm, pirates weren't all that.

So we waited on the ship. "I think he was just trying to fast-talked us." I mumbled. Donald pointed an accusing finger to Sora.

"And you fell for it!" Sora ignored this.

"What's keeping those two?" He wondered.

"They've been gone for a while." I said as I crossed my arms.

"If Pete's been hanging around, there must be heartless here too. And Jack and Will aren't use to fighting the heartless." Sora suggested and I was positive that he was right.

"You might be right, come on let's go see." I led the way.

* * *

We met up with Will and a woman dressed in a yellow dress with blonde hair who I assumed was Miss Swann. "Quick, they're after us." Just as Will said this, there were four pirates coming for us.

"We'll hold them off-" I interrupted what Sora was going to say as I stood in front of him with my shooting star in my hand. All I wanted was to protect my friends.

"No, you guys go, I'll hold them off. Just give me a sign when the ship's ready to sail!" I ordered and for a moment Sora stared at me. I stared back and smiled. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just go!" I shouted with my eyes begging.

"Alright, we'll light the signal fire!" And then Will, Miss Swann and my friends ran off. I was left alone with the pirates and I smirked.

"Hello boys!" I said with a spunky seductive tone of voice. They charged at me and I engaged in battle. It felt good fighting them, I was getting stronger now.

* * *

I turned my head to the ship, "The signal!" I said and started to run. Then I noticed the distance from where I was standing and the ship. And so, I threw my shooting star in the air and jumped onto my starry drift. Gliding, I felt the cool breeze as I headed for the ship.

When I stepped onto the boat my starry drift disappeared. I was crushed by Sora who gave me an excruciatingly painful hug. "As much as I'm grateful that you missed me…GET OFF I'M DYING HERE!" Immediately he pulled away and I looked at Will. "Where's Jack?" Hey, I know what you're thinking I was only worried where he was and nothing else!

"Well…" I was getting annoyed, I hated it when I asked a question and people don't answer it properly.

"Answer the question Mr William Turner!"

After explaining Will sighed, "I had to. Jack's no fairy-tale pirate. The real ones aren't to be trusted."

* * *

We were on the Interceptor and man was it boring! So I walked up to the woman who was dressed in a pretty dress and asked, "So, are you Miss Swann?" She looked up at me and smiled.

"Yes, but my name is Elizabeth." I smiled at her.

"You're really beautiful Elizabeth." I complimented.

"Not as beautiful as you." I shook my head at this and laughed.

"I don't look that pretty." She heard me mumble.

"You are really, what's your name?"

"The name's Vanessa." I looked at her and smirked. "So are you and William Turner in love?" She blushed at this and nodded.

"I know the feeling." I mumbled.

"In love with that boy?" I gasped and thought I was going to puke at her assumption.

"Oh, no not Sora! He's in love with someone else and he's 15, I'm 16!" She laughed at this.

"Forgive me." Elizabeth said and I shook my head.

"Don't worry 'bout it. My love, he's far away and it has been a year since I've seen him last." I frowned and she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You must really miss him Vanessa." I nodded and felt a tear fall down my cheek. Then Elizabeth noticed something and looked up.

"Will, look!" She shouted and we all looked up to see another boat heading our way.

"What should we do?" I asked and the others fell quiet.

I was leaning against the side of the boat and the boat shook; a cannon! I fell and gripped onto the boat.

Shoot! If I let go, I'll drown and then die! I couldn't even swim. No one came to help me and I knew that there were loads of pirates on that boat. My arms were getting weaker by the minute. I tried to pull myself up but kept on failing. My fingers were slowly slipping away.

After five minutes, I knew I was done for. It was like the whole avalanche again and I knew I was going to fall. Warm tears fell down my cheeks and I was about to give up until someone caught my hands. "Vanessa!" I heard Sora's voice and opened my eyes. He pulled me up and I hugged him.

"Sora!" He hugged me back and I felt like crying in his arms but didn't want to look weak. "Thank you!" I said and we pulled away. I got up and mumbled, "Sorry if I couldn't help and if I was a burden."

"Don't worry about it Vanessa. That's what friends are for." I smiled at this comment.

"We beat the pirates!" Sora cheered.

"Oh did you now?"We heard a deep voice from behind us and turned around.

"Jack!" I exclaimed; he was tied up.

We looked around, we were surrounded by pirates! "Now then, I'll be having back that medallion." Barbossa said and it was in Sora's hands. "Unless, it's more important than their lives?"

"Barbossa!" We heard Will shout and they turned to them. I took this as a good opportunity while they were distracted and took the medallion from Sora's hand.

"She goes free." Will aimed a gun at Barbossa and I smirked at this.

"Go ahead boy, shoot. We can't die!" Barbossa argued back.

"You can't, but I can." My eyes widened and I gasped. "I'm William Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner," I had to cover my mouth, I know I know I was very rude but what kinda name was 'Bootstrap'? Tut-tut, very bad Vanessa! "His blood runs in my veins!"

"Ay?" Barbossa looked shocked at this.

"Do as I say or else I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker." Who the flip was Davy Jones? I asked myself.

"Name your terms….Mr Turner." The ugly pirate said with defeat.

"Release Elizabeth, and Sora, and Donald along with Goofy and Vanessa too!" What an idiot! How could he have forgotten ol' Jack Sparrow after everything he's done? I glared at Will.

Barbossa bowed, "Agreed. Leave we shall…" He looked up with a sick grin. "…but the heartless stay!" I gasped what the hell?! We heard Pete laughing and he appeared as he picked Will up. There were a few heartless along with him.

* * *

Damn, that was the fourth time that Vanessa nearly died! What's going to happen next? Please review!

~Parisa01


	24. Chapter 24: Ashamed and confession

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure**

**Chapter 24: Ashamed and confession!**

"Barbossa you coward!" Elizabeth shouted and the door closed. Yes, we were all tied up in the basement of the Black Pearl.

"That's the last time I trust a pirate!" Sora shouted.

"Pirates are perverted and untrustworthy!" I said and Jack was shocked at what I said. I turned to him and mumbled a sorry.

"What are we gonna do? We're going to get blown up!" I closed my eyes and warm tears fell down my eyes.

"No, I can't let this happen…" I said quietly and everyone went quiet. "No one will stop me from saving the people I love! No one!" I shouted and felt like releasing all the fury and darkness out. I was only getting warmed up and all I could think about was him. At times like this, I wished for him to come and rescue me, sweep me off my feet and kiss me. Then all the bad times repeated in my brain and this was fuel that added to the darkness. "Use the darkness Vanessa. You can do it!" Riku's voice again spoke in my head.

I started to scream and I felt everything just fly out from within my heart, all the rage, all the darkness just gone. Tears fell down my cheeks and black clouds surrounded me. Then I stood up and was free; everyone was free. They all stood up and I kept my gaze to the ground.

"Woah! Thanks a lot love." Jack said but I ignored this. I just kept quiet and then the tears started to drip onto the floor. Sora walked up to me and nudged me. "Vanessa?" I kept on ignoring him. I felt like I was driven to use the darkness, what if I ended up like Riku or Terra? I felt ashamed of myself and hugged myself. Then I started to sob.

"I'm sorry Sora." I whispered and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"You don't need to be sorry Vanessa. You had to do it." Sora mumbled. I turned to him with sparkling eyes.

"What if I end up like Riku and the darkness?" I asked.

"You won't. I know you won't because you have a strong heart. You won't because you're the x-blade wielder." I shook my head and hugged my friend as I sobbed into his shoulder. He just patted my back as I cried and finally pulled away.

I rubbed the tears away and stood up straight. Then I looked at my hand, this darkness it was really powerful yet balanced with the light. We went upstairs and had to fight the heartless. I told Donald, Goofy and Jack to get rid of the barrels which were on fire whilst me and Sora fought the heartless.

"All clear!" Sora said as he rubbed his forehead. Jack ran to the wheel and started to ride the Interceptor.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship. But I'll be having her back soon enough. " Jack mumbled to himself.

* * *

So we got onto Isla de Muerta and Elizabeth followed us. "Hey stay with the ship lass." Jack said.

"I certainly will not. Will could die in there!" She countered back.

"I'll take care of him." Jack replied.

"I don't trust you." She hissed and I smiled at this. I stepped forward and held her hand.

"Then trust me, just stay on the boat, we'll promise to get Will back safe and sound." I mumbled and she left.

* * *

"Ahoy, treasure maties!" I giggled at Sora's little pirate comment as we ran into the cave.

"Not possible." Barbossa gasped.

"Not probable. We're alive and we're pirates!" Donald said and I raised my hand.

"Except for me of course!" I said with a smile.

"Captain Jack Sparrow!" The captain stood forward.

"Sora."

"Donald."

"And me Vanessa!" I said as I stepped forward too.

"So you want to play pirate? Best save the playacting for the nursery. After them!" With mystical moon, me and my friends engaged in battle.

* * *

"No more playacting now!" I said as I swung my keyblade at the last pirate.

"Thank you Vanessa." Will thanked as he ran up to me.

"Where's Jack?" I asked and we saw him fighting Barbossa; he was good.

"Come on Jack you can do it!" I cheered for him and Sora smirked at me. I just rolled my eyes; how immature!

"Huh?" My eyes widened; Jack was stabbed.

"You're a fool Jack!" Barbossa smiled but (thankfully) it dropped when Jack stepped into the moonlight. He was one of those zombie-pirates as well! He looked at his hand and fingers.

Barbossa stood back defeated. "Show yourself Pete! The tide has changed." I giggled a bit as I understood the pirate language. Pete placed his hands on his hips.

"See? I told ya you'd be needing ol' Pete!" He said and whistled. This lizard heartless which looked pretty freaky crawled down from the walls. I gulped at this and felt like screaming, it kept on jumping from wall to wall. He jumped to Barbossa's side and his yellow eyes illuminated.

The others were fighting the lizard heartless, whilst me and Jack paired up to fight Barbossa. "You fight well for a girl." Jack said to me and I smiled at him.

"You fight well for a pirate." I replied.

"Enough chitter chatter, more fighting!" Barbossa interrupted. We all finally defeated our enemies.

Pete stepped back surrendering. "This ain't over!" He turned around and ran.

"Yeah you better run you chicken!" I shouted back and my voice echoed back.

"Care to surrender Barbossa?" Jack asked. He got up and raised his sword.

"Well, enough of this then." Jack said and chucked his sword to the ground. What was he doing? Then swiftly he took out a gun and aimed it at Barbossa. "What say you we call it a draw?"

"Jack how many times do I have to tell ya-" Jack threw a medallion and then shot. Barbossa started to laugh again. I knew what was going on, so I chucked the medallion I had to Will. "Laugh all you can Barbossa." He said and let go of the medallions as they fell with his blood.

Barbossa was happy as he looked at his hand in delight. "I feel…cold." Then he fell back; dead.

* * *

We left the cave and walked to the ship. "What now Jack?" Will asked.

"Whatever you want, now that the Pearl is mine again." He replied.

"Thank you Jack." Will smiled and raised his hand for a handshake. Jack Sparrow stepped back.

"I don't want you hitting me again Will." He said.

"Hey Jack, good luck!" Sora smiled.

"Yeah, good luck Captain Jack." I said.

"I'm off." He started to walk off 'til he saw Elizabeth who was running with a hug. Jack lifted his arms and Elizabeth shouted. "Will." She ran and hugged Will and I smiled at this. Then I thought what I'd do when I reunite with Riku, probably kiss him!

Elizabeth and Will hugged and I felt a bit sorry for Jack. He was about walk off but I cleared my throat. "Jack!" I sang and he turned around. I sighed and ran to hug him, it felt sickening and wrong but what could I do; I felt sorry for the guy. He hugged me back as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'll miss you Jack!" I whispered and he pulled away slightly. He stared into my eyes and mumbled.

"How 'bout a kiss love?" I smirked and nodded.

Sora and the others couldn't believe it. He leaned closer and closer to my lips, and just before his lips could make contact I turned my head and Jack kissed my cheek. Ha! You thought I was going to let him kiss me!

They laughed at this and Jack pulled away immediately. He stepped back and stared at the floor a bit sad. I sighed again, so I leaned in and kissed his cheek too. "There, happy?" I asked and he nodded. He then started to skip to the Black Pearl happily and I couldn't help but giggle.

I walked up to my friends and Sora mumbled, "Wow, looks like loads of guys love you." I nodded at this but I only wanted one to love me; Riku. I blushed at this.

"Good for them." Sora said as we watched Elizabeth and Will hugging.

"Hey Sora, how come your face is all red?" I couldn't believe it so I turned to my brown haired friend and saw him blushing.

"What it's not red! It's really-"I interrupted.

"Don't even think about using my excuse!"

"Aw, I know who you're thinking about!" Donald teased and I smirked.

"Kairi!" I sang and he blushed even more. We all laughed at him and Sora smirked.

"Oh yeah, but you're in love Vanessa." I gasped then smiled.

"No I'm not!" I countered back.

"Aw come on Ness!" My eyes widened and I felt my cheeks get warmer. I shook my head, no I couldn't do this. My blue eyed friend noticed this and asked, "Ness?" I looked at the ground and tried to hide my blush but I couldn't. "Riku." Just by muttering his name I felt my heart skip a beat. "Riku." He repeated and if he continued like this I would go crazy. "Riku." I shook my head and felt the warm tears falling down my cold cheeks.

"Stop it Sora!" I shouted and covered my face.

"Vanessa?" It was as if I heard Riku's voice again instead of Sora's and I finally let it all out.

"Sora, stop it! I confess I can't keep it in much longer; I love Riku. I love Riku. I love Riku." I screamed from the top of my lungs and when I looked up my friends were shocked. I was about to fall to the ground and Sora ran and hugged me. I sobbed into his shoulder again and cried, "I love him Sora. I love Riku." He hugged me tighter and he sighed.

"Please stop crying Vanessa." He whispered and I nodded. I pulled away, sniffed and wiped my tears.

In Jack's hand, his compass started to sparkle and glow. It floated in the air and both my keyblades appeared in my hands. I pointed my keyblades up in the air and it shot a thin ray of light. On the floor appeared the shape of kingdom hearts. On top of the compass formed a keyhole and I recited;

"_All the worlds whether distant or near, all the people whether courageous or in fear, our destinies are connected like the day and night or like darkness and light…"_

Another world had opened another world closer to Riku. "You know for a minute there, I was afraid we were gonna lose Donald to the curse of the treasure!" Sora said.

"Yup, me too!" Goofy agreed.

"What?" He stomped and I couldn't help but giggle at this; Donald, Goofy and Sora always find way to bring a smile back onto my face. I looked at the portal and felt another tear falling down my cheek. "Riku, we're on our way." I whispered as we walked through to another world.

* * *

Aw, don't worry Riku, Vanessa is coming! Please review!

~Parisa01


	25. Chapter 25: Agrabah!

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure**

**Chapter 25: Agrabah!**

"Ah, Agrabah!" I sighed with content as we walked through a secluded area.

"I wonder how Aladdin and Jasmine are doing." Goofy wondered.

"Hey you never know Riku might be with them." I smiled at Sora's comment. He might be with them and if so then I'm over the moon.

"Yeah and the King!" Goofy said.

"Keep dreaming you two." I frowned at what Donald said.

"Haha, of course we'll find them isn't that right Vanessa?" Donald asked and I looked at him whilst sighing. Sora placed his hand on my shoulder and I looked into his eyes. "We'll find him. I promise." I tried to smile but nodded instead.

"It's ummm, uhhhh… It's Iago!" Goofy shouted and I turned around with my shooting star in my hand. I aimed it at that stupid parrot who lifted his wings. "Wait! You got me all wrong!" He cried.

"Shut up Iago, it's you alright." I said darkly through my teeth.

"No, I mean it's not the old me! I turned over a new feather. I'm legit. No more scams. Promise!" Iago begged.

"I bet that's your new scam." Sora crossed his arms.

"Ya gotta believe me!" He said.

"Come on let's go!" I ordered.

"I was stuck inside that lamp with Jafar remember? Well I finally escaped. But then some things happened and…" He sighed and sat on top of a rock.

"So, free as a bird right?" I asked rhetorically.

"Yeah have fun Iago!" Sora called out.

"Gawrsh, he looks pretty sad!" Goofy sympathised. Iago flew into Goofy's gloved hands.

"I wanna apologise to Aladdin and Jasmine. Could you guys maybe put in a good word for me?" Goofy smiled.

"Sure, we can do that can't we?" He turned to our 'highly amused' faces as I called it.

"Watch out!" Iago yelled and flew up. We turned around and saw heartless surrounding us. My mystical moon appeared in my hand and we fought the heartless.

"Where are they all coming from?" Sora asked as we struggled. Two heartless were about to run and attacked Iago and I yelled. "Look out!" I jumped in and got rid of the heartless.

"You okay?" I asked Iago and he sat on my shoulder.

"Thanks, but look out!" I turned around and swung my keyblade just in time.

"Come on, this way!" Sora called out and we followed him.

We got to this secluded area and I panted. "We owe you one Iago." I mumbled.

"Great!" He said.

"But you have to win Aladdin and Jasmine's trust yourself, you got it?" I warned with the finger.

"Where IS Aladdin anyway?" Sora asked.

"I bet he's at the palace." Iago answered.

"Then let's go!" Sora said and we made our way to the palace.

* * *

"Jasmine?" Sora asked and she turned around. I stood behind Sora again.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy." She said and they bowed at her.

I stepped forward with a smile and she grinned.

"Vanessa is that you?" Jasmine asked and I nodded.

"You look so beautiful." I curtsied like a true lady and mumbled respectfully.

"Thank you your majesty." She giggled sweetly and said.

"I never had the chance to thank you before. You helped Aladdin defeat that awful Jafar and saved Agrabah."

"All in a day's work." Sora grinned goofily, but his smile dropped. "But the heartless are up to no good again."

"Is there any way that we could help you out?" I asked.

"I think we're alright for now." She said.

"And you've always got Aladdin right?" I smiled but she sighed.

"He…hasn't been himself lately." I grinded my teeth together and cracked my knuckles.

"Is it because of the heartless?"

"I'm not sure. Usually he's the same cheerful Aladdin. But sometimes…he just seems sad." Whilst my friends were trying to figure out what's going on, I couldn't help but frown and look at the ground. I remembered how Riku changed when we met him a year ago. The darkness within those amazing eyes scared me.

"He leaves the palace and goes off by himself all the time. I've asked him about it but he says nothing's wrong. He's gone again today, what if he doesn't come back this time?" I looked up at her.

"Jasmine you need to have faith and trust in Aladdin." I said and she sighed.

"I do."

"Maybe she has a secret girlfriend! I know! I'll go found out who she is!" Iago flew up and shouted. I growled at this; stupid, stupid parrot! Before he could say anymore I covered his big beak and his word came out all mumbled.

"Iago!" Jasmine shouted. "Quick Vanessa, you hold him off and I'll call the guards." Before I could open mouth to defend Iago's innocence Jasmine had already ran into the palace.

* * *

"Nice move wise parrot!" I mumbled sarcastically.

"Maybe it was something you said." Goofy pointed out the obvious. Iago just sighed giving up and my mind clicked again.

"Maybe we should talk to Aladdin. He's got to be somewhere in the town, right?" I suggested.

"Good idea, I wonder what he's been doing." Sora said and we left.

* * *

"Stop thief!" My shooting star appeared in my hand and we saw Abu ran by. Then we saw Aladdin running too.

"Hi Sora, hey Vanessa." He said swiftly as he ran away from another person.

"Come back here!" The guy yelled and then we ran after them a bit confused about what's going on. Did Aladdin and Abu steal?

We got to a corner and Abu saw me. He smiled and ran to me with delight, "Abu!" I caught him and embraced. Ah, my cute little favourite monkey.

"Hey guys, sorry about earlier. I was in a bit of a hurry." Aladdin scratched the back of his head.

"What happened?" Sora asked curiously.

"You know Abu. He couldn't keep his paws off that lamp." Abu whimpered at this and I cuddled him.

"Aw don't worry Abu. You're safe with me." I whispered and we winked at each other. Then he started to point and shake my head. I furrowed my eyebrows together; what was he saying?

"No talking your way out of this one." We started laughing at Aladdin's little joke.

"I guess you can't beat THAT down in the dumps, huh?" Sora said.

"Who said I was?" Aladdin asked and I raised an eyebrow.

"Princess Jasmine." I answered. "She's worried because you're always in town."

"Have you got a new girlfriend?" Donald asked and I gasped at this. How could he even ask that?

"No way!" Aladdin exclaimed and I smiled. "Still…there's no foolin' Jasmine, huh?" He turned around. "See, Genie and Carpet took off to see the world. It's what Genie wanted, so I wished him the best and all, but…" I sighed and felt my heart melt.

"You miss him right?" I asked and he nodded. "I know how it feels." I mumbled and Sora placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Man, things must be REALLY quiet since Genie's gone." I couldn't help but laugh at Sora's comment and he smiled at me, happy to see that I'm okay.

"Yeah, that's why I come here. The action, the people, there's always something goin' on. I mean, c'mon! I met guys here today, right? This place is full of surprises." I turned around and gasped.

"Iago!" I shouted and ran to his side. He looked really pale like he saw a ghost and was trembling with fear. "Oh, right, he wants to apologise for everything he's done." Sora said to Aladdin.

"Sora!" I shouted. I was just like Iago, trembling and pale. "That, lamp…" My voice was all shaky. Sora and the others ran up to me and he asked.

"What's wrong Vanessa?"

I got up and said. "It was THE lamp."

"But they're a million of them here." Aladdin said.

"Hey! I was locked up in that thing, for months! There's no way I could mistake it, and Vanessa saw it too." I nodded agreeing with Iago.

"Then we'd better go back and talk to the peddler." Aladdin suggested and we all agreed. We headed to the peddler and on the way we fought more heartless.

* * *

"Is there any way we can buy that lamp off you?" I asked the peddler.

"Of course, that is IF you could afford it." He pointed out and huffed; well obviously!

"No worries!" Sora smiled goofily.

"Yeah we can pay you in royal trea-" I covered his mouth and the rest came out all muffled. The peddler's eyebrow rose.

"Might I be able to interest you in another fine lamp?" He asked.

"No, we need that one!" I countered back.

"Ah well, perhaps I can be persuaded, if you bring me a treasure beyond imagination. Something, say, fit for a sultan." I growled and ran a hand through my hair. I turned and glared at Donald who laughed quietly yet nervously.

* * *

"Treasure? That could be pretty tricky…" Aladdin trailed off.

"There's a lot at the palace." Donald said.

"But it's not mine to take. And I can't ask." Our friend sighed. "I don't want to worry Jasmine or the Sultan."

Iago flew up to Aladdin with his eyes bright. "Hey, I know! How 'bout the treasure in the Cave of Wonders?"

"All right Iago, you lead the way. And after we get the treasure, I might even believe your apology." I smiled at what Aladdin said.

* * *

Please review!

~Parisa01


	26. Chapter 26: Cave and Genie!

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure**

**Chapter 26: Cave and Genie!**

So we got to the Cave of Wonders and I gulped. It was the shaped of a tiger with its mouth as the cave. "This is it!" Iago shouted and I clenched my fists. We made our way into the cave and I made sure I was right next to someone, not far away. I watched my step as I walking through the scary cave.

We reached a room and saw a large gem floating in the air sparkling in all its glory. Abu jumped out of my treasure and grabbed the pink gem. When he fell, the waterfalls which were on each side of us stopped. Then a statue fell and I jumped. More statues fell where the waterfalls used to be and I gulped. On one of the statues, the eyes glowed for a moment and ice fell down.

I picked up my friend and ran towards the pedestal but kept on getting hit by the ice. My friends were trying to soothe the wrath of the fearing statues. I hissed in pain and the ice hit my arm. "Vanessa!" Sora shouted and I yelled back

"I'm okay, just keep on going!" I finally got to the pedestal and Abu placed the gem into a hole. The statues all stayed still and the main statue started to glimmer, and then disappeared.

* * *

We kept on exploring and at one point we had to defeat all the heartless as the floors disappeared below us. I fought with my mystical moon and shooting star. We entered the treasure room and I gasped. All I could see was gold. Wow, I was impressed and amazed. We walked through the room.

Then we saw a treasure that would make any man rich; filthy rich! It was decorated with gold and diamonds of every colour of the rainbow. "That one should do it!" Aladdin said.

Donald ran up to the treasure to pick it up. He stopped and stood in front of the treasure which was fit for a Sultan. "Oh boy, it's perfect! That guy is definitely going to like it!"

"Sure looks valuable." I agreed.

"Great, let's go get that lamp!" Aladdin exclaimed. "We gotta keep Jafar bottled up or else he'll destroy Agrabah!"

Donald had his eye on a golden monkey who had a massive ruby in his hand and I noticed this. "Donald, stop it! Snap out of it!" I shouted.

Out of nowhere, everything turned dark and I felt my breathe was hitched at my throat. Then we were surrounded by heartless. "Why does this always happen?" Donald asked.

"I bet it's something to do with Pete!" I mumbled murderously and we engaged in battle.

With my mystical moon and shooting star I held them both in the air. The ends of my keyblades started to glow and emit a very powerful light. "LIGHT!" My voice echoed and I started to glow immensely.

All of them disappeared and I opened my eyes. "You did it Vanessa!" My friend called and I closed my eyes. Damn, that took out a lot of energy. I placed my hand on my head and felt like falling. Sora helped me to walk and I smiled at him. "Thanks."

* * *

We finally got to Agrabah and were now at the peddler's place. "Hello?" I shouted as we looked around the deserted room.

"Stop your whining and hand it over!" We heard Pete's voice and I growled.

"Oh no! I'm trading it for treasure. This lamp is going to bring me riches!" The dealer said. We ran outside and saw Pete chasing after the dealer. With my keyblade in my hand I grinded my teeth together. "Oh no you don't Pete!" And we sprinted to follow Pete.

We got to the palace; Pete raised the lamp in the air and laughed. Iago flew and snatched the lamp out of his hand. Yes! "Come on Iago! You're doing well!" I cheered.

"Watch out behind you!" Goofy called out. Iago hit the wall and fell onto the ground and the lamp fell as well. Pete walked up to the dark lamp and picked it up. "Nice try bird brain. Just wait till Jafar's free. He's gonna make one beauty of a heartless." I growled, oh no he won't!

Out of nowhere, the ground started to shake and our best friend appeared. "I'm HOME!" He sang and I smiled. "Ah, it's been eons!" He hugged Pete, aw Genie we missed you! "Al, you princely little muffin you! Cosmic travel can get so lonely without a friend! To think I left you forlorn and Genie-less…OH THE HUMANITY!" I started to laugh at this.

"Hey Al, have you been putting on weight?" He asked. "Aw of course, what am I saying? You're living in a palace now! Ah Jasmine!" He made a clone and the clone fluttered his eyelashes and they hugged. There was a massive firework heart and I smiled at this.

"Wait, tell me. Am I being a pest? Just a big blue pest? Aw who cares, Al! I'M JUST SO GLAD TO SEE YOU!" Genie picked up Aladdin and they hugged. A tear fell from my cheek; how sweet! Then I thought about him again, oh Riku where are you?

Genie let go of Aladdin then turned to me. His eyes bulged out of his eyes (literally) and there were pink hearts in them. I wiped my tear and giggled with red cheeks. "I've had enough! I'm finishing you mugs off right now!" Pete shook his fist. He slammed his fist onto the ground, on one side a mega ice heartless appeared and on the other was a mega fire heartless appeared.

* * *

I told Aladdin, Donald, Goofy and Genie to take care of the Blizzagun heartless, whilst me and Sora fought the Figarun heartless. We fought really hard and I kept on getting minor burns on my arms.

I saw that my friend was on the ground and the heartless was going to burn him alive. My eyes widened and I ran to Sora. With all my power I swung my keyblade at the heartless' head and it was finally defeated.

* * *

They both started to glow and a dark heart (for both) floated in the air and sparkled as it disappeared.

"You've messed with me for the last time! I'm gonna get you yet." He started running off and I shouted.

"Well come and get us you coward!" Me and Abu stuck our tongue at the retreating Pete. I ran up to Sora, "Are you okay?" I asked as I checked him and he smiled.

"Yes, I'm okay." He mumbled.

"I promise, you won't regret giving me another chance, honest!" Iago promised to Jasmine.

"Come on Princess Jasmine, he's shown that he means well!" I persuaded.

"You're right. Okay, you have my trust Iago!" Jasmine smiled. "What happens next Vanessa?" She asked.

"Well it was nice seeing you all again, but…" I looked at the ground and sighed as the tears fell down again.

"…but we still need to find Riku and the King." Sora finished off my sentence.

I heard steps in front of me and Jasmine placed a hand on my shoulder. "You love him don't you?" She whispered and I sniffed. Out of nowhere I hugged her and sobbed into her shoulder. She patted my head. "Please stop crying Vanessa." I pulled away and looked up at her.

"You'll find Riku soon so stop crying!" The Genie said and I looked up at him. He gave me a massive hug and I hugged back. "Thanks Genie!" I said feeling a lot better but Riku's face and that agonising pain was still in my heart.

I pulled away and asked, "Where's Aladdin?"

"He ran off towards town, to look for Abu. But he should be back by now." Jasmine said.

"Al can't miss Sora and Vanessa's big farewell party." Genie smiled. "I'll have him back in a jiffy!" He disappeared.

"Abu!" Aladdin was running after Abu as he carried a gem. "Catch him." I was about to run to the monkey in peace if it wasn't for my friends who squashed me like a bug.

"He must have secretly stolen it from the Cave of Wonders." Aladdin said as we got up.

"Abu!" Donald snatched the gem and glared at the monkey. Then he started to stare at the gem with desire in his eyes.

"I guess some things are just too hard to resist." Goofy made a valid point. I nodded at him.

"I know what you mean," I meant the darkness but then stared at Donald. "But this is unacceptable, give. Me. That!" I snatched it from his hands and then it started to glow immensely. "Woah!" I shouted.

My shooting star and mystical moon appeared in my hand and it glowed along with the Cornerstone. I pointed my keyblades up in the air and it shot a thin ray of light. On the floor appeared the shape of kingdom hearts. I recited;

"_All the worlds whether distant or near, all the people whether courageous or in fear, our destinies are connected like the day and night or like darkness and light…"_

"Vanessa, what is it?" Aladdin asked and I smiled.

"One step closer to the King and Riku. We've got to go now!" I turned around.

"Will you be back?" Jasmine frowned and I nodded.

"We will be Princess Jasmine! We promise!" I giggled.

* * *

Please review!

~Parisa01


	27. Chapter 27: Pain and the end?

This is an intense chapter; especially at the end! Will it change everything?

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure**

**Chapter 27: Pain and the end? **

So we walked in the streets of Twilight town, again until we stopped and saw a little thing running around; aw he looked so cute. "H-help. The sandlot! It's Seifer!" He shouted. "Somebody please help us!" My eyebrows furrowed together as I watched the little thing run off.

"Looks like we've got trouble. Come on let's go!" I led the way.

Some guy was about to get up from the ground to defeat those annoying dusks! "We'll take it from here!" I shouted as I stood in front of that guy with my mystical moon in my hand.

* * *

After defeating the dusks we heard a voice and clapping. "Impressive." We turned around to see a guy in a black coat; Organisation XIII! "By the way, have you seen a man named Axel?" My head started to ache immensely and I gripped onto my hair. I started to groan in pain and Sora looked worried, but that other guy started to laugh.

"I see she still lives within you Vanessa." He said and I glared at him.

"Who's 'she'?" I asked through my teeth.

He ignored my question, "You see Axel's no longer acting in our best interest." My head started killing me again and I muttered.

"Like I care!" I hissed in pain.

"He still affects you I can see that." The hooded man sounded very amused.

"Is he part of the Organisation too?" Goofy asked.

"Yes." I didn't know why, but me and that guy said in unison. They all looked up at me and I grinded my teeth together, this wasn't helping at all.

"You havin' a fight?" Donald asked.

"Not a very organised Organisation." Sora remarked. The guy pointed at me and then mumbled.

"Don't let your guard down. Axel will stop at nothing to turn you into a Heartless especially you Vanessa." I gasped and asked.

"How do you know my name?" It seemed that the guy gasped too.

"Thanks for looking out for us mister, but I'm sure we can take care of ourselves just fine." Sora said.

"Glad to hear it. Axel aside, it would break our hearts to hear something happened to you Vanessa." The guy replied. I grinded my teeth together.

"YOU DON'T HAVE HEARTS!" I yelled then the painful and agonising pain came back. I started to cry with pain and the guy laughed.

"Looks like you really do need to take care of yourselves." I felt Sora place his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay, Vanessa?" He asked and I nodded.

"By the way, true we don't have hearts…" The guy said and took his hood down to reveal golden eyes and light blue hair with a cross scratch on the bridge of his nose. My eyes widened, this guy, he was a teensy bit familiar, but I brushed it off. "…But we remember what it was like. That's what makes us special." He said.

A portal of darkness appeared behind him and he kept on speaking. "We know very well how to injure a heart. So Vanessa, you just keep fighting those heartless." I growled.

"Let's jump in after him; it'll probably lead us to the Organisation's world." I mumbled quietly to my friends.

"Don't be reckless. Do you want to end up like Riku?" Oh. No. He. Didn't. I thought I was on the brink of turning mental! My blood pressure was off the roof and my eyes widened and you could see the fury in my cool eyes. I started to scream as I jumped in front of him with mystical moon and shooting star in my hand. My keyblades were just inches from his face because of what he said.

"Xara was always short tempered and aggressive, why don't you release her…"

My keyblades fell to the ground and with both my hands I gripped onto my hair. This was too much for me, too much to endure, all this pain was unbearable. I didn't know why but I started to scream really loudly like I was being burned alive. The guy disappeared and my shooting star appeared in my hand. Sora ran up to me.

For some odd reason, I held my keyblade with both hands and aimed it at my heart. There was this extremely strong force which was driving me to stab myself. There were electrical shocks from shooting star which started to hurt me. It seemed that my keyblade didn't want me to do this.

"Vanessa, let go of it." I really wanted to listen to Sora, but it was as if my body wasn't listening to what my heart wanted to do. It was as if something very powerful controlled me; the darkness probably. Shooting star was just inches from my heart and I kept on fighting to push it away. When Sora tried to pry it off my heart sparks would fly. It seemed that Sora was resistant to my keyblade.

Warm tears fell down my cheeks endlessly like an eternal waterfall. Ven, what do I do? I asked in my head. "Don't do it Nessa." I heard Ven's voice echo in my head. When I tried pushing the keyblade away, my arm pulled it even more closer to my heart. I could feel the tip of the keyblade touching my chest and the sparks of my beloved weapon. I didn't know what was going to happen; probably death again.

"Resist this immense, powerful and dangerous darkness Nessa…" I heard a really familiar voice which spoke in my head. Memories of me and him played in my mind. Tall, brown spiky hair, blue eyes and slightly tanned skin; Terra! I closed my eyes and listened.

Shooting star fell to the ground and I sighed. I opened my eyes, took only one step forward and fell forward. I felt the extremely solid and tough ground make impact with my skull. My vision was getting blurry, shaky and darker. I closed my eyes and the last thing I heard was the muffled screaming of my name. I took one last breathe.

* * *

People's faces popped up in my head, the faces of those who I held dearest to me in my heart and memories;

Master Eraqus, my friend, not really a master, but most of all a fatherly figure to me. He may have filled me and Ven's life with lies but I didn't care now. It broke my heart when I saw him die in front of me, but it had to be done; it was destiny.

Aqua, my friend, she was like a sister to me or even a mother who I had never met or had. She was so kind and gentle to me and Ven. She never wanted me to worry about anything and took care of me. I didn't know where she was and promised to find her; but this was destiny.

Terra, my dear friend, who was protective over me and a master in my eyes, he secretly taught me how to fight with a wooden keyblade when Aqua refused to do so. If I wasn't born as the x-blade wielder, I would have been chosen to be his successor. I bet whoever Terra chose was a very powerful person. No matter what Terra did, from leaving, to causing all of this (even though I caused it from me being the x-blade wielder), I would have forgiven him; but it's destiny.

Kairi, my sweet and lovely friend, who was so radiant with her beauty and her heart would shine immensely. Princess of Heart she was, but she was much more than that. Giggling and talking on the islands, she empathised with everything I went through. I promised that I would meet her again and come back home; but this was destiny.

Sora, oh Sora what can I say about you? My stupid, idiotic, pirate crazy, funny friend who would always joke around and make me laugh when I'm down. He's been with me at my side ever since all this started, from day one, from the moment we appeared in Traverse Town. He'd done so much for people, was truly gifted and had done so much for me. He was my shoulder to cry on, like a brother in disguise, I would have wanted to go home with him; it's destiny.

Ventus my elder brother, my kin, but most of all my closest friend, who always showered me with care and warmth. You gave me unlimited love and I loved you so much. My sisterly love for you can never be put into words. When you were away and I was 5, I would always cry myself to sleep, staring at the stars wishing on each shooting star that you would come home; but it was destiny.

Riku, my best friend, my guardian angel, my love, even after what he did to all of us like Terra, I didn't care about all that anymore. The moment I met up with him again and the last time we met I automatically forgiven him. When I closed my eyes and fell asleep so my memories were being put back together by Namine, I thought about him and him only. I developed this strong feeling of vast affection in my heart then I realised that I loved you. Your silver hair, those translucent eyes, that sweet smile, his amazing personality I thought it was all perfect. The only thing I wished for was to meet you again. I love you Riku, I love you so much and I'm sorry for everything. It was my fault all this happened, I'm the x-blade wielder I should have never existed if all this had to happen; but this was destiny.

"Looks like it's the end for me. Master Eraqus, Aqua, Terra, Kairi, Sora, Ven and Riku, I'm sorry and I love you…" This repeated in my mind as I felt myself falling freely. I've nearly died four times; maybe this might have been the last time….

* * *

Riku's paragraph was the longest I knew it! When Vanessa was about to stab herself with her keyblade, what did that remind you of? Or how about the ending when she thinks about those people? Do you really think… that Vanessa will die this time? Please review! Cliff-hanger! I had goose bumps whilst writing this.

~Parisa01


	28. Chapter 28: Truth

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure**

**Chapter 28: Truth **

(A/N: Perfect moment to listen to Dearly Beloved in KH2)

The strong pounding of immense ache was felt in my head. I could hear a voice, a familiar voice; Sora's voice. I felt like it wasn't true, this couldn't be happening, wasn't I dead? I hit the ground really badly; I went out of control felt like I lost every part of humanity. Yet I didn't know what was going on.

"No, I can't leave her! She might die! Kairi can wait, but Vanessa can't. She's on the brink of death." I heard Sora's voice and through my hearing it sounded so near, so warm, so safe. I began to open my eyes, it started burning like hot oil. I felt tears brimming in my sapphire orbs. It was all clearer now; everything was clear like a crystal after a minute or so of blurry vision. I started to breathe heavily and saw Sora.

"Vanessa?" I heard Donald shout.

"Shhhhh, you need to be quiet. Vanessa's in a critical condition." I heard Olette's soft voice. Sora rushed in front of me and gently took my hands. "Vanessa, you're alright." I felt a pair of people helping me by pulling me up to sit upright. Sora had his hand behind my head and I looked around really confused. "Can you sit up properly?" Hayner was the other person who helped me. I looked at him and nodded. They slowly let me sit on my own. I was sitting down outside the station.

I was absolutely quiet and didn't speak as I watched the calm sunset. Then I heard a conversation in my head which didn't give me a headache. It was soothing and tranquil like the wind. (A/N: Key- bold was a guy and normal was a girl.)

* * *

"_**You're early." **_

"_No, you're just late; like always!"_

"_**Sorry Xara." **_

"_Don't worry about it." _

"_**I love you." **_

"_I love you too…It's been 255 days." _

"_**What's that about?"**_

"_It's been so many days since I've joined the organisation, since I've met you." _

"_**So, you got the number memorised?" **_

"_Heheheee and I'll always have you memorised mister memoriser. But, I have to hang on to something…" _

"_**But you can hang onto me right?"**_

"_I'll always hang onto you. But, it's just that I came into the organisation without any memories whatsoever, like a puppet." _

"_**Hey don't say that." **_

"_I know, I know. But I'll always have you won't I?" _

"_**Forever and always." **_

"_Yeah, forever and always…" _

"_**Hey Xara, bet you don't know why the sun sets red."**_

"_Hm?" _

"_**You see, light is made up of lots of colours. And out of all those colours red is the one that travels the farthest." **_

"_That makes sense. You're so smart Mr Know-it-all!"_

"_**I love you Xara." **_

"_I love you too…Axel."_

* * *

Xara was my nobody; that was the truth. Axel was her love; that was the truth. Yet I have accepted it wholeheartedly.

"Vanessa?" Sora asked and I was snapped out of daze. I turned to him with an emotionless face. His face turned into concern and he asked. "Do you remember me Vanessa?" I raised an eyebrow really confused about what he was saying. He seemed to lose hope covered his face and couldn't believe. "No, this can't be happening."

I tugged onto his shirt and he looked up at me with teary eyes. I on the other hand had tears falling down my cheeks. "Sora..." I trailed off with a gentle and quiet voice. My brown haired boy gained light in his eyes and hugged me. "Vanessa, you remember me!" He cried on my shoulder and I patted his head.

"Sora, I do remember. I remember everything." He stood up and pulled me up too. Goofy and Donald hugged me softly and I hugged back. "It's good to have you back Vanessa." Donald said and I smiled.

We pulled away and I walked up to Hayner, Pence and Olette. "You alright now?" Pence asked and I smiled weakly. "Still a bit fragile, but I'll live!" I giggled and they all laughed at this. Hayner placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I thought we were gonna lose you there." He mumbled and I shook my head.

"Vanessa you're acting as if nothing happened." Ollete made a valid point and I turned to her.

"Now, I've nearly died five times and I don't need to be afraid of death." They all gasped at this and I looked at the sunset. Then I looked at Sora and asked softly.

"Was Kairi here?" He frowned and nodded.

"She was here, but then we didn't see her and what happened to…" I felt a wave of guilt go through me. I frowned and a tear fell down my eye.

"I'm sorry for being such a burden…" I apologised and Sora looked up at me. He wiped a tear from my face and shook his head.

"It wasn't your fault at all. You shouldn't be apologising. It was life or death situation and I couldn't leave." I nodded at this with a gleam at this. Hayner walked up to me and gave me this trophy. This trophy was an abstact blue statue which had four marbles. "Is this for nearly dying?" I joked quietly and they chuckled at this. Hey, I may be fragile and vulnerable, but I can still be funny too!

"No, it's for your bravery for fighting against those creatures to protect Seifer." My mouth formed an 'O' as I accepted it. Then all of a sudden, it started to glow immensely. Both my mystical moon and shooting star appeared in my hands. I pointed my keyblades up in the air and it shot a thin ray of light. On the floor appeared the shape of kingdom hearts. On top of the trophy formed a keyhole and I recited;

"_All the worlds whether distant or near, all the people whether courageous or in fear, our destinies are connected like the day and night or like darkness and light…"_

"What was that?" Pence asked.

"A new road is open." I mumbled softly.

"Kairi and Riku are waiting somewhere along it." Sora said then turned to me with wide eyes. I tilted my head to the left and he gulped. "Please tell me you haven't forgotten Riku." I looked at the ground and sighed. "Riku…" I trailed off. Sora, Donald and Goofy anticipated my answer. My lips curved into a smiled and I looked up with pink cheeks. "How can I forget him? I love him." I giggled.

"Aw, how romantic!" Olette squealed and Sora sighed with relief.

"Are you gonna come back?" Hayner asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, promise."

* * *

Please review! Oooh, so Xara was Vanessa's nobody and Axel was the mystery guy! Is he the person who saved Vanessa when she was going to be killed by Shan-Yu?

~Parisa01


	29. Chapter 29: Hollow Bastion

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure**

**Chapter 29: Hollow Bastion**

Good news, I feel a bit better now. I had to wear this really long bandage on my head which was wrapped like a million times, yet the ends reached my waist; I looked like a mental warrior! Bad news, there was something odd about Hollow Bastion. "Do you think…?" Goofy trailed off and I sighed.

"There's more heartless…" they disappeared and dusks flew away too, "…and dusks as well."

"Let's go check in on everyone." Sora suggested.

* * *

"Oh, Cloud." We ran into a blonde spiky haired man with blue eyes; Cloud. He was leaning against the wall with that emotionless look like Leon's.

"Whatcha doing?" Donald asked.

"I'll get him." He mumbled murderously. "This time we settle it. Me and the one who embodies all the darkness in me."

"I thought you looked kinda different now Cloud." Donald said.

"If I do, it's his fault." This guy wasn't making any sense, whatsoever!

"Whose?" Sora questioned.

"Sephiroth." Cloud answered. "Tell me if you see him."

"What does he look like?" Goofy asked.

"Silver hair…" I looked down and furrowed my eyebrows together. I felt my eyes brim with tears; Riku. Sora's arms wrapped around my shoulders and he began to hush me quietly. I breathed in and out trying to control my emotions so that what happened in Twilight Town doesn't repeat. Cloud looked up at me and asked, "What's wrong?"

"She's not well at the moment." Sora mumbled.

"Hope you get better Vanessa." I looked up with a weak smile and nodded.

"Thank you Cloud."

"Anyways, Sephiroth carries a long sword." He walked up to me with a hard stare.

"Be careful Vanessa, he messes with your head makes you think that the darkness is the only way." I shook my head.

"I'm not the same anymore Cloud, I've changed and matured. I've already used the darkness, only once. So don't worry. We'll be seeing you then Cloud."

"Is something wrong?" I heard Aerith's lovely voice again from behind us.

"Uhhhh…" Sora crossed his arms and I followed Aerith with my eyes.

"It's nothing." I smirked at this; same old Cloud.

Aerith leaned closer and took a better look at Cloud's face. "I don't want you involved." Cloud muttered.

"You mean you don't want me there when you go away again?" Same question I asked Terra when he was going away.

"I just, listen; even if I go far away I'll come back."

"Do you mean it?" This was definitely like déjà vu!

"Well okay, I understand go get things settled." Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"No matter how far away you are…once you find your light. I'm sure it will lead you back here. Right?" Yup, the tears started falling again. That was what I said to Riku. I felt my knees buckle and Sora ran quickly.

"Vanessa!" I closed my eyes and I kneeled on the ground. I started to sob in my hands and Aerith placed her hand on my head. "Hey stop crying Vanessa." I looked up and the tears kept on dripping onto the floor. "Everyone will start crying so stop." I smiled at Cloud's little comment and wiped my tears. Sora helped me get up with whispers of 'Careful.'

We watched Cloud leaved and Aerith mumbled, "Wonder if he'll be okay?"

"He'll be just fine; we all have faith in him." I replied.

"I'm sure there's some light in him somewhere." Sora said.

"There's light in everyone's hearts." I ended. So we got to Merlin's house and apparently there was good news; they found the computer Ansem was using. It could've contained all kinds of info on the heartless and the Organisation XIII, Cid said. We had to head to Leon's, in the computer room to find out the rest.

* * *

Whilst on the way I heard a girl's voice from behind me. "Excuse me? Are you from the Restoration Committee?" When I turned around I thought I was gonna die again. My face turned pale and my eyes widened.

"SORA!" I yelled and the said boy came running to my side.

"What's wrong?" He asked then he eyed out three fairies. "Calm down, just breathe in and out, they're not going to hurt you." I did as I was told and they looked a bit shocked.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"What's Leon's gang up to?" The one with the fairy like girl with black wings asked.

"They've got stuff to do over by the castle postern." Sora said and they pumped a fist in the air.

"Scoot." The blonde haired fairy like girl exclaimed; how cute!

"Let's report."

"To who?" Donald asked.

The one with brown hair turned around. "Our leader of course!"

"Yeah you know, Male-" The cute one's mouth was covered by the girl who had black wings. My eyebrows furrowed together, this felt fishy.

"Don't mind her. We assure you, we come in peace." She said and the cute girl nodded enthusiastically.

"You're kidding." The brown haired girl sighed.

"Problem?" The girl with black wings let go. "Okay fine, you do the talking." And she glowed and disappeared. I started to twitch.

The one with brown hair turned to us and bowed. "So sorry about this." She disappeared in a similar fashion to the other one and I blinked.

The other one posed and giggled. How sweet…until she disappeared too and I rubbed my eyes. Am I seeing things?

* * *

We met up with Aerith and she told is that the King was with them. For a moment I had my hoped high. "Is Riku with them?" I asked with my eyes sparkling. She shook her head and I sighed. Sora patted my shoulder and I smiled softly. "We can ask the King about Riku." My brown haired friend mumbled.

Fighting heartless, we roamed around the hall in search of the computer room. When we found it, everything was messy, books out of place and on the floor. God, people these days. I walked up to a picture of young Ansem and touched it. "Ansem…" Sora trailed off and for a moment, this guy looked familiar, like a face from the past.

"Hey you." I was snapped out of daze and we looked up at a girl by the door, she was tall, had creamy skin with dark eyes and dark long hair; she was really pretty. "I'm looking for somebody. Have any of you seen a guy with spiky hair?"

I pointed at Sora and asked, "This guy?"

"Heh, spikier." She said and we shook our heads and shrugged.

"I'll just take a look around." She walked in and kept on looking around in the room. Even behind the picture and knocked on the wall, I sweat dropped at this. She gave up and kicked the wall hardly which everyone flinched at this. I felt it pound in my head and hissed with pain. "Ouch…" I touched my forehead.

"Oh sorry to bother you!" The girl said and I nodded.

"No bother ma'am!" The others stomped and saluted. I looked my friends with a shocked look. What? They never called me ma'am before! I was offended. She left the room and they sighed.

"So you made it." We heard a familiar voice say and we turned around; Leon!

"Leon!" Sora shouted excitedly and he walked up to me.

"What happened to you?" He asked and I touched my bandage.

"Long story." I answered and he nodded.

"Isn't the King with you?" Sora asked and Leon hushed.

"You'll see him soon enough." He answered.

"Hey!" Donald exclaimed.

"Here, this ought to tide you over." Leon placed his hand on the wall behind him and it glowed for a second and there appeared a secret passage. "Ansem's computer room." He mumbled. We followed him through the dark passage into the computer room.

* * *

Sora started to tap the computer aggressively and asked where Kairi and Riku were. I stood next to Leon and huffed at Sora's behaviour. "Easy, you wanna break it?" Leon asked rhetorically.

"Oh sorry, I guess I got a little carried away." Sora rubbed the back of his head nervously. Then all of sudden something jumped onto me and I fell flat like a pancake. The thing hopped off me and got onto the computer. "Vanessa!" Sora shouted and my head started to hurt at the little impact. I groaned in pain and rubbed my head.

"Ouch…again!" I mumbled and Leon helped me stand up.

"Get off that!" Donald shouted at the little blue monster on the computer. Donald jumped onto the computer and that fur ball got off just before Donald could get him. Then he stood up and started walking on the computer's keyboard. I placed my hand on my head and shook it; stupid!

"Attention current user. This is a warning. Further misuse of this terminal will result in immediate defensive action. I am the Master Control Program. I oversee this system." If that wasn't bad enough, when Donald stepped onto another key, my head was killing me! I covered my face and shook my head. "Make it stop, make it stop, MAKE IT STOP!" I yelled.

"Decision gate reached. You are now under arrest." The computer said.

"Arrest?" Sora asked and Donald jumped into his arms.

"Run!" Leon said and my eyes widened. In just a minute my friends disappeared!

"What happened?" I asked.

"They went into another world." I gasped at this and looked up into Leon's eyes.

"I need to save them." I shook him and he shook his head.

"You need to rest; it's going to be too much for you, especially in this condition." I couldn't believe he was actually saying this to me.

"But-" Argh, damn it! My head was killing me as I raised my voice and my blood pressure escalated. I placed my hand on my forehead again and Leon pointed at me. "See." He declared.

"I'm fine." I looked up at him and held a staring competition….

* * *

Aw, poor Vanessa!

~Parisa01


	30. Chapter 30: Leon-proof

A bit of humour from Leon and Vanessa! :D Kinda, LeonXOC, with Leon being a bit OOC.

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's Adventure **

**Chapter 30: Leon-proof**

"Help me! Someone help! I'm trapped; he's going to torture me!" I screamed melodramatically as I was tied up to a chair with roped around my feet and arms. I grinded my teeth at the pain in my forehead. I was kidnapped by the Organisation XIII, yes? NO! I was tied up by Leon of course.

"1, No one can hear you and 2, I am **not** going to torture you." He huffed and I growled.

"Come on Leon; just let me go, please?" I asked for the thirtieth time and he shook his head. I frowned at this; alright I won't go into that computer but all I wanted to do is GET OUT OF HERE! I looked at the ground and mumbled, "Leon." I sensed him look up at me and asked.

"What do you want?" I had a great idea which was bulletproof and Leon-proof.

"Can you please come here for a second?" He sighed at this as if he had better things to do and walked up to me. He placed his hand and leaned down closer to me. I looked up at him, with my sapphire blue eyes sparkling with the puppy dog eyes. My bottom lip quivered adorably and I sniffed. "Leon, please?" I fluttered my eyelashes and he stared at me for a moment. Yes!

"You look so cute…" He said slowly and I was anticipating what was going to happen next. "…but I'm not letting you off so easily." He stood up and I growled; damn it!

"Watch when I tell Riku about this when I see him, he'll kill you!" I said and he turned around with a smug and amused look on his face.

"Oh yeah? He'll be thanking me." I rolled my eyes at this, typical!

"Squall Leonhart, you better unite me!" He flinched at the mention of his old name and muttered.

"Don't call me that." I smirked at this with a new idea, it was Leon-proof!

"Squall Leonhart!" I sang and he turned to me. He stomped up to me and placed his hand on the chair and leaned closer to me. "Don't. Call. Me. That!" Oh seriously Leon? I'm not a five year old that would get scared at **that**! I kept on smirking at him and didn't give up.

"Oh I'll stop, once you let me go." The brown haired man stood up and clenched his fist so hard that it started trembling. My eyes sparkled with expectation. "I can live with you calling me that." I sighed at this. Leon!

* * *

"Leon!" I called out and he turned to me.

"I need to go to the toilet!" He shook his head with a hand on his forehead.

"You went a minute ago, no!" I frowned; damn he's smarter than a minute ago!

* * *

"Leon, my legs hurt." I cried."

"No." I hate you Squall Leonhart.

* * *

"Leon!" I sang and he sighed at this.

"What now?" He asked with annoyance.

"Do you know how many guys would die for me?" I asked and he looked at me.

"You know, if you let me go, I'll do anything for you…" I said seductively, this was Leon-proof! Once I'm out and he's ready, I'll just kick him the nuts and go save Sora!

He walked up to me kneeled down and stared into my eyes. I winked at him and he smirked. He stroked my jaw and covered my mouth, "That won't work on me, I'm not stupid! If you don't stop, I'll put tape on your mouth." He let go and I whined.

"This is harassment!" He turned to me and sighed, whilst pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No, it's not harassment." He replied and my light bulb lit, this was going to be Leon-proof!

"You know, in Port Royal I was in the same situation." I started.

"I wonder why." I ignored his stupid and sarcastic comment.

"And, I used the darkness. Do you want me to use the darkness?" That seemed to hit the spot and he turned around.

"You've used the darkness before?" He asked not believing what I just said.

"News flash, I'm the chosen x-blade wielder." I rolled my eyes and he was silent. I looked at his shocked face, just like when he saw the 'new' me.

"You?"

"I am offended Leon!" I said. "So answer the damn question. Do you want me to use the darkness?" Oh, I hated repeating myself. He fell silent and I took that as a yes. Oblivious of the condition I was in, I started to concentrate.

Leon placed his hands on each of my shoulders. He stared into my eyes and I stared back with my concentration out the window. "Don't, you're going to get weaker. Promise me you won't go anywhere." I smiled at this with a tear falling down my cheek.

"I never go back on my promises, Leon." I thought about him; Riku. He untied me and helped me stand up again. We walked to the computer and I sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm weak." I answered bluntly.

"You didn't tell me what happened." He stated and I looked up at him. I sighed with defeat after losing the staring competition twice that day.

"Well, it all started when this guy Saix appeared…"

* * *

"…then I woke up." I ended and he sighed.

"Why is all happening to me? Do you know the amount of times I've nearly died?" I asked.

"Three times?" I shook my head.

"Five times!" I answered and he gasped at this with an astonished look.

"How?"

"Well first, an avalanche hit me and I fell off a mountain. Let's just say my glider starry drift and keyblade shooting star saved me. Then, my own captain was about to slaughter me alive just because what I was saying was right and that I was a woman." Leon looked at me with surprise and I nodded.

"After that, some guy gashed my chest but then some guy from Organisation XIII saved me and healed me with darkness." He raised his eyebrow and I shrugged.

"One minute I was battling pirates and the next I was gripping onto the boat's edge. I couldn't swim and if I fell I was gonna drown. Thankfully Sora saved me. The fifth was the whole cracking my skull thing."

"I'm impressed Vanessa!" My jaw hit the ground and I punched his arm.

"What? Do you **want** me to die?!" I asked and he laughed.

"I wouldn't mind!" He joked and I pouted at this whilst looking away with tears brimming in my eyes.

"Hey, are you crying?" Leon asked and I shook my head.

"No." He turned my head and smiled.

"You know you can't lie to me, ma'am." Now that was Vanessa-proof and I couldn't help but giggle at this. But what he did next shocked me. He leaned down and kissed my head. "I don't want you to die now Vanessa. And I bet Riku won't either." I hugged him and started to cry.

"Thank you Leon." I mumbled and he patted my head.

* * *

Aw! Cute! Please review!

~Parisa01


	31. Chapter 31: The King!

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure**

**Chapter 31: The King!**

Leon was tapping away and I sat on a table beside the computer. Out of nowhere my friends appeared again. My eyes were full of light and I carefully got off the table. "Sora!" I walked slowly to him and he ran to me. We hugged each other and I mumbled, "You guys are safe." Donald and Goofy hugged me too.

Sora explained where they went and how there was a world in the computer. "So, Ansem's data is off-limits unless we know the password." Leon stated.

"I think that's right." Sora said.

"But, we've already defeated Ansem." I pointed out.

"Maybe, we'll never find the password." Goofy sighed.

"That means this is all a wild goose chase." Leon murmured and I nodded.

"You're chasing what now?" We heard a girl say and turned to her. It was the same one who kicked the wall and gave me a headache.

"Well, well a hidden room." She said and looked around. "Guess I'd better take another look around." My eyebrow twitched with annoyance. We followed her and I couldn't believe it. It was like she was turning the whole place upside down to look for that guy.

* * *

"Excuse me." They looked impressed at how she lifted Ansem's picture of the wall. Pfft! I could do that with my eyes and with one arm! There was writing on the wall and she punched it again. "OUCH!" I held my head and it ached again. "Would you mind?" I whispered and she looked at me. She sighed hopelessly and wiped some dust off her gloves. I thought I was going to go crazy again as Sora held me back as she walked away; she didn't even apologise!

"What's this?" Sora asked as he eyed out the writing. I stepped closer and squinted as I read out;

"Hollow… Main Security… Tron…Door to…." I couldn't read the rest.

"Looks like a diagram." Goofy suggested.

"Door…to…darkness?!" I asked with shock.

"Oh! DTD!" They all exclaimed and I hissed with pain.

"Sorry." Sora mumbled and I nodded.

Leon walked in and asked what was going on.

"Look at this! This must be the dataspace!" Sora said. "The DTD, see? The Door To Darkness." Leon walked to us and checked out the wall. "What do you know." For the first time he sounded pretty amused. "But…that still leaves the password."

"Say, did anyone mention the Door To Darkness?" My eyes widened and I couldn't believe it. We turned around to see King Mickey!

"Your majesty!" We said in unison. He shut the door behind him and walked up to us. Donald jumped and hugged him. I snickered at this. Goofy picked them up and laughed as he hugged them. I couldn't help but smile; maybe me, Sora and Riku would reunite like that. "Long time no see!" Sora laughed and the King hushed.

"The Organisation might be listening." He nodded at this and kept quiet.

"You mentioned the Door To Darkness?" The King asked again.

"Uh yes sir!" Goofy and Donald stood straight and Goofy continued. "You see, we're looking for the secret password."

"Password?" He asked and my friends sighed as they lost hope.

"Oh I guess you mean like a code!" King Mickey said and Leon sighed with relief. "Well, the Door to the Darkness can only be opened by the x-blade wielder." They all looked at me and I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you need it for anyway?" King Mickey asked.

"Well with that password, we can get access to Ansem's research data." Sora answered.

"So that means, that you might be able to find out where he is!" The King jumped.

"Ah, stop jokin' around your majesty. We already defeated Ansem, you know that." Sora said and the King crossed his arms.

"Looks like I got a lot of explaining to do." He stated.

"We're listening you're highness." Donald saluted and Sora was about to ask a question. That was until Leon said.

"Hey, isn't Tron waiting for you guys?" He asked and they looked back, and then looked at the King, then Leon again.

"Don't worry, I won't be going anywhere." The King smiled. "If those heartless attack, I'll stand and fight with everybody else. Ain't that right Vanessa?" I looked up at him and nodded with a grin.

And so they left and I waited with the King.

"Your majesty?" I asked quietly with a frown.

"Yes, Vanessa?" He asked and I turned to him.

"Do you know where Riku is?" I asked and he sighed. I stared at him with anticipation and my eyes brimming with tears.

"I made a promise, a promise not to tell anyone where he is, especially you Vanessa." I gasped and my eyes widened as the tears fell down my cheeks.

"Please don't cry Vanessa. He didn't want you to worry for a reason." I placed my hand on my heart and sighed. Riku, where are you?

"You'll meet him soon Vanessa." This made me smile and I nodded.

* * *

Sorry it was short and Vanessa wasn't really involved. But I promise the next will be longer and have a lot of Vanessa in it. Please review!

~Parisa01


	32. Chapter 32: Ansem and healed!

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure**

**Chapter 32: Ansem and healed!**

So the King left to check out what was going on in the town. I didn't go, because Leon didn't let me. Damn you Leon! And so I waited by Leon for Sora and the others to come. I closed my eyes and held my head again. This memory was of an old guy with long blonde hair and bright orange eyes. He gave this little girl an ice cream and they were talking to each other. I couldn't see the girl clearly.

"Hey, you okay?" Leon's voice ended the memory and I opened my eyes. "Yeah…" I answered. "…just a headache."

Out of nowhere my friends appeared and we turned around. "Well, that's that!" Sora said happily. I smiled and congratulated him.

"Look." We turned to the computer and saw Sora, Donald and Goofy on the screen with a 'thank you!' at the bottom. Aw, how cute! "Tron; hang in there!" My brown haired friend mumbled.

"So, where do we start?" I asked.

"I know! Let's access the DTD!" Sora replied and Leon started to tap the keyboard.

"So, where's the King?" Sora asked.

"He's gone to town to check out the situation. He'll be back soon, don't worry!" I answered.

"Hey look, it's asking for a password." Leon mumbled.

"That's easy. It's…" Goofy started.

"Sora!" The said boy shouted and Leon started to type.

"Donald!"

"Goofy!"

"That's to the point." Leon stated. Just when he was about to press enter, Sora shouted again.

"And Vanessa!" I looked at him with a raised an eyebrow.

"We told him all about you and just by saying your name the door opened." My blue eyed friend said and I turned red.

"Oh." We walked up to the computer and the password was a success.

"I need to go into town." Leon sighed.

"You're not going to check out the data?" I asked adorably hoping it was Leon-proof.

"It wasn't exactly easy to get!" Sora huffed.

"Hey whilst I'm gone, load the data and copy it down, Vanessa. Make yourself useful." I nodded at all this with a grin until he said the last part.

"LEON!" I yelled and hissed with pain whilst my friends snickered. I hate you Leon! Leon left and he waved at me with a smile. "Hmph!" I looked away.

I stood in front of the computer and stared at it. "I've never really used a computer before so…"

"Don't worry about it." Sora patted my shoulder. I cracked my knuckles and got started.

* * *

Woah! I never knew I could do it. I was typing so fast without even looking. "How are you even doing that?" Sora asked and I shrugged. I did everything that Leon said and finished in a jiffy.

Sora typed something about Kairi and Riku and the computer showed 'Data Error'. I sighed at this, where are they? God even this computer doesn't know. Then Goofy started typing and he said that he wanted to ask the computer if it could tell us about the nobodies.

First it showed some information then it said that the data was corrupt. "How about the Organisation?" Goofy started typing again. Again the data was corrupt.

"Go to hell with your corrupt data you stupid computer! "I growled and lightly punched the keyboard.

"Easy there Vanessa." Donald said and a guy popped up. My eyes widened and I took a step back. It was the same guy in my memory.

"Who's this guy?" Sora asked.

"Well, I see you got things working again." We heard the King. I knew they turned to him but I kept on staring at the computer.

"Good going, the computer should tell us the things we need to know." The King walked up to us.

"But it keeps on saying that the data is corrupted." I said.

"That's Ansem the Wise." I turned around with a confused look.

"But,"

"This is him, I'm positive." The King said. Sora took his hand and asked him to follow him. We walked to the picture again.

"THAT is Ansem!" I pointed. "That guy we defeated a year ago."

"I never finished explaining." The King sighed. "Well the man in the picture was definitely the one who tried to take over Kingdom Hearts. The one you lot defeated. But what you actually fought was a heartless." My eyes widened at this and he continued.

"He wasn't really Ansem; he just went around telling people that he was."

"You mean….WHAT!" My friends shouted and I covered my face. Ouch! My head!

"We went through all that trouble to defeat an imposter?" Sora asked.

"Yup, a fake but he had to be stopped." King Mickey said.

"What happened to the real Ansem your majesty?" I questioned curiously.

"That's what I'm trying to find out." He replied and I sighed. I wanted to find all of this out and why he was in my memory. This was a puzzle.

"Ansem the Wise should know all about Organisation XIII's plans, and what's been happening to the worlds. I'm pretty sure he'll give us some help. I came close to finding him once…" The King trailed off a bit disappointed.

"Hmmmm…."

"Don't tell me there's more, I'm lost as it is!" I huffed at Sora's comment.

King Mickey turned to me and I looked at him. "Do you understand everything that is going on?" He asked.

"To a certain extent yes." I answered. "Some guy called Ansem, who wasn't really Ansem, became a heartless. Does that mean a nobody was created when that happened?" I asked and my friends looked at me as if I was talking in another language.

"You're absolutely right Vanessa! And that nobody is the leader of the Organisation."

"WHAT?!" They shouted and I thought I was going to kill them if they didn't SHUT UP!

"King Mickey, did you know someone called, Xara?" I asked and he smiled.

"I've never met her or seen her before, but I sure have heard an awful lot about her." I smiled with a tear falling down my cheek.

"I think she was my nobody…" I mumbled.

"WAIT, WHAT?!" They asked and I turned to my friends.

"I think when I was asleep," I placed my hand on my heart "something happened to create Xara. I just had to tell you this." Sora's mouth formed an 'O'.

"That's why those guys from the Organisation called you Xara." I nodded.

"Have you met that fake Ansem?" I turned to the King.

"I know I've met this fake Ansem before, and I've seen the leader of Organisation XIII, too. Hm, kinda felt like being around the same guy." I shivered at this, man that would be freaky!

"So where did you meet this guy?" Sora asked.

"I can't remember." We all sighed at this. "Ansem the Wise the real Ansem must know the imposter's true identity. That's why I have to find him and ask him about it." I growled, that guy in the picture he, he started all this.

I clenched my fists and felt my blood boiling. I stepped closer to the portrait and glared at it with a glint of darkness evident in my sapphire eyes. "You, started all this…" I mumbled murderously and it was like poison was dripping out of each word "because of you all the people I love are suffering and I promise that I'll finish you!" I punched the face and it left a massive dent in the wall. I turned around and looked at my hand. "My darkness, it's making me stronger." I said to myself and Sora gasped at this.

"No, Vanessa don't!" Sora said and the King stopped him.

"Sora let her do this; her heart is balanced with both light and darkness. Vanessa will never be succumbed to the darkness but she is able to wield it." I looked up at the King and he said that he would help us find Riku and Kairi.

Suddenly there was a shake in the Library and I felt my head killing me. I gripped onto my hair and fell on my knees. "Argh!" I started to groan in immense pain.

"What happened?" I grinded my teeth together and felt like my body couldn't respond. I was really weak.

"Your highness, Vanessa isn't in the best condition to do anything. She cracked her skull on concrete and the impact is still there." Sora informed and the King placed a hand on my head. "All you need is a bit of healing." He said and I opened my eyes.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, close your eyes this will be really bright." They covered their eyes and the King closed his eyes. "Light, heal the x-blade wielder!" He shouted. I blinked and shone immensely like the sun.

When I opened my eyes, I stretched and felt like I was….floating. "Woaaaaaah!" They slurred and I looked down. My clothes had changed; I was now wearing a royal blue tight t-shirt, sleeveless black leather jacket, black shorts ending at just above my knees and I had the same boots on. My hair wasn't in a plait anymore; it was in an extremely high ponytail the highest I've ever had before. I wore fingerless black gloves too.

"How are you feeling there, Vanessa?" The King shouted. I smiled and giggled.

"I'm feeling GREAT!" I got to the ground and took off the bandage on my forehead carefully. I took my right glove off and started to wrap my forearm with the bandage until it covered my knuckle. "Why are you keeping it?" Sora asked as he twitched and I smirked at this.

"So that I'll always remember all the suffering I went through." I replied and wore glove. "Come on guys, people need our help!" I pumped my fist in the air and led the way.

* * *

Yay! Vanessa's healed and got new clothes! Please review!

~Parisa01


	33. Chapter 33: Sephiroth and fight!

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure**

**Chapter 33: Sephiroth and fight!**

"Maleficent!" I growled as we got to our destination. She disappeared within green clouds. We saw that the heartless was fighting the dusks and I twitched at this. Our enemies both were fighting each other?

"Heartless! Leave the white ones. Turn your attention to Vanessa and her friends." That old witch ordered and Goofy gulped. The heartless **AND** dusks turned to us and we had our weapons in our hands. Yup, it was a bit hard 'cuz the heartless and dusks tagged up to attack us, but we had it under control.

Those three fairies flew towards us and the brown haired girl asked, "Where's Maleficent?" I smirked at this.

"Looks like that old witch ran away!" I replied with the truth.

"Well that was PRETTY lame of her!" The blonde haired girl said.

"I guess we picked the wrong side." The girl with black wings mumbled and my eyebrow twitched.

"You what?!" I asked and Sora held my arm to hold me back. The three mini fairies started to talk amongst themselves, which sounded more like gossiping about how lame Maleficent was. Sora waited for them to finish and I huffed at this.

"Look, if you wanna pick sides, pick Leon's side. They can always help." They turned to me.

"Does this Leon have any treasure?" My jaw hit the ground and I couldn't believe what they said. Those spoilt greedy little things!

"Yeah, lots of stuff!" Donald lied and they jumped with excitement.

"Great!"

"Who are you by the way?" I asked.

"Oh, we're nothing worth mentioning." The brown haired girl said.

"Just three treasure fanatics." I smirked and rolled my eyes at that. They could say **THAT** again.

"Later taters!" The cute one waved and they disappeared.

"Did Leon really have any treasure?" Sora asked and I huffed. God, Sora could be really stupid sometimes! I flicked his forehead and he cried. "Ouch!"

"Oh come on, that didn't even hurt!" I whined and Goofy and Donald snickered at this. We ran around and got to the postern.

* * *

A blinding light glowed immensely and my friends covered their eyes then uncovered them after. There was a guy with long silver hair and one black wing. I smirked, placed my hand on my hip and wolf whistle. Damn! "Vanessa!" Sora whined quietly and I shrugged.

"What? I have a thing for guys with silver hair." I whispered and Sora looked at me as if I was crazy. "I'm joking, when I meant guys with silver hair, I meant guys who look like Riku. I love him and only him." I said and he nodded with a sigh of relief.

When the guy turned around we had a better look at his face. Damn he looked good. I know, I know, this wasn't right I love Riku, but I bet Riku's ran into a lot of gorgeous women lately no?

"Hey there Sephiroth…" I said casually and he smirked at me.

"Hey there beautiful." He replied and my friend's faces were of disgust.

"Heh, I'm flattered but aren't you the one who supposed to be the dark part of Cloud's heart?" I asked.

"Did Cloud tell you that? Then he must understand now. " He said.

"Just what are you going to do to him?" Sora questioned.

"Nothing. Cloud is the one who lusts for Darkness." Sephiroth answered.

"Cloud said that he's got a score to settle with you, so if I were you, you better keep a close eye." I warned him.

"I see…He wants to meet me again." He looked at me and smiled. "Then I should give him what he wants. That last bit of light is always the hardest to snuff out." That was the last word and he flew into the sky. He disappeared into the darkness and I growled. We left to go and find Leon and the others.

* * *

"Leon!" I shouted out and ran to his side. With my shooting star I started fighting the heartless with Leon. He looked at me from the corner of his eye and mumbled. "Well you look different." I swung my keyblade at another heartless and asked.

"Do you like it?" I asked and we stood back to back.

"It looks ugly on you." He said sarcastically and I smirked whilst rolling my eyes.

"Thanks, I take **that** as a compliment." I replied. So we finished defeating the heartless.

"The King's at the Bailey. You better head over there!" Leon shouted.

"Got it!" Me and Sora said in unison.

Whilst on the way we looked around. Everything was so…destroyed. I frowned at this, no this couldn't be happening. "Whoa!" There were so many heartless. "Leon, Cloud, everybody, hang in there we're coming to help!" I said.

* * *

So we got to the Bailey and King Mickey stood in front of us, back to us with his arms out wide as if stopping us. "Okay guys, you've gotta go find Riku and Kairi." He said and I shook my head. Hey, I was dying (literally) to see Riku, but I never go back on my promises. People were in danger.

"But Leon and the others need our help!" I shouted.

"Don't worry; we've already got lots of help here. We'll take care of this fight." He replied and I shook my head.

"But," I sniffed as tears fell down my cheeks, "I want and need to help Leon and the others." I cried and hugged myself. The tears dripped onto the ground and I sobbed. I didn't want to let my friends get hurt or struggle. I didn't want that to happen to them. I've lost so many friends in the past like Riku, Terra Aqua and my brother Ven, and I couldn't afford to let the people I love get hurt! I needed to protect them, and I felt like that was my only aim and goal!

"Donald! Goofy! Sora! Take Vanessa with you and get goin'!" The King ordered. My eyes widened and I was about to run forward if it wasn't for the others who held me back.

"No, I can't please your majesty! Kairi and Riku can wait but they can't. I've lost so many people that I loved in the past, I won't lose these people now!" I screamed as the tears fell down my cheeks. If I wasn't healed by the King, the whole thing that happened in Twilight Town would have repeated.

"Come on Vanessa!" My friends said as they dragged me. I turned around to them.

"But guys-" Donald interrupted.

"Vanessa do as you're told! You're comin' with us whether you like it or not young lady. Come on you need to be a good girl!" He winked at me and my frown turned into a sad smile. A tear fell down my cheek and I mouthed the words, 'Thank you.'

"Alright, let's go!" I said and turned around. As fast as I could, I ran to the edge and threw shooting star into the sky and jumped. "VANESSA!" The King yelled. I got onto my glider and screamed with delight.

"WEEEEEEEEEEE!" I glided and waved at the King. "Don't worry about me!" He just shook his head with a smile. I knew what he was thinking; I was just like Terra, protective and like Ven, never listens!

* * *

Please review!

~Parisa01


	34. Chapter 34: Demyand the darkness!

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure **

**Chapter 34: Demy…and darkness!**

So we ran closer in the Bailey and stopped as we saw dark clouds form in front of us. I sensed it was something to do with…the Organisation XIII. As if psychic, someone appeared in front of us and he looked startled when he saw us. "Hey you guys are looking lively." He said and my eyebrow twitched; what the flip?

"Scram!" Donald stomped his foot on the ground. It was the same guy from the coliseum.

"Didn't we catch you messing around in the underworld? How'd a wimp like you get into the Organisation XIII?" Sora asked and I gulped at that question. Sora, didn't you think that was a bit rude? The guy was a bit shocked at this. "Yeah and I bet you can't even fight. Yet, we can." I looked at Sora and gave him the warning glare.

"You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance." I turned around as I heard his serious tone. Our weapons appeared in our hands and he turned around. "I told them they were sending the wrong guy…" He mumbled.

"Who is this kook?" Sora asked and I stepped forward.

"Demyx…" Everyone was shocked at this and they looked at me. The said nobody turned around and a tear fall down my face. Probably, it wasn't my tear; it must've been Xara's. "You know my name?" He asked and I realised what I said.

"Remember the Organisation's full of nobodies." Goofy reminded.

"Oh yeah, and they don't have hearts." Me and Demyx turned around at Sora. I didn't know why, but I began to think that did have hearts. I mean, I bet Xara and Axel were in love with each other so they **had** to have hearts!

"Oh we do too have hearts! Don't be mad…" Aw, Demyx was so cute and super adorable!

"You can't trick us." I mumbled. He turned around and pointed an accusing finger at me.

"Silence traitor." It was as if this was a dagger to my heart. I gasped at this and the tears starting welling up. I placed my hands on my heart and mumbled to myself, "Traitor?"

"Yeah you heard me Xara! You betrayed me, the Organisation and worse of all Axel!" I looked up at him with large eyes and he summoned his sitar. "Dance water dance." I breathed in and out and my keyblades formed in my heart. The others fought the water forms but I had to fight Demyx. Deep inside, a part of me didn't want to do this. That part didn't want to hurt Demyx, but I had to!

* * *

I ran to him and we engaged in battle. I noticed something, these tears they kept on falling down my cheeks. "You're crying…" He mumbled and I stared at him.

"Just shut up!" I replied and swung my keyblade.

"You're nothing like her." Demyx said and I ignored this. Demyx was a really hard enemy and inside I respected him for that.

The blonde haired nobody panted and kneeled onto the ground. His weapon disappeared and he looked up at me. "Xara why?" He asked with teary eyes and he stood up. "No way! NOOOOOO!" In just a second, he faded into the darkness; finished.

"No!" I ran to where he used to be. I couldn't control my feelings; Xara's feelings. I fell to my knees and started to sob. "Demy…" I said. I had to let things go, he wasn't my friend, he was Xara's. After a while, I stood up and wiped my tears.

"Anyone else from the Organisation who wants to die?!" I shouted and no response.

"Hey Vanessa!" I turned around to Donald. "Don't antagonise them!" He said and I walked up to my friends.

"Yeah, we need to go and help our friends first." Goofy called and I rubbed the back of my head as I laughed nervously.

"Hehe, sorry I got a bit carried away there." I mumbled sheepishly.

"Aha! There you are!" We've been caught red handed by the King as he walked towards us; he did **NOT** look too happy. We looked at the ground with shame and he said "You sure have lots of friends to help." He told us to end this battle for good together and I smiled at this.

"Yes your majesty!" We shouted in unison. I heard a bang from above us and looked up. There was a large rock falling and I followed its direction; the King! I was about to run in and save him like how I saved Donald in the coliseum (the roll) but I was too late, someone else did it. I couldn't believe it. I was paralysed; Goofy. "Look out!" He yelled. The massive rock hit him straight in the head and he fell. He skidded and hit his head against another rock.

I stood there unable to move in a state of shock. "Goofy!" Sora exclaimed. My brown haired friend and Donald ran up to him and kneeled next to Goofy. I looked at the ground, this…this was…I couldn't put it in words. I couldn't hear my friends' shouts. Grinding my teeth together, clenching my fists, feeling my blood boil and blood pressure rise, I was only getting started. Whoever did this was going to pay!

"Sora, Donald stay here." I felt like it wasn't me who was talking but the darkness. They looked up at me and I screamed so loudly, the loudest I've ever screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" I stopped screaming and closed my eyes. Slowly, I breathed in and out. I was ready, ready for the darkness!

Finally I unleashed it, unleashed the thing that tempted me the most, the thing that I lusted to release; the darkness! And boy did it felt good! I was surrounded by dark clouds and I opened my eyes. I looked at my palms; I was different and stronger. My friends looked at me and I replied, "You heard what I said, so look after Goofy." I ordered.

I walked to King Mickey's side, "Are you ready?" I asked and he nodded quiet shocked.

"Then let's do this!" I smirked with darkness in the tone of my voice. I raised my hand up and controlled the darkness. There formed a keyblade; the main colours were black and purple with wings. I called it, 'destructive darkness. I instantly knew to call it that; it was Xara's keyblade.

* * *

Whilst fighting the heartless, I got used to the darkness and my destructive darkness keyblade. First, I fought with Yuffie at my side. We battled against various amounts of heartless and I didn't give up. What they did to Goofy, I will never forgive! We got through most of the heartless.

* * *

Then I ran and I was trapped with Leon. "I'll help out!" He yelled and we fought. We were back to back and he realised. "There's something different about you."

"Goofy got hurt, and I've unleashed the darkness within me." He gasped at this and I gave him a look without smiling. "I'll be okay; I'm still Vanessa, no one else!"

"Watch out!" I smirked and swung my keyblade behind me.

"I'm one step ahead of you." Leon actually made a great partner to fight with. I was freed and ran in the Bailey. Just before I could leave Leon called out for me. "Vanessa!" I stopped without turning around. "Be careful out there!" I nodded and left.

* * *

I was trapped again and this time it was with that girl they called ma'am; Tifa her name was. Yeah, she may have been strong in the eyes of my friends at the Library, but my darkness seemed to make her strength seem like nothing. When we finished she called out for me, "Hey you." I turned to her with a glare.

"I have a name you know! It's Vanessa." I said through my teeth.

"Vanessa, you're really strong." I laughed at this with a smirk.

"You're not too bad yourself." Was the last thing I said as I left.

* * *

This time, I was trapped and Cloud fought with me. He too fought really well and he noticed my darkness. "Vanessa." He said my name and I turned to him with an emotionless face. "I can sense it."

"The darkness won't affect me, so don't worry." I continued fighting and when I finished he gave me a tip. "Don't let the darkness take over your whole body." I smirked at his comment and turned to him. "I told you to not worry, I'll be fine." I replied.

* * *

After defeating most heartless I returned to Donald and Sora and met up with the King there. "Are you okay?" King Mickey asked and I looked at him.

"I'm completely fine, but…" I turned my attention to Goofy. Donald sighed.

"Oh, Goofy." I hugged myself and started to sob. This couldn't be happening.

"This was my entire fault…I saw the rock heading towards the King but I was paralysed…If I jumped then things wouldn't have turned out to be this way." I said feeling absolutely guilt. It seemed that the darkness had melted away and was replaced with sadness. "Don't say that Vanessa, it wasn't your fault." Sora mumbled and I shook my head.

"Hey guys!" I heard Goofy's voice, and thought it wasn't real; that I was hallucinating. But when I looked up to see him standing up, smiling goofily like his personality, and waving to me I knew that this was real. My bottom lip quivered and I shouted from the top of my lungs. "GOOFY!" I ran towards him and hugged him with all my might. He laughed goofily and hugged back. I couldn't hold the tears back and sobbed on his shoulder.

Even the King hugged Goofy and we pulled away. "Gosh that really hurt, but Vanessa, King Mickey I get hurt all the time like that." We laughed at this, oh Goofy you'll never change!

Donald grumbled walked up to Goofy and hit his staff on Goofy's leg. "Ouch! That hurt too!" He whined and Donald growled.

"Don't you ever do that again." He said and they laughed at this. I looked back at Sora and he was frowning. I knew what he was thinking about; me, Riku and him. I walked up to my friend with a smile and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll see Riku again. I know it!" I mumbled and he looked up at me with that goofy grin of his. Yup, we were going to see Riku again!

* * *

The KH themes inspired me to write the main parts of this chapter. Vanitas' theme inspired me to write the part when Vanessa's unleashes the darkness, and Terra's theme inspired me to write the bit when Vanessa's fights the heartless with the others. Please review!

~Parisa01


	35. Chapter 35: Heartless and Axel

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure **

**Chapter 35: Heartless and Axel…**

We stood there with large eyes; all the heartless looked so still. "What's with them?" Sora asked as we looked around. Then I sensed something to do with the darkness… Organisation XIII. "Hey look!" Goofy pointed and we followed his finger. It was someone from the Organisation on top of a slope. He took off his hood to reveal his face; orange eyes, tanned skin and his hair was like…Terra's? He even looked like Terra which made me get goose bumps.

He looked at us and I glared; that jerk! "That the guy who's **NOT** Ansem!" Donald said.

"It's his nobody." I mumbled darkly. "The leader of Organisation XIII…" We all looked at him.

"Wait a minute! Now I know! Now I remember; Xehanort, Ansem's apprentice." I clenched my fists and felt the darkness again. Just by saying his name again made me hungrier for revenge. I growled and looked at the guy straight in the eye whilst controlling the darkness within me. He just smirked amusingly at me. "The leader of Organisation XIII's leader is Xehanort's Heartless nobody!" King Mickey exclaimed. The King's keyblade appeared in his hand and he ran in the direction of Xehanort's heartless.

We were about to follow him until all the heartless came back to life again. They surrounded us. My shooting star and mystical moon appeared in my hands; it was so good to have them back with me again! "Move it!" Sora shouted.

"I will not let Xehanort get away with everything he's done. I don't care anymore!" I growled with vengeance evident in my voice. I looked back at Goofy and Donald who gave me the thumbs up. I nodded with a serious look and ran towards the army of heartless with Sora. "AHHHHHH!" I screamed as I was just inches away. There was so many of them, so many heartless it was unbelievable.

* * *

Ten minutes into the battle, I was on the ground and they were cornering me to the wall. I saw that my friends were occupied and took my necklace. I knew that there was a reason that Ven gave me this, so I kissed it and there was an immense light that glowed from me.

This seemed to finish fifty of them off and I opened my eyes. Everyone looked at me with amazement; my hair was out and dancing in the wind freely, I was wearing armour similar to Aqua's but mine was red, purple and black, with no helmet and a black cape. I had both keyblades in my hands and I knew that this gave me three valuable things needed to defeat the heartless; hope courage and strength!

"Come and get me you lousy heartless!" I shouted out and dragged both my keyblades as I ran at the heartless. This really helped me, Ven's gift really helped me, I loved it! I was defeating the heartless like it was happy days again! There was a few hundred left and I joined the tips of both my keyblades. I floated in the air and shouted, "LIGHT!" There was a wave of light which made most of them disappear.

I fought with Sora to defeat the remaining heartless and it was a success. My armour disappeared and I tied my hair up high again. "You looked cool!" Sora said and I smiled at him.

* * *

"Your Majesty!" Donald shouted as we ran towards him and Xehanort's nobody.

"Xehanort!" Me and the King shouted in unison.

"How long has it been since I abandoned that name…" The nobody trailed off and I growled.

"Shut up you nobody! Where is Riku?" I asked.

"Riku…" That jerk started to laugh like a mad man and boy was I ready to let my darkness unleash. Sora held me back from permanently rearranging his face! "Oh, so you have a little boyfriend now; and Riku as well!" I swear to Kingdom Hearts, if Sora wasn't holding me back, I would have made him regret saying that; no one talks about my Riku like that!

Xehanort's nobody disappeared into a portal of darkness, what a coward! But the King jumped in too and I was about to jump but I thought twice. My friends needed me and I needed them. My friends were my strength and I was theirs!

"No…" Sora let me go and stepped forward. I fell onto my knees and hugged myself. "This can't be happening…" The tears started to fall again and I closed my eyes. "Riku…where are you? I miss you. I love you."

I didn't take any notice of what was going on behind me; I just kept on thinking about Riku. When we first met, on the coast of Destiny Islands. How we started to talk to each other and became best friends. How we spent most of our time in the secret place, talking to each other about different worlds. The moment when he betrayed me and everyone else to the darkness, to the moment I saw him last. He gave me one last smile, that smile was still in my head…

* * *

_Axel's POV: _

So I was telling this boy and his two friends how this was all a plan and all that, until someone caught my eye. A girl, she looked so beautiful yet sad. She walked towards us and I froze. When I looked at the blonde haired girl, for an instant she turned into…Xara. With her bright purple amazing curls, those translucent sapphire eyes, those pink lips, she was perfect. Then she turned into that girl again, with blonde curly hair.

"Who are you?" Her voice, it was stuck in my head. Xara, why? Why did you do this? I loved you!

* * *

_Vanessa's POV:_

"Who are you?" I asked this guy, he looked a bit familiar, with bright red hair and brilliant green eyes. I stared at him waiting for a response. Boy was this guy slow! I bet even a tortoise could respond quicker.

"The name's Axel, got it memorised?" My eyes widened and my breath was hitched at my throat. It was as if my heart sunk into my stomach. That was Axel…

"Where's Kairi?" Sora asked as I went quiet.

"Kairi, look I'm sorry." Just at that moment, that guy who caused me so much pain back in Twilight Town appeared. "Axel!" He said in a strict tone.

"Uh-oh!" Axel disappeared and I was going to go after him. I was stopped by the blue haired nobody's arm. "We'll ensure that he receives the maximum punishment!"

"Please don't hurt him." I had no idea where the hell that came from. I sounded, so worrying, so girly, so not me! He laughed dryly at this and I felt really embarrassed. Oh wait to go Xara! "Look, I don't care about Axel; I just need to see Riku. Let me into the realm of darkness this instant!" I said and he looked at me with the corner of his eye.

"If it's Riku you're worried about, then I can't help you. I don't know where he is." My eyes started welling up and I sniffed. I just wanted to see him. I wanted to see Riku! "Do you care about him that much? Is he that important to you?" He asked.

"More than anything, he's one of the two most important people in my life!" I replied and he stared at me amused.

"Show me how important Riku is to you…" I stared at him in the eyes and got onto my knees. I bowed down with my face on the ground. "Please help me find him." I mumbled.

"So you really do care for him, to bow down and beg like that, but you're on your own there Vanessa." I got to my feet and Sora held me back, from killing him. I was about to charge at him and unleash my darkness. He made me bow and that's what he could say?

"How do you know my name?" I yelled and that seemed to hit a nerve. We stared at each other, then ignored my question. He started to talk about how the hearts could create Kingdom Hearts and blah, blah, blah!

To my surprise, Maleficent appeared behind us. "What in the world do you think you're prattling about?" She asked. "Kingdom Hearts belongs to me!" I growled at this, no Kingdom Hearts belonged to everyone! She was ready to summon more heartless.

"Maleficent, no more heartless!" I yelled.

"I don't take orders from you." Oh if you knew what I really was, then you would! She summoned a few heartless and they surrounding that nobody. "Fool…" He mumbled and clicked his fingers. Dusks appeared behind the heartless and destroyed them. Those freaky creatures turned to me and I had my keyblade was in my hand as I defended myself and my friend.

Then I looked up and gasped Maleficent was standing in front of us! She was defending us! I never knew I would live to see that day! "While I keep these creatures at bay, you devise a way to vanquish them!" She said.

"Maleficent…" I said softly and she growled.

"Do not misunderstand me, I shall have my revenge on you Vanessa." I hissed.

"I don't take orders from **YOU** Maleficent!" I yelled and she was jumped on by the dusks. The dusks jumped off and Maleficent wasn't there anymore. "Where were we? Ah yes!" The nobody clicked his fingers, the dusks disappeared and the heartless appeared again. With my keyblades I defeated a few heartless. "Yes, Vanessa! Extract more hearts." He disappeared.

We were surrounded and I looked up. No, I couldn't do this, it wasn't right. "No, the hearts!"

Maybe everything we've done…maybe it was all for nothing. What am I supposed to do if I can't use my keyblades?

"Imbeciles, you can't be trusted to do anything!" We heard Maleficent's voice and there was a light. Looks like help can come from unexpected places, right?

* * *

Please review! Next chapter, unbelievable drama! And Vanessa's first….

~Parisa01


	36. Chapter 36: Fight and what!

?XOC all the way!

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure**

**Chapter 36: Fight and what?!**

It was pitch black, in this place full of nothing, no sky, no ground; just nothing. I looked around; I was with Sora, Donald and Goofy. "Where are we?" I asked and my voice echoed. I blushed and gulped at this. Then I saw this guy in a black coat, holding a white box, he didn't show his face. I growled at this. "Who are you?!" I ran towards him and he disappeared, damn it I was so close!

Donald opened the box and took out a picture. He gave it to me and I looked at it. There were three people, dressed in black coats from the Organisation XIII. They were sitting on top of a tower and it looked like Twilight town. They were eating a blue ice cream similar to the one in the box. "Look, there's Demyx, Axel and…." Sora trailed off and a tear fell down my cheek.

"Xara…." I mumbled.

"How did you know?" Donald asked and I frowned.

"I don't know I feel as if I know what she looks like…" I continued to stare at Xara; she was extremely beautiful, more beautiful than me. I bet Axel was some lucky guy. Xara had long, bright purple curly hair, blue eyes like me and pale skin. She looked happy. Axel wrapped his arm around her waist and Demyx wrapped his arm around her shoulder; I bet they were best friends like Sora, Riku and me.

Donald took a bite of the ice cream and it started to float to the sky. Then my shooting star and mystical moon appeared in my hands. I pointed my keyblades up in the air and it shot a thin ray of light. On the floor appeared the shape of kingdom hearts. The stone turned into a keyhole and recited;

"_All the worlds whether distant or near, all the people whether courageous or in fear, our destinies are connected like the day and night or like darkness and light…"_

"I need to find you Riku…and I won't give up!"

* * *

So we got to the Land of Dragons again, and I decided to use my keyblades to defeat the heartless. We walked through the deserted destroyed village and I looked around. Then, something caught my eye; it was a guy from the Organisation! He looked at me for a minute or so and I was losing my temper. What the flip? What am I, a painting that you just stare at? But I had a gut feeling that it was the same guy who saved me and healed me.

I made a run for it and started to follow him. "Hey, get back here!" I yelled and my friends weren't behind me. I didn't mind, I just continued chasing that guy as fast as I could. He was fast and I was getting tired. I stopped running and panted for like a second to get some valuable oxygen. My friends joined me and Mulan tapped my shoulder and pointed. That guy he was staring again and then started to run. "Oi, I'm not finished with you!" I called out as we chased him again.

* * *

We got to a snowy empty area which was very wide. That's where we fought Shan-Yu and the army of heartless. I looked in the distance and the wind howled. That guy, why was he running away? And why was he staring at me? Then there was an army at the top of the slope, "Not this again!" I shouted. My friends rushed to the army of heartless and I turned around, that guy again.

With my shooting star in my hand I pointed it at the guy. "Quit running off and fight me like a man!" I growled and he pointed behind me. I turned and swung my keyblade to a heartless. Then I turned to the guy again and he had a keyblade in his hand. That weapon, the way he stances, it was like…Riku. My eyes widened, no it couldn't be him, and I can't sense him! "Don't stand there and stare at me. Fight me!" I challenged him and he hesitated for a while.

We engaged in battle, and he was really strong. I bet he was stronger than me. With all this heartless around me this was getting even tougher. He gashed my stomach and I ignored the pain as I fought with all my strength.

There were so many heartless and my shooting star appeared and this made things a bit easier, just a bit! I placed both the ends of my keyblades on my chest and closed my eyes. "Let's do this!" I yelled and the sky was darker. I started to fly really fast and hit all the heartless around me. The guy started to look around him and was really confused. When I was finished the sky went back to its original colour and I stepped onto the ground.

He started to run again and I turned to Sora, "Sora, keep on fighting, I'm gonna get that guy." He nodded at me and I started chasing the mysterious guy. We got to this secluded area and he turned to me. "Why do you always stare at me you freak?!" I barked and he shook his head. He was about to run again until I jumped onto him. "No more running!" We started to roll and for some odd reason he held onto me.

* * *

We got to the bottom of the slope. I rolled further away from him yet still in range. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and groaned in pain. He got up and started to make his way to me. I didn't want him to touch me that idiot!

Just in time Axel appeared in front of me with his weapons; two chakrams. "You're not touching her." He mumbled murderously and I stared at him. The other guy got his weapon out and they started to fight. I didn't know why they were fighting but I didn't like it at all!

Axel fell to the ground and I crawled up to him whilst gripping onto my stomach. "Axel." My eyes started watering and I didn't know why. I looked up at the guy and glared at him. I felt something cold on my face and looked down. He stared into my eyes and his eyes went really deep. "Are you okay?" I did not ask that, Xara did!

The red haired nobody sat on his knees and didn't break his stare. "You're beautiful…" My eyes widened, he **DID NOT** just say that! I was frozen and he picked me. "Hey, what are you doing?!" I asked as I tried to get off but he didn't let go.

"Xara…" He mumbled. "…I'm not letting you go again!" I growled at this and tried to get off. I punched, kicked, pinched, even bit, but it didn't work. "Get off me! I'm not Xara, I'm Vanessa!" He stopped and his grip tightened. "Stop it, let me go!" I started to cry and I saw a flash before my eyes. Next thing I knew I was on the ground free. Then I started sobbing, and then that other guy had his arms around me. It's just that, this guy was so…familiar and warm.

I knew Axel went and it was only me and the other guy. He placed his hand on my stomach and started healing me with the darkness; yup it was my 'saviour'. "Why are you doing this?" I asked quietly and he was about to get up and I gripped onto his coat. "Why do you protect me?" I yelled then I didn't see the next thing coming. It seemed that I pulled him too much and he fell…on top of me. I felt really awkward, did that really happen? He had his hands next to my face accidently pinning me down. "Are you Riku's nobody?" I asked a question that I wanted to ask. He froze and stared at me.

Tears started to fall down my cheek and he leaned closer to my cheek. I gulped and couldn't breathe as he started to kiss my tears away. Unknowingly, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. Why was I doing this? Had no bloody idea!

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered and he shook his head. If he wasn't giving me any answers then I had to do something that he wouldn't like. I gripped onto his hood and was about to pull it down, but he was one step ahead of me.

He grabbed my wrist firmly yet with care and pinned me down. His left arm pinned my hands behind my head and his right hand made its way to my heart. I knew my cheeks were like frying pans, red and hot. His hand felt so warm against my heart. Deep inside me, I enjoyed this, I felt so calm so free, there wasn't anything to worry about, nothing to worry about.

Then I realised what I was thinking and grinded my teeth together. He had his hand there for too long. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it so he could feel the pain. But he didn't do anything to me, he just stared at me. He leaned closer to my ear and hugged me tighter. "Vanessa…." He whispered and I placed my hands on his strong chest.

I started pushing him away and mumbled. "This is wrong; I'm in love with…" He placed a finger onto my lips and started to stroke my lips with his index finger. "You're so beautiful, more beautiful than last time. You've blossomed into a rose…" He said so quietly that I couldn't hear his real voice just a whisper.

"Please stop!" The tears fell and I looked away. He cupped my cheek and made me look at him.

"If you cry then the whole world would cry with you." That was really romantic, but that voice, it was like…Ansem's? He leaned closer to me and for that moment. My eyes widened wider than plates when I saw those bright orange eyes. Orange…Ansem Seeker of Darkness! This couldn't be happening. Before I could do anything, that guy kissed me. **YES KISSED ME!** My first kiss, I wanted it to be with Riku, not this freak. I didn't respond, to this kiss neither did I kiss back. I couldn't believe it. He pulled away, whispered something that I didn't even turn my attention to, and left me.

I lied there on the snow staring at the sky and my friends ran up to me. They saw what happened and asked if I was okay. I didn't budge or reply. No, I wasn't okay, I felt sick, disgust, and betrayal. Riku…I didn't want it to happen. I'm sorry, I love you...

* * *

She's so oblivious! Poor Vanessa! Please review!

~Parisa01


	37. Chapter 37: Braig and family

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure **

**Chapter 37: Braig and family**

I shivered and hugged myself whilst burying my face in my knees. I was ashamed, how could I have let that happen? How? Sora patted my back and mumbled, "Hey, I bet you couldn't do anything about it." I looked up at him and sniffed.

"I guess it was destiny, huh?" I asked with a woeful smile. He grinned and nodded.

"Yeah." Sora raised his hand for me and pulled me up. I dusted a bit of snow off me and smiled at everyone. I felt a bit better about myself. I wouldn't let that little kiss affect me at all! We felt a shake and I sensed something really powerful. I looked up and there was this massive dragon heartless. I gasped and it was making its way to the Imperial City! "It's heading for the city, we need to warn Shang!" Mulan shouted out.

* * *

We made our way to the Emperor's palace and look who it was those three jerks! "Look who decided to turn up." I growled and cracked my knuckles.

"Wanna punch again little guy?" I asked and Sora laughed nervously at this.

"We saw this guy in a black cloak, he's in the castle." The lanky skinny guy said.

We made our way towards the castle and the doors were lock. "Open these doors this instant!" I yelled and banged on the doors.

"Over here!" Mulan called out and we eyed out the pillar. I smiled at her.

I took off my glove and held it with my teeth. My friends watched me as I took off my hairband (ribbon) and whipped it in the air. I wrapped it around a pillar and gripped onto it. I looked at my friends and mumbled, "Watch and learn." And they did, I started to climb the pillar like a tree. Sora was right behind me and kept on failing. "Sora, hold onto me!" He gripped onto my shoulders, Goofy gripped onto Sora's and Donald was right behind. If I was your average sixteen year old girl, I wouldn't be able to go on, but you see I'm Vanessa!

* * *

I tied my hair back up as we got to the top. We jumped and landed gracefully onto the ground outside the Emperor's room. I saw a guy with a black coat it wasn't the same jerk who kissed me! I had my keyblade in my hand and ran up to him. "Stop right there!" I growled and he turned to me. There were nobodies behind me and Sora and the others started to fight. He took his head off and my eyes widened; he looked a hell like Braig.

"Braig!" I exclaimed and he laughed.

"That isn't my name anymore; it's Xigbar!" I glared at him, Ventus' glare. He stared at me for a moment and exclaimed. "Oh now I remember, you're that brat's little sister. Now I see the resemblance, yet you're much smarter." I growled, oh he was so gonna pay.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT VEN LIKE THAT!" I yelled from the top of my lungs and charged at him. We started fighting, him with his arrowguns. Whilst fighting he said something that made my blood boil. "You've lost everything Vanessa. You don't want to end up like your brother." I swung my keyblade and it was easily blocked. I panted and glared daggers at him. "I feel sorry for you. Too bad, you'll never see him again. And you've never seen your parents before. It's a shame you're never gonna ever see them." I gasped at this, my parents? Where were they? Were they dead? "And it's too bad that you have a grandfather out there who doesn't even know you!" Wait, what? Grandfather, grandpa? I don't remember him.

I didn't even realise that Xigbar left and I kneeled to the ground. Mother, father, grandpa? What the hell was going on? All I knew was that I had an elder brother; Ventus. If so, why didn't Master Eraqus tell me or Ven anything about our family? I didn't know I was too young only 5!

* * *

We were in the Emperor's room and Mulan and Sora were discussing what happened. I just looked at the ground and wondered what my parents would look like. Mother might have looked like me and father probably looked like Ven. And grandpa….maybe we got either our eyes or hair from our grandpa.

"He didn't offer his name and was rather rude." I looked up at the Emperor and knew in that moment; that it had to be Riku. My sweet, handsome, amazing and rude Riku!

"It was Riku!" I exclaimed and there was a shake again like back on the mountains. We heard a roar and let's just say it wasn't human. We ran outside and saw the same large dragon heartless. Damn, it was bigger and scarier up close!

I ran and jumped onto him, with Mulan hanging onto my legs, then Sora, Goofy and Donald. I climbed onto the dark dragon and got onto him. "Woah!" This was sure a bumpy ride! We started to fight the heartless from on top of him and boy was it tough!

* * *

"LIGHT!" A wave of light blinded the heartless. He went crazy and did loopy loops, he was about to fall on Mulan if it wasn't for Shang who came to her rescue! Oooh! Cute! They had such a sweet romantic moment as they stared into each other's eyes.

For a moment, I saw me as Mulan and that jerk who kissed me as Shang. I closed my eyes and opened them to see, me (younger self) and Riku. I blushed at this and Goofy asked, "Oh Vanessa, why are you all red?" They all looked at me and I averted my eyes to the ground. "Ummm…" I went red out of embarrassment as they laughed at this. Then there was an amazing firework display behind the lovebirds and I looked up. It looked so very beautiful and I sighed; if only Riku was here to see it. Now, THAT would have been very romantic.

We stood in front of the Emperor and he clasped his hands together and smiled. "Once again you have served China well." We all bowed to the Emperor and he raised a hand signalling us to stand. "It would please me to reward you." I smiled at this. Sora looked at me and so did Mulan. I took one step forward and gulped. "Well…you said something about Riku. What did he say?"

"That is all you request?" I nodded.

"Your Excellency, I'm in love with Riku. Please tell us what he said!" I replied. He spoke about how dragons have crossed their lands and how something turned one of them into a dragon. "It is my belief that this young man that you call Riku, came to warn me about this danger." My bottom lip quivered, Riku… "Then I could alert and prepare my troops."

"Did you?" Sora asked and the Emperor laughed.

"I was about to, but he told me the situation had changed."

"He said 'three wise guys' had arrived and they would take care of things." Sora, Donald and Goofy cheered and I smiled at this.

"And, this Riku said that there was a courageous, beautiful yet strong young girl with them. He said that girl was named Vanessa." I couldn't believe it. My eyes widened and the tears fell down my pink cheeks. I covered my mouth and shook my head. Oh my goodness, he said that about me? "He also said that he misses you very much and didn't want you to get hurt." Shang added and I smiled. I held Mulan's hands and smiled.

"He was really here!" I was so excited and felt like I was over the moon! "He's alright! I'm so happy that he's fine!" I started to cry out of joy and Sora placed a hand on my shoulder. I gripped onto where my heart was and sighed. Riku, you're okay! Mulan asked the Emperor for Shang to have a vacation which was super cute! The Emperor said no, but he asked Mulan if she wanted to work with Shang, which obviously she agreed to. Shang wrapped an arm around Mulan's shoulder and she leaned closer to him.

I smiled with another tear falling down my cheek. I started rubbing my eyes and shook my head. "Sorry for getting so emotional!" I giggled and they shook their heads. I stepped toward the happy couple and said, "Hey, don't forget to invite to invite us for your wedding!" I winked and Mulan smiled at this.

"Don't worry we will." She sang and me and her giggled at this.

"But do bring Riku along; I would like to meet him." I blushed at this.

"Of course!"

* * *

Aw! Please review! Who is Vanessa's parents? But more importantly; who is Vanessa's grandpa?

~Parisa01


	38. Chapter 38: The Prince's Castle

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure**

**Chapter 38: The Prince's Castle**

"Hey there!" Sora said as we entered the Beast's, oh I mean the Prince's castle again. My whistle echoed as we approached the nervous Prince. "Wow, you look good. Out on a date?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

He looked down and was angry about something. "Hey, prince what's wrong?"

"Why are you guys here?" He asked.

"The nobodies' world has to be out there somewhere. We're looking for a way in." Sora answered.

The Prince started making his way up the stairs and turned to us. "Tonight's very important." I smirked at this; how sweet he's treating Belle.

* * *

I saw the brown haired princess, she looked so beautiful with that yellow princess dress. It was so lovely yet simple. Belle looked so much more beautiful than her name. She smiled at her prince and they both curtsied. I crossed my arms and smiled at this. Yet I couldn't help but blush to imagine Riku and me like that. AIIIEEEEE! My prince Riku! (Sorry, but I just love him to bits!)

"Do you think we came at a bad time?" I turned to Sora and frowned.

"Maybe we did." I agreed.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Donald said and started running towards the ballroom.

"Donald, get back here!" I shouted out.

"And of course, our welcomed and lovely guests are welcomed too." Lumiere winked at me as we stood in the ballroom. I smiled nervously at this; seems like he didn't forget me.

"A welcome indeed." A voice said and I gulped. We looked around. It sounded like that guy who tried to turn the Beast into a heartless; Xaldin was his name. The Prince wrapped his arms around Belle protectively. I ran towards them and looked around then saw the hooded man. "Hey you!" I called out.

"You never know when to quit." He mumbled and I growled at this.

"Well get your ass down here so I can show you what I'm made of!" I yelled and the Prince growled.

"Get out!" Xaldin laughed at this.

"If you don't change, then I'm afraid you'll change back into a beast again." The Prince charged at the nobodies and pushed them.

"Not tonight!" Belle mumbled and Xaldin clicked his fingers. Five more nobodies appeared and we were surrounded.

"I've come to take something you hold very dear." Xaldin said.

"Not on our watch!" Me and Sora shouted and we engaged in battle with the nobodies. My keyblades disappeared and my friends looked at me with worried looks. I clenched my fists and yelled, "DARKNESS!" Dark clouds surrounded me and I opened my eyes. My destructive darkness appeared in my hand and I growled. "Let's fight fire with fire!" I started to fight the nobodies and we finally defeated them. My keyblade disappeared and the darkness melted away.

"We're okay!" Belle and the others entered the ballroom and I sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness Belle's okay!"

"Guess Xaldin didn't take anything after all!" Goofy said and the Prince flinched at this. Within a blink of an eye, he left and Belle followed him out of the ballroom.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

"Maybe Belle isn't the only precious thing to the Prince." I mumbled. "Come on; let's check out what's going on." I led the way. We ran around the castle fighting nobodies.

* * *

We got to the Prince's room and he was pacing around the room breathing angrily. "ARGH!" He yelled and I thought it was the Beast again. "What's wrong?" Belle asked. "Just calm down."

"CALM DOWN? You just had to have a party didn't you? Don't you see what's happened?" Belle looked a bit hurt at this and I growled myself.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? You don't speak to Belle like that; heck you don't speak to **anyone** like that!" I said.

"The rose, he took my rose!" He muttered and I looked at the empty table.

"Surely you can find another rose…" Belle tried to calm him down.

"SILENCE! You don't know anything!" I stood in front of Belle defending her.

"Don't take out all your rage and anger on Belle. She doesn't deserve it and it's not like she stole the rose!" I said through my teeth. The Prince ran a hand through his locks and sighed stressfully.

"I'm sorry…" Belle apologised and I shook my head.

"You don't have to apologise Belle." I used a softer tone.

"But…"

"Belle, Vanessa I want you all to leave this castle." I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"If I don't get that rose back, I won't be fully human, it's dangerous here." He said. "When you first got here I tried to change. But I was only fooling myself I can't be any different." He looked at his hands. "I'll always be a beast at heart, so I'll live like one." My eyes started brimming with tears. No, that wasn't true! "…With no one alone. Goodbye Belle..." My eyes widened, it was as if it was Riku talking to me about the darkness when we last saw each other.

"You can't mean that." She mumbled.

They stared at each other and I hugged my sides. A year and millions of tears ago I was in the exact same position with Riku. Belle turned around and I looked up at her. "We'll help get the rose back and he'll calm done. You just need a bit of patience and hope." I said and she nodded as she walked off; poor Belle.

"Prince…" I trailed off.

"Leave me alone." He sulked and I shook my head.

"Come on, you used to be fearless. You would give up your life for Belle. Don't you know what that meant to us? You gave us all courage, especially me. But maybe you should have kept some for yourself. If I were you, I wouldn't have thrown my happiness out of the way, because I know how it feels. I've lost so many people who were dearest to me." I looked at the ground and sighed.

"You're rose is your last chance isn't it?" Sora asked. "Don't throw your last chance away! Remember what it was like before Belle lived here?" The Prince realised this.

"See? You can't give up, not now." I stated.

"I know one thing!" The Prince growled.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"That this castle belongs to me! Xaldin will never be welcome here!" The Prince turned to us and I smirked whilst nodding; we were ready!

* * *

"So Prince… you came after all." Xaldin said as we reached the entrance hall. "You had me worried. I was afraid you'd given up for good."

"What do you really want?" I shouted.

"Kingdom Hearts, once it's ours we can exist fully and complete." He took his hood off and I growled.

"Kingdom Hearts isn't for you, it isn't for Xemnas, it isn't for the Organisation, and it belongs to everyone! No one can control it, no one but the x-blade wielder! You have no right over it Xaldin; go tell that to your allies!" Tears started falling down my cheeks. Just because of Kingdom Hearts, all of this was happening. All this suffering, all this pain, all this destruction! He froze and became quiet for a moment, then continued.

"So you see, Prince that's why we need you heartless **AND** nobody!" There were four flying nobodies in front of us and we started to fight. Then we followed Xaldin outside.

We heard muffling and it sounded like someone was in trouble. I turned around, "Belle!" Xaldin had her and leaped from the castle to outside of the castle's grounds. We ran out there as fast as we could.

* * *

Xaldin asked the Prince what to leave behind, Belle or the rose. He answered Belle, and at that moment, Belle elbowed him got the rose and ran towards us. "Way to go Belle!" I cheered on and she smiled. Xaldin summoned his six lances and we started to fight.

Just a few minutes into the fight, my keyblades dropped to the ground. I panted; he was really hard to fight. Then he grabbed my wrist. "There's something very interesting about you. I think you're more valuable than anything. Say goodbye to your friends." Oh no he didn't! I was quiet for a few second until I muttered darkly, "You're messing with the wrong girl Xaldin."

I turned to look into his eyes, darkness within my sapphire blue eyes. Dark clouds surrounded me and I screamed with all my might, "DARKNESS!" He let go of me and stepped back.

I opened my eyes with my destructive darkness in my hand and I was floating in the air. We started to fight, me and him. The darkness made everything easier and better. He was on the ground and I raised my keyblade above me.

A dark power was growing from my keyblade. "This is for everything you've done to the Prince and Belle!" Those were the last words and I shot the darkness at him. He started to scream and in no longer than a second he faded into darkness, never to see the light again.

I closed my eyes and placed my hand on my face. That sucked the living life out of me and I fell to the ground, falling unconscious. But I knew that everything was going to be okay…

* * *

Still got a long way to go Vanessa! Please review!

~Parisa01


	39. Chapter 39: Port Royalagain!

'**Xavier' **There isn't any other stories with Vanessa in it, but if you want you can help me make another story with Vanessa in it! I'm going to try and fit everything into one chapter again. Just in a rush to get to when Vanessa goes to the world that never was.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure**

**Chapter 39: Port Royal…again!**

So I woke up and we were in the world of perverted pirates; Port Royal! I got off Sora's back and thanked him. We ran to the port and saw Jack in trouble. "Ah, love, Zola some assistance!" I smirked at this.

"It's SORA!" Sora grumbled.

"Will ye leave a mate to perish?!" He asked and I helped him.

"Aye, aye captain Jack!" I giggled as all of us fought the zombie pirates.

"Cursed pirates, I thought I heard the last of the Aztec gold curse." I mumbled as we finished defeating those freaks.

"Some scallywag must've got greedy." Jack suggested.

"Oh I see, you don't trust me do you?" We nodded at this, well obviously! "Well I **AM** a pirate, mates and love." I smirked; he could say that again!

"Jack, Vanessa!" We heard Elizabeth shout and turned to her.

"Elizabeth!"

"Some sticky business is afoot I fear." She said and Jack turned away. "Wait Jack! I need your help! The cursed pirates have returned. Will had to find out why so he went to Isla de Muerta to check on the Aztec treasure." She looked at the ground, worried. "I think something's happened to him, you have to take me to him."

Jack turned around to look at her. "Aye there it is. If you'll be wanting him rescued, best do it alone lass." My eyes widened.

"Alone? Are you serious Jack?" I asked. "Sail to the island and take on cursed pirates, alone?"

"Well a woman like you can…" I rolled my eyes at this; not all women are the same!

"I can't just sit here and wait for him, if he's in trouble!" Elizabeth cried and I smiled woefully at this.

"That's the spirit!" I smiled and she turned to Jack.

"Please take me there Jack."

"Wait a moment!" He pointed his finger up. "I don't see any profit for me."

"Vanessa!" Sora elbowed me softly.

"What, not this again!" I whined and he gave me those puppy dog eyes again. God damn you Sora!

"Oh Captain…" I sung and Sora covered Donald's eyes. I placed a hand on my hip and smirked at him giving the look. "My courageous, handsome and strong captain, please do this for me." He wrapped his arm around my waist and leaned closer.

"What do I get as a reward?" I leaned near his ear and spoke with my hot breath making him shiver.

"Anything you want." He smiled at this; pervert! I pulled away and he looked at Elizabeth.

"Okay, I'll do it! Shall we love?" He asked and took my hand. I tried to smile and nodded. As we made our way to the boat, I gave Sora a look threatening him 'Watch what I'll do to you later!'

* * *

So we got onto the Black Pearl and took sail. Whilst we waited, a few nobodies appeared so we fought them.

"Look the Interceptor down yonder!" I yelled and my friends along with Jack and Elizabeth jointed me.

"You know that isn't pirate talk." Donald stated and I pouted.

"Hey, at least I'm trying!" I replied.

"Will!" Elizabeth shouted out and we saw a stabbed body of William Turner on the Interceptor. I looked at Jack and he placed his hand on his heart. I covered my mouth and stopped myself from laughing at this. Sora elbowed and I scratched the back of my head; bad Vanessa!

"We got to rescue him!" Elizabeth exclaimed. So we got the other boat and Will woke up, when we bought him back onto the Black Pearl. He told us that someone stole the medallions and the stone chest. He said that he was attacked and couldn't see who he was because his face was shrouded in a black hood.

"What? It's the Organisation!" I pointed out.

"We found a way out of the cave but then the villain sent a horde of terrible creatures after us. They were…" He fell unconscious and I was resisting my temper and darkness.

"They've gone too far. It's our turn to fight." I mumbled and Elizabeth held my hands.

"You'd best go prepared. We've no idea what's out there. Just be careful." I nodded with a blank expression. Me, Jack and Sora walked outside and Jack mumbled.

"Well I don't remember invitin' you." I growled as we saw a hooded man.

"I knew it was the Organisation!" I muttered.

"The Darkness of men's hearts, drawn to these cursed medallions; and this heartless, a veritable maelstrom of avarice." I knew that Sora didn't understand what he said but I did. "I wonder, are they worthy to serve Organisation XIII?" That heartless looked a bit creepy.

"And you want an answer now?" Jack asked and I smirked.

"Precisely!" The man replied as he disappeared into the darkness. The three of us stood in front of the creepy heartless with weapons in hand and we fought. Boy was he easy, seemed that he wasn't worthy to serve the Organisation!

"It's not over yet!" I yelled out and we turned to the hooded guy. He took off his hood to reveal very short platinum blonde hair and electic blue eyes. He stood in front of the stone chest filled with those cursed medallions. "Let's throw him overboard." Jack suggested.

"Aye." I mumbled.

"Parley!" I twitched at this; what the flip? He knew pirate talk as well?

"S'cuse me?" Jack asked.

"Did he just say Barley or Parsley? And if so, what has that got to do with this?" I was completely confused.

"It's a bit of a pirate's code." Jack mumbled and I nodded; that's why! "Anyone who invokes 'parley' must not be harmed 'til negotiations are complete." He informed.

"No time for rules!" I looked up at Jack.

"True, but as we're honourable pirates we should always stick to the Code." I rolled my eyes; how ridiculous!

"Alright you, out with it!" He looked at the blonde haired guy.

"I surrender the chest with my humblest apologies." I smirked with triumph. "I want just a few souvenirs…for the memories." He took a few medallions and chucked them in the air. I knew that this was too good to be true. There were these freaky nobodies which floated up in the sky. I wasn't listening to what the others said and I clenched my fists.

Then this enormous nobody came out from the water and I gasped; woah! "Sora, Donald Goofy, Vanessa this one's yours!" Jack said. It blew us to another ship and the last thing I saw was a bang and I was unconscious.

* * *

"Nnnnnnn…." I groaned as I was conscious again. I was being carried in a piggyback and didn't see who carried me.

"You've woken up Vanessa." I heard his sweet lovely voice again in my head and I smiled.

"Riku…" I leaned into the neck and kissed it.

"EW!" The person let me go and I fell to the ground.

"Owwww!" I groaned in pain. Then I looked up and gasped.

"EWWWWWW!" I spat and realised that I kissed Sora's cheek! He rubbed his cheek and I felt like puking. "GROSS!" We said in unison.

"How come you kiss him but not me?" Jack asked and I turned red. No, I was **NOT** in love with Sora that was just wrong!

"Maybe 'cuz of my good looks…" I rolled my eyes at this. Yeah right!

"It's just that…" I gulped, looked at the ground and fiddled with my hair. "I thought you were ...you know…" I was extremely embarrassed ofthis. Nonetheless Sora smiled at me and raised his hand. "Don't worry about it." He mumbled and I took his hand as he pulled me up. We started fighting those nobodies again and retrieved the medallions. We got onto the Black Pearl with Elizabeth on it.

"We got the four medallions, but how 'bout the chest?" Sora asked and Will replied.

"If we find the hooded man then we'll find the chest." I sighed and walked to the edge of the ship. I leaned my elbows on it and stared out. Those waves, the sound of the waves and the smell of saltwater made me sigh. Riku, once I'll find you we'll return to Destiny Islands. But where are you? Why are you being so secretive?" A tear fell down my cheek and dropped into the water.

I gasped and my eyes widened. It was as if I didn't see my own reflection but saw Riku himself. He wore a blindfold and smiled at me. "Riku?" I whispered. With tears falling down my cheeks.

"Ness, I…" I anticipated his answer and he just faded away.

"Hey there love…" Jack's voice snapped me out of daze. I looked at him and he saw my tears.

"What's wrong?" I looked down and mumbled.

"Just sea sick that's all." I answered and Sora called for me. Just as I was about to leave, I turned around and whispered ever so softly, "I love you Riku."

* * *

We got to the port and saw the freaky massive nobody again. "Go. He's for me." Jack said and I stood with him whilst the others placed the medallions back into its chest. The nobody turned normal and Donald exclaimed. "The curse is gone!" I turned to Jack with a smile but it dropped.

"Then what's this?" He asked as he looked at his hands.

"Jack must have been cursed by that monster, not for stealing the gold." I pointed out.

"Oh, I have no worries then." Jack mumbled and I giggled at this.

"Don't worry Jack! We'll just defeat the monster that's all!" The said monster slammed one of his anchors into the chest making a few medallions fly out. "Get the gold, I'll fight him!" The others got the gold and I fought with that nobody one to one.

"Bring it on!" I said and it swung its anchor at me. I dodged it and engaged in battle. The blonde guy appeared again and looked at me sternly. "Bravo Vanessa." He clapped and disappeared. I looked at the ground and frowned.

So we got onto the Black Pearl again and chucked the chest into the sea. "It's certain that we don't need the likes of the heartless or that hooded fellow about. They'll ruin the market of us true pirates. " Jack said and I smirked at this.

"So that's why you went to Port Royal. And we thought that you actually wanted to save everyone." Elizabeth mumbled as she crossed her arms.

"A pirate always looks to profit Miss Swann, profit and other things…" He looked at me and I gulped. Ewww! "And my reward… is Vanessa!" I looked up with large eyes. Then looked at Sora.

"Sora!" I begged quietly and he nodded.

"You see Jack, she's kinda you know…" Sora wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Betrothed? To whom?" My eyes widened and I gulped. What?

"Oh, well he's very strong…" Sora started and I blushed; Riku…

"Is he a pirate?" Jack asked eagerly.

"No, better." He looked up at me and I smiled. "He's a hero, my hero…" I sighed dreamily and couldn't help but blush immensely.

"Aw, look she's blushing again." I giggled and stared to fantasise about my 'betrothed husband to be'.

"Oh Riku, take me in your arms and kiss me!" I started to spin around; yup this is what love does to you.

"What's wrong with Vanessa? I fell less attracted to her." Jack raised an eyebrow and I kept on giggling whilst blushing.

"It's called love Jack, something that you may never experience." Elizabeth mumbled and we all laughed at this!

* * *

Hehe, cute! Please review! About Vanessa's grandpa, he's from KH (obviously), let's just say he's kind. Think about Vanessa's hair colour.

~Parisa01


	40. Chapter 40: Pride Lands

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure **

**Chapter 40: Pride Lands!**

So when we got out of Port Royal we went to Agrabah again and Jafar got out. So we had to deal with him, then we went to Halloween Town. Whilst Sally and Jack dancing with each other, I imagined me and Riku. I didn't know what he looked like now, but it was so nice to see us both dancing. I was giggling and he smirked. He pulled me closer and just as we were about to kiss I heard my name. Damn it Sora, way to ruin my dream about Riku!

* * *

We appeared in a world like a savannah and I felt a bit different. Then I saw Sora as a cute brown lion cub. "Hey look at you, you're a lion cub!" I laughed. Donald turned into a bird and Goofy was a turtle. They gaped at me like fishes and I twitched. "Huh? What's wrong?" They shook their heads and I looked at my… paw?

"Oooh, we got visitors for lunch." A hyena said and I knew it was ambiguous. It was making its way towards Sora but I stood in front of him. I glared at those hyenas and growled. "But we didn't bring anything to eat!" Sora said and I glared at him which made him shut up.

We made a run for it and Sora rolled over. "Going somewhere?" A hyena asked and I jumped onto him whilst screaming,

"Get off him!" Then they left and I laughed, "Ha, stupid hyenas."

"Yeah, at least you can say that, look at yourself." Sora mumbled and I ran on four legs (which wasn't that hard) to a nearby pond. I looked into it and screamed, "Ah, my beautiful face!" My reflection, I was a golden blonde colour with bright blue eyes; a lioness! But I looked like a teenage lioness, instead of a cub. "I'm a lioness." I turned to Sora and they laughed at me. I roared and was afraid of my own roar. I never knew I could do it.

* * *

We went outside and saw a lioness being chased by heartless. "Thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked and they nodded. So we fought, me and Sora had to fight them with our keyblades in our mouths, for me was a toothache!

"Thank you very much." The lioness said and I looked back at her with a smile.

"We're glad you're okay." I mumbled. "Did you see any other heartless around here?"

"Heartless? Is that what they're called? I'm not sure there are any others. I don't usually hunt outside the Pride Lands." She said.

"Pride Lands?" Donald asked.

"Hey, do you know if a boy named Riku is there?" I asked. She shook her head and I sighed sadly. "Oh Riku…where are you?" I whispered and Sora rubbed his head against me.

"Hey don't worry. We'll find him. Come on, we might as well take a look around." Sora tried to brighten my mood and I smiled at this.

"Wait, the Pride Lands are dangerous. Scar and the hyenas have made things unbearable for everyone. There's no food left, they've driven off the prey. We're about to starve." She exclaimed.

"Hey, I laugh in the face of death and danger. We can take care of it. Didn't you see us back there?" She looked up at me.

"I guess you're right. You just could be what the kingdom needs, maybe you can help us." I smiled at this.

"Ya mean take on this Scar guy and all those hyenas?" Goofy questioned.

"Scar?" Donald asked.

"He took over when our last king, Mufasa, died." The lioness answered.

"So, Scar is your king? You want us to take down your king?" I twitched.

"Wait, hold on a minute." Sora walked up to Donald and Goofy as I joined them. "We can't go around knocking kings off their thrones. Then again, if they see that I'm stronger than their king, maybe they'll ask me to be their next king." He smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"Sora," he looked at me and I smirked "you know I'm stronger than you. And they'll make **ME** their next queen!" I giggled and they looked at me as if I was crazy. "What? I'm kidding." Sora walked up to the lioness and they were talking. She left and Sora joined us again.

"She's gonna go on ahead and tell the other lionesses. We're supposed to meet her at a place called Pride Rock." And so we made our way out of that place. There were lionesses sleeping and we saw the lioness that we saved and some baboon that was carrying a stick. "That's her." The female lion mumbled.

That baboon took a closer look at my face and my eyebrow twitch, "Um, what?!" He continued looking at me and I was beginning to get irritated. Then he went to the lioness and whispered something in her ear which made me growl. She was shocked then sighed. "What is it?" I asked.

"I told Rafiki that you might be able to help us force Scar and the hyenas out of the Pride Lands. But he says it won't work." My eyebrows furrowed together; what? "You see whoever saves the Pride Lands will be our next king or queen and he or she has to have the right qualities." Hey, I can be queen! But, hey its destiny can't really change it. I sighed, losing hope.

"I'm sorry I made you come all this way." I grinned my widest of smiles which hurt my cheek bones.

"Don't worry about it!" I giggled and she came a bit closer.

"You better go before Scar finds out you're here." I rolled my eyes at this.

"And what is he going to do?" She looked at me shocked.

"Are you crazy?" She asked and I smiled whilst I saw from the corner of my eye Sora nodding. I glared and growled at him which made him look down. I looked at the lioness with a smirk like Riku's "No, just fearless that's all!"

* * *

We roamed around and started exploring. I explored on my own and acting like a lion. Licking my paw, I scratched myself against a tree, yup it felt good. Then I saw my three friends surrounded by those hyenas! Sora was looking up and I turned my gaze to two lions. One that looked like Pete and the other I reckoned was Scar. The king leaped flawlessly from the rock and Pete followed whilst tumbling down. Pete ran off like the coward he was and Scar was about to jump onto Sora.

I ran my fastest and jumped just in time. I held my head high, with a proud pose and a glare that would kill anyone. I roared really loudly and it seemed to echo throughout the Pride rock area. Scar smirked smugly, "Why aren't you a feisty pretty little lioness?" I roared at this and pounced onto his with my claws out. How dare he?!

"Run, Sora!" I shouted and scratched Scar's face.

"Come on!" Sora called out and when Scar was on the ground I ran along with the lioness we saved and my friends. I breathed in and out and the lioness smiled at me. "You're really strong, what's your name? I'm Nala." I looked up.

"Thanks and my name is Vanessa. It's nice to meet you Nala." We got to the Wildebeest valley and decided to look for our friend Simba. Sora looked down at the deep valley and they gulped. But me and Nala smirked at each. "Ready?" She asked and I nodded. We walked back, ran and then jumped. It felt so good. "WOOOOOOHHHH!" I screamed as I was in mid-air.

"What's wrong Sora?" I asked and he shook his head.

"We're never gonna make it." I rolled my eyes at this.

"You're never gonna make anything." I mumbled and he yelled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, it's not important! Just try, I swear you'll be fine. If you're not then I'll go down with you!" He gulped at this and walked back.

"Aren't you afraid of death?" Nala asked and I looked at her with an innocent look.

"Oh, no. It's not that scary." I said nonchalantly.

"Wow you are really fearless." She commented and Sora, Donald and Goofy got to our rock. Whilst walking Nala was telling us how when Simba's dad, Mufasa died Simba died as well, that Scar delivered the false news. Then Rafiki came and raised his stick in the air as he declared, "It is time." We knew that in that direction the stick was pointing, Simba was there and we ran.

* * *

Please review!

~Parisa01


	41. Chapter 41: Simba and Hakuna Matata!

The guy in Port Royal was Luxord. Another clue: Vanessa's grandfather was a well-known person in one of the worlds in KH (think about blonde hair) rings any bells?

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure **

**Chapter 41: Simba and Hakuna Matata!**

"Simba!" I yelled and we ran to him. He looked different, he looked mature, and our little Simba's all grown up! He looked at us as if not recognising us. "It's us, Vanessa, Sora, Donald and Goofy!" I said. Then he pounced at me and I rubbed his head against my stomach. "Vanessa!" I started to giggle; I was really ticklish on my tummy! "What happened to you? You look like a lioness!" I smiled and we heard someone screaming Simba's name and help.

"Timmon, Pumba! Something's happening in the jungle I have to save my friends." Simba said and we followed him.

"Simba wait, its Nala don't you recognise her?" We ran at the right time and saw them fighting each other. Nala pinned his down and that image of that guy pinning me down on the snow was in my mind. I shook my head; no Vanessa! "Simba?" Nala asked and she got off him.

"Nala, it's me Simba." The lioness walked back and looked at him.

"SIMBA!" She cried and they started rubbing each other's heads together; aw love! Then I thought, if Riku was a lion, man he would be cute! He'd be the king of the jungle. AIIIIIEEEE! Timmon and Pumba turned to us and screamed.

"Don't worry, they're my friends." Simba mumbled.

"So that means we won't be tonight dinner." Timmon said and I smirked.

"Hey, we won't bite, yet!" They shivered and I started to laugh.

"You fell for it!" I rolled around the ground.

"Are you sure she won't eat us?" Timmon gulped.

"Yeah I don't want to be eaten like a pig." Pumba said. I walked up to them and cornered them.

"We. Won't. Eat. You!" I made it clear for them to understand and Timmon rolled his eyes.

"We do understand English you know."

"And that's Mr Pig!" Pumba shouted and we laughed at this. Then Simba and Nala left, oooooohhh! But in a way, I can relate to Nala. I mean, I haven't met Riku for a year, he left and he was in hiding. I looked down and sighed.

"Hey what's wrong?" Timmon asked.

"Something that happened a long time ago…" I trailed off and a tear fell onto the ground.

"Hakuna Matata!" He said and I looked at him as if he was speaking another language.

"Excuse me?"

"It means no worries. Come on let's sing it." Pumba joined in and my eye twitched; are you serious? He won't make me sing!

* * *

_It means no worries for the rest of your days_

_It's our problem-free philosophy_

_Hakuna Matata!_

_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!_

_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!_

_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!_

_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna-_

_It means no worries for the rest of your days_

_It's our problem-free philosophy_

_Hakuna Matata!_

I started singing loud and proud and Sora looked at me. No one had ever heard me sing, not even Riku, Kairi or any other person.

"His not the same Simba I remember. Something about Hakuna Matata…" Nala walked off and I frowned at this. What was going on? Then Simba walked off without a word.

"You can all come out now." I giggled quietly at this. It was night and Simba was looking towards the Pride Lands. "I could use your help." Our friend mumbled.

"You can count on us!" I grinned.

* * *

We made our way to Pride Rock and Simba gasped with shock. "Wait a minute. You're going to fight your uncle for THIS?" I glared and Timmon whilst growling which sure shut him up.

"Yes Timmon, this is my home." Simba answered and I frowned at this; home. Where was home for me? Destiny Islands? Land of Departure? Or somewhere else….? We ran to Pride Rock and Scar was very surprised to see his nephew.

"You're not this kingdom's king!" Simba growled.

"Simba is the rightful king!" I exclaimed.

"This is your choice Scar," Scar was walking back "either you give up or fight."

"Does this always end in violence?" He asked. "I'd hate to be responsible for a family member's death Simba." Scar started making his way towards us.

"I've put the past behind me." Simba countered back.

"But what about your loyal subjects, have they?" Scar questioned and Nala stepped forward.

"What is he talking about, Simba?"

"Go on; tell them who's responsible for Mufasa's death."

"I am." We all gasped, no! Simba, we knew him since he was a little cub and now?

Scar started cornering Simba. "See, he admits it, murderer! If it weren't for you Mufasa would still be alive. Do you deny it?"

Then I started to think, Simba's uncle was Scar and Simba's dad was Mufasa. Therefore they were brothers. Mufasa was a great king and Simba was the heir. So that makes Scar…oh my god! Scar killed Mufasa and blamed it on Simba, so he could be king! That made sense!

I looked up and Simba pinned his uncle down, strangling him. "Alright, alright, I did it. I killed Mufasa!" Scar screamed and ran into the cave whilst the hyenas jumped onto Simba. I ran and roared as it echoed throughout the Pride Lands.

Simba ran after Scar and the hyenas tried to escape. Timmon, Pumba, Sora, Donald and Goofy followed me into the cave and I roared again as my destructive darkness appeared in my mouth. We started to fight those stupid hyenas and I felt rage; Scar! They ran away and we got to the top. I stopped my friends, "This is Simba's fight." I mumbled as we watched on.

"You're okay Simba!" I cried out as he kicked Scar off of him and off the rock.

"Aw, that was just a sneak preview!" We heard Pete's voice and turned around. I started to growl at him. "Cause this ain't over, not by a long shot!" He pointed his paw and we followed it, to see Scar's paw on the edge of Pride Rock. "Anger and jealousy turned the king of Pride Rock into a heartless! Oh, your kingdom's gonna rise again…But this time as the Pride Lands of Darkness!" My eyes widened as we watch Scar pull himself and jumped back up!

"That's what you think!" Me and Simba said in unison. I had my shooting star in my mouth and we started to fight Scar. After a few minutes, my friends were panting so I fought for them and to protect them. I held my shooting star up high and closed my eyes. The end of my keyblade started to shine immensely and sparkle. Scar was about to pounce onto me and my friends shouted my name.

When I opened my eyes, I shot a ray of light towards Scar and it finally killed him. Simba walked up to the edge and roared. Then the other lionesses roared and Sora meowed which was so cute! I smirked at him, "This is how you roar Sora." I mumbled and looked at the sky.

With the loudest roar, I roared and this seemed to make everyone look at me. The wind blew and I opened my eyes. There was a light coming from the sky, it shone on Simba, then on me. That light seemed to lighten up the Pride Lands.

I pointed my keyblade up in the air and it shot a thin ray of light. On the floor appeared the shape of kingdom hearts. In the sky, formed a keyhole and I recited;

"_All the worlds whether distant or near, all the people whether courageous or in fear, our destinies are connected like the day and night or like darkness and light…"_

"Hey, what's with the light show?" Timmon asked and I smiled at this.

"We have to say goodbye now." I mumbled.

"Leaving so soon?" Pumba asked and I jumped on them both. They started screaming and I rubbed my head against them

"Hakuna Matata!"

* * *

Yay! Please review! Gonna go straight to Hollow Bastion!


	42. Chapter 42: Castle and Riku's room

Who said Vanessa's voice was good? Nope, it isn't that bad, it was shocking. Her flaws are not being able to swim, sing properly and Vanessa can't let go of bad/old memories. And, if I did do Vanessa's first adventure it would take a lot of time AND I wouldn't really go on. There will be a sequel to this story. There's a LeonXOC moment near the end.

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure**

**Chapter 42: Castle and Riku's room**

Now, guess where we ended up, Agrabah, Land of Dragons or Halloween Town? No, no and no! We were in Hollow Bastion YAY! Can you sense the sarcasm by any chance?

So we watched a pair of heartless running off on the roofs. "Wait, I swear things are supposed to be under control here!" I pointed out. Then all of a sudden, the town's defence mechanism appeared and there were loads. I also sensed danger. "Must be Organisation XIII again, we better go see Leon." And we headed for Merlin's house.

Then there were these freaky robotic heartless and we fought them outside Merlin's house and we entered. Cid was typing away on the computer for around five minutes.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

"The MCP is causing havoc inside the computer." Yuffie answered.

"Not again!" Donald rubbed his forehead.

"Accordin' to Leon anyways…." Cid trailed off. He explained that Leon went over to Ansem's study to find out what all the ruckus was all about.

The MCP was using the data in that computer to crank out heartless. The MCP was also messing with the town's control system. They were also talking about someone called Tron and I felt completely lost. Damn that Leon, it was his bloody fault that I didn't go to that world. Then we went to Ansem's Computer room. There were so many heartless along the way that we had to escape them.

* * *

When we entered, Leon held his sword towards me. I rolled my eyes at this, "I know you hate me so much but please Leon!" I mumbled and he lowered his sword.

"Hey Leon, why don't you go and settle things with the heartless? I've got things under control here." Aerith said and he nodded. Just when I thought he was going to leave Leon grabbed my wrist.

"Come on! You need to help me with the heartless." I tried to run away from him, but he wrapped his arms behind me knees and picked me up. "Sora, don't get hurt!" I gave him the thumbs up.

* * *

We were walking and I sighed. "You know you can put me down now!" He put me down and kept a grip on my wrist. "Why don't you just put a leash on me?" I asked rhetorically.

"I would if I had one." I growled at his answer, damn it if I was a lioness I would have ripped his head off with my teeth!

"Why can't I go?" It was Q&A now!

"I want you to fight the heartless with me."

"Why me?"

"I want to show you something I found as well. And we're going to the castle, you need to help me."

"What has it got to do with me?" I crossed my arms and he sighed annoyed. "Alright, alright, I'll shut up." We fought the many heartless around the streets of Hollow Bastion. Whilst we walked to the castle I looked around, there was something about Hollow Bastion. I felt as if I had been here before as in a long time ago. It was awkwardly silent between us and I smiled. I knew how to have fun with Leon and make his life a living hell.

"Hey Leon, do you have a girlfriend?" He grinded his teeth together.

"What's it to you?" My eyes widened with excitement.

"Oh so you **DO** have a girlfriend! What's her name?" I smirked and he shook his head.

"I don't have a girlfriend." He answered and I had an idea, it's flirting time!

"Hey Leon, if I was your age would you go out with me?" He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I on the other hand, grinned and winked at him.

"Ummmm…" I fluttered my eyelashes with my eyes sparkling. "Yeah." That was so quiet that it could have been lost with the wind but I heard it.

"AWWWWW! LEON YOU'RE SO SWEET!" I screamed and wrapped my arms around his neck as I hugged him tightly. His blue eyes widened and his cheeks turned beet red. People turned to us and stared but I didn't care.

"Stop it, people are staring at us. You're embarrassing." I let go and giggled.

"Aw, love you too Leon!" He rolled his eyes at this and we reached the castle.

* * *

We entered the castle and I gasped. It was dark, full of black roses and there were so many thorns. If there was even a little butterfly in here that thing would have been dead. "Woah…" I looked around things were really bad. "This is what darkness does to such a beautiful place." Leon mumbled and I gulped. I didn't want the darkness to ruin **MY** appearance.

"Don't worry you're ugly as it is." Leon said and I looked at him with teary eyes. It was like a thorn in my heart. How could he say that?

"Am I?" I asked innocently and his eyebrows furrowed together. Leon cupped my cheek and a tear fell down.

"I'm only joking. Don't take it so seriously." I sighed and wiped a tear whilst nodding.

"So, what am I supposed to do here?" I asked.

"The only way we can fix all this is by light and it's the only way that darkness can be resistant here." I looked at him with a smile. I knew what to do. With my mystical moon and shooting star I held them both in the air. The ends of my keyblades started to glow and emit a very powerful light. "LIGHT!" My voice echoed throughout the castle and I started to glow immensely as Leon covered his eyes.

When I opened my eyes again I gasped. The castle was beautiful nothing to do with the darkness. With lovely marble and it looked so captivating. We started to explore the castle and we got to this specific room. It looked plain on the outside and I sensed that someone familiar was here about a year ago. I looked at Leon and asked, "What room is this?"

"You should be asking, **WHOSE **room is this?" I rolled my eyes. Alright, alright stop correcting me!

"Alright, **WHOSE** room is this?" I asked and he looked down with a frown.

"Come on, I'll tell you inside." He sighed and sounded really depressed. I gulped; this was really worrying, why was Leon so distressed?

The brown haired man twisted the knob and opened the door. We entered the room; it looked simple and small with only one window, a bed and a nightstand next to it. The colour was a dark midnight blue. As I walked into the middle of the room, I sensed him. Riku, I felt like he was here a year ago but dropped it, must have been my imagination.

"So, tell me; whose room is this?" My voice sounded quiet.

"It used to be Riku's room when he was working with Maleficent." Just that name must my heart sink into my stomach. Then those terrible, terrible flashbacks and memories of Riku a year ago replayed in my head. I covered my face with my palms and breathed and out. I walked towards the back and touched the pillow. Cheeky smirk, pale skin, amazing eyes, beautiful personality, yet that darkness.

Something reflected light on the pillow and I picked it up; a silver short hair. I looked at it closely; Riku. I couldn't take it anymore my knees buckled and I fell onto my knees. It was my limit; I couldn't hold it in much longer.

The tears began falling from my sapphire blue eyes, fell down my cheeks and dropped onto the floor. I felt like there was a very tight grip around my throat. My heart ached agonisingly. My fingertips and toes went numb.

I felt like, I was cheating on Riku with the whole hooded guy thing, how he stole my first kiss. It was like, everything was over; game over. What if Riku knew about this and that I told him I loved him?

He would just look at me with a scowl on his lovely face and mutter those words, those words which were like poisonous daggers, three words which would ruin our relationship, three word which would ruin my life, three words which would haunt me for the rest of my life; I hate you.

Then I started to cry, really quietly and it turned into wails. Leon walked next to me and placed a hand onto my shoulder. "What happened?" I went quiet and sniffed.

"Remember…when I told you…about that guy…" I said in between cries and he raised an eyebrow.

"What guy?" I shut my eyes and that memory popped into my mind.

_**I started pushing him away and mumbled. "This is wrong; I'm in love with…" He placed a finger onto my lips and started to stroke my lips with his index finger. "You're so beautiful, more beautiful than last time…" He said so quietly that I couldn't hear his real voice just a whisper.**_

_**My first kiss, I wanted it to be with Riku, not this freak. I didn't respond, to this kiss neither did I kiss back. I couldn't believe it. He pulled away, whispered something that I didn't even turn my attention to, and left me. **_

"That guy who saved me from dying…" I looked down and I was now mumbling quietly as if ashamed.

"Yeah, what about him?" Leon asked.

"Well…we went back to that world…and I fought him…and…." I began telling him everything that happened.

When I finished I hugged my sides and shook my head as the tears fell endlessly down my cheeks. "I feel like I've cheated on Riku, but I still love him. My first kiss…it was stolen." I touched my lips and Leon's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Wait, what's so bad about your first kiss?" He asked and I couldn't believe he said that!

"What do you mean, 'what's so bad about your first kiss'? Do you know how important it is for a girl? I mean, you're meant to share with someone you love." I looked at the ground and sighed. Obviously men wouldn't understand and not even men in general; Leon!

_Leon's POV:_

I had no idea why Vanessa was making a big deal about this. I mean, so what if that guy kissed her? Did it really make a difference? But now when I think about it, it was her first kiss and she loves Riku. No, not just love she's really, really, really in love with that guy.

I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair and looked at Vanessa. She looked really upset about all this. It's not like she looked ugly when she cried, she looked really cute. But that's just sad. I had to make her stop crying or else she would cry her eyes out.

She was losing trust in her love for Riku and that was bad news. Vanessa was so in love with him and I could see it in those bright blue eyes of hers. Even when someone said the name Riku, her cheeks would turn crimson red out of shyness. Her orbs would sparkle whenever she spoke about him or thought about him. I knew that her heart would beat for him.

I had to do something or else she'll lose her trust in her love. But I didn't know what. Then an idea popped into my mind. It was a bit…wrong, but she'll understand, Vanessa's a bright kid.

_Normal POV:_

Leon crouched down and lifted her chin so that she looked at him in the eye. Vanessa stared into his eyes like an innocent child getting told off. They were really close with each other that the tips of their noses were touching. He closed his blue eyes leaned in and kissed her. Her eyes widened more than plates and she felt herself lost. Slowly, she didn't want to but kissed back. Leon noticed this and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer to him and she gasped as if knowing where this would be going.

Something hit Vanessa. It was like lightning in her mind. 'No, I can't be doing this. I LOVE RIKU!' she thought, placed her hands onto his chest and pushed him away. "No, I can't do this. I'm sorry. I love Riku and no one else!" She cried and he smirked at her.

"That's all I wanted to hear." He stated and raised her hand for him. Vanessa took his hand and he pulled her up effortlessly.

"You were kinda heavy back there, gained weight much?" He asked and her eyes went red with anger.

"Shut up Leon!" Vanessa hissed. He started laughing at this.

"Sorry about all this." Leon mumbled sheepishly and the blonde haired girl looked up at him.

"No, I know why you did this and thanks…" She trailed off and he rustled her hair.

"You're a bright kid Vanessa." She looked annoyed and rolled her eyes at this.

"I'm not a kid; I'm a young woman," Leon rolled his eyes "and stop messing up my hair! I need to look good for Riku, don't I?" Vanessa smirked and winked at him. Leon placed his hand on his forehead and sighed.

"Girls, I seriously don't understand…" He mumbled.

* * *

Next chapter: a bit of fun, Vanessa **COOKS**? Uh-oh, this won't end well!

~Parisa01


	43. Chapter 43: Vanessa's cooking!

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure**

**Chapter 43: Vanessa's cooking **

_Vanessa's POV:_

Whilst walking from the castle I placed my hand on my stomach. I haven't eaten since the Pride Lands and I felt famished. "Leon, I'm hungry." I said to him as he opened the door to Merlin's house. "We're here, you can cook in the kitchen." Wait, what? My eyes widened and I paused.

"Um, Leon." I mumbled and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I stared back at him and thought. If I told him that I've never cooked before, he'll cook and I don't think that'll end well. I gulped and went pale, what do I do? "Why are you staring at me like that? What did you want to say?" I smiled and shook my head.

"Oh, it's nothing at all." How hard could it be? I'll ask Yuffie to help anyway! So we entered and it seemed that Yuffie went into town. Damn it! Leon showed me the kitchen and all that other stuff. He left straight after and I gulped. Okay, Vanessa you can do this.

* * *

There was a book on the table near the stove and I opened it. I flicked through pages after pages of recipes then I turned to the easiest one to cook; Tomato soup. I put on a white apron and looked for all the ingredients and equipment. After 15 minutes I was now ready.

"Peel and roughly slice the carrots. Slice the celery. Peel and roughly chop the onions. Peel and slice the garlic." I took a large sharp knife that I thought was suitable to cut everything it was called a 'Chef's knife.' Hey how hard could it be?

I picked up the carrot and looked at it. "Hm, how am I supposed to peel this?" I held the carrot towards me slid the knife carefully towards me. Immediately I stopped and the top of the knife was barely touching my stomach. Okay, that was a bad idea. So I held the carrot down slid the knife against the carrot peeling it. Hey, it was kinda easy.

Now, it was time to slice it. Just after 2 seconds, "OUCH!"

"Are you okay there Vanessa?" Leon asked.

"Yup!" No, I wasn't; I was bleeding. I left everything and rinsed my thumb under water and washed the carrot. I started slicing again and cut myself (only minor cuts). "Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch…" and so on. Now, I started to slice the celery and it was just like the carrot, "Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch!"

Now, it was me and the onion. I peeled it which was easy but then as I cut it in half, it was like there was hot oil in my eyes. Oh the agony, the pain, my eyes! "Ouch." Then I wiped a tear. I didn't know why but each time I rubbed my eyes it burned ten times more!

When I was finished with my enemy the onion my vision was blurry. I completely forgot that I left the pan on high heat as I tried to walk with my hands in front of me. I hissed and got burnt when my hand touched the bottom of the pan. I rubbed my eyes vigorously and my eyes were…better. I threw all the things that I cut into the pan and hissed again. The oil splattered onto my hand and was trembling. I took a metal spoon and started mixing everything. "Ouch!" Damn that spoon was hot just after 2 minutes. So I took it out and placed a wooden spoon next to the pan. I cleaned up the mess and washed my burns and cuts. I was just started to wrap bandages around my hand until I smelt something burning.

"Is somethin' burnin'?!" Cid asked and I forgot about the hand and ran to the door.

"No, it's just um, cooking!" I grinned and sprinted back to the pan. I placed seven stock cubes (it looked like a seven in the book) into the pan and mixed in loads of boiling water in until all seven stock cubes dissolved. I added the tinned tomatoes and fresh tomatoes into the soup with a stir. Then I reduced the heat to medium heat.

I cut a few herbs and placed them into the soup. I took a spoon and tasted. It didn't taste nice enough, so I added a tablespoon of salt, pepper and 3 tablespoons of chilli powder with all the spices available and gave it a good old stir. I turned it off after a few minutes and held this machine thing called a hand blender. I put the plug into the socket, placed the hand machine in the pan and pressed the button. "EEEEPPPPP!" The soup was like a whirlwind and some of it fell on my apron. I blended the soup until thick and lumpy.

* * *

"Hey Vanessa come outside! Let's go." Leon ran in took my hand and we ran all the way to the bailey in a few minutes we met up with Cloud. There were glimmering things falling from the sky like snow. "Now I remember now…" Leon mumbled. Then there were these rays of light going up.

"Hey Leon what was Hollow Bastion called before?" The question popped up in my mind.

"It was called Radiant Garden. "I placed my hand on my forehead and grinded my teeth. There was something about that name, 'Radiant Garden' that I was connected to but didn't know what.

"Vanessa." I heard Cloud's voice and turned my head. He caught me as I was about to fall unknowingly. "You okay?" Leon asked and I nodded. I stood up straight and stared at the sky.

"Hey, Leon, Cloud…" They looked at me and I smiled. "…let's change Hollow Bastion's name; it should be called Radiant Garden!" They agreed with me. Me and Leon was going to go to Merlin's house and I persuaded Cloud to come (after five minutes he agreed)

* * *

"You cooked?! I'm starving." Sora exclaimed and I grinned. The others wanted food and I dashed into the kitchen. I came out of the kitchen with a tray full of many soup bowls and my hands were trembling out of pain. They all took a bowl each and Donald smelled the soup.

"Mmmm!"

"It smells good!" Goofy said.

"What is it? Please tell me it's edible." Leon mumbled and I scowled at this. They all picked up a spoon of soup and placed it in their mouths, except for Donald and Goofy who drunk the soup in one go. They were all so still that I though time stood still. Sora smiled at this but it didn't look right.

"It tastes…interesting!" I sighed with relief. Cloud cleared his throat and I looked at him.

"Ummm, it's heh, um great!" Yuffie gave me the thumbs up, Aerith smiled; Cid nodded this all looked odd. Then when I looked at Leon he started, "Vanessa…" I grinned and fluttered my eyelashes. He averted his eyes to the ground with a tint of pink on his cheeks. "Riku's a…lucky guy." I giggled; aw so sweet!

When I turned to Donald and Goofy they were laughing but their faces were really red.

"Are you guys telling the truth?" They all nodded vigourously. I scooped a spoonful of soup and smelt it; it smelt good. I put the spoon in my mouth and took it out. I swallowed it, the biggest mistake of my life. It was so salty it felt like I was drinking sea water. After a second or so, I knew my face was completely vibrant red, it was so, so, so, so, SO SPICY AND HOT!

I covered my mouth and tears fell down my cheeks whilst I shook my head. It was awful and disgusting. "You guys could have at least told me." I mumbled and they laughed nervously.

"Well you could have at least told me that you've never cooked before!" Leon pointed at me and now I was laughing nervously. Everyone else laughed and Leon rustled my hair. I had such great friends who would lie to make me feel good. Damn, I was really bad at cooking! But hey, just praying that Riku could cook so that I don't!

* * *

Hehe! Vanessa's cooking was so awful! Please review!

~Parisa01


	44. Chapter 44: The mansion and Axel

XaraXAxel bit near the end!

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure**

**Chapter 44: The mansion**

So we got to Twilight Town again for the third time and I was praying that what happened last time won't ever happen again. As we walked through the train station I placed my hand on my forehead. What was going on with me? I felt light headed and my vision was fading away. I stopped walking and closed my eyes. I heard Sora shouting my name and fell to the ground but fell into my friends arms.

"Vanessa, you need to go to the mansion…" That voice cut through the darkness and felt warm yet it sounded familiar. Then realisation slapped me straight in the face; Ansem Seeker of Darkness! Why was he helping me? Then there was immense light and I woke up.

"Vanessa, you're okay!" Donald cheered and I stood up straight.

"We need to go to the mansion." I stated and Sora furrowed his eyebrows together.

"Huh?"

"Someone told me, I think it's a clue." I led the way there. We met up with King Mickey outside the mansion at the gates.

* * *

"I got something to tell you. I found out where Ansem is, Ansem the Wise, the real Ansem!" Something about that name felt familiar. "He snuck into Organisation XIII's stronghold."

"And we've found out where Kairi is. I'm pretty sure we're right." Sora said and I frowned.

"But we still don't have a clue about Riku." I mumbled quietly.

"But why'd you all come here?" King Mickey asked and my friends looked at me.

"I fell unconscious for about twenty seconds and someone told me to go to this mansion, probably a clue or something." I said.

"Who is it?" His highness asked and I looked at the ground.

"I don't know, but there was something about his voice. It sounded like the fake Ansem's," my friends flinched but I continued "it cut through the darkness and felt so warm…I'm not sure." I hugged my sides and gulped.

Then I snapped at the King. "King Mickey you need to tell me where Riku is and if he's okay or not!" He turned away from me and shook his head.

"It's not for me to say." I fell to my knees and clasped my hands together.

"But, why your majesty? Why can't you tell me?" I cried.

"I can't break my promise." He said and I grinned.

"Promise!" I got up and jumped with joy. "He's out there, my Riku's out there and he's okay!" I shouted and Hayner, Pence and Olette joined us.

"Huh, who's Riku?" Hayner asked and I giggled.

"My best friend and love." I blushed and he twitched.

"That's IT!" Pence clicked his fingers and Olette turned to the King.

"Your majesty? You go the pouch with the crystal from Riku, didn't you? And you promised not to tell right?" Riku, why was he being so secretive?

"Gosh, guys…" King Mickey trailed off and I was losing my temper.

"I've had enough of this! I'm going into this mansion." I turned my back on them and ran into the mansion. "Riku, I'm going to find you!" We entered the mansion and the King was talking about another Twilight Town and a way to the entrance to the Realm of Darkness. I had no idea what that was!

* * *

We entered this white room which was white (obviously) and full of drawings. The drawings all had one thing in common and that was…me? There were all these events in my past from Ventus, Terra, and Aqua to Demyx, Axel and Xara. We exited the room and went to this room full of screens and computers.

"How does it work?" Donald asked and Pence joined in.

"I can handle it." He started to look around and tap some buttons. I stood there whilst fiddling with my shaky fingers really nervous. Riku, Ventus, Terra, Aqua. "Ah." Just as he said that I called out.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"It's not letting me through without a password." Damn that computer. I lost control over my darkness and screamed.

"AHHHHHHH!" Those dark clouds surrounded me and my destructive darkness appeared in my hand. Hayner, Sora and Goofy held me back as I was about to destroy that damn computer. I sighed and calmed down then took out a picture.

"I have this picture." I mumbled quietly.

"And a salty sweet ice cream bar." Donald added.

"The one Donald ate up. It was in a box." Sora stated and King Mickey jump.

"That's it, Ansem the Wise loved eating ice cream."

I placed my hand on my head. Grrrr, I didn't know what was going on. I groaned with pain and they asked me if I was okay. All I could see where these memories of Ansem the Wise wearing a white lab coat and scarf eating ice cream; the same ice cream that was in the box. There was this other person, it was a young child, a girl but her features were all blurry and I couldn't see her.

I opened my eyes again and the pain as well as the memories went away. I nodded at my friends and Pence asked. "What flavour is it?" As everyone thought of the potential password I closed my eyes. I heard a little girl's voice, "Sea salt ice cream please!"

"Sea salt ice cream!" I called out and smiled. Pence typed the words into the computer and it was correct.

"It worked." They all looked at me and a tear fell down my cheek. I don't know why but there was something about that specific flavour which was connected to me; something but I didn't know what…

There was thing that looked like a portal thingy and it glowed. "We'll be here to hold down the fort." Hayner said.

"Say hi to Riku for me." I blushed at this. Me, King Mickey, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were then transported to another computer room similar to the one we were in a few seconds back.

"Are we in the same room?" Sora asked and I walked up to a bunch of computers which looked battered. Damn, I bet that person was really angry. "This is the other Twilight Town." I sighed.

"There's got to be an entrance to the Realm of Darkness somewhere."

"Let's split up." I muttered. I walked around and found this green portal. My friends joined me.

"This is it." I mumbled and we walked through it.

* * *

We were in this massive place and it looked really weird. "What is this place?" I asked. I ran to the middle and called out. "Riku! Riku! Are you there?" Suddenly I was surrounded by dusks and I looked around me. There were a lot and my friends joined me. I fought with my shooting star and mystical moon.

"Don't stop moving or the darkness will overtake you." I heard a voice; Axel's voice.

"What?" I asked.

"Stop asking questions just go!" He called back as he fought the heartless with his two chakrams. Out of nowhere a dusk jumped onto him and my eyes widened. Now it was Xara, not me!

"No!" I ran and swung my keyblade. They were **NOT** going to hurt Axel, I, I mean Xara won't allow it. I started to fight all the dusks with all my anger and rage. This turned into darkness. "AHHHHHH!" My destructive darkness appeared in my hand and I had darkness on my side. When I finished with just a few I kneeled to the red haired nobody.

"Are you okay?" I asked with concern and he looked up at me as he stared deeply into my eyes, it was like the Land of Dragons again.

"I'm sorry." I now had tears in my eyes.

"For what?" I asked annoyed.

"For nearly kidnapping you." I looked down and Axel turned to Sora. He apologised for kidnapping Kairi too and it was as if this affected Xara inside me, like she was crushed. Then he said this guy called Saix caught her. Saix!

I sense something from behind me and turned just in time to blast a power of darkness. "GET AWAY!" I yelled as I swung my keyblade. Axel stood up and joined us to fight the dusks. Sora stepped away and I glared at him. "I think it's only right for you two to fight." I grinded my teeth together; that idiot.

"You ready to fight like the good old times?" Axel asked and I gave him a smirk with a nod. We started to fight as he used the fire and I used darkness. Both opposites, one of light and the other darkness, they both worked together. To tell you the truth, Xara was pretty lucky to have someone so strong to love her, but I was looking forward to meeting my 'hero' again.

"DARKNESS!" I screamed and the power of darkness was shot from my keyblade.

Me and Axel stood back to back. Sora joined as well. The dusks were increasing by the second and now it looked like there were thousands of them. "I think I liked them better when they were on **OUR** side." I felt my heart dip to the pit of my stomach; he wasn't talking to me but to Xara. I felt guilty for all of this. Then I smirked, "Feeling a little…regret?"

"Nah, I can handle these punks how 'bout you?" A tear fell down, I was going to say yes but that wasn't me.

"No, I have no regrets in life." I mumbled.

"You don't sound like Xara at all," I sighed and frowned at this "more like a Vanessa." I smiled and he mumbled a watch this. He jumped to the middle and I heard a BANG!

When I opened my eyes, I gasped and my eyes widened with tears. I ran to Axel who was on the floor and grabbed his coat. "Why did you do that you idiot?" He smiled at this.

"I needed to protect her." He said slowly and I started to lose my breath as the tears fell down my cheeks. He touched my cheek and wiped a tear. "Don't cry…"

_Normal POV:_

It was as if Vanessa turned into Xara and Sora gasped at this. Instead of a blonde haired girl and slightly tanned skin, there kneeled a girl with purple long curly hair and pale skin with the same blue eyes. She was crying and the tears kept on falling endlessly. "Axel, don't fade away…" She squeaked; her voice was nothing like Vanessa's, it was gentle, innocent and cute.

Axel cupped her cheek with a smile; a genuine smile. "Xara…"

"Don't fade away Axel, I love you…" She cried and a tear fell down her cheek.

"I'll always be with you. I'll always remember you. I'll always love you." She shook her head and the tears dripped onto his face. Xara leaned down and placed her hands on his cheeks, they were always so warm but now they were cold and then they kissed.

This kiss was full on, passionate, electrifying, perfect, amazing, like a ray of sunshine, like a firework, like a shooting star, more intense and deeper. Tears fell down their faces like a waterfall. When they pulled away Xara smiled at him and took his hand. She placed it onto her heart and whispered something that would always be stuck to Axel's mind.

"Always remember me even if you forget all those great memories." Axel sighed and she mumbled.

"Someday for sure, I know we all will meet each other again, Demyx, you and me and we will be complete like Sora, Riku and Vanessa…" This made Xara melt away to reveal Vanessa who was crying as well.

"Vanessa, Xara made me feel like I had a heart…" she smiled woefully at this "and you do too." Vanessa had the urge to ask him a question.

"Axel, what was your real name?" He laughed dryly at this.

"It was…Lea." She felt like she knew someone who was called Lea a long time ago but couldn't put her finger on it.

"Lea…" She trailed off.

"You know, I met this guy a long time ago, he said that there was this girl he wanted to protect more than anything. He said that she was cute, adorable, innocent and really strong. I can't remember his name but he said that the girl's name was Vanessa."

She raised an eyebrow at this; who was he. "I always wanted to meet her…and now I did." He closed his eyes and summoned a portal. "Go, and complete you're adventure." His hand fell to the ground and her eyes widened, "Thank you Xara…" he said slowly and smiled, "and thank you Vanessa." Then he faded away.

"Axel." Her lip quivered and another tear fell down. Sora touched her trouble and he hugged him. The blonde haired girl started to sob and cry. After this, Sora helped her get up and they all walked through the portal to find Kairi and Riku…

* * *

That was really sad! Who do you think talked about Vanessa like that? Let me give you a hint, a long time ago isn't a month or year, longer than that. And how did Vanessa know Lea? You'll find out in the next few chapters and you will also find out who Vanessa's grandpa is!

~Parisa01


	45. Chapter 45: The world that never was

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure**

**Chapter 45: The world that never was**

_Normal POV:_

King Mickey, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Vanessa walked at stopped. They all looked up at this heart shaped moon. "Is that, Kingdom Hearts?" Vanessa asked and the King nodded.

"We need to go to the castle." King Mickey said and we followed him. All of a sudden it started to rain and there were thunder. Suddenly they were surrounded by nobodies and the King seemed to have run off without Sora, Donald, Goofy and Vanessa.

* * *

_Vanessa's POV:_

As I fought the enemy, I kept on seeing these memories; Xara's memories. She too was fighting in the rain like this but she thought a man with a blindfold, silver hair and a…black coat? Was that Riku? If so, why was he fighting Xara?

"Come on let's go to that castle!" I stated brushing the memory off and led the way. We found the King along the way. We reached a dead end and there was a hovering castle. "There's gotta be a path somewhere." King Mickey stated. Suddenly my shooting star appeared in front of me and I took it in my hands. I pointed at the castled and recited,

"_All the worlds whether distant or near, all the people whether courageous or in fear, our destinies are connected like the day and night or like darkness and light…"_

It shot a ray of light at the castle. "We're on our way Riku." We walked through the new path into the castle.

As we arrived at the entrance, I screamed, "Riku, where are you?"

"Shh, remember where we are! This is their stronghold." The King hushed me and ran off. Donald called for him but the King ran away. Then I sensed something dangerous.

"We need to be careful here, I think we got company!" I mumbled.

* * *

The castle was like a maze as we began exploring it. There were dusks at every corner and I fought them with my weapons. I made sure that I didn't use that much power so I could save it to kick Xemnas' ass! When we got to the Crooked Ascension there were even more dusks and nobodies.

We were walking through the Hall of empty melodies and I heard a familiar voice. "Vanessa, you've done well." I looked up, that guy with the blue hair!

"Where's Kairi?!" Sora shouted.

"Who knows? I expect she's catching up with her friend from the darkness?" Who could that be?

"What do you mean?" My friend said aggressively.

"She doesn't need you anymore." I didn't believe that, I know Kairi well. She won't do that, especially to Sora.

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" Me and Sora asked in unison. He laughed dryly at this. What a jerk! First I had a mental breakdown that nearly killed me because of this jerk and now he's laughing at us?!

"Well, you don't have to… But you can believe this. Organisation XIII has no further use for you." He pointed at me, how rude! Then he pointed at Kingdom Hearts. "Just look there. Our Kingdom Hearts, thanks to you we've collected countless hearts. Can you hear their euphoria?" My blood was now boiling. "Now, all they need is one more is one more helping from the keyblade bearer!" He yelled and clicked his fingers.

From all of the walls appeared a cloud of darkness and from it came numerous heartless as they surrounded us. We all stood back to back with weapons in hand. "We've got to fight." Donald declared and I gulped. "But, what about Kingdom Hearts? I can't let this happen!"

"Sora, Vanessa!" I heard a girl's voice, that voice I haven't heard it in a year, it was matured; Kairi's voice. We looked up at her; she looked so beautiful, with longer and darker auburn hair. "Kairi!" We shouted. I was so happy to see her but Sora was happier.

The heartless jumped onto Sora. "You leave Sora alone!" Kairi said and my eyes widened. No one and I repeat no one touches my friends like that. I will use my strength to protect what's important.

"Leave my friend ALONE!" I swung my keyblade. Now, I was fighting like mad, not caring about Kingdom Hearts. I may have been the x-blade wielder, but when my friend's safety was involved I didn't care about anything. I've lost too many people, too many people I love, to the darkness and to death, but now I'm not losing them again! I was going to fight them with all my might!

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

_Normal POV:_

King Mickey fought the heartless as he ran up. He then saw a group of heartless over someone and he defeated them in a blink of an eye. The man on the floor's face was covered and he wore a long red coat. Next to him was a machine and he stood up.

The man started to reveal his face to reveal, blonde hair and bright orange eyes. He also had a moustache and goatee. "It's been too long my friend." The blonde haired man said.

"Ansem the Wise, why didn't you come to me before things got so bad?" The King asked.

"Xemnas, the Organisation's superior, is the nobody of Xehanort, my foremost apprentice. The burden was mine to bear." Ansem stated.

"Is that all?" Ansem the Wise walked to the machine.

"I won't deny there was anymore. I was…obsessed with thoughts of revenge. My apprentices stole everything precious to me, my research and the one most precious to me; my little angel." He thought about a five year old girl and a tear fell down his cheek.

"I can't help you with revenge." King Mickey walked up to Ansem's side.

"I know." He sighed. "Riku's told me a thousand times."

"Where is he?" The King questioned curiously.

"He must be with his friends right now." Ansem answered. "Riku was a great help to me. I found him wandering the darkness, after you and he lost track of each other."

"Gosh, we didn't lose each other exactly. He left…well 'cause Xehanort's Heartless was still inside his heart, troubling him. And he sure must have been suffering." King Mickey frowned and thought about Vanessa.

"But what I still don't understand is why he looks like that now, when he's still Riku at heart…" Ansem the Wise turned to the King.

"I am to blame. When I met Riku the first time, he still had the appearance of a boy, probably because he had such a strong heart. He spoke about this girl who was very close to him, his best friend. He said that he did not know where she was. Then, I found out that there was a girl from the Organisation, Xara and that Riku's friend was asleep. I told him to find the nobody."

King Mickey looked up at the mention of this name and Ansem continued, "When I told him it would help his best friend awaken from her slumber, Riku left without a word."

"He fought Xara but I can only surmise that Riku lost that fight. Riku must have realised then; to fight in the Realm of Darkness, he would have to immerse himself in that same darkness. And when he did…you saw what became of him.

"When he bought Xara, Riku was introducing himself…as Ansem. If that was what it took to awaken his best friend, he was ready to live in darkness." The King sighed with sadness; he knew that Riku had sacrificed himself to darkness for Vanessa.

"My friend the time has come. I must make amends to these young people." Ansem the Wise picked up the machine and they walked off.

* * *

_Vanessa's POV:_

I swung my keyblade at another wave of heartless. The sweat was rolling off my forehead and I panted for oxygen. I looked around, so many heartless. "What's going on?" I asked myself and sensed something.

I looked down and there was an illuminating laser thing next to my feet. When I turned around I gasped. It was like there were millions of them. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I dodged them. But none of them hit me which was embarrassing 'cuz I looked like a lunatic. The heartless around us disappeared.

"Have you been a good girl?" A voice asked and I growled.

"Show yourself Xigbar!" He walked through a portal of darkness and smirked.

"Oh, it sounds like you haven't. Vanessa! Xara!" He yelled.

"It's Vanessa to you mister!" I shook my fist.

"It looks like you really put Organisation XIII in a pickle. I guess why the keyblade chose you." My eyes widened and my heartbeat stopped. No, this couldn't be happening. Did he know that I'm the x-blade wielder?

"You aren't like half the heroes the others were." I knew who he was referring to; Terra, Aqua and Ventus.

"Shut up! Stop you're rambling." I roared.

"Rambling. As if! All I'm trying to tell you, traitor is that your time is up!" He summoned his arrowheads and I smirked.

"Now, my time isn't up. I'm just getting started!" I laughed smugly with my shooting star and mystical moon in my hands. I turned my head slightly and looked at my friends from the corner of my eye. "Guys, this is my fight." I mumbled and they nodded.

I faced Xigbar and I was ready. "This is for everything you've done Xigbar, everything you done to Ven!" I yelled and engaged in battle.

I just kept on getting hurt for every attack I did on Xigbar boy was he tough. I skidded to the ground and panted. "You're not as strong as you're parents used to be." That did it, I may have never met my parents, but just the mention of them from another person made my blood boil.

I got up and ran to him, "How dare you!" I hissed as the tears fell down my cheeks.

"Aw, is little Vanessa crying over her mommy and daddy?" That's it, he was going to die. I swung my keyblade and attacked like there was tomorrow.

He kneeled to the ground and I didn't feel pity for him; I wanted to hurt him more. ! I placed both the ends of my keyblades on my chest and closed my eyes. "Let's do this!" I yelled and the light shot him straight in the chest. "Who is my grandfather?" I asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He laughed and I pointed my keyblade at him.

"Where are my parents?" I cried and it was too late, he disappeared into darkness.

My keyblades disappeared and I dropped to my knees with my hands on the ground. "Where are my parents?" I repeated as the tears dripped onto the ground. "Where are mom and dad…?" I squeaked like a vulnerable child. Now, I had another aim in life; find my parents.

I got up and stood next to Sora as I looked down. "Vanessa, what's wrong?" Sora asked and I looked at him with my usual grin hiding all the pain.

"It's nothing. Come on, we need to find Kairi and Riku!"

* * *

Aw, will she ever find her parents or are they dead? Why did Xigbar mention her parent's strength? Next chapter is when Sora and Vanessa reunite with Kairi and Riku, but there's a twist…

~Parisa01


	46. Chapter 46: Reunited, fight and past

Long chapter!

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure**

**Chapter 46: Reunited, fight and past**

_Normal POV:_

They ran and battle the nobodies throughout the castle. When they reached the Naught's Skyway, there were even more. It reached a point that Vanessa told Sora to go without her.

"But, what about you Vanessa?" He asked.

"Don't worry Sora, just go and I'll be right behind you I promise!" He started to run and she fought the nobodies as well as following her friend.

But then she stopped following him. "Go and find Kairi!" She yelled and fought the nobodies. "Let's do this!" Vanessa yelled. She started to fly really fast and hit all the heartless around her. She was finally finished and ran through the doors.

* * *

It seemed that Vanessa ran in at the wrong time. Kairi was hugging Sora and Vanessa rubbed her forehead as she panted. They pulled away and Kairi ran to Vanessa. "Vanessa!" She giggled and hugged her.

"Kairi!" Vanessa sighed with relief and hugged her closest friend. 'Ansem' gasped at the sight of Vanessa and turned away.

"Wait, Ansem, I mean Xehanort's heartless…" Just as Sora said that he stopped and Vanessa's blue eyes widened. Her heart stopped and she pulled away from Kairi.

"You…" Vanessa trailed off and felt her eyes water. The man looked away from her, knowing that his heart would break if he saw her. "I wouldn't expect to see **YOU** here. Thinking about all the things…" The blonde haired girl placed her hands on her heart and those memories repeated in her mind; her first kiss…"makes me really mad!"

"But…after saving my life, I'm grateful. Thank you…" She mumbled and the tears dripped onto the ground. "I'm sorry, for everything I've said to hurt you, for being so rude." Vanessa cried. "Goodbye." She ended and he started to walk away.

Kairi ran to him and held onto his coat. "Riku, don't go." It was like a bullet to the heart, a dagger to the chest, her head snapped up. Lub-dup, her heart beated slowly. Her face was still with only expression; utter shock. Lub-dup. Her sapphire blue eyes were extremely wide but the tears kept on falling from them. Her hands were trembling and she stopped breathing. Lub-dup.

"Riku…" Kairi's voice echoed into Vanessa's ears and it was as if that's all she heard; his name, Riku. She wasn't concentrating on what was going on around her, with Sora and all that. Vanessa finally realised; it was Riku all along.

"Riku…" Sora said and turned to Vanessa with a grin and tears of joys in his eyes. "Vanessa, it's Riku, it's really Riku!" He said excitedly.

The blonde haired girl smiled internally and felt like running to Riku and hugging him. But she couldn't, she was paralysed unable to move. She felt like screaming in pain, her head was killing her. "Vanessa! Are you okay?" Kairi asked concerned and Vanessa gulped.

Just as she was about to move a voice spoke in her mind.

"_Are you sure that's Riku?"_ Her voice sounded smug yet familiar. Vanessa blinked her eyes and shook her head. 'Probably it was my imagination.' She thought.

"_Nope, it's not your imagination. Vanessa, that isn't Riku."_

"It is Riku, I saw the way he fights and stances; it's definitely him." Vanessa replied in her head.

"_But he isn't very happy to see you Vanessa." _

"Why don't you shut up and get lost?!"

"_You can't stand the truth can you?" _Vanessa was silent. _"That can't be him or it may be Riku but he's changed." _

"Riku will never change!"

"_But he has Vanessa. Look the darkness has changed him. Just take a look!" _Vanessa looked up at the man and a tear fell down her cheek.

"_He wanted to change Vanessa. Riku isn't happy to see you. If he was then he would have ran to you and picked you up with joy. But look, he's just standing there about to leave you forever. He doesn't love you, he doesn't love anyone. Heh, they say that a nobody don't have emotions but they do, look at Riku he doesn't…" _

"That's it! I've had enough of you!" Vanessa screamed out of the blue and started to pant. From her fingers to her toes she felt numb and the tears fell down her cheeks. "Just stop it right now…" Vanessa whispered under her breath.

"Vanessa…" That voice sounded lovely like starry water, harmonious like the music of harps played like angels, soft as the landscape of a dream and warm like the sun. Riku's voice matured and became more charming.

Vanessa gasped and looked up. "Riku…" She said and for a moment, her head felt extremely light and her vision got blurry. She blinked and stepped back. The blonde haired girl didn't know what was going on and Riku's eyes widened. There formed a black portal behind her and she was going to step into it. Vanessa lost balance of her step and fell backwards.

Riku ran to Vanessa and yelled out her name. He was just inches away from catching her and pulling her away from the darkness. The glistening tears fell down her cheeks and she mumbled, "I'm sorry Riku…"

"No, Vanessa." But he was too late, she fell into the portal and not even longer than a blink of an eye, the portal disappeared.

He turned to his friends and shouted, "We need to save her!"

"If you save her, then it's guaranteed that she will never return. This is her fight." A voice replied and it was a female voice.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Riku roared but got no reply. He then sighed.

"Come on, the King's waiting!" Sora shouted and the elder boy nodded. But he couldn't help but worry about Vanessa. 'Vanessa, stay strong and come back soon!'

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

"Who are you?" Vanessa asked curiously as she blocked the attack from a hooded person.

"Someone from the dark." The girl muttered darkly, her keyblade was Vanessa's destructive darkness. They skidded further away from each other and she asked, "Why did he pick you?" Vanessa was completely confused, who was this person and what was she talking about?

They started to fight and you could tell that they were equal, not stronger nor weaker than the other. Vanessa fought with only her shooting star.

The hooded girl was in the air and looked down at the stained glass station. There were all the colours. There was Vanessa and she looked like she was sleeping with the x-blade in her hand. There were people's faces next to her; Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Sora, Ansem the Wise and Riku.

"Hm, I see. That's why." She mumbled. The mysterious girl landed onto the station and ran towards Vanessa. The blonde haired girl kept on dodging her attacks and walked back. Then all of a sudden, the enemy swung her keyblade at Vanessa's shooting star and it landed onto the ground. The hooded female stepped onto the keyblade.

The blonde haired girl kneeled to the ground and tried to reach for her keyblade. Suddenly, shooting star disappeared and both of the girl's keyblades appeared in her hands; shooting star and mystical moon. "WHAT?!" The hooded girl exclaimed and Vanessa hit her with both keyblades.

She let go of the destructive darkness, it fell to the ground and disappeared. She started to walk away and Vanessa didn't look at her. The unknown person lost balance for a second, kneeled and her face was revealed. "Thank you."

She stood up again and this time Vanessa turned around. The blonde haired girl only saw bright purple curly hair which ended at the girl's waist. The x-blade wielder only heard five words before a wave of blinding light.

"You make a good other…"

* * *

_In another place, at another time…_

_Vanessa's POV:_

I appeared in this world and it felt like I've been here before. It seemed a little bit like, Hollow Bastion! But, no it's Radiant Garden.

I started to walk around and I bumped into a boy. He had brown hair and blue eyes; Leon! But he looked different, younger about around my age. But boy did he look cute! The weird thing was that he didn't look at me and feel my presence. When my hand touched him I couldn't feel him and he walked away.

So I started to walk around Radiant Garden and there were a fair amount of people. I noticed two people, two friends, best friends. One had flaming red hair and the other had cool blue hair. My eyes widened and I couldn't believe it; it was Axel and he was talking to his friend 'Isa', (Axel said the name). But what really shocked me was that the blue haired guy had a striking resemblance of that jerk! Then I finalised; those two must have been Axel and the jerk's personas, before they were nobodies.

Then I walked past a bench but someone made me stop walking. There was a girl on her own, swinging her feet and fiddling with her fingers. I walked up to her and gasped internally; she had short curly blonde hair and beady blue eyes. This little girl looked like a younger version of me. The girl looked at me and smiled. How come she was the only one who could see me?

"Hello, are you new around here?" She asked with a high pitched adorable voice. I sat next to her and didn't know how to respond.

"Um, I'm not." I answered and she nodded. "What's your name?" I asked curiously.

"My name is Vanessa and I'm five years old, what's your name?" Now, I was completely astonished and I understood where I was. I was in the past and this girl must have been the younger version of me.

"Oh, my name is Vanessa too! We got the same name, isn't that cool?" I smiled and she giggled as well.

"So are you from this world?" Vanessa junior asked. I shook my head.

"I want to explore all the worlds when I grow up, like my brother Ven!" I couldn't help but smile sadly at this.

"Any reason why you're so interested in other worlds?" She looked at her hands and batted her eyelashes.

"I wanna be strong one day, like Terra. I bet he's out there, exploring the other worlds. The strength is out there." I looked down at her.

"Why do you need strength?" She looked up at me with a giggle.

"To protect the things that care, like my friends and family. I've heard that a lot of bad things are going on and I want to become strong so I could save everyone." I felt the tears brimming in my eyes, all I thought about was the people I cared about and I didn't have the strength to save them.

I felt a warm finger wipe away a tear from my face and realised that Vanessa junior did this. "Why are you sad?"

"It's just that…" I sighed; this was difficult. "I want to be strong so that I can save the people I love as well, but I can't." The five year old grinned and shook her head.

"All you need is to have a little hope and faith in yourself." I nodded, she was right and I placed a hand on her head.

"You're so sweet." I felt like crying, if only she knew how hard it was.

"Hey Vanessa, can you keep a secret?" I mumbled quietly and she nodded.

"I'm from the future." Her eyes widened with brightness and admiration.

"Wow!" I nodded with a smile.

"And I've seen you're future too." Of course I have, I was her!

"Really, how is it like?" I placed my hand on her cheek.

"You've got a bright future ahead of you. Just listen to me, stay strong, and don't give up, whenever your friends are in trouble…" I sighed; Riku. "…make sure you go out there and save them. Promise?"

"Promise!" We linked pinkies and grinned.

"Vanessa!" I heard a deeper and elder voice call out.

"Grandpa!" Vanessa junior turned to me and said. "Sorry, I have to go. But it was nice meeting you!" She got off the bench and ran off. I stood up and gasped.

Oh, my, goodness! Grandpa was…Ansem the Wise. There he was with Vanessa junior in his arms. He looked happy as if there wasn't a worry in the world. Then all the memories of me and my grandfather returned to me within an instant.

I stared at him and for a moment he stared at me. I didn't know if he knew that I was there but it felt perfect. The wind blew and I had tears in my eyes once more. My grandfather smiled at me and I smiled back.

Next to me a portal of darkness appeared and I knew where it lead to; The world that never was. I looked back at Vanessa junior who giggled and waved her hand. I waved too and looked at Ansem the Wise; we nodded at each other. Before I took a step through the portal I realised something. Probably I wasn't sent here to meet myself in the past, maybe I was sent here to see my grandfather…

* * *

Dun dun dun! Ansem the Wise is Vanessa's grandchild! Next chapter: expect a sacrifice, but not from Ansem! Please review!

~Parisa01


	47. Chapter 47: Sacrifice for Kingdom Hearts

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure**

**Chapter 47: Sacrifice for Kingdom Hearts**

_Vanessa's POV: _

I got to the world that never was and looked up. There was a laser beam aimed at Kingdom Hearts. I knew what was going on; someone was trying to encode Kingdom Hearts with a machine.

Then a memory sparked in my head, Master Eraqus said that the x-blade wielder can wish anything to Kingdom Hearts and it would be granted. I looked at my hand and clenched. All I need was hope and faith.

I realised where I was, right at the bottom. "Aw, damn it!" I face palmed. "No, Vanessa you can do this."

I started to run and then I was running the fastest in my life. I ran as if my life depended on it, but no, Kingdom Hearts depended on it. I didn't look back just kept on running. I didn't care if I was getting tired or my feet were killing me but I just kept running. All the faces of my old friends appeared in my mind, Terra, Aqua and Ven. I may have not been able to save them, but I can save my friends now, Sora, Kairi and Riku.

I was running up the Naught's Skyway and said to myself, "I'm getting nearer!" I was praying that I wouldn't arrive too late.

* * *

I finally got to the top and everyone was there, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Sora and Riku (Ansem) stood together, beside Ansem the Wise, I mean grandfather who controlled a machine and King Mickey was there too. But look who it was; Xemnas and he was near my grandfather about to do god knows what.

"GET AWAY!" I roared from the top of my throat and continued screaming like a mad woman. They all stared at me and I ran towards my grandfather. Riku raised both his arms up to stop me but I didn't let him. I jumped and did a flip in the air (I didn't know how to call it at that moment). I threw my shooting star at Xemnas, "SHOOTING STAR!" It started to sparkle and shot at Xemnas who skidded back.

I landed onto the ground and pushed my grandfather out of the way. This machine, it was about to blow and I needed to stop it. "What are you doing?" My grandfather asked and I didn't answer.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"I unleashed the darkness within me, I was surrounded by dark clouds and I opened my eyes. My destructive darkness appeared in my hand and took it in two hands. I did something reckless, I started swinging my keyblade and destroying that machine. I felt everyone staring but I didn't care.

When I was finished my keyblade disappeared. I looked at my hands, what have I done? I heard clapping from my left. "Bravo, you have done well Vanessa." I felt the guilt sink in at Xemnas' words. "Because of you, my Kingdom Hearts has been saved." I clenched my fist, I had a great idea, but it may have cost me my life. But I was willing to do it.

"Not, quite." I smirked. I walked back to the wall and turned to my friends with a tear falling down my cheek. "Forgive me and goodbye…" I started to run, leaped onto the edge and jumped into mid-air. I heard my friends screaming "NOOOOOOO!" But I didn't listen.

It was as if I was floating in front of Kingdom Hearts but I was far off from it. My beloved shooting star appeared in my hand and I held it with two hands. What was going to happen was like Twilight Town. There were electrical shocks from shooting star which started to hurt me. "Please my beloved shooting star let me do this…" It stopped.

"Vanessa, don't do this!" I heard Riku shout and I shut my eyes. Riku, I'm sorry.

"Please Vanessa don't do it!" Sora yelled. Sora, I'm sorry.

I gripped onto my keyblade and the tip was just inches away from my heart. "KINGDOM HEARTS, HEAR ME OUT!" I yelled and stabbed myself in the heart, only to expect a humungous wave of blinding bright light…

* * *

_Inside Kingdom Hearts:_

I opened my eyes and was in this dark place which was illuminated with innumerable orbs which I assumed were the lights that Organisation XIII collected. It was very irritating 'cuz there were a lot of them and they were tightly packed around me. I started to push the floating orbs and walked.

I thought that I was walking around in circles; all I could see were those damn hearts. Then I started to run but I got tired of running. It was like hours and hours went past but I closed my eyes. I thought about everyone, and a tear fell from my cheek. I opened my eyes and the tear fell onto the ground and glowed. "Huh?" The glow started to sparkle and it shined brightly. I covered my eyes and felt myself teleported.

* * *

I opened my blue eyes again and this time I was in a large room. In front of me was an extremely large throne with golden designs.

The woman who sat on top of the throne was the most beautiful person I have ever seen with my eyes in my existence. Her hair was like gold and it fell in loose curls up to her ankles. Her skin was pale like snow. Her cheeks were a lovely pink rose colour and so were her lips. Her eyes were clearer than mine, they were a crystal blue. She was like a doll, with her fancy yet simple dress that seemed to end at nowhere. On top of her head was a crown with the Kingdom Hearts shape.

I took a few steps and she looked at me. Gulping, I stopped and clasped my hands together. I was extremely nervous and looked at the ground. "My name is Artemis and I am the Queen of Kingdom Hearts." Her voice sounded like Namine's but a tad bit more like royalty and elegant. I didn't know what to do, bow or curtsey. Bow or curtsey? Then I made up my mind, I curtsied.

I straightened my composure and I looked up at her. "My name is Vanessa." I said and she nodded with an emotionless face.

"You are the chosen x-blade wielder." She mumbled and I nodded. "May I ask why you are here?"

* * *

_Queen Artemis' POV:_

I sat on top of my throne and looked down at the chosen x-blade wielder; was it a joke? She looked like she could die any minute and was extremely frightened of me. The x-blade wielder looked as scared as person who was about to be executed. I was utterly annoyed at this; a true hero should be brave and courageous, not fragile and afraid.

"May I ask why you are here?" I questioned with irritation in my voice as I looked down at her. Vanessa gulped at this and looked at the ground. I huffed slowly losing my patience. "Um…"

"Will you answer me or not?" My voice was rising and so was my blood pressure.

"Please forgive me…" She squeaked and I shook my head.

"No, no, it's not your fault you are like this." I felt empathy for her now, how could I have been so cruel to her? "Please continue."

"Queen Artemis, are you aware of what is going on outside this room?" I looked up at this with a serious look.

"No, I am not aware." I answered and her eyebrows furrowed together.

"So many things have happened in the past, so many things which caused countless worlds and numerous people have suffered…" I gasped at this.

Then the x-blade wielder was explaining about a man named Xehanort and everything he had done. I felt sorry for Vanessa; she had lost many friends including her elder brother just at the age of five. She told me about her adventure and finally told me what she was doing here. Vanessa had tears in her eyes as she spoke. So this was why she was very afraid.

"Please forgive me Queen Artemis, I am so weak and emotional, not fit to be the chosen x-blade wielder." My eyes widened at this.

"A person who does not express his feelings or emotions is not a person at all. Without these emotions of sadness, rage, fear, happiness and love, a person is nothing but a puppet. You are strong hearted to go through all this suffering and stay strong Vanessa."

* * *

_Vanessa's POV: _

I couldn't believe she said that to me. This made me feel as if I was strong and that I could do it. It made me feel better about myself.

"Queen Artemis, I have two requests." I mumbled and she smirked at me.

"Are you aware of the amount of requests you can ask me?" I was shocked at this, I had a number?

"You are only allowed three and then you must do only one thing for me." I nodded.

"My first request is to release all the hearts which are trapped in Kingdom Hearts." The Queen agreed to this and asked me what the other was. I looked at the ground with a frown and a tear fell down my cheek.

"Well, one of my best friends, a person I care about, his appearance is not his own, can you change him back?" The Queen of Kingdom Hearts giggled at this and my eyes widened.

"This boy must be more than a best friend, Vanessa." Aw, damn it! I started to blush immensely and gulped at this. All I did was just nod.

"Alright, your requests are granted but think well about your final request and remember that I have a request too. That request you will not know now, but later…" I gulped at this and wondered what kind of request I would get. Then all of a sudden there was a bright light, and the last thing I saw was Queen Artemis' smile and her words, "Good luck chosen x-blade wielder."

* * *

What do you think Artemis' request is? Please review!

~Parisa01


	48. Chapter 48: Finally

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure **

**Chapter 48: Finally**

_Normal POV:_

A bright light was emitted from Vanessa's still body which was floating in the air. Everyone watched on and then there was a wave of light which made Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, and Riku covered their eyes. It was like it was raining hearts. Pink hearts fell down from the sky and made the dusks jump with joy. But then these hearts turned into heartless which wasn't good news.

They all lay on the ground and Riku fingers twitched. He started to groan and got up. The silver haired teenager was in his original form all thanks to Vanessa's second request. The others got up too and shouted Riku's name. But he wasn't intrested in all that; he turned to look at Vanessa who was still in the air, motionless like a doll.

Sora and the others joined him. "Is Vanessa gonna be okay?!" Sora asked and King Mickey sighed sadly at this.

"It's a very slim chance, once her heart returns to her, she may forget everything." They all gasped at this but the most shocked of all was Riku. "It's either that or she doesn't survive at all." King Mickey ended and Riku couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it.

"Look!" Kairi pointed and they all followed the finger. Vanessa's hair was dancing in the wind and she stretched. Her eyes weren't open at all and Riku felt like screaming with joy; she was okay. Vanessa started to fall down. But she fell gracefully like a feather or a leaf from a tree.

Riku and Sora started to run down Naught's Skyway really quickly with the cyan eyed teen in the lead. He couldn't control his happiness but one thing stuck him, _"It's a very slim chance, once her heart returns to her, she may forget everything." _What if she didn't remember him?

* * *

_At the bottom of Naught's Skyway…_

The blonde haired teenager rubbed her eyes and placed her hand on top of her head. She opened her sapphire blue eyes and looked around as everything adjusted. Then she started to hear two people call out her name. She stood up and dusted her shorts.

"Vanessa!" She was pounced on by the brown haired boy and fell back again. Vanessa started to giggle and hugged back.

"Sora, I'm okay, but could you please get off?" She mumbled and he immediately got off. He rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. Vanessa stood up again and smiled at Sora.

_Riku's POV:_

I watched her through my blindfold and knew what she would look like. Even though I couldn't see her, I knew she was not just beautiful but more than that.

In my opinion, she was the most beautiful girl in all worlds. Her smile was as radiant as the sunrise and sunset put together. Her eyes were sapphire gems. Her personality was not perfect, with her adorable temper, her lovely sarcasm, and her sweet clumsiness. She made my heart skip a beat only thinking about her. I didn't regret kissing her in the mountains; I thought that I needed to do it. I loved her so much, and I've loved her for a year now, but it's felt like I've loved her for our whole lives. I would sacrifice anything for her, just for Vanessa to be happy and that's all I've ever cared about.

Just to see her smile was enough to brighten up my whole worlds and all the other worlds out there. To see her happy wasn't an achievement, it was like a blessing. To see her well was something that I always wished for.

"Ness…" I muttered the nickname I always called her and she looked at me.

_Vanessa's POV:_

"Ness…" Oh how I yearned for him to say that name. I craved for him to be with me and look; he was there right in front of me. When our eyes met, I felt my heartbeat stop. Just by the mere sight of him, made me let myself go, all the worries, all the tensions, all the suffering, the pain disappeared.

I always wanted no, needed to see him and meet him again and here I was. I didn't know what to do, I was just so happy. This happiness couldn't be put in words. Seriously it can't be put in words! Riku raised his arms for me with a smile on his face; oh my god! AIEEEEEEEE!

_Normal POV: _

"Riku!" Vanessa shouted happily and ran to him. He ran too, and wrapped his strong arms around her legs. He lifted her up in the air and she looked down at him with the widest smile she had ever smiled in her life. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Riku, it's really you. I can't believe you're okay!" The tears fell down her face and he shook his head at this.

"You don't have to cry anymore. I'm here for you Vanessa." He mumbled and she sniffed.

"Oh Riku, I'm sorry about all the bad things I've said and done to you…" He cut her off.

"You don't have to be sorry Vanessa; it doesn't matter now that we're here. I love you." Riku confessed and she felt like screaming with excitement and joy.

"Riku, I love you too!" They finally leaned closer.

They finally felt complete. They were finally reunited like star crossed lovers. They finally kissed. The kiss, it was bright like a diamond in a sky, full of love that sings and has wings and pure like a wild flower. His lips were as smooth as melted chocolate and her lips as silk.

Sora watched and a tear fell down his cheek. He was extremely blissful for Vanessa and Riku. He was happy for Riku, because he finally confessed his love for Vanessa. Yes, Sora knew that Riku loved Vanessa but never told her, because he made a promise not to tell.

They pulled away and she raised an eyebrow. "Why are you wearing that blindfold?" He placed her down and sighed.

"My eyes couldn't lie." He answered and she was clueless.

"Huh?"

"Lie?" Sora asked.

"And just who were you trying to fool, mister?" Vanessa giggled and placed a hand on her hip.

"Myself." He replied and her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Riku, you know that me and Sora are always with you." She said.

Vanessa took the blindfold off. He opened his eyes to see Vanessa smiling and tears falling down her cheeks. He cupped her jaw and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. Tears fell down his eyes too and she shook her head and wiped his tears. They leaned closer to each other and she whispered, "I love you…"

"Be mine?" Riku asked.

"Yes, forever and ever…"They were just inches from each other's lips for another amazing kiss.

"Um, sorry to interrupt this love moment between you two, but don't you think the King is waiting?" Sora mumbled and Riku glared at him. Vanessa however started to laugh at this and her love stared at her dreamily.

* * *

They started walking up the Naught's Skyway and it felt endless. Sora and Riku were ahead of Vanessa and then the pain sunk in. "Owwwwwww!" She groaned with agony and stopped walking. She started to her knees; it felt like they were starting to crack and break.

Riku stopped walking and turned around. He walked up to his girlfriend and placed a hand on her back. "You okay?" Her knees buckled and she fell on them. Riku's eyes widened and he felt his heart stop. He kneeled next to her and said her name, "Vanessa!" She looked up at him with that bright grin.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. My legs hurt that's all and they'll heal. I'll live." He sighed with relief and Sora huffed.

"Aw come on you guys. Quit flirtin' around!" They rolled their eyes at this and Riku picked Vanessa up in a piggy back.

"R-Riku, what are you doing?" She asked and he laughed dryly.

"You don't need to walk." He mumbled.

"No, wait Riku put me down." He put her down and she giggled, "You're going to get tired too and I have a better idea." They all stared at her and her shooting star appeared in her hand. She threw it in the air and shouted, "STARRY DRIFT!" Her keyblade glider glided down.

"What's that?" Riku asked and she smirked.

"My keyblade glider, come on!" She took his hand and they got on. She placed his hands around her waist, "Hold on tight." He gripped onto her and she called out. "Come on Sora!" Sora took a step onto it and just at that moment, starry drift flew up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sora screamed and Vanessa laughed at this.

"Don't you think that's a bit mean?" Riku mumbled and she shook her head.

"He laughed at me when I glided for the first time, now it's payback." She replied and he smirked as he nuzzled her neck. "I kinda like the dark side of you." She giggled at this with red cheeks.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Riku and Vanessa slurred as they glided.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sora yelled.

Awwwwwww, cute! Vanessa and Riku finally reunite! Please review!

~Parisa01


	49. Chapter 49: Grandfather and Xemnas

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure**

**Chapter 49: Grandfather and Xemnas!**

Vanessa, Riku and Sora reached the others and the starry drift disappeared. "Vanessa!" Donald and Goofy shouted and she giggled. The blonde haired girl opened her arms and the duck jumped into them. Goofy wrapped his arms around her and they all laughed. "Got space for one more?" Sora asked and hugged everyone.

They all pulled away and Kairi smiled. "Vanessa, you're okay!" Vanessa nodded and grinned with a thumbs up. Then the blue eyed teen noticed something from the corner of her eye and turned to Riku.

With flaming hot red cheeks, she averted her eyes in another direction. The silver haired boy noticed this and raised an eyebrow. "Hey Ness, what's wrong?" He asked and she shook her head with her hands covering her face.

"Vanessa, what's going on?" Sora was curious about his friend's strange behaviour.

"It's nothing, really." She said rather nervously.

"Why are you covering your face Vanessa?" Kairi asked and the girl gulped.

"Uhhhhhhhh…Ummmm…" Yup, Vanessa was stuck. Riku smirked and walked up to her. He grabbed her wrists gently and pulled her hands away from her face. She kept her blue eyes shut and didn't want to look at Riku, or else she would faint; he just look so hot! "Come on Vanessa, open your eyes." She shook her head no and he leaned closer near her ear. Sora covered Donald's eyes.

"You can't keep them closed forever." He whispered with a seductive tone of voice and Vanessa sighed with defeat. She opened her eyes and stared into glorious cyan coloured eyes. They stared into each other's eyes and it felt like eternity.

"Ahem!" Sora and the others cleared their throats and Vanessa pulled away with pink cheeks.

"Um, sorry." She mumbled sheepishly and Riku couldn't help but smirk at this; she was so cute!

"Vanessa, as long as you're okay…" King Mickey said.

"Your highness, where is…Ansem the Wise?" She asked curiously.

"Vanessa?" The said girl's blue eyes widened at this and they brimmed with tears. She turned around to see her grandfather. "My little angel!" He said and she exclaimed.

"Grandpa!" Vanessa started to run and jumped into her grandfather's arms. "Grandpa!" He hugged his granddaughter and held her in his arms. "Grandpa!" Vanessa was crying with joy like a child.

"My light." He mumbled and kissed her forehead. Everybody was shocked at this and couldn't believe it. Vanessa was Ansem the Wise's grandchild. The blonde haired girl turned to the group and King Mickey asked, "Wait Vanessa, you're Ansem the Wise's granddaughter?" Vanessa nodded with a tear falling down her cheek. "But how did you get separated?" He asked.

"Xehanort and Braig kidnapped Vanessa, took away her memories of me and she was sent into another world." Ansem the Wise muttered with darkness lurking in his voice. "But it doesn't matter; now I have my granddaughter with me."

_Vanessa's POV:_

I sensed heartless and there were loads. I ran to the edge and Riku was at my side. We looked down at the Naught's Skyway and there were loads and loads of heartless more than Hollow Bastion. "What do we do?" I asked.

"We must defeat Xemnas; he's the Organisation's last survivor." Riku answered and I growled.

"Let's do this!" I said through my teeth.

"C'mon, let's go." We left and my grandfather was with the others and Sora was protecting them.

* * *

Me and Riku fought as allies against the nobodies. And boy was Riku strong; he was the best fighting partner I ever my mystical moon and shooting star I held them both in the air. The ends of my keyblades started to glow and emit a very powerful light. "LIGHT!" My voice echoed and I started to glow immensely. The bright light seemed to kill a few dusks and I looked at Riku with a smile.

Suddenly, I was on the ground and the dusks were on top of me. "Riku!" I shouted out and he turned to me. I could see the rage evident in his eyes as he destroyed all those dusks. He helped me up and asked if I was okay. I started to nod but groaned in pain.

I touched my stomach and saw blood. My love placed his hand on the wound and started to heal it with darkness. I just stared into his eyes and he looked up at me. "You okay?" He asked and a tear fell down my cheek. I placed my hand on his cheek.

"I've never felt better Riku. Thank you." He looked around and suddenly stole a kiss from me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissed back and smirked; stealing a kiss when grandpa's not looking. Riku, you were bad and I loved it!

* * *

We got into this place and fought the nobodies. "Vanessa, Riku!" Sora and Kairi shouted and we ran to them. My eyes widened, heartless, heartless, HEARTLESS! There were like millions and millions of them heading our way. "When will this end?!" Riku huffed and I placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to me and I smiled.

"We can do this together. All we need is hope and faith in ourselves." I grinned and it was as if I mirrored Vanessa junior. He nodded at me with a smile. Out of nowhere Maleficent and Pete appeared in front of us and I growled. I was about to kick her ass but Riku held me back.

"Be gone! Leave them to us." I couldn't believe she was saying that.

"You don't order us you old-" Riku covered my mouth and my 'sophisticated vocabulary' came out all muffled; aw Riku!

"But there's no way we can take 'em all!" Riku let go and I smirked at Pete's comment; well obviously he can't, because he's a coward!

"I'll be sending them to take care of Xemnas!" Grrrr, MALEFICENT!

"We were going there anyway." I mumbled and crossed my arms. Then Maleficent told me and King Mickey to not forget, that when she's finished with the heartless, the castle would be hers; whatever! And for the first time Pete, stood with Maleficent to fight the heartless, I was shocked.

My friends and grandfather were about to leave but I stood my ground. I couldn't let Maleficent and Pete do this on their own. I may hate them till their guts, but I have a heart. I wanted to fight with them. "Vanessa." I heard my grandfather. "Proceed to Xemnas, you must finish him."

"But, what about them grandpa?" I asked not taking my eyes off of my enemies.

"They are following their hearts, so you must leave them be." He said and I nodded and we all walked out.

* * *

We got to the Altar of Naught and walked up the stairs. This was the final battle of this adventure and I was ready. We approached Xemnas who had his hands in the air as if praying to Kingdom Hearts, which had a hole in it.

"Oh…my Kingdom Hearts…ruined!" I hissed under my breath and clenched my fists, his Kingdom Hearts? You mean Queen Artemis'! "Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to you Xemnas!" I roared and he laughed at this. "Kingdom Hearts belongs to her highness Queen Artemis!" He stopped laughing.

"I've heard many tales about the 'all-powerful Artemis', she may have power over Kingdom Hearts but not the authority. She is utterly useless." Now, he was getting on my nerves on a different level. "Warriors of the Keyblade go forth and fetch me more hearts."

"NO!" Me, Riku and King Mickey had our keyblades in hand (my shooting star) and pointed it at Xemnas.

"Denizens of light answer this: why do you hate the darkness?" I found the question funny and hilarious.

"Hate the darkness…" King Mickey started. I couldn't' help it. I started giggling evilly but slowly it turned into a dark, malevolent and wicked laugh. Dark clouds surrounded me and I smirked.

"The darkness cannot be feared Xemnas. All worlds, Kingdom Hearts, the x-blade is created with darkness **AND** light, perfectly balanced." I spoke from the heart.

"Then allow me another question. You accept the darkness, yet choose to live in the light. So why is it that you loathe us who teeter on the edge of nothing? We who were turned away from both light and dark, never given a choice?"

"That's simple; you mess up our worlds." Riku answered; he's so smart!

"That may be…but however, what other choice might have we had?" He asked.

"Just give it a rest already Xemnas. You're Nobodies! You don't even exist! You're not sad about anything whatsoever. What you've done wasn't out of sadness, but out of hate and rage!" I said.

"Very good, you don't miss a thing do you?" He laughed dryly.

"I've never forgotten anything, so how can I?" I countered back.

"I cannot feel sorrow," of course you can't; you're a heartless freak! "No matter what misery befalls the worlds, no matter what you think, what you feel or how you exist." He raised his hands in the air again and something was happening. I turned to Riku with a scared look.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know, but stay with me. I don't want to lose you again" I was about to hold his hands until…

* * *

What's going to happen!? Please review.

~Parisa01


	50. Chapter 50: Fighting

Queen Artemis' is an OC the Queen of Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure**

**Chapter 50: Fighting **

_Vanessa's POV: _

…I was in this vivid place and on my own. "Riku!" I called out. "Grandpa!" I looked around and saw Xemnas in front of me. I had my shooting star and mystical moon in my hands and looked down at my weapons. I had to fight him.

I looked back up at Xemnas and ran towards the nobody. We engaged in battle and this was the hardest person in my entire adventure. He used the darkness for everything but I used the light. I refused to use darkness, not yet, not now.

I rolled over on the ground and hissed in pain. "What a shame." Xemnas mumbled and I got up whilst gripping onto my keyblade. I held my keyblades in the air. The ends of my keyblades started to glow and emit a very immense light. "LIGHT!" My voice echoed and I started to glow. He was blinded and covered his eyes. I took this as a great opportunity and attacked him. But it was easily blocked.

We kept on fighting but I was getting tired. But I had to keep on fighting no matter what. However hard I tried I kept on getting hurt and he was blocking all my attacks.

I closed my eyes; everyone appeared in my mind, Terra, Aqua, Ven, Sora, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, grandfather and Riku. When I opened my eyes again I felt stronger. My friends were my power. I finally gave one last hit and it did it! He was on the ground flat and disappeared.

"Where are you Vanessa?" I heard my grandfather call and I looked around.

"Ness, where are you?!" Riku shouted and I covered my eyes and was transported.

* * *

I fell to the ground and groaned with pain. "Vanessa!" Riku ran over to me, kneeled and helped me sat up.

"Are you okay my dear?" My grandfather and I nodded. My love helped me stand up and I asked.

"Where's Xemnas?" Donald looked around and pointed at Kingdom Hearts. I looked up and gasped. No, I just defeated him, how could he still be alive?

"Hear me, Kingdom Hearts! It seems we must begin anew. Ah, but know this; I will give to you as many hearts as it takes." I started to breathe heavily out of rage.

"KINGDOM HEARTS DOESN'T NEED THOSE HEARTS! ALL IT NEEDS IS LIGHT AND DARKNESS!" I yelled from the top of my lungs and tears fell down my cheeks. I gripped onto my shirt where my heart was, I couldn't let this happen.

"Mark my words! You can no longer be complete without me than I without you!" I thought I was gonna lose control. I was about to tell him the truth about myself something I was warned about. "Heed me, Kingdom Hearts! Lend me your power so that we could be complete; the power to erase us the fools which hinder us."

"XEMNAS! YOU CAN NEVER HAVE THAT POWER; YOU WILL NEVER HAVE THAT POWER! KINGDOM HEARTS IS NOT COMPLETE WITHOUT ITS COUNTERPART AND YOU ARE NOT THE COUNTERPART!" I screamed and the tears kept on dripping from my face.

"Hearts quivering with hatred…hearts burning with rage…hearts scarred by envy…Ansem you said that the nature was beyond your understanding, but it's not beyond mine!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" I growled.

"Hearts are the source of all power!" I didn't know what he was about to do to Kingdom Hearts, but I wasn't gonna let him do this. I was the x-blade wielder, Kingdom Hearts' counterpart! I wasn't gonna let this happen. I started to scream from the top of my lungs jumped onto the edge and raised my hands in the air. I was gonna do this with all my powers.

An extremely and immense power of both light and darkness was formed with my hands and I shot it at Kingdom Hearts. There was a wave of light that seemed to made us cover our eyes. When we opened them again, Xemnas was gone but Kingdom Hearts looked safe.

But then I noticed a large door, it was massive. "Kingdom Hearts." My grandfather said and they approached me.

"Let's go, Xemnas must be inside there." Riku mumbled.

"The worlds gave us this doorway; they want Riku, Sora and Vanessa to be the main guardians of their destiny. But Vanessa, you have more power, authority and responsibility than anyone else." I nodded at this with a tear falling down my cheek like a girl getting told off.

"Once we go through, there's no turning back. It's victory…or oblivion. So are you guys ready?" Sora smiled at this.

"Yup!" He responded.

"Vanessa, are you ready for this?"

I was quiet and stared at my hands with my tears falling endlessly, the power, the authority, and the responsibility over Kingdom Hearts as its protector.

I didn't know what to expect out of life before. A year ago, I was this girl who was stubborn, outspoken, too confident and free to do whatever she pleased, looking for her best friend, unaware of the truth and her family or past.

Now, I'm a shy, emotional, never being able to let go and strong young woman who has so many things on her mind, whose life has changed drastically, a young adult who has died five times. I had a reason for life now, no four reasons; friends, family, Riku and Kingdom Hearts.

I couldn't say 'no' to Riku's question, I had no other choice. "Yes, I'm ready." I turned around with a face, a face not like Ventus but like Terra's serious face. Riku turned to Sora and the brown haired boy walked up to my grandfather. They started to talk and were well in the conversation, with my grandpa distracted.

I felt warm hands hold my cold hand and I looked up into those enchanting eyes. "Vanessa, are you okay?" I smiled at him sadly and nodded. He pulled me into a hug and I prayed for my grandfather not to look and he didn't.

"Don't worry Ness, just one more fight and I'll be by your side forever." The warm tears fell down my frozen cheeks and I nodded. He gave me a passionate and lovely kiss on my lips and we pulled away. We turned to the door in front of us and Sora stood next to us. "Let's do this one more time, together." Riku and Sora held my hands as we walked through the path. A voice stopped us; Artemis' voice.

"Vanessa, beyond this door is the beginning of the end of your journey. Are you prepared to encounter what lies ahead?"

"Queen Artemis, I am ready and prepared to end my journey by walking through this door. I will go to any extent to make sure that my journey is complete." I answered back.

"Very well, I wish you luck." She replied.

My shooting star and mystical moon appeared in my hand, Sora's keyblade appeared in his hand and Riku's way to dawn appeared in his hand too. We joined the tips of our keyblades and it started to shine bright and shot a ray of light at the top of the door.

"Get ready Xemnas! It all ends here!" Sora muttered.

"You've done too much to all the worlds." Riku added.

"You're the nobody of the monster who made my life a living hell. The nobody of that man who took away my average childhood, took away my friends and took away my brother. You kidnapped me and erased my memories, separated me from my grandfather. You're going to pay for everything you've done to the worlds and to Kingdom Hearts!" I growled.

* * *

All of us entered and I looked forward. There was this large building like a castle further away from us and Xemnas stood on top of him. I squeezed Riku's hand and he squeezed my hand in reassurance.

"So…it seems your hearts have led you to obliteration. Perhaps it doesn't pay to be too loyal to one's hearts." Xemnas said. "I will have to be sure and remember that." He raised his hand pointed with two fingers. A building fell and was making its way towards us. I stood there frozen. Aw come on, more running away from dangerous things like the avalanche or in this case…A FREAKIN' BUILDING!

"Vanessa, come on!" Riku took my arm and we were running. When we approached the doors, we kneeled to the ground. "No!" I heard Riku shout and I looked up. Kairi, King Mickey and my grandfather were through the doors. "Grandpa!" I cried and stretched my hand for him, only for the door to be closed.

I stood up with Sora and Riku. "We can fight him on our own." Sora said and I nodded. Our weapons appeared in our hands. We started to run. Me and Sora sliced the building that got in the way.

I was behind Riku and Sora and was slowing down, I was getting tired and my I felt like my legs were done for. I tripped and fell to the ground. I couldn't get up. The tears were making my vision blurry and I raised my hand. I wanted to shout out for them but couldn't as I was panting for oxygen. I closed my eyes and my head sunk to the ground. I couldn't do this.

But I felt as if I was being picked up and my cheeks went warm. I opened my eyes only to see my knight in shining armour who carried me and ran. I looked into his eyes and smiled. "Thank you. I love you Riku." I leaned in and kissed his cheek and his cheeks went pink.

* * *

We got into this tunnel and there were nobodies everywhere. I told Riku to put me down and my shooting star appeared in my hand. "SHOOTING STARS!" I yelled and many shooting stars came falling down and destroyed three or four nobodies. "LIGHT!" Me, Sora and Riku shouted in unison and joined keyblades. There was an immense amount of light which was shot from our keyblades and finished off all the enemies.

After going through many challenges we got to this room and there was this thing in armour who sat on top of a throne. We had to fight him and he was extremely hard. Riku skidded across the ground and I screamed, "RIKU!" I ran to him and he was hurt on the chest. I held his hand and he gripped onto it. I placed my hand on his wound and he asked, "Are you going to heal me with darkness?" I shook my head.

"No, with the light." I answered and the wound illuminated. The light healed the wound and I pulled him up. "Thanks." I nodded and turned around, but was stopped when he grabbed my wrist gently and pulled me to him. "I love you." He whispered and kissed me. Just as I was starting to enjoy it I heard Sora's voice.

"Guys, a little help here! Fighting now, making out later!" This made us both blush and fluster. We joined our friends and started to fight that thing.

Once we defeated him, we appeared on the Altar of Naught again. Xemnas kneeled to the ground and touched his non-existent heart. "I need more rage…I need more… hearts." Sora sighed at this.

"Xemnas," I can't believe Sora was being so soft to this jerk! "There's more to a heart than just anger or hate. It's full of all kinds of feelings. Don't you remember?" I growled at this and roared.

"Of course he doesn't remember." I pointed an accusing finger at Xemnas with tears falling down my cheeks. "You were a heartless man in the past, you took away everything from me, if you're in their listening Xehanort, I'm going to gain my vengeance just wait and watch!" I touched my heart.

"After everything you did to my friends from my past, after everything you've done to my brother, I'll never forgive you. Xemnas, after what you did to my friends now, I'll never forgive you!" Xemnas looked at me with an amusing smile.

"Vanessa, I don't remember anything." He then faded away into the darkness and I sighed with relief.

Please review!

~Parisa01


	51. Chapter 51: Meeting Xaramore fighting

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure**

**Chapter 51: Meeting Xara... more fighting!**

I faced my friends with a smile and Donald and Goofy started to jump up and down with joy.

Then I heard Riku walk away from us and me and Sora walked up to him. "Riku we can come back home now." I mumbled sweetly and he turned to us.

"I had given in to the darkness. How am I gonna face everyone?" He asked.

"Like this!" Me and Sora pulled our silly faces. We all laughed at this and I stopped.

"Jokes aside, I have to confess something to you Riku." He looked up at me and I tried to smile. "I've…given into the darkness too." His translucent eyes widened.

"You what?" He asked loudly and I shut my eyes as the tears fell down.

"I'm sorry, but I had to do it. It was tempting me throughout and I had to release it, and…" He pulled me into a hug.

"As long as you don't end up like me." He mumbled and we pulled away from each other and we held hands. Then there was a shake.

"What's going on?" I asked and King Mickey ran up to us.

"Hurry." Riku raised his hand and muttered.

"I'll open a path." But a path didn't appear.

"You don't belong to the dark realm anymore Riku." The King said. I looked at my hand and looked up again. I raised my hand and closed my eyes whilst focusing on the power within me, I transported that power into my hand and a portal opened. I opened my eyes and turned to my friends who stared at me with large eyes. I just grinned and gave them the thumbs up.

"Vanessa." I heard a sweet voice which was like honey and silk. I turned around and wanted to scream with joy. "Namine!" I giggled with tears in my eyes. Donald, Goofy, Donald and the King ran into the portal.

She was real, Namine was there right there! I ran to her and hugged her. "Namine, you're really here." We pulled away and she looked confused.

"You still remember me?" She asked confused and I nodded vigorously.

"I don't know why, but I still remember you. But I'm so glad you're here!" I said and the blonde haired girl smiled at me.

"I'm not being rude or anything, but what are you doing here?" I asked curiously and she giggled.

"There's someone that really wants to meet you, but she's too shy." I raised an eyebrow at this; who wanted to meet me?

_Normal POV:_

Namine stood a few steps away from Vanessa to the right. "Come on, you don't have to be shy…" She mumbled and someone appeared. It was a girl for sure, who wore a black coat and her hood hid her face. Her body language suggested that she was a timid and quiet person. She walked slowly up to Vanessa.

She took her hood off, to reveal bright purple curly long hair, sapphire blue eyes and pale skin. "Xara…" Vanessa mumbled and she smiled.

"I finally met you Vanessa." She spoke with her soft and fragile voice. "You're so very beautiful, more beautiful than the memories I dreamed about." Vanessa took Xara hands and shook her head.

"You are more beautiful than me, much more." The purple haired nobody averted her eyes to the ground with pink cheeks.

"Thank you Vanessa. Thank you for everything…" The said girl's eyebrow rose.

"Thank you?"

"Because of you, I had a chance to live, I had a chance to feel emotions, and I had a chance to fall in love. Thank you, thank you so very much."

"You shouldn't thank me." Tears were brimming in her eyes and Vanessa fell to her knees. She clasped her hands together and looked at the ground.

"I am sorry Xara; please forgive me for causing you so much suffering. It was because of me, that you had to separate from someone you love. Please forgive me Xara!" The blue eyed nobody shook her head, took Vanessa's hands and pulled her up.

"You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness. I apologise on behalf of Axel and Demy for hurting you and making your heart ache." Xara frowned and Vanessa couldn't help but smile.

"Xara, you're such a nice girl. We may share the same temper but you're different. You're sweet, kind, gentle, friendly and so beautiful. If anything, you should have existed instead of me, because you deserve to exist." They all gasped at this and the tears fell down Vanessa's cheeks.

"Vanessa, please don't say that. It was my destiny to be a nobody and your destiny to be a somebody and we must accept our destiny. So please don't cry, always smile." Vanessa smiled brightly and looked at Sora and Riku.

"Forgive me for saying for this but," she looked back at Xara and cried, "If you truly existed as a person, you would have been my best friend." Vanessa hugged Xara and sobbed on her shoulder. Kairi, Sora, Namine and Riku couldn't help but smile at this. The purple haired beauty was taken aback at this but hugged back. "Yes, you would have been my best friend too."

They pulled away and Xara smiled. "We'll always be together Vanessa, don't worry. I'll be inside your heart!" She giggled brightly.

"I'm sorry about Axel. Will you ever meet him again?" Xara frowned at this and looked at the ground.

"Vanessa, I'm afraid that she won't be able to be with Axel. Xara won't be able to turn into her original self because she is you." She felt a wave of guilt go through her and felt her heart ache.

"Will Axel remember her?"

"No, if he turns into his original persona he won't remember anything that happened as his life as a nobody." Vanessa looked at Xara and the tears started to fall again.

"I'm so sorry-"

"No, I had three goals in life one I have and the others I can have now. I wanted to find out my true identity and look." Xara held Vanessa's hand. "I wanted to be complete with my persona and I can." The blue eyed nobody giggled. "And…I wanted to feel the emotion of love."

"Xara can remember the emotion of love and care whenever you and Riku are together and are in love." Riku walked up to Vanessa's side.

"I'll always be with Vanessa every day and we will always be in love, isn't that right Ness?" Vanessa giggled at this and nodded.

"Yes sir!" Xara smiled at this and the others laughed.

"Vanessa," she looked at her nobody. "I must return to your heart now." Vanessa nodded and Xara took her hand. "Through light and darkness we are both connect and one." They said in unison and both glowed as Xara disappeared.

"I need to go now as well." Namine mumbled and walked up to the blonde haired teen.

"Namine, thank you. I will always remember you because my memories will never leave my mind no matter what. You will always be my friend." A tear fell down Vanessa's cheek and Namine nodded.

"Goodbye Vanessa, if you ever need anything always open a portal and see me." She nodded and Namine walked into another portal.

Vanessa felt an arm wrap around her waist and she looked up at Riku. "I love you Vanessa."

"I love you too Riku."

_Vanessa's POV:_

"Come on, let's go home." Kairi entered the portal but when she looked back at us the portal closed. "Sora! Riku! Vanessa!" She shouted before the portal could close. I noticed something from the corner of my eye and turned around to something green floating which was very distant from us.

"Look!" We all ran to the edge of Altar of Naught. The green floating thing started to sparkle, then illuminated bright and exploded. There was this flying creature heading our way and it was massive from far. I gasped and wrapped an arm around Riku's.

The wing of the creature hit the Altar of Naught and it shook. Then I realised that the building cracked. I held onto the edge and Riku skidded down. "RIKU!" I was about to let go and I saw Sora fall as well. But Riku was on this flying board thing and Sora was on it too. I let go and skidded down, then gripped onto the building. It was like the avalanche thing all over again!

…_I tried to pull myself up but it was no use. My arms were dead from all the fighting. I didn't know if I could hold on anymore longer…_

…_But it was too late. My hands slipped off the mountain's edge. It felt like slow motion as I saw Sora reaching his hand out towards me. I saw Donald and Goofy holding Sora back from jumping to catch me. I just smiled for maybe the last time as a final tear fell down my cheek…_

I let go and fell. Then something clicked, my shooting star appeared in my hand and I threw in the air. My starry drift saved me yet again and I joined Riku and Sora. We flew towards the creature and me and Sora fought him. Riku controlled the machine Sora and he was on. It was a bumpy ride but it worked.

Just as the creature was about to gain a bit more power, I jumped from my starry drift. "VANESSA!" My friends shouted and with my shooting star, stabbed it into the creature's head. I jumped off as it fell and my glider picked me up. I glided back to my friends but saw their faces. I looked down and I gasped. That thing turned into clouds and the clouds surrounded us.

* * *

We appeared in this white room and Xemnas was in front of us! Oh he's not dead?! His cloak was black and white.

"Heroes from the realm of light….I will not allow it to end this way, not yet."

"We'll finish you sooner or later." I mumbled.

"If light and darkness are eternal, then surely we nothings must be the same; Eternal!" I growled at this; that jerk thinks he's eternal. Pfft! My foot!

"You're right, light and darkness are eternal. Nothing probably goes on forever too. But guess what Xemnas?" Riku asked.

"That doesn't mean **YOU'RE **eternal!" Sora shouted.

"You can never be eternal, and never will be Xemnas!" He stared at me and I glared at him.

"There's something about you very different to the other two, a powerful radiance, which is eternal." I gasped, no, does he know? I can let him know that I'm the x-blade wielder. He had his weapons and ran towards me.

My mystical moon and shooting star appeared in my hands but Sora and Riku blocked Xemnas' attack. My friends were like my keyblades and me; we had a connection and protected each other. We started to fight and just after ten minutes, Sora was extremely tired.

"Sora, rest, me and Riku's got this under control!" I screamed and he nodded.

I looked at my love and smirked, "Ready?"

"As ready as I could ever be!" He smiled and we rush to Xemnas with an attack.

He was ten times more difficult than when I fought him the first time. For every attack he either dodged, blocked or counter attacked. His ethereal blades hit me and I fell to the ground. He started to laugh dryly and gained power in his weapon ready to finish me off. I closed my eyes expecting the end but I heard a scream.

I felt my heart stop, my eyes brimming and stinging with tears when I heard that particular scream, his scream; Riku's scream. I opened my eyes and saw him right in front of me. He sacrificed himself to save me. The silver haired teen, my love, my Riku fell into my arms and I kneeled on the ground.

He started to groan in pain, "I'll be fine." He whispered and I shook my head as the tears fell from my eyes, down my cheeks and dripped onto his face. I held his hand and cried, "Riku!" I was frozen.

"It is a shame that your love has sacrificed for you, but it was a waste because I will destroy you too." He was about to finish me off again but Riku took the hit again and Xemnas kept on hitting him. That was it; I had enough of keeping the darkness in, no one hurts Riku like that! I looked at the ground and the grinded my teeth together.

"How dare you!" I muttered and stood up.

"ARRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed the loudest ever.

…_Finally I unleashed it, unleashed the thing that tempted me the most, the thing that I lusted to release; the darkness! And boy did it felt good! I was surrounded by dark clouds and I opened my eyes. I looked at my palms; I was different and stronger..._

This was more intense, more powerful, and more…dark. "DARKNESS!" My destructive darkness appeared in my hand and I looked up at Xemnas full of hatred, rage and vengeance.

Xemnas raised his hands in the air and a ball of powerful darkness was in his hands. It was gonna finish me but I had a better idea. Everywhere it was dark and I smirked at this; now it was time to fight fire with fire!

I held my destructive darkness with both hands in the air. I closed my eyes and controlled all the power. I started to power up and dark clouds surrounded me. I started to scream and opened my eyes.

The thing that tempted me, I was wrong, it wasn't the darkness; it was this, a larger and dark version of me which was massive like that creature. She had long black dead straight hair which reached the ground, her eyes were frightening, the sclera (white part) was black and the pupils were crimson red. Her skin was dark purple. The creature had a pair of black wings on her back. The attack which could have killed me turned into dust as my 'dark side' as I called it touched it.

I controlled my dark side with my keyblade, and she flew up, and went straight through Xemnas like a knife. It screamed with its demon voice and disappeared. Xemnas fell to the ground in front of us. For the first time, I had my shooting star and destructive darkness together in both my hand; shooting star to my left and destructive darkness to my right. Sora held onto shooting star with me. "Riku." He kneeled still weak but touched held onto destructive darkness.

The tips of both my keyblades were touching and I closed my eyes. "LIGHT, DARKNESS FINISH HIM!" I shouted and they both glowed immensely, brighter than the sun and it made all of us close our eyes. "What is that?" Xemnas asked and I smiled smugly.

"A sneak peek…" Then we shot it at Xemnas which killed him and he was vanished for good. My keyblades disappeared and I sighed. "We're finished." I said with relief. Then I saw millions of dusks around us.

"I would be too sure of that…" Riku mumbled and I growled.

"OH NO, WHEN I SAY WE'RE FINISHED, **THEN WE'RE FINISHED!**" I raised my hand in the air and they were all finished as a wave of light killed them off. I had no idea what was going on, but I heard Riku groan in pain and fell with his hands on the ground and he panted. I fell onto my knees and wrapped an arm around his back. "Riku, you okay?" I asked concerned with tears in my eyes.

"Sora, Ness…I can't…" The tears never stopped.

"No, don't say anything; I didn't come all this way for you to say that you can't. I didn't suffer for you to give up." I interrupted.

"It's not over, it's just not!" Sora mumbled. I helped Riku get up, with my arm around his back and my hand holding his. I stood up and Riku asked, "How can you say that? Even if we could go on…look where we are."

"Aw, c'mon Riku! You've been hanging around in the darkness for too long."

"Yeah, all you need is a bit of light!" I agreed with a smile.

"Why do you always smile, even when times are tough?" Riku asked and a tear fell down my cheek.

"Someone really special to me told me to always keep smiling even when times are low. Just keep smiling!" Ventus told me that when he left me in Radiant Garden.

We started to walk and Riku spoke. "Vanessa, can I tell you something? Promise you won't kill me." I giggled at this; oh Riku!

"I'll never kill you, ever!"

"I never thought you were going to be so strong, stronger than me and Sora. I'm shocked, it's impressive." I smiled at this.

"Me neither Riku. I never expected all this, my life's changed."

"Because of me." I frowned at this and shook my head.

"You didn't let me finish, my life's changed for the better. I remember everything about my past and the truth about myself."

"Hey guys look, what's that light?" I smiled I knew who did this.

"Her majesty, Queen Artemis, thank you." I mumbled as we walked through the portal of light.

* * *

Finally! One more chapter and an epilogue to go! LOL, remember when Vanessa said 'light darkness finish him' I thought about Mortal Kombat: "FINISH HIM!" I made a few changes here and there to the script, especially at the end. When Vanessa said a sneek peek, she meant just a peek of the power of the x-blade. This took me 3 hours to complete (this chapter). Please review!

~Parisa01


	52. Chapter 52: The End

There's a surprise character in the Dark Margin.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure**

**Chapter 52: The End**

_Normal POV: _

The trio of best friends ended up the Dark Margin. "End of the road." Riku said and Sora nodded. Vanessa couldn't help but feel this presence, a familiar presence from the past.

"Put me down, I can walk." Riku mumbled and she looked at him. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but blush a teensy bit.

"Are you sure?" She asked with concern and he nodded. She let go of him.

"The darkness can be scary like that monster that came out of Vanessa." Sora said and she looked at him. Vanessa looked at her hand.

"That was a dark side of me." She started walking up to the ocean and then heard a thud. When the blonde haired girl turned around she gasped, Riku was on the ground. "RIKU!" She ran up to him and helped him sit up.

"This world is perfect for me…If this is what the world really is just this, then maybe I should fade back into darkness." I felt my heart break just a little.

"No, I won't let you fade in the darkness," her voice was rising by the minute, "Riku, I'm not going to endure all this pain again. You are not fading into the darkness, do you hear me? I won't lose you again, I'll die without you. RIKU, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO FADE INTO THE DARKNESS!" Vanessa cried and Riku pulled her into a hug. She sobbed into his chest and he patted her head as he hushed her like a little crying child.

"Riku, I love you." Vanessa mumbled and looked up at him.

"I love you too Vanessa." They kissed each other and pulled away.

"If the world is made of light and darkness…then we'll be the darkness." Riku muttered. Sora walked up to the two and started to talk about how the others were safe. Vanessa got up and stretched.

_Aqua's POV: _

I couldn't believe my eyes. Vanessa, she was here. It was shocking. I would have never expected to see her after everything that happened in the past. But she was here.

Vanessa blossomed into a beautiful young woman, not the childish cheeky five year old I knew. Her short curls now reached her waist, with a womanly figure and a taller height. But I couldn't help but smile at the resemblance she had with Ven.

"Hey Sora, can you take me to the water?" The boy I remember was Riku asked and Sora nodded.

"Vanessa, you coming?" Sora asked.

"Yes!" She turned around and joined her friends. She and her friends reminded me of, Terra, Ven and me.

_Vanessa's POV: _

I sat between Riku and Sora near the water. I had to tell him, I had to tell Riku why I was stronger; I had to tell him the truth.

"Riku."

"Hm."

"I need to confess something." I mumbled sheepishly.

"Again?" Riku asked and I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms.

"Fine, I won't tell you." I huffed obviously annoyed.

"Were you going to tell him about the truth?" Sora asked.

"Yes I was, but this guy doesn't want to know, so I won't tell him!" Riku started laughing and wrapped his arms around my waist as he nuzzled my neck.

"Just playing with you. I love it when I get you all angry and moody, it's cute." I couldn't help but blush; oh Riku! I smiled and sighed.

"Okay, well, how do I put this? I'm the chosen x-blade wielder." I confessed.

"What's that?" Me and Sora sweat dropped at this.

"Sora, explain." I mumble.

"I don't know how." He said and I rolled my eyes at this.

"You don't know how to do anything, do you?" I asked sarcastically and me and Riku laughed. Sora crossed his arms and pouted.

"A x-blade was a legendary weapon in the past. It's Kingdom Hearts' counterpart and protector. It's made of both light and darkness and I'm its wielder." I looked at the ground.

"That's pretty awesome." Riku mumbled and I shook my head.

"It's not. If anyone else finds out, then my life would be in danger. So many people have suffered in the past, my friends and family, because of me." The tears dripped onto my lap and I covered my face with my palms as I sobbed. "It's my entire fault everything happened now, my entire fault."

"Don't say that Vanessa!" Sora said.

"Yeah, it's not your fault; I won't let you feel guilt when it's not your fault." Riku wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I leaned into his chest.

"Looks like we have to stay here forever right?" Sora asked and I sighed, he was right, or so I thought.

_Normal POV: _

"X-blade wielder, do not give up hope..." Queen Artemis' voice echoed and Vanessa stood up.

"Your highness, where are you?" She asked.

"I am in everyone's hearts. You have saved Kingdom Hearts and I am extremely grateful for this. Hold up your keyblade and recite those words…" Vanessa's shooting star appeared in her hands and she held it up. The blonde haired girl closed her eyes and opened her heart.

"_All the worlds whether distant or near, all the people whether courageous or in fear, our destinies are connected like the day and night or like darkness and light…" _

Her voice echoed throughout the Dark Margin. She started to glow and sparkle, her hair was loose and her golden curls danced in the wind. From her shooting star, a ray of light was shot and opened a door of light. "The door to light…" Sora mumbled.

"…is open." Vanessa ended the sentence. She opened her eyes and stopped glowing as her shooting star disappeared. "Let's go together." Sora smiled and Vanessa nodded. He stood up and Riku stood up too. They all held hands and walked near the door of light. But Vanessa stopped and looked back. The wind blew and a tear fell down her cheek.

_Aqua's POV: _

My tears wouldn't stop falling, Vanessa, it was her. Two things I couldn't believe, she was in love with Riku. The other was that my friend was the x-blade wielder; Vanessa was the x-blade wielder. I knew deep inside, that little girl was special, but I didn't expect this. Our Vanessa, she's a hero, she's a legend, and she's a keyblade wielder. Our Vanessa was going to save us one day, our Vanessa was going to save me, Terra and Ven.

_Normal POV:_

"Vanessa, you okay?" Riku asked and she turned to him with a smile.

"No, I feel great." He smiled and picked her into a piggy back.

"Hold on tight, my love." He mumbled. They walked into the door and just as they were about to be transported, Vanessa heard a voice.

"Vanessa!" It sounded familiar, like a female's voice but before she could turn around they already exited the Dark Margin.

* * *

_Destiny Islands:_

They fell into the water and luckily Vanessa still held onto Riku. Their heads popped out of the water and the blonde haired teen sighed with delight. Finally she reached Destiny Islands and it felt great!

"Sora! Riku! Vanessa!" Kairi yelled and Sora's eyes lightened up. He started to swim as fast as he could and ran up to Kairi. They hugged each other and Vanessa couldn't help but aw at this. Riku swam to the shore with Vanessa holding onto him. King Mickey ran to Riku and the silver haired teen picked him up and hugged him.

The blue eyed sixteen year old smiled to see everyone happy. "VANESSA!" She heard Goofy and Donald shout and saw them jump with joy. They jumped onto her and she caught them. She hugged them tightly as if reuniting with them. She giggled and they laughed. King Mickey also hugged me and I hugged back. "Guys, I missed you." She mumbled.

When she looked at Sora and Kairi she couldn't believe her eyes; they were kissing and it was so sweet. They pulled away and Vanessa heard her name.

"Vanessa!" Ansem the Wise was there right behind Kairi and Sora. Her heart beated more and her eyes brimming with tears.

"GRANDPA!" She yelled and ran up to him. "GRANDPA!"

"My angel!" Tears fell down his cheeks as he held his granddaughter in his arms.

"I love you grandpa." She whispered.

"I love you too my Vanessa…" Everyone stared at them and smiled. Vanessa started to sob and cry with Ansem the Wise embracing his little angel.

"We're finally home." Sora cheered and the blonde haired girl pulled away from her grandfather.

The wind howled and Vanessa and the others turned to the sea. Just a few feet away, she saw three people who have had an effect from Vanessa's existence, have affected Vanessa's life and someone she listened to from the past.

Xara smiled at her with that gentle smile. Her purple curls dancing in the wind, her blue eyes still shining. Tears fell down her cheeks and she giggled.

Queen Artemis who stood tall with her golden tresses dancing in the breeze, her crystal blue orbs sparkling and glowing, she smiled at Vanessa proud of everything she has done. The captivating Queen Artemis nodded as if saying 'You have done well.'

The girl with short curly hair, beady blue eyes, wearing a white top and a blue skirt up to her knees, giggled sweetly with her cheeky smile. "Vanessa!" She squealed and ran to the said girl who picked her up. "Is this the future?" Vanessa junior and the teenager nodded with tears falling down her cheeks. The little girl wiped her tears and kissed her cheek.

Queen Artemis turned around and ran further out into the sea and disappeared to return to her home; Kingdom Hearts. Xara sparkled and glowed as she returned to where she belonged; Vanessa's heart.

"I have to go now!" The younger Vanessa frowned and was placed down.

"Don't be sad. Your future's bright, look around you." Vanessa said to the little girl and she looked around. They all smiled at her and she felt a bit afraid until she saw Riku. The silver haired boy placed his hand on her head and rustled her hair. He kissed her forehead and she giggled at this.

"Bye Vanessa!"

"Bye Vanessa!" The real Vanessa smiled and her younger version waved at her as she disappeared. Tears fell down her cheeks and Riku noticed this. He wiped her tears and she looked at him. "Our adventure's finally ended." She mumbled and he pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you." He whispered.

"I missed you too and I finally found you. I'll always stay with you forever, Riku; I love you."

* * *

Awwwww! So cute! This isn't over, just an epilogue next! Please review, and thank you for all the great reviews and support. Please check out my new fanfic, 'Birth by Sleep: Amaya's Fate' which is a TerraXOC fanfic. Thank you!

~Parisa01


	53. Epilogue

**'Mysterygirl145**', Vanessa's wayfinder is in this epilogue.

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Vanessa's adventure**

**Epilogue**

Donald, Goofy and King Mickey returned to their home world. Ansem the Wise wanted Vanessa to go back to Radiant Garden with him but she refused, she said that the islands were where she belonged, so he went back.

Riku sat on the leaning tree on the play islands watching the distance. Just a week ago he reunited with the girl he loved and they all returned home after ending their adventure. Now life was like before, calm and soothing like the ocean waves.

Vanessa cleared her throat and he turned around. His eyes widened and his cheeks went beet red. She was beautiful, she had her hair out, wore a blue summer dress and sandals. This was the first ever time he saw her wear a dress and she looked amazing through his eyes.

"Kairi kinda forced me to wear this before she went to school." The blonde haired teen mumbled sheepishly.

"You look amazing." He said and she blushed at this. She walked up to Riku and sat on his lap.

"Nothing's changed, huh?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, but I like it that way." Vanessa sighed.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" He asked seductively and she giggled at this.

"Yes, so many times." The cyan eyed teen wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned next to his ear.

"Happy birthday Riku." His eyes widened and he looked down at her.

"You remember?"

"I'll always remember." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

After four minutes of kissing they heard a voice whine, "Oh get a room you two, don't do it in public." They pulled away from each other with pink cheeks.

"Thanks for ruining a perfect moment!" Vanessa glared at Sora and he smiled goofily as he sat on the tree as well.

"Shouldn't you be at school Vanessa?" Sora asked.

"No, my grandpa said that he'll teach me once he has the time. I know how to read and write though."

"You're lucky." Sora mumbled.

"Not really, I'll be away from you guys. I'd prefer to stay here instead of going back and forth." Vanessa sighed.

"Hey Ness, you didn't tell me about your adventure with Sora yet." Riku reminded her.

"Riku, next time we go on an adventure, you stay with me, don't leave me alone with him. Sora can't be trusted."

"Hey!" Sora shouted and Vanessa laughed at this. "What have I done wrong?" She glared at him.

"Oh seriously, remember when you made me…oh yuck I'm not gonna say!" Riku looked at Vanessa and raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, that's what happened!" She replied.

"Oh yeah, Riku it wasn't my fault we didn't know how to persuade a pirate." Sora tried to reason but Riku crossed his arms together.

"What did you make her do?" He asked darkly. Sora gulped and Vanessa pointed an accusing finger at the brown haired boy.

"He made me seduce a pirate…TWICE!" She yelled.

"Sora, you're so lucky that we're your best friends or else…" The silver haired boy looked worked up and she kissed his cheek to calm him down.

"Sora! Riku! Vanessa!" They heard Kairi call out and she ran in whilst panting for air.

She looked tired and Sora placed a hand on her back. The auburn haired girl gave a bottle which contained a letter to Sora who gave it to Vanessa. She opened the cap and read the letter:

_I wanted to tell you right away, about memories from the past that sleep within you, and about the pieces that will tie you to your future. _

_Sora, Riku, Vanessa, the truth behind the Keyblade, has found its way through so many people, and now I know that it rests in your heart, especially yours Vanessa._

_Vanessa, you are who you are because of those people, but they're hurting you are fully aware of this, and you're the only one who can end their sadness. They need you, they need the chosen x-blade wielder._

_It's possible that all your journeys so far, have been preparing you for this great new task that's waiting for you. I should have known there were no coincidences, only links in a much larger chain of events. And now the door to your next journey is ready to be opened. _

_-Mickey_

Vanessa was speechless, another journey and this time it had something to do with Terra, Aqua and Ven. She rolled the scroll, placed it into the bottle and gave it back to Kairi. The blonde haired girl walked up to the edge of the island and closed her eyes.

"And, I also found this." Kairi said.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"It looks like a good luck charm, hey Ness come and look at this!" Riku called out and she turned around. Her eyes widened with shock and she sprinted up to Kairi. The blue eyed sixteen year old took the object in her hands. "My wayfinder!" She exclaimed.

It was made from stained glass, golden stiches and a gold cord. Instead of being one colour, it was five; red, blue, yellow, pink and purple. Aqua promised Vanessa that she would complete it and give it to her but failed to because of the future events. "Where did you find it?" Vanessa asked.

"On the sea shore." She gasped and the tears fell down her face. That meant Aqua was out there.

"What's wrong?" Riku questioned.

"A friend from the past said that she would make me a wayfinder like this. She's out there." The wind howled and blew on Vanessa. She faced the distance and pressed her wayfinder to her heart. "Terra, Aqua, and Ven I didn't have the chance to find you on my last adventure, but this time I'll try and save you all."

"So, you ready?" Riku walked to her side and Vanessa nodded.

"Yes, I'm ready for this quest."

**Kingdom Hearts 3D: Vanessa's Quest**

* * *

That is going to be the title of the sequel and it's going to be set in KH 3D! Thank you for reading this story and for all the reviews!

~Parisa01


End file.
